Simplesmente Irresistível
by kacardoso
Summary: Rachel Gibson


Georgeanne Howard, uma encantadora beleza sulina, deixa

seu noivo plantado no altar quando se dá conta que não é capaz

de casar com um homem que poderia ser seu avô... Por muito

dinheiro que este tenha. John Kowalsky, inconscientemente, a

ajuda a escapar... Até que descobre que está fugindo com a noiva

de seu chefe!... Mas já é muito tarde para voltar atrás.

No alto de sua carreira, esta rebelde estrela do hóquei não

quer ser O Salvador de ninguém - a não ser de si mesmo– e não

importa quão bela a dama em questão possa ser. O mal é que os

espera uma longa noite pela frente - uma noite muito ardente

para resistir à tentação.

Anos mais tarde, Georgeanne e John voltam a se encontrar.

Ela parece ter tomado as rédeas de sua vida e ele deixou para

trás seus dias de farra. Mas fica completamente assombrado

quando se inteira de que essa noite inesquecível com ela teve

como fruto uma preciosa menina, Lexie- sua filha–, e está

decidido a fazer parte de sua vida.

Georgeanne amou John desde o momento em que entrou no

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.

Simplesmente Irresistível

Rachel Gibson

Disp. Em Espanhol: Grupo Elloras Digital

Envio e pedido: Nadia Bruna

Tradução: Gisa

Revisão Inicial: Anelise Arrué

Revisão Final: Rosimeire

Formatação: Leniria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation Corvette vermelho sete anos atrás, mas não quer voltar a

arriscar seu coração na tentativa. Realmente se transformou em

um homem novo? Será capaz de enfrentar à fúria de seu chefe,

perdendo sua última oportunidade de alcançar a glória, para

demonstrar que desta vez seu amor será para sempre?

Prólogo

McKinney, Texas

1976

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.

Para Georgeanne Howard matemática dava dor de cabeça e

ler irritava os olhos. Mas ao menos quando lia movia o dedo sobre

as palavras que não entendia e podia saltá-las. Com a matemática,

entretanto, não podia fazer armadilhas.

Georgeanne apoiou a testa sobre a folha de papel que havia

em sua carteira e escutou os sons de seus companheiros de

quarto grau brincando lá fora, no recreio, sob o quente sol do

Texas. Odiava matemática, mas especialmente odiava contar

todos esses estúpidos palitos. Algumas vezes, cravava os olhos

nesses desenhos tão fixamente que lhe doíam à cabeça e os

olhos. Mas cada vez que os contava encontrava a mesma

resposta: a incorreta.

Para se distrair da matemática, Georgeanne ficou pensando

no chá «rosa» que sua avó e ela desfrutariam depois da escola. A

avó já teria feito os bolinhos rosados, e as duas se vestiriam com

chiffon rosa e colocariam sobre a mesa uma toalha rosa com

guardanapos e taças combinando. Georgeanne adorava os chás

rosa e gostava de servi-los.

—Georgeanne!

Prestou atenção imediatamente.

—Sim, senhorita?

— Sua avó a levou ao médico para que fizesse o exame de que

falamos? —perguntou à senhora Nobre.

—Sim, senhorita.

—E levou também para fazer os testes?

Assentiu com a cabeça. Na semana passada, durante três

dias, tinha tido que ler para um médico com grandes orelhas.

Respondeu as perguntas e escreveu histórias. Fez contas e

desenhou. Tinha gostado de pintar, mas o resto tinha sido muito

aborrecido.

— Acabou ?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation olhou a página rabiscada ante ela. Tinha usado a

borracha tantas vezes que os pequenos quadros para as

respostas ficaram num tom de cinza pálido, e várias lágrimas

manchavam o papel ao lado dos palitos.

—Não - disse, cobrindo a folha com a mão.

— Deixe-me ver o que fez.

Com temor levantou relutantemente da cadeira, e logo a

empurrou debaixo da carteira na posição correta. Ouvia o som de

seus calçados de couro enquanto caminhava lentamente para a

mesa da professora. Sentiu o estômago revolto.

A senhora Nobre pegou o papel sujo da mão de Georgeanne e

estudou os problemas de matemática.

—Voltou a errar - disse com irritação, recalcando as

palavras. O desagrado esgotou os olhos castanhos da professora

fazendo destacar seu afilado nariz—. Quantas vezes errará as

respostas?

Georgeanne olhou por cima do ombro da professora a mesa

de ciências sociais onde havia vinte pequenos iglus feitos com

torrões de açúcar. Deveria ter vinte e um, mas devido a sua

péssima caligrafia Georgeanne teria que esperar para construir

seu próprio iglu. Talvez amanhã.

—Não sei - sussurrou ela.

—Eu disse pelo menos umas quatro vezes que a resposta do

primeiro problema não é dezessete! Então por que segue

insistindo?

—Não sei - tinha contado várias vezes cada palito. Havia sete

em dois grupos e três no outro. Isso fazia dezessete.

—Expliquei isso repetidamente. Olhe o papel.

Quando Georgeanne fez o que lhe disse, viu que a senhora

Nobre apontava ao primeiro grupo.

—Este grupo representa dez - ladrou, e pôs seu dedo a um

lado—. Este outro representa dez mais, e temos os três palitos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a um lado. Quanto é dez mais dez?

Georgeanne somou mentalmente.

—Vinte.

—Mais três?

Fez uma pausa, contando para si.

—Vinte e três.

—Sim! A resposta é vinte e três. —A professora apartou

bruscamente o papel—. Agora vá sentar e terminar os outros

exercícios.

De novo em seu assento, Georgeanne considerou o segundo

problema da página. Estudou os três grupos, contou

cuidadosamente cada palito e logo escreveu vinte e um.

Logo que o sino soou avisando o final da aula, Georgeanne

pegou o novo xale que sua avó lhe fez e correu para casa. Quando

entrou pela porta traseira, viu os bolinhos rosados no balcão azul

e branco manchado. A cozinha era pequena, com o papel de

parede amarelo e vermelho descolando em alguns lugares, mas

mesmo assim era o local favorito de Georgeanne. Cheirava a

coisas agradáveis, como bolos e pão, desinfetante de Pinho ou

sabonete líquido Ivory.

A baixela de prata estava colocada sobre o carrinho do chá.

Estava a ponto de chamar sua avó quando ouviu a voz de um

homem proveniente da sala de estar. Esse ambiente só se

utilizava quando alguém muito importante visitava a avó. Sem

fazer ruído, Georgeanne se aproximou pelo corredor para a parte

dianteira da casa.

—Sua neta não parece compreender conceitos abstratos.

Escreve algumas palavras de cabeça para baixo ou simplesmente

não lhe ocorre à palavra que deseja expressar. Por exemplo,

quando mostrei a foto de um trinco, o chamou de «isso para

entrar em casa». Entretanto, identificou uma escada rolante,

uma pá e a maioria dos cinqüenta estados - esclareceu o homem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation Georgeanne reconheceu como o doutor de orelhas grandes

que havia feito os aborrecidos testes na semana anterior. Se

deteve ao lado da porta e ficou escutando—. O bom é que

pontuou muito alto em compreensão - continuou o doutor—. O que

quer dizer que entende o que lê.

—Como é possível? —perguntou sua avó—. Usa o trinco todos

os dias e, até onde eu sei, nunca tocou uma pá. Como pode se

confundir com as palavras familiares e, entretanto entender o

que lê?

—Não sei por que algumas crianças sofrem desta disfunção

no cérebro, senhora Howard. Não sabemos quais as causas

destas deficiências, tudo o que sei é que não tem cura.

Georgeanne se apoiou contra a parede sem ser vista. Com as

bochechas ardendo, e um nó se formando no estômago. Uma

disfunção do cérebro? Não era tão estúpida para não saber o que

queria dizer esse homem. Pensava que era atrasada.

—O que posso fazer por minha Georgie?

—Talvez se lhe fizermos mais testes possamos verificar

onde se situa a maior parte das dificuldades. Para algumas

crianças a medicação foi de grande ajuda.

—Não darei drogas a Georgeanne.

—Então pode matriculá-la em uma escola para senhoritas -

aconselhou o doutor—. É uma garotinha bonita e é provável que

se converta em uma bela jovem. Não terá nenhum problema em

encontrar um marido que se ocupe dela.

—Marido? Minha Georgie só tem nove anos, Dr. Aliam.

—Não pretendia ser desrespeitoso, Sra. Howard, mas você é

a avó da menina. Quantos anos mais acredita que poderá se

ocupar dela? Em minha opinião Georgeanne nunca será muito

esperta.

O nó do estômago de Georgeanne começou a arder quando

voltou pelo corredor e saiu pela porta traseira. Chutou uma lata

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation café vários metros e atirou as cinzas da roupa de sua avó ao

chão do pequeno pátio.

Estacionado no caminho de entrada havia um Chevrolet que

Georgeanne sempre acreditou ser da cor exata da cerveja. O

carro descansava sobre quatro pneus furados, pois não tinha sido

conduzido por mais ninguém desde a morte de seu avô há dois

anos. Sua avó conduzia um Lincoln, mas Georgeanne considerava

que o Chevrolet era dela e o utilizava para viajar com a

imaginação a lugares exóticos como Londres, Paris e Texarkana.

Mas esse dia não conseguia se imaginar viajando a outro

lugar. Uma vez sentada sobre o assento de vinil, colocou as mãos

em torno do frio volante e cravou os olhos na insígnia do

Chevrolet que havia na buzina.

Tinha a vista nublada e esticou os punhos. Talvez sua mãe,

Billy Jean, soubesse. Talvez sempre soube que Georgeanne nunca

seria muito brilhante e por isso a tinha deixado na casa de sua

avó para não voltar nunca para buscá-la. A avó sempre dizia que

Billy Jean não estava preparada para ser mãe, e Georgeanne se

perguntou o que havia feito para que sua mãe fosse embora.

Agora já sabia.

Enquanto olhava para o futuro, seus sonhos de infância foram

se diluindo com as lágrimas que escorregavam pelas bochechas

quentes, e se deu conta de várias coisas. Nunca conseguiria sair

para o recreio outra vez nem construir um iglu como o resto da

classe. Suas esperanças de ser uma enfermeira ou astronauta

eram aspirações muito atrevidas, e sua mãe jamais voltaria para

buscá-la. Os meninos da escola provavelmente ficariam sabendo

e ririam dela.

E Georgeanne odiava ser objeto de brincadeira.

A ridicularizariam como fizeram com Gilbert Whitley.

Gilbert molhava suas calças na segunda série e ninguém o deixou

esquecer disso. Agora era chamado Gilbert Wetly*. Georgeanne

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.não queria nem pensar no que seria chamada.

Mas não ia permitir nunca que alguém soubesse. Jamais

permitiria que alguém descobrisse que Georgeanne Howard tinha

uma disfunção no cérebro.

*Trocadilho. Wetly significa «molhado».

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ítulo 1

1989

A noite anterior ao casamento de Virgil Duffy, uma tormenta

de verão atingiu a baía de Puget Sound, em Seattle, estado de

Washington. Mas na manhã seguinte as nuvens cinza já tinham

desaparecido, dando lugar a uma espetacular vista de Elliot Bay e

a silhueta da cidade de Seattle. Alguns dos convidados de Virgil

levantaram o olhar para o céu sem nuvens, e se perguntaram se

Virgil controlaria a mãe natureza da mesma forma que controlava

seu império naval. Se perguntavam se poderia controlar sua

jovem prometida ou se seria para ele outro mais de seus

brinquedos, como a equipe de hóquei.

Enquanto os convidados esperavam a cerimônia começar,

bebiam das taças alongadas de champanha e especulavam se o

casamento duraria até dezembro. A maioria opinava que não

duraria tanto.

John Kowalsky ignorou os murmúrios que havia a seu redor.

Tinha preocupações mais importantes. Levou o copo de cristal

aos lábios e se deu conta que bebeu do Whisky escocês de cem

anos como se fosse água. Sentia um zumbido na cabeça. Seus

olhos palpitavam e lhe doíam os dentes.

Provavelmente tinha estado no inferno na noite anterior,

embora não conseguisse recordar.

De sua posição no terraço, baixou o olhar em volta da

brilhante grama verde recém aparada, os maciços de flores

imaculados e as fontes borbulhantes. Os convidados vestidos de

Armani ou Donna Karan caminhavam sem rumo entre as cadeiras

brancas adornadas com flores e fitas com algum tipo de flores

rosa.

O olhar de John pousou sobre um grupo de companheiros de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que, incômodos com os trajes azuis marinho e os

mocassins, pareciam desconfortáveis. Parecia que ele tinha mais

vontade de se misturar com a alta sociedade, em Seattle.

A sua esquerda, uma mulher magra com um elegante vestido,

cor lavanda e sapatos combinando estava sentada atrás de uma

harpa, apoiou o instrumento no ombro e começou a tocar; os sons

mal dissimulavam os ruídos provenientes da baía de Puget Sound.

O olhou e lhe dedicou um sorriso convidativo que ele reconheceu

imediatamente. Não o surpreendeu o interesse da mulher e, de

propósito, deixou vagar o olhar por seu corpo. Aos vinte e oito

anos, John tinha estado com mulheres de todas as formas e

tamanhos, de todas as classes sociais e diferentes graus de

inteligência. Não era resistente a nadar em todas as águas, mas

não gostava muito de mulheres ossudas. Embora a maioria de

seus companheiros de equipe andava com modelos, John gostava

mais das curvas suaves. Quando tocava em uma mulher, gostava

de apalpar carne não osso.

O sorriso da harpista ficou mais gracioso e John olhou para

longe. Não era só pela mulher ser magra, mas sim, além disso,

odiava a música de harpa quase tanto como casamentos. Tinha

sofrido com o casamento duas vezes em sua própria carne e em

nenhum dos dois casos tinha sido uma experiência agradável. De

fato, a última vez que tentou, tinha sido em Las Vegas fazia seis

meses, quando despertou em uma suíte de lua de mel rodeado de

veludo vermelho e casado com uma artista de strip-tease

chamada Deedee Delight. O casamento não durou mais que a

noite de núpcias. E a realidade era que não podia recordar se

Deedee tinha sido encantadora.

—Obrigado por vir, filho. —O dono dos Seattle Chinooks se

aproximou de John por trás e deu tapinhas em seu ombro.

—Acreditava que não tinha outra escolha - respondeu,

baixando o olhar à cara enrugada de Virgil Duffy.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation riu e continuou caminhando pelo caminho de

paralelepípedos. Com seu smoking cinza prata era o vivo retrato

da opulência. Sob o sol do meio dia Virgil parecia exatamente o

que era: um membro do «Fortune 500» que podia se permitir o

luxo de possuir uma equipe profissional de hóquei e comprar uma

esposa muito mais jovem que ele.

—Apresentou ontem a noite à mulher com a quem vai se

casar?

John olhou por cima do ombro ao mais novo de seus

companheiros de equipe, Hugh Miner. Os cronistas esportivos

tinham comparado Hugh com o James Dean por seu aspecto e

pelo temerário comportamento que exibia sobre o gelo. Era a

segunda característica que John mais valorizava.

—Não — respondeu enquanto tirava os óculos Ray-Ban do

bolso da camisa—. Fui cedo.

—Pois é bastante jovem. Uns vinte e dois anos.

—É o que ouvi. —se virou para dar lugar a um grupo de

senhoras mais velhas a caminho das escadas. Como era um

mulherengo contumaz, não podia dar uma de moralista arrogante,

mas achava patético e doentio que um homem da idade de Virgil

se casasse com uma mulher mais jovem.

Hugh deu um cutucão em John, o cotovelo no estômago.

—E tem uns seios que poderiam fazer que um homem

mendigasse pelo soro de seu leite.

John colocou seus óculos escuros e sorriu às senhoras que

voltaram o olhar para Hugh. Não tinha sido muito discreto ao

descrever a noiva de Virgil.

—Se criou em uma fazenda, não?

—Sim, a cinqüenta milhas de Madison —disse o jovem com

orgulho.

—Pois eu não diria essas coisas sobre o soro do leite se fosse

você. As mulheres tendem a ficar ofendidas se as comparar com

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation leiteiras.

—Sim. —Hugh riu e negou com a cabeça—. O que você acha

que essa garota vê em um homem o suficientemente velho para

ser seu avô? Quero dizer que não é feia, nem gorda, nem nada

parecido. De fato, é muito boa.

Com vinte e quatro anos, Hugh não só era mais novo que John,

mas também era, obviamente, mais ingênuo. Ia a caminho de ser

o melhor goleiro da NHL, a Liga Nacional de Hóquei, mas tinha o

cacoete de parar o disco com a cabeça. Em vista da última

pergunta estava claro que necessitava um capacete mais grosso.

—Dê uma olhada ao redor - respondeu John—. A última

notícia que tive foi que a fortuna de Virgil rondava os seiscentos

milhões.

—Sim, mas o dinheiro não pode comprar tudo - resmungou o

goleiro enquanto começava a descer as escadas. Se deteve para

perguntar por cima do ombro: Vem?

—Não - respondeu John. Ele pegou um cubo de gelo na boca,

logo deixou o copo sobre um vaso de barro, mostrando o mesmo

desinteresse pelo caro cristal Baccará que tinha mostrado pelo

Whisky. Ele tinha comparecido na festa da noite anterior; tinha

dado a cara nesse mesmo dia. De sua parte já era o suficiente,

não pensava ficar durante muito mais tempo—. Tenho uma

ressaca impressionante - disse enquanto descia as escadas.

—Aonde vai?

—À casa que tenho em Copalis.

—O senhor Duffy não vai gostar disso.

—Que pena — foi o comentário despreocupado de John

quando rodeou a mansão de tijolo de três pisos se dirigindo para

o Corvette ano 66 que estava estacionado em frente. O

conversível tinha sido o presente que deu a si mesmo um ano

antes, ao fechar com os Chinooks assinando um contrato

milionário com a equipe de hóquei de Seattle. John amava seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation clássico. Adorava aquela grande máquina e todo seu

poder. Já se imaginava queimando pneus sobre a auto-estrada.

Quando tirou a jaqueta azul, um brilho rosado no alto do

caminho pavimentado chamou sua atenção. Lançou a jaqueta no

assento traseiro do brilhante carro vermelho e se deteve para

observar à mulher que, com um curto vestido rosa, escapulia

entre as pesadas portas da casa. Golpeou a nécessaire bege

contra a dura madeira e uma corrente de ar sacudiu seu

cacheado e escuro cabelo sobre os ombros nus. Parecia envolta

em cetim das axilas até a metade das coxas. O comprido laço

branco que adornava o busto do traje pouco ocultava o colo.

Tinha as pernas longas e bronzeadas, calçava sandálias de salto

alto sem tiras.

—Ouça, senhor, espere um momento — ela chamou ofegante

com um acento claramente sulino. Os saltos de seus ridículos

sapatos faziam um ligeiro «clique-clique» enquanto descia a

escada. O vestido era tão apertado que tinha que descer de lado

e, com cada passo apressado, pressionava os seios que se

sobressaíam pela parte superior.

John pensou em dizer que parasse antes de se machucar.

Mas a única coisa que fez foi trocar o peso de um pé para outro,

cruzar os braços e esperar até que parou do outro lado do carro.

—Acredito que não deveria correr com isso — aconselhou.

Sob duas sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas, uns olhos

verdes claro cravaram nos dele.

—Você é um dos jogadores de hóquei de Virgil? — perguntou,

tirando as sandálias e se agachando para recolhê-las. Alguns dos

brilhantes cachos escuros deslizaram sobre os ombros

bronzeados e roçaram a parte superior dos seios e o laço branco.

—John Kowalsky — se apresentou. Com esses lábios

exuberantes que convidavam a beijá-los e olhos brilhantes,

recordava-lhe o mito sexual favorito de seu avô: Rita Hayworth.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Preciso sair daqui. Pode me levar?

—Claro. Aonde quer ir?

— Para qualquer lugar longe daqui - respondeu ela, lançando a

nécessaire e os sapatos no chão do carro.

Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios de John enquanto deslizava

no Corvette. Não tinha planejado ter companhia, mas ter Miss

Janeiro no carro não era tão mal. Quando ela se acomodou no

assento do passageiro, arrancou o motor e engatou a marcha. Se

perguntou quem era e por que tinha tanta pressa.

—OH, Deus - gemeu ela enquanto olhava enquanto se

afastavam da casa de Virgil—. Deixei Sissy ali sozinha. Foi

recolher seu ramo de lilás e rosas, e saí correndo!

—Quem é Sissy?

—Minha amiga.

—Você foi convidada para o casamento? — perguntou.

Quando ela assentiu com a cabeça, John imaginou que seria uma

dama de honra ou algo do estilo. Acelerou ao chegar aos abetos e

quando atravessaram um caminho de fazendas com rododentros

rosados, estudou-a pela extremidade do olho. Um bronzeado

saudável tingia a pele suave e, ao olhá-la bem, se deu conta que

era mais bonita do que tinha pensado a princípio, e bastante

jovem.

Ela olhou para frente outra vez, o vento lhe alvoroçou o

cabelo que revoou sobre a face e os ombros.

—OH, Meu deus. Desta vez eu exagerei — gemeu,

aumentando a voz.

—Se quiser a levo de volta — ofereceu ele, se perguntando o

que teria acontecido para que essa mulher deixasse plantada a

sua amiga.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e as pérolas de seus brincos roçaram

brandamente a mandíbula.

—Não, é muito tarde. Já o fiz. Quero dizer, faz um momento

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation o fiz... Ou seja, isto... É algo que já está feito.

John concentrou a atenção na estrada. Na realidade, que a

mulher derramasse lágrimas não o incomodava muito, mas odiava

a histeria e tinha o pressentimento de que essa mulher estava a

ponto de ficar histérica em sua presença.

—Hã... Como se chama? —perguntou, esperando evitar uma

cena.

Ela inalou profundamente, tratando de soltar o ar lentamente

enquanto apertava o estômago com uma mão.

—Georgeanne, mas todo mundo me chama Georgie.

—Bem, Georgie do que?

Ela colocou a palma da mão na testa. As unhas estavam

manicuradas à francesa.

—Howard.

—E onde vive Georgie Howard?

—Em McKinney.

—Justo ao sul de Tacoma?

—Acabarei por lamentar isso - gemeu, respirando

agitadamente—. Não posso acreditar no que fiz. Não quero

acreditar.

—Está enjoada?

—Acredito que não - sacudiu a cabeça e tomou ar—. Mas não

posso respirar.

—Está abafada?

—Não... Sim... Não sei! —O olhou com olhos assustadiços e

úmidos. Começou a arranhar com os dedos o tecido de renda que

cobria as costelas e a prega do vestido lhe subiu um pouco mais

pelas coxas suaves—. Não posso acreditar nisso. Não posso

acreditar - gemeu entre grandes ímpetos entrecortados.

—Ponha a cabeça entre os joelhos - ele ordenou, olhando

brevemente à estrada.

Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, logo se deixou cair para

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ás no assento.

—Não posso.

—Por que demônios, não pode?

—Tenho o espartilho muito apertado... Meu Deus! —Seu

arrastado acento sulino ficou mais acentuado—. Atei bem desta

vez. Não posso acreditar nisso... —continuou com a ladainha já

familiar.

John começava a pensar que ajudar Georgeanne não tinha

sido tão boa idéia depois de tudo. Pisou até o fundo no

acelerador, impulsionando o Corvette através da ponte que

cruzava por cima da baía de Puget Sound e rapidamente

deixaram atrás Bainbridge Island. As sombras verdes deslizaram

cada vez mais rápido enquanto o Corvette percorria a auto-

estrada 305.

—Sissy não me perdoará nunca.

—Não me preocuparia com sua amiga — disse, um tanto

decepcionado de que sua acompanhante fosse tão mole como um

croassaint—. Virgil comprará algo bonito e esquecerá de todo o

resto.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Acredito que não — disse.

—Asseguro que o fará — insistiu John—. Provavelmente a

levará a um desses lugares tão caros...

—Mas Sissy não gosta de Virgil. Pensa que é um velho sujo.

John sentiu arrepiar os cabelos da nuca e teve um

pressentimento muito, mas muito ruim.

—Mas Sissy não é a noiva?

Ela cravou os olhos grandes e verdes nele e sacudiu a cabeça.

—A noiva sou eu.

—Não tem graça, Georgeanne.

—Sei — gemeu—. Não posso acreditar que deixei Virgil

plantado no altar!

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.O nó na garganta de John subiu à cabeça, recordando-o da

ressaca. Pisou no freio e desviou o Corvette à direita, detendo-o

um lado da estrada. Georgeanne caiu contra a porta onde se

segurou com ambas as mãos.

—Jesus! —John estacionou de forma brusca o carro na borda

e tirou os óculos de sol—. Diga que está brincando! —exigiu,

lançando os Ray-Ban no painel. Não queria nem imaginar o que

aconteceria realmente se fosse pego com a noiva fugitiva de

Virgil. Mas então soube que não precisaria imaginar, pois sabia o

que aconteceria. O passariam para outra equipe num piscar de

olhos. E gostava dos Chinook. Gostava de viver em Seattle. A

última coisa que desejava era que o mudassem de equipe.

Georgeanne se endireitou e negou com a cabeça.

—Mas não está vestida de noiva. — Se sentia enganado e a

apontou com um dedo acusador—. Que tipo de noiva não veste um

maldito vestido de noiva?

—Este é um vestido de noiva - pegou a barra e com modéstia,

tratou de puxá-la para baixo. Mas o vestido não tinha sido criado

para ser modesto. Quanto mais puxava para os joelhos, mais

deslizada sobre seus seios—. Só que não é um vestido de noiva

tradicional - explicou enquanto agarrava o laço branco amarrado

no busto para cima outra vez—. Depois de tudo, Virgil foi casado

cinco vezes e pensou que um traje branco seria de mau gosto.

Aspirando profundamente, John fechou os olhos e passou

uma mão pela cara. Tinha que se desfazer dela, e rápido.

—Vive ao sul de Tacoma, não?

—Não. Sou de McKinney, McKinney, Texas. Até três dias não

conhecia Oklahoma City.

—Isto fica cada vez melhor — riu sem humor e começou a

considerá-la como um pacote bomba a ponto de explodir em sua

cara—. Sua família está aqui para o casamento, não?

De novo ela negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation franziu o cenho.

—Naturalmente.

—Acredito que agora sim estou enjoada.

John saltou do carro e correu para o outro lado. Se fosse

vomitar, preferia que não o fizesse em seu Corvette novo. Abriu

a porta e a pegou pela cintura, e embora John medisse um e

noventa, pesava noventa e cinco kg e bloqueava facilmente

qualquer jogador contra a barreira, transportar Georgeanne

Howard do carro não foi tarefa fácil. Era mais pesada do que

parecia e, ao senti-la sob as mãos, teve a impressão que a tinha

metido sob pressão em uma lata de sopa.

— Vai vomitar? — perguntou por cima da cabeça.

— Acredito que não — contestou, e o contemplou com olhos

suplicantes. Esteve com suficientes mulheres para saber do que

tinha raiva quando estava em casa. Reconhecia a raça "me ame,

me alimente, tome conta de mim." Gemer e se esfregarem como

gatos no cio, e para além de fazer um homem gritar, não eram

boas para qualquer outra coisa. Iria ajudá-la a chegar onde

queria, mas a última coisa que iria fazer era cuidar e alimentar a

mulher que tinha deixado plantado Virgil Duffy.

—Onde posso deixá-la?

Georgeanne se sentia como se tivesse engolido dúzias de

mariposas e tivesse dificuldade para respirar. Enfiou um vestido

dois números menor e que quase não conseguia que chegasse ar

aos pulmões. Levantou a vista para os olhos azuis escuro,

emoldurados por longas e grossas pestanas e soube que preferia

cortar os pulsos antes de vomitar diante de um homem tão

escandalosamente bonito. As espessas pestanas e a boca carnuda

deveriam fazer que parecesse feminino, mas não era assim.

Aquele homem era muito viril para ser confundido com outra

coisa que não um homem cem por cento heterossexual.

Georgeanne, que media um e setenta e cinco e pesava quase

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e cinco kg— se sentia pequena ao seu lado.

—Onde a deixo, Georgie? — perguntou outra vez. Uma mecha

do espesso cabelo castanho lhe caía sobre a testa, desviando a

atenção da pequena cicatriz branca que atravessava sua

sobrancelha esquerda.

—Não sei — sussurrou. Durante meses tinha vivido com um

horrível peso no peito. Um peso que estava segura que um homem

como Virgil poderia fazer desaparecer. Com Virgil nunca teria

tido que tapear credores ou arrendadores zangados outra vez.

Tinha vinte e dois anos e tinha tratado de se ocupar de si mesma,

mas, como sempre, tinha falhado miseravelmente. Sempre tinha

sido um fracasso. Tinha fracassado na escola e em cada trabalho

que tinha tido e estava convencida que poderia amar Virgil Duffy.

Até esse dia. Enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho e

examinava o vestido de noiva que ele tinha escolhido para ela, a

dor no peito ameaçava afogá-la e soube que não poderia casar

com o Virgil. Nem sequer todo esse maravilhoso dinheiro poderia

conseguir que ela se deitasse com um homem que recordava H.

Ross Perot.

—Onde vive sua família?

Pensou em sua avó.

—Tenho uns tios avós que vivem em Duncanville, mas Lolly não

pode viajar por causa do reumatismo e o tio Clyde teve que ficar

em casa para cuidar dela.

John fez um gesto de aborrecimento com a boca.

—Onde vivem seus pais?

—Fui criada por minha avó, mas morreu faz vários anos —

respondeu Georgeanne, esperando que não indagasse sobre o pai

que nunca conheceu ou a mãe a que só tinha visto uma vez no

enterro de sua avó.

—Amigos?

—Minha única amiga está na casa de Virgil. — Só de pensar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation Sissy começava a palpitar seu coração. Sua amiga se

encarregou de que todas as damas de honra vestissem com o

mesmo tom cor lavanda. Os vestidos combinando pareciam agora

algo tolo e corriqueiro.

Ele franziu os lábios.

—Naturalmente. — Retirou as mãos grandes da cintura dela e

passou os dedos pelo cabelo—. Tenho a impressão que não tem

um plano muito firme.

Não, não tinha um plano, nem firme nem de nenhuma outra

maneira. Tinha pego a nécessaire de maquiagem e tinha saído da

casa de Virgil sem pensar aonde iria ou como chegaria.

— Demônios. — Ele deixou cair às mãos e olhou à estrada—.

Poderia pensar em algo.

Georgeanne teve o horrível pressentimento de que se não

pensasse em algo nos próximos dois minutos, John voltaria para o

carro e a deixaria, plantada ali mesmo. E necessitava dele, ao

menos durante uns dias, até que resolvesse o que ia fazer, assim

recorreu ao que sempre tinha funcionado. Colocou uma mão no

braço e se recostou um pouco sobre ele, o justo para fazê-lo

pensar que estava aberta a qualquer sugestão que lhe ocorresse.

—Talvez você pudesse me ajudar — disse com sua voz mais

agradável e suave, completou com um sorriso tipo «você é um

machão e eu uma dama indefesa». Georgeanne podia ser um

fracasso em todo o resto, mas era uma coquete consumada e uma

autentica bomba relógio quando se tratava de manipular aos

homens. Baixando as pestanas modestamente, o olhou com seus

belos olhos. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso sedutor que prometia

algo que não tinha intenção de cumprir. Deslizou as palmas das

mãos pelos duros braços em um gesto que parecia uma carícia,

mas que em realidade era uma manobra tática para se defender

das mãos rápidas. Georgeanne odiava que os homens tentassem

tocar em seus seios.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—É tentadora —disse ele, colocando um dedo sob o queixo

para obrigá-la a olhá-lo—, mas não vale um preço tão alto.

—Um preço tão alto? —Uma brisa fresca agitou os cachos

dela, roçando-os na face—. O que quer dizer?

—Hã... —começou, logo percorreu com o olhar os seios que

pressionavam contra seu torso—, quero dizer que você quer algo

de mim e está disposta a usar seu corpo para obtê-lo. Eu gosto

do sexo tanto como qualquer homem, mas, querida, não vale

minha carreira.

Georgeanne o empurrou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos. Tinha

tido várias relações íntimas em sua vida e, segundo ela, o sexo

estava muito valorizado. Os homens pareciam gozar dele, mas

para ela só era algo muito embaraçoso. O lado positivo que se

podia dizer disso era que não durava mais de três minutos.

Levantou o queixo e o fitou como se a tivesse machucado e

insultado.

—Está equivocado. Não sou esse tipo de garota.

—Já vejo. —Voltou a olhar para ela como se soubesse

exatamente que tipo de garota era—. É só uma coquete.

«Coquete» era uma palavra feia. Ela se considerava, mais uma

atriz.

—Por que não para de fazer rodeios e me diz o que quer?

—De acordo — disse ela, mudando de tática—. Necessito um

pouco de ajuda, e necessito um lugar onde ficar uns dias.

—Escuta — suspirou ele, mudando o peso de um pé a outro—.

Não sou o tipo de homem que anda procurando. Não posso te

ajudar.

—Então, por que me disse que o faria?

Ele entrecerrou os olhos, mas não respondeu.

—Só uns dias — implorou, desesperada. Necessitava tempo

para pensar o que fazer nesse momento no que sua vida que

estava indo a deriva—. Não serei um problema.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Duvido muito — mofou.

—Tenho que chamar minha tia.

—Onde está sua tia?

—Lá em McKinney — respondeu com sinceridade, embora na

realidade não desejasse contatar com Lolly. Sua tia estava mais

que satisfeita com a escolha de marido que havia feito

Georgeanne. Além disso, embora Lolly nunca tinha sido tão

descarada para pedir diretamente, Georgeanne suspeitava que

sua tia esperava conseguir desse casamento uma série de

presentes caros como uma televisão de tela gigante e uma cama

articulada.

O duro olhar de John a imobilizou durante um longo

momento.

—Merda, entra — disse, e rodeou o carro—. Mas logo que

faça contato com sua tia levo você para o aeroporto ou à estação

de ônibus ou aonde demônios queira que vá.

Apesar de que não era nem muito menos uma oferta

entusiasta, Georgeanne não desperdiçou a oportunidade. Subiu

no carro e bateu a porta com força.

John ligou o motor, manobrou o Corvette e o carro voltou

para a estrada. O som das rodas sobre o asfalto encheu o

incômodo silêncio entre eles, ao menos foi incômodo para

Georgeanne. Para John não parecia incomodo.

Durante anos tinha frequentado à «Escola de Balé, Claque e

Maneiras da senhorita Virdie Marshall». Embora nunca tivesse

sido a aluna mais brilhante, tinha se destacado mais do que as

demais por sua habilidade para cativar a qualquer pessoa, onde

fosse e em qualquer momento. Mas agora tinha um pequeno

problema. John parecia não gostar dela, o que a deixava perplexa

porque sempre agradava aos homens. Embora não tenha deixado

de notar que ele não era um cavalheiro. Blasfemava com uma

frequência que beirava o obsceno e nem sequer se desculpava

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Os homens sulinos que conhecia amaldiçoavam, é obvio,

mas normalmente pediam perdão logo. John não parecia o tipo de

homem que pedisse perdão por nada.

O observou de perfil e tentou identificar «encantado» John

Kowalsky.

—É de Seattle? — perguntou, decidida a que babasse por ela

quando alcançassem seu destino. Simplificaria muitíssimo as

coisas porque, embora parecesse não ter se dado conta, acabava

de lhe oferecer um lugar onde ficar algum tempo.

—Não.

—De onde é?

—De Saskatoon.

—De onde?

—Do Canadá.

O cabelo golpeou sua face, e ela o recolheu com a mão e o

segurou a um lado do pescoço.

—Nunca estive no Canadá.

Ele não fez comentários.

—Há quanto tempo joga hóquei? — perguntou, esperando ter

uma ligeira e agradável conversa embora tivesse que arrancar as

informações.

—Toda minha vida.

— Há quanto tempo está jogando nos Chinooks?

Ele pegou os óculos de sol do painel e os colocou.

—Um ano.

—Vi jogar aos Stars — disse, se referindo à equipe de hóquei

de Dallas.

—Um grupo de asnos fracos — resmungou ele, ao tempo que

desabotoava o punho direito da camisa branca para arregaçá-la

até o cotovelo.

Não era uma conversa exatamente agradável, decidiu ela.

—Foi à universidade?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não a sério.

Georgeanne não tinha nem idéia do que queria dizer com isso.

—Eu fui à Universidade do Texas — mentiu em um esforço

para impressioná-lo.

Ele bocejou.

—Estava na Irmandade Kappa — seguiu mentindo.

—Sim? Sério?

Sem fazer caso de sua nada entusiasta resposta, ela

continuou:

—É casado?

Cravou os olhos nela através dos óculos de sol, deixando claro

que não tinha dado importância a um assunto espinhoso.

— Você é uma repórter do National Enquirer?

—Não. É que tenho curiosidade. Como passaremos algum

tempo juntos, pensei que seria bom ter um bate-papo amistoso

para nos conhecermos.

John voltou sua atenção à estrada e começou a arregaçar a

outra manga.

—Eu não converso.

Georgeanne alisou a barra do vestido.

—Posso perguntar aonde vamos?

—Tenho uma casa na praia de Copalis. Pode contatar com sua

tia de lá.

—É perto de Seattle? — se inclinou para um lado e continuou

puxando a barra do vestido.

—Não. Caso não tenha percebido, estamos indo para o oeste.

O pânico a invadiu enquanto se afastavam um pouco mais de

qualquer lugar remotamente familiar.

—Caramba, como perceberia?

—Pois porque o sol ainda está lá atrás.

Georgeanne não prestou atenção, e embora tivesse prestado,

não teria pensado em averiguar a direção olhando do sol. Sempre

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation confundia com isso de norte, sul, leste, oeste.

—Suponho que tenha telefone na casa da praia?

—É obvio.

Teria que dar uma série de telefonemas para Dallas. Tinha

que ligar para Lolly e para os pais de Sissy e contar a eles o que

tinha acontecido para que pudessem entrar em contato com sua

filha. Também tinha que ligar para Seattle e descobrir como

poderia enviar o anel de noivado para Virgil. Cravou o olhar na

aliança com um diamante de cinco quilates em sua mão esquerda e

esteve a ponto chorar. Adorava esse anel, embora soubesse que

não podia conservá-lo. Talvez fosse uma coquete incorrigível, mas

tinha escrúpulos. Devolveria o diamante, mas não nesse momento.

Tinha que se acalmar antes de sofrer uma crise nervosa.

—Nunca estive no oceano Pacífico — disse, sentindo que o

pânico diminuía um pouco.

Ele não fez comentário algum.

Georgeanne sempre foi considerada perfeita para encontros

às cegas porque podia falar até da cor da água, especialmente

quando estava nervosa.

—Mas fui ao Golfo muitos vezes – começou —. Quando tinha

doze anos, minha avó nos levou Sissy e a mim em seu grande

Lincoln. Esse carro devia pesar dez toneladas, mas era como se

voasse. Sissy e eu acabávamos de comprar uns biquínis realmente

lindos. O dela parecia uma bandeira americana enquanto que o

meu era de seda como as echarpes. Nunca o esquecerei. Fomos

até Dallas só para comprar esse biquíni no J. C. Penney. Vi ele em

um catálogo e desejava muito tê-lo. De qualquer maneira, Sissy é

uma Miller pelo lado materno e as mulheres Miller são conhecidas

por todo Collin County pelos quadris largos e os tornozelos

grossos, mas são um encanto de família. Uma vez...

—E o que tem tudo isto? — interrompeu John.

—Logo o verá — disse, tratando de seguir sendo agradável.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Logo?

—Só queria saber se a água da costa de Washington está

gelada.

John sorriu e depois a olhou. Pela primeira vez, ela notou a

covinha de sua bochecha direita.

—Congelará por completo esse traseiro sulino — disse antes

de baixar o olhar para o painel e agarrar uma fita cassete.

Colocou-a no toca-fitas e o som de uma gaita pôs fim a qualquer

tentativa de conversa.

Georgeanne fixou a atenção na paisagem montanhosa

salpicada de abetos e amieiro de tons vermelho, azul, amarelo, e

é obvio verde. Até esse momento tinha conseguido evitar seus

pensamentos que agora a afligiam, a assustavam e a paralisavam.

Mas sem outra distração se precipitaram sobre ela como uma

onda de calor no Texas. Pensou em sua vida e o que havia feito

nesse mesmo dia. Tinha deixado plantado um homem no altar e,

embora o casamento seria um desastre, ele não merecia.

Todos seus pertences estavam em quatro malas no Rolls

Royce de Virgil, tudo exceto a nécessaire que descansava sobre

o chão do carro de John. Tinha enchido a pequena mala com

coisas essenciais para a noite de núpcias com Virgil.

Tudo o que tinha ali era uma carteira com sete dólares e três

cartões de crédito sem recursos, uma quantidade enorme de

cosméticos, uma escova de dente e outra para o cabelo, um

pente, um tubo de spray para cabelo, seis conjuntos de calcinhas

e sutiãs, as pílulas anticoncepcionais e um sorriso.

Se superou, inclusive sendo Georgeanne Howard.

Capítulo 2

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.

Os intermitentes raios do sol, que arrancavam brilhos azuis

do agitado mar esverdeado, e a brisa salgada, tão densa que se

podia saborear, deram as boas-vindas a Georgeanne à costa do

Pacífico. Sentiu um arrepio enquanto se esticava para tentar

captar um vislumbre do espumoso oceano azul.

O grito das gaivotas ecoava no ar enquanto John conduzia o

Corvette pelo caminho de entrada a uma casa cinza de difícil

descrição com as venezianas brancas. Um ancião com uma

camiseta sem mangas, uns shorts e um par de chinelos

permanecia de pé no alpendre.

Logo que o carro parou, Georgeanne abriu a porta e saiu. Não

esperou que John a ajudasse, embora de todas as formas não

acreditasse que fosse fazer isso. Depois de uma hora e meia

sentada no carro, o papel de «viúva alegre» se tornou tão

forçado que chegou a pensar que depois de tudo ia enjoar.

Puxou a barra do vestido rosa para baixo e pegou a

nécessaire e os sapatos. As barbatanas do espartilho

pressionaram as costelas quando se inclinou para colocar as

sandálias.

—Por Deus, filho — grunhiu o homem do alpendre com voz

grave—. Outra bailarina?

John franziu o cenho enquanto guiava Georgeanne à porta

principal.

—Ernie, eu gostaria de te apresentar à senhorita Georgeanne

Howard. Georgie, este é meu avô, Ernest Maxwell.

—Como senhor está? — Georgeanne ofereceu a mão e

observou a cara enrugada incrivelmente parecida com a de

Burgess Meredith.

—Uma sulina... Hum. — Se voltou e entrou na casa.

John manteve a porta de tela aberta para que Georgeanne

entrasse. A casa estava mobiliada em tons azuis, verdes

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e marrons claros, de tal maneira, que um tinha a

impressão que a paisagem exterior, visível através da grande

janela panorâmica, formava parte da sala de estar. Tudo parecia

ter sido escolhido para combinar com o oceano e a praia arenosa,

tudo menos a poltrona com tapeçaria Naugahy prateada e os dois

tacos de hóquei que formavam X sobre a parte superior da

prateleira repleta de troféus.

John tirou os óculos de sol e os atirou sobre a mesinha de

café de madeira e vidro.

—Há um quarto de hóspedes neste corredor, é a última porta

à esquerda. O banheiro é junto —, disse a Georgeanne e indo em

direção da cozinha. Ele pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na

geladeira e abriu. Levou a garrafa aos lábios, ombros encostados

à porta fechada da geladeira. Desta vez, tinha cometido um

grande erro. Georgeanne não deveria ser ajudada e sabia que era

um erro levá-la com ele. Não queria, mas quando mirou seus

olhos, tão vulnerável e com medo foi incapaz de deixá-la na beira

da estrada. Inferno. Que Virgil não ficasse sabendo jamais.

Ele saiu do bar e voltou para a sala. Ernie estava

sentado em sua poltrona favorita com foco em Georgeanne. Ela

estava de pé ao lado da lareira, com cabelos soprando no vento e

o vestidinho rosa totalmente amassado. Ela parecia muito

cansada, mas mesmo debaixo do olhar de Ernie, a achou mais

tentadora que um Buffet.

—O que aconteceu, Georgie? — perguntou John, levando a

cerveja aos lábios—. Por que não trocou de roupa?

—Existe um pequeno problema — disse com seu acento

arrastado ao tempo que o encarava—. Não tenho nada para

trocar.

Ele a apontou com a garrafa.

—O que há nessa maleta?

—Cosméticos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Só isso?

—Não. — Lançou um olhar a Ernie—. Tenho alguma outra

coisa e a carteira.

—E onde está sua roupa?

—Em quatro malas no porta-malas do Rolls Royce de Virgil.

Assim, no final de contas, ele teria que alimentá-la, alojá-la...

E vesti-la.

—Venha comigo — disse, logo colocou a cerveja na mesinha

de café e a guiou pelo corredor que levava a seu quarto. Procurou

no armário e pegou uma velha camiseta negra e uma bermuda

verde de cordões de amarrar na cintura. — Vista — disse,

lançando-os sobre o edredom azul que cobria a cama antes de

voltar para a porta.

—John?

Se deteve ao ouvir seu nome em seus lábios, mas não se

virou. Não queria ver o olhar assustado desses olhos verdes.

—O que? — Não posso tirar este vestido sozinha. Necessito

de ajuda.

—Alguns botões são muito altos — assinalou com estupidez.

John pensou que não só queria que a vestisse, ainda por cima

queria que a despisse.

—São muito escorregadios — explicou.

—Vire-se — ordenou ele com voz rouca enquanto dava um

passo para ela.

Sem pigarrear, deu-lhe as costas e olhou para o espelho que

havia em cima da penteadeira. Entre as suaves omoplatas ficavam

os quatro botões pequenos que fechavam a parte superior do

vestido. Afastou o cabelo para o lado, deixando à vista os

pequenos cachos do nascimento do cabelo. Tudo nela era suave: a

pele, o cabelo, esse acento sulino.

—Como se meteu nesta coisa?

—Com ajuda. — O olhou através do espelho.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não podia recordar outro momento em que ajudasse

uma mulher a tirar a roupa sem planejar ir para cama com ela

depois, mas não tinha intenção de tocar na fugitiva noiva de

Virgil mais do que o necessário. Levantou as mãos e puxou com

força até que um dos pequenos botões se soltou da escorregadia

casa.

—Não posso imaginar o que estarão pensando todos agora

mesmo. Sissy me avisou para não me casar com Virgil. Pensei que

poderia fazê-lo, mas no final não fui capaz.

—Não acredita que deveria ter chegado antes a essa

conclusão? — perguntou ele, deslocando os dedos mais abaixo.

—Fiz isso. Disse para Virgil que tinha dúvidas. Tratei de falar

com ele sobre isso ontem a noite, mas não quis me escutar. Logo

vi o faqueiro. — Balançou a cabeça e um suave cacho de cabelo

caiu sobre as costas roçando a pele suave—. Escolhi de presente

de casamento um faqueiro Francis I, e seus amigos nos deram de

presente — disse distraída como se ele soubesse de que diabos

falava—. Ah, só ver todas essas peças com frutas esculpidas me

produziu calafrios. Sissy acredita que deveria ter escolhido algo

como uma escultura, mas sempre fui uma garota Francis I.

Mesmo quando era pequena...

John não era nada tolerante com o bate-papo das mulheres.

Nesse momento desejava ter à mão um toca-fitas e outra fita de

Tom Petty. Dado que não tinha essa sorte, se desconectou

mentalmente da conversa. Muito freqüentemente o acusavam de

ser um malvado insensível, uma reputação que considerava

vantajosa. Dessa maneira, não tinha que se preocupar que as

mulheres considerassem a relação como algo permanente.

—Já que está aqui, pode me abrir o zíper? De qualquer

maneira — continuou—, quase chorei de alegria quando pus os

olhos nos garfos para peixe e as colheres de sobremesa...

John a olhou com o cenho franzido através do espelho, mas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.não prestava atenção; Georgie tinha a vista cravada no laço

branco do sutiã. John tratou de alcançar o zíper e, quando o

desceu, descobriu a razão que Georgeanne tinha dificuldade para

respirar. Entre o zíper aberto do vestido de noiva viu os ganchos

que fechavam um objeto de roupa íntima que John

imediatamente reconheceu como um espartilho. Tudo era rosa: a

laçada, o revestimento dos aros e o espartilho que apertava a

suave pele.

Ela levantou uma mão para o laço do sutiã, segurando-o

firmemente contra seus grandes seios para impedir que o vestido

caísse.

—Ao ver meu faqueiro de prata subiu à cabeça e acredito que

deixei que Virgil me convencesse de que só eram dúvidas pré-

nupcial. Na realidade queria acreditar...

Quando John terminou com o zíper anunciou:

— Pronto.

—OH — ela o contemplou através do espelho logo,

rapidamente, baixou o olhar. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelho

vivo ao perguntar—, pode desabotoar meu ah... ah, o objeto de

baixo?

—O espartilho?

—Sim, por favor.

—Não sou uma maldita ama-seca — protestou ele, e levantou

as mãos outra vez para puxar os ganchos e as casas. Enquanto

lutava com os diminutos colchetes, roçou com os nódulos as

marcas rosadas que arruinavam a pele dela. Ela estremeceu e um

longo suspiro escapou do mais profundo da garganta.

John olhou para o espelho e deteve as mãos. A única vez que

via tal êxtase na face de uma mulher era quando estava

profundamente enterrado em seu corpo. Uma rápida pontada de

luxúria o golpeou no ventre. A reação de seu corpo ante a

satisfação que se refletia nos olhos e nos lábios de Georgeanne o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—OH, sim. — Ela respirou profundamente—. Não pode

imaginar como me sinto bem agora. Não tinha pensado ficar com

este vestido mais que uma hora e foram três.

Seu membro podia responder a uma mulher bonita — de fato,

se preocuparia se não fosse assim—, mas não pensava fazer nada

a respeito.

—Virgil é um velho — disse sem incomodar em dissimular a

irritação de sua voz—. Como demônio esperava que a tirasse

daqui?

—Isso foi cruel — sussurrou.

—Não espere amabilidade de minha parte, Georgeanne —

advertiu, puxando com brutalidade o resto dos ganchos—. Ou

terá uma decepção.

Ela o olhou e deixou cair o cabelo pelos ombros.

—Acredito que poderia ser simpático se quisesse.

—Claro — disse, movendo as pontas de seus dedos para roçar

as marcas que tinha nas costas, mas antes que pudesse aliviar

sua pele com a carícia deixou cair à mão—. Se quisesse — disse, e

saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele.

Quando chegou na sala, sentiu imediatamente o olhar

especulativo de Ernie. John pegou a cerveja da mesa, sentou no

sofá que havia diante da velha poltrona de seu avô e esperou que

Ernie começasse a lançar suas perguntas. Não teve que esperar

muito.

—Onde a encontrou?

—É uma longa história — respondeu, logo explicou a situação

sem esconder nada.

—Meu Deus, perdeu o juízo? — Ernie se inclinou para frente

sobre e disse—: O que acha que Virgil vai fazer? Pelo que me

disse esse homem não é exatamente um modelo de misericórdia e

virtualmente roubou sua noiva.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não a roubei. — John pôs os pés sobre a mesinha de café e

se afundou mais nas almofadas—. Ela já o tinha deixado.

—Sim. — Ernie cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou

carrancudo —. No altar. Um homem não é propenso a perdoar e

esquecer uma coisa como essa.

John apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas e levou a garrafa

aos lábios.

—Não ficará sabendo — disse antes de dar um longo gole.

—Espero que não. Trabalhamos muito duro para chegar tão

longe — recordou ao neto.

—Sei — disse, embora não fosse necessário que o

recordasse. Devia tudo o que era a seu avô. Depois que seu pai

morreu, sua mãe e ele se foram viver na casa ao lado de Ernie. A

cada inverno Ernie tinha enchido seu pátio traseiro de água para

que John tivesse um lugar onde patinar. Tinha sido Ernie quem

praticou com John sobre esse gelo gelado até que ambos

acabavam congelados até os ossos e quem o tinha ensinado a

jogar hóquei, levando-o às partidas e ficando para torcer. Foi seu

avô quem os manteve unidos quando as coisas iam realmente mal.

— Vai "fazer" com ela?

John olhou a cara enrugada de seu avô.

—O que?

—Não é assim como o dizem os jovens agora?

—Jesus, Ernie — disse John, embora na realidade não

estivesse escandalizado—. Não, não vou "fazer" com ela.

—Sem dúvida alguma, assim espero. — Cruzou seu caloso e

gretado pé sobre o outro—. Mas se Virgil fica sabendo que está

aqui, pensará que o fez de todas as maneiras.

—Não é meu tipo.

—Claro que é — discutiu Ernie—. Recorda a artista de strip-

tease com quem saiu recentemente, Cocoa LaDude.

John lançou um olhar ao corredor, agradecendo que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ainda não tivesse aparecido.

—Seu nome era Cocoa LaDuke, e não saí com ela. —Voltou o

olhar para seu avô e franziu o cenho. Embora Ernie nunca tivesse

dito, John tinha o pressentimento de que seu avô não aprovava

seu estilo de vida—. Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui — disse,

trocando o tema de propósito.

—Onde queria que estivesse?

—Em casa.

—Amanhã é dia seis.

John voltou o olhar à enorme janela que dava para o oceano.

Observou como se erguiam as ondas para depois retroceder

sobre si mesmas.

—Não preciso que segurem minha mão.

—Sei, mas pensei que você gostaria de tomar uma cerveja

com um amigo.

John fechou os olhos.

—Não quero falar de Linda.

—Não temos que fazê-lo. Sua mãe está preocupada. Deveria

vê-la mais freqüentemente.

John passou o polegar sobre a etiqueta da garrafa de

cerveja.

—Bem, farei isso — embora soubesse que não faria. Sua mãe

estava acostumada a se comportar como uma bruxa com ele

sobre o tema do álcool; diria que levava uma vida autodestrutiva.

Sabia que tinha razão, mas não gostava que o lembrassem—.

Quando passei pelo vilarejo, vi Dickie Marks saindo de seu bar

favorito — disse, trocando outra vez de tema.

—Estive antes com ele. —Ernie se levantou lentamente da

cadeira. Seus movimentos lentos recordaram a John que seu avô

tinha setenta e um anos—. Vamos sair para pescar pela manhã.

Deveria madrugar e vir conosco. —Vários anos antes, John seria

o primeiro a subir no bote, mas agora normalmente despertava

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation uma aguda dor de cabeça. Levantar antes do amanhecer para

congelar o traseiro não o atraía absolutamente.

—Pensarei — respondeu, sabendo que não iria.

Georgeanne fechou o sutiã, pegou a camiseta e a enfiou por

cima da cabeça. Uma boina de beisebol dos Seahawks, um

cronômetro, uma atadura elástica e uma capa grossa de pó

repousavam sobre a penteadeira diante dela. Levantou o olhar

para o grande espelho da penteadeira e se assustou. A camiseta

de suave algodão branco rodeava os seios, mas ficava frouxa em

todos outros lugares. Parecia um atentado contra a moda, assim

a enfiou dentro da bermuda larga, embora dessa maneira

destacasse os grandes seios e o traseiro; os dois lugares que não

queria ressaltar. Puxou bruscamente a camiseta até que caiu

sobre seus quadris, logo colocou os sapatos dentro da nécessaire

e pegou uma barra de chocolate que guardava ali. Sentada sobre

a borda da cama tirou o pacote marrom e afundou os dentes na

saborosa guloseima. Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios

enquanto mastigava o doce. Se recostando na colcha azul, se

espreguiçou e ficou olhando a instalação da luz do teto. Duas

traças mortas descansavam sobre o fundo do abajur branco.

Enquanto devorava a barra de chocolate, escutou as vozes

amortecidas de John e de Ernie através da porta de madeira.

Considerando que John não parecia simpatizar muito, era

estranho que o timbre rouco de sua voz a tranqüilizasse.

Possivelmente porque era a única pessoa que conhecia em várias

milhas ou possivelmente porque no fundo sentia que não era tão

imbecil como parecia. Não obstante, tão somente com seu

tamanho conseguia que qualquer mulher se sentisse segura.

Deslizou lentamente até que descansou a cabeça sobre o

travesseiro de John e os pés sobre o vestido de noiva, que

estava aos pés da cama. Quando terminou de engolir o chocolate,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation em chamar Lolly, mas decidiu esperar. Não tinha pressa

em escutar a reação de sua tia. Pensou em levantar, mas o que

fez foi fechar os olhos. Recordou a primeira vez que viu Virgil no

departamento de cosméticos de Neiman-Marcus em Dallas. Ainda

custava acreditar que fazia pouco mais de um mês trabalhava,

distribuindo amostras de perfumes Fendi e Liz Claiborne. O mais

provável é que não o tivesse visto se ele não se aproximasse dela.

Nem teria jantado com ele a primeira vez se não tivesse tido

rosas e uma limusine esperando na porta depois do trabalho.

Tinha sido tão fácil deslizar dentro dessa limusine com ar-

condicionado, longe do calor, da umidade e da fumaça dos ônibus.

Se não estivesse se sentindo tão só e se seu futuro não

estivesse tão incerto, provavelmente não teria aceitado casar

com um homem que conhecia há tão pouco tempo.

Na noite anterior tinha tentado dizer a Virgil que não podia

casar com ele. Tinha tratado de cancelar a cerimônia, mas não a

escutou. Se sentia horrivelmente mal pelo que tinha feito, mas

não lhe ocorreu nenhuma outra maneira.

Sem poder reprimir mais as lágrimas que conteve todo o dia

soluçou no travesseiro de John. Chorou pela confusão que havia

feito em sua vida e o vazio que sentia em seu interior. O futuro

parecia incerto e aterrador. Seus únicos parentes eram uma tia e

um tio que viviam de Segurança Social e cujas vidas giravam em

torno do programa I Love Lucy.

Não tinha nada e ainda por cima, tinha conhecido um homem

que havia dito que não esperasse que fosse amável com ela.

Repentinamente se sentiu como Blanche Dubois no filme "Um

bonde chamado desejo". Tinha visto todos os filmes com Vivien

Leigh e pensou que era um pouco estranho, uma rara

coincidência, que o sobrenome de John fosse Kowalsky.

Estava assustada e sozinha, mas de certa maneira se sentia

aliviada por não ter que fingir nunca mais. Não teria que fingir

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation apreciava o horrível gosto de Virgil para a roupa e as demais

vulgaridades que ele queria que usasse.

Exausta, chorou até adormecer. Não tinha noção de quanto

tempo ficou adormecida até que despertou com um sobressalto,

sentando de repente sobre a cama.

—Georgie?

Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre o olho esquerdo enquanto se

voltava para a porta iluminada pelo sol para ver um rosto que

lembrava um desses calendários de rapazes bonitos. Suas mãos

se agarravam ao marco por cima da cabeça e o relógio prateado

tinha girado de tal maneira que a esfera descansava contra seu

pulso. Tinha um quadril mais alto que o outro, e durante um

momento cravou os olhos nele, desorientados.

—Está com fome? —perguntou.

Piscou várias vezes antes de limpar. John tinha trocado a

roupa por um par de Levi's velhos com um buraco no joelho. O

Suéter branco dos Chinooks que rodeava seu peito não ocultava o

pêlo fino que lhe obscurecia as axilas. Não podia deixar de se

perguntar se teria trocado no quarto enquanto ela dormia.

—Se tiver fome, Ernie está fazendo sopa de pescado.

—Morro de fome — disse, passando as pernas pela borda da

cama—. Que horas são?

John baixou a mão e olhou o relógio.

—Quase seis.

Tinha dormido umas duas horas e meia, e se sentia mais

cansada que antes. Recordou ir ao banho e recolheu a nécessaire

que tinha deixado no chão ao lado da cama.

—Necessito uns minutos — disse, evitando se olhar no

espelho ao passar pela penteadeira—. Não demorarei —

acrescentou, se aproximando da porta.

—Bem. Estávamos a ponto de nos sentar à mesa — a informou

John, embora não se moveu. Seus ombros virtualmente enchiam o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation da porta, a obrigando a se deter.

—Perdoa. —Se ele pensava que para passar ia se apertar

contra ele o deixava claro. Georgeanne havia resolvido esse jogo

em décimo grau. A decepcionou que John pertencesse ao tipo de

homens de má fama que pensava que tinham direito a se esfregar

contra as mulheres e as olhar com atenção sob as blusas, mas

quando levantou o olhar para seus olhos azuis, se sentiu aliviada.

O cenho enrugava a testa dele e a olhava à boca, não aos seios.

Levantou uma mão para ela e lhe roçou o lábio inferior com o

polegar. Estava tão perto que podia cheirar sua colônia,

Obsessão. Depois de trabalhar com perfumes e colônias durante

um ano, Georgeanne reconhecia todas as fragrâncias.

—O que é isto? — perguntou, lhe mostrando um pingo de

chocolate no polegar.

—Meu almoço — respondeu, sentindo uma revoada no

estômago. Levantou a vista aos olhos azuis e se deu conta que,

para variar, não a olhava franzindo o cenho. Ela lambeu o lábio e

perguntou—: melhor assim?

Lentamente ele baixou os braços e levantou seu olhar para o

dela.

—Melhor que o que? — perguntou, e Georgeanne pensou que

ia sorrir e voltaria a lhe mostrar sua covinha outra vez, mas em

seu lugar deu meia volta e saiu ao corredor.

—Ernie quer saber se quer cerveja ou água gelada com o

jantar — lhe disse por cima do ombro. A parte traseira de suas

calças jeans era de um azul mais claro que o resto, e a carteira

lhe avultava um dos bolsos. Nos pés levava um par de chinelos

baratos como os de seu avô.

—Água —respondeu, mas teria preferido chá gelado.

Georgeanne foi ao banheiro e reparou o desastre da maquiagem.

Quando voltou a aplicar batom cor Borgonha, curvou a boca em

um sorriso. Tinha estado certa a respeito de John. Não era um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

Acabou de arrumar o cabelo e chegou a pequena sala de

jantar; John e Ernie já estavam sentados à mesa de carvalho.

—Sinto ter demorado — disse, dando a entender que eram

uns mal educados por ter começado sem ela. Sentou frente a

John e pegou um guardanapo de papel de um anel verde azeitona.

O colocou no colo procurou a colher e a encontrou no lado

equivocado do prato.

—A pimenta está à direita — disse Ernie, indicando com a

colher uma lata vermelha e branca que havia no meio da mesa.

—Obrigado. —Georgeanne olhou ao ancião. Não lhe

interessava a pimenta, mas depois da primeira colherada da

branca e cremosa sopa de pescado lhe resultou evidente que

Ernie sim gostava. A sopa era espessa e saborosa e, apesar da

pimenta, estava deliciosa. Junto a seu prato havia um copo de

água gelada e o pegou. Enquanto bebia um gole, percorreu a sala

com o olhar e percebeu a escassa decoração. De fato, o único

móvel que havia na sala além da mesa era uma grande vitrine

cheia de troféus—. Senhor Maxwell, você vive aqui todo o ano? —

perguntou, decidida a iniciar uma conversa.

Ele negou com a cabeça, chamando a atenção para seu cabelo

branco rapado na máquina um.

—Esta é uma das casas de John. Ainda vivo em Saskatoon.

—Está perto?

—O suficientemente perto como para não perder minha

ração de partidas.

Georgeanne colocou o copo na mesa e começou a comer.

—De hóquei?

—É obvio. Vou a quase todas as partidas. —Voltou o olhar

para John—. Mas ainda dou cabeçadas contra a porta por ter

perdido esse hat trick em maio passado.

—Deixa de se preocupar por isso — disse John.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não sabia quase nada de hóquei.

—O que é um hat trick?

—É quando um jogador anota três gols em uma partida —

explicou Ernie—. E também perdi essa partida contra os Kings. —

Fez uma pausa para negar com a cabeça; seus olhos se encheram

de orgulho ao contemplar seu neto—. Esse asno do Gretzky se

deu de cabeçadas durante uns bons quinze minutos depois de se

aplastrar contra a barreira — disse realmente encantado.

Georgeanne não tinha a mais remota idéia do que Ernie

falava, mas «aplastrar contra a barreira» soava doloroso. Tinha

nascido e crescido em um estado que vivia por e para o futebol,

mas ela o odiava. Algumas vezes se perguntava se era a única

pessoa no Texas que aborrecia os esportes violentos.

—Não doeu? —perguntou.

—Demônios, não! — explodiu o ancião—. Se estrelou contra

«muro» e viveu para contá-lo.

Uma comissura dos lábios de John se curvou para cima e

inundou várias bolachas salgadas na sopa de pescado.

—Acredito que não conquistarei lady Bying logo.

Ernie se voltou para o Georgeanne.

—É o troféu que lhe dá ao jogador mais cavalheiresco, mas

que se danem. —Golpeou a mesa com um punho, enquanto se

levava a colher à boca de novo.

Pessoalmente, Georgeanne acreditava que nenhum deles

corria o risco de ganhar um prêmio por comportar-se como um

cavalheiro.

—Esta ensopa de pescado é maravilhosa - disse, em um

esforço por trocar de tema e passar a algo um pouco menos

exaltado—. A fez você?

Ernie alcançou a cerveja junto a seu prato.

—Claro — respondeu, levando a garrafa à boca.

—É deliciosa. —Sempre tinha sido importante para o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation gostar de às pessoas, agora mais que nunca. E pensou

que já que suas conversações amistosas não funcionavam com o

John, emprestaria atenção só a seu avô—. Começou com uma

bechamel? —perguntou, escrutinando os olhos azuis do Ernie.

—Sim, claro, mas o truque para uma boa sopa de pescado

está no caldo de almejas — disse, e começou a lhe explicar entre

colheradas a receita da sopa. Georgeanne parecia pendente de

cada uma de suas palavras, concentrada nele exclusivamente e,

ao cabo de uns segundos, tinha-o comendo da palma da mão.

Perguntou e comentou sobre sua eleição de especiarias e todo o

momento foi muito consciente do olhar fixo de John. Soube

quando tomava um pouco de comida, quando se levava a garrafa

de cerveja aos lábios ou quando se passava o guardanapo pela

boca. Era consciente de quando a olhava a ela ou quando voltava a

atenção a seu avô. Antes, ao despertar da sesta, tinha sido quase

amigável. Agora parecia abstraído.

—E ensinou ao John como fazer sopa de pescado? —

perguntou, esforçando-se por incluí-lo na conversa.

John se reclinou na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

—Não — foi tudo o que disse.

—Quando não estou aqui, John come fora. Mas quando estou

me asseguro de que coma bem e de que tenha estoque na cozinha.

Eu gosto de cozinhar - informou Ernie—. Mas ele não.

Georgeanne lhe sorriu.

—O certo é que penso que as pessoas nascem ou aborrecendo

ou amando a cozinha e posso dizer que você —fez uma pausa para

tocar o enrugado antebraço— tem um dom especial. Nem todo

mundo sabe fazer uma boa bechamel.

—Poderia te ensinar — se ofereceu o ancião com um sorriso.

A pele dele se sentia como papel encerado quente sob sua

mão, enchendo seu coração com doces lembranças da infância.

—Obrigado, senhor Maxwell, mas já sei como fazê-la. Sou do

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e nós colocamos bechamel em tudo, inclusive no atum. —

Percorreu John com o olhar, notou que franzia o cenho, e decidiu

ignorá-lo—. Posso elaborar molho de bechamel e acrescentá-la a

algo. A redeye de minha avó era famosa, e não estou falando de

algo, já sabe ao que me refiro. Quando um de nossos amigos ou

parentes passava desta para a melhor, era costume que minha

avó levasse o presunto e o molho redeye. Depois de tudo, a avó

se criou em uma granja de porcos perto de Móbile e era

conhecida nos funerais por seus presuntos com mel. —

Georgeanne tinha passado a vida perto de pessoas mais velhas e

falando com Ernie se sentia tão a gosto que se inclinou um pouco

mais para ele e lhe sorriu com simpatia—. Agora, quem é famosa

é minha tia Lolly, mas pelo motivo contrário. É conhecida por sua

gelatina Ou'Jell porque lhe joga de tudo. A fez realmente mal

quando o senhor Fisher foi ao outro bairro. Ainda falam disso na

Primeira Igreja Baptista que não deve se confundir com a Igreja

Batista Livre onde lavam os pés, embora não acredito que o levem

a prática.

—Jesus — interrompeu John—. Aonde quer ir parar?

O sorriso de Georgeanne fraquejou, mas estava decidida a

seguir sendo encantadora.

—Já estava chegando.

—Pois bem, poderia acabar de uma vez porque ao passo que

vai Ernie não chegará para contá-lo.

—Para já — advertiu seu avô.

Georgeanne bateu no braço de Ernie e olhou os olhos

entrecerrados de John.

—Isso foi incrivelmente grosseiro.

—Posso ser mais desagradável ainda. —John apartou a um

lado seu prato vazio e se inclinou para frente—. Os tios da

equipe e eu queremos saber se Virgil ainda levanta ou se só

queria se casar com ele por dinheiro.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pôde sentir como seus olhos se arregalavam e

como lhe ardiam às bochechas. A idéia de que sua relação com

Virgil tivesse sido motivo de discussão no vestuário dos

jogadores era muito humilhante.

—Já basta, John - ordenou Ernie—. Georgie é uma garota

agradável.

—Sim? As garotas agradáveis não se deitam com os homens

por dinheiro.

Georgeanne abriu a boca, mas as palavras lhe falharam.

Tratou de pensar em algo igualmente prejudicial, mas não lhe

ocorreu nada. Sabia com certeza que mais tarde, quando já não a

necessitasse, lhe ocorreria uma resposta perfeita, engenhosa e

sarcástica. Aspirou profundamente e tratou de permanecer

acalmada. A triste realidade era que quando se sobressaltava,

voavam de sua cabeça palavras simples como «porta», «estufa»

ou, — como tinha ocorrido antes, quando tinha tido que pedir

ajuda a John— «espartilho».

—Não sei o que eu fiz para que diga tais crueldades — disse,

colocando o guardanapo na mesa—. Não sei se fui eu, se odeia às

mulheres em geral, ou se sempre está mal-humorado, mas minha

relação com Virgil não é de sua incumbência.

—Não odeio às mulheres - assegurou John, logo baixou

deliberadamente o olhar ao peitilho da camiseta.

—Tem razão - interveio Ernie—. Sua relação com o senhor

Duffy não é nosso assunto. —Ernie alcançou sua mão—. A maré

está quase baixa. Por que não sai e busca algumas poças perto

dessas grandes rochas lá de baixo? Talvez encontre algo na

costa de Washington que possa levar com você ao Texas.

Georgeanne tinha sido educada para respeitar os mais velhos

e não questionou a sugestão de Ernie. Olhou a ambos e logo se

levantou.

—Sinto-o de verdade, senhor Maxwell. Não tinha intenção de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation problemas entre vocês.

Sem afastar os olhos de seu neto, Ernie respondeu:

—Não é sua culpa. Isto não tem nada a ver com você.

Mas realmente sentia que era culpa dela, pensou enquanto

empurrava a cadeira para trás e se levantava. Quando

Georgeanne atravessou a verde e estreita cozinha para a porta

traseira, se deu conta que tinha deixado que a pinta estupenda

de John nublasse seu julgamento. Não se fazia de imbecil. Era!

Ernie esperou até que a ouviu fechar a porta traseira antes

de dizer:

—Não é justo que tome com essa menina - observou como seu

neto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

—Menina? —John plantou os cotovelos sobre a toalha—. Nem

com toda a imaginação do mundo ninguém pode, nem sequer você,

cometer o engano de confundir Georgeanne com uma «menina».

—Pois bem, não acredito que seja muito velha - continuou

Ernie—. E foi desrespeitoso e grosseiro com ela. Se sua mãe

estivesse aqui, te daria um bom puxão de orelhas.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de John.

—Provavelmente — disse.

Ernie olhou a cara de seu neto e uma pontada de dor oprimiu

seu coração. O sorriso dos lábios de John não alcançava seus

olhos, nunca o fazia ultimamente.

—É inútil, John. —Colocou a mão no ombro de seu neto e

apalpou os duros músculos de um homem. Ante ele não reconhecia

nada do menino feliz que tinha levado para caçar e pescar, o

menino ao que tinha ensinado a jogar hóquei e conduzir um carro,

o menino ao que tinha ensinado tudo o que tinha que saber para

ser um homem. O homem que tinha diante não era o menino que

tinha criado—. Tem que deixá-lo sair. Não pode reprimir tudo,

culpando a si mesmo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não tenho que deixar sair nada — disse; seu sorriso se

apagou por completo—. Eu te disse que não quero falar disso.

Ernie observou a expressão hermética de John, o azul de

seus olhos tal e como tinham sido os seus antes que se apagaram

com a idade. Nunca tinha pressionado John sobre sua primeira

esposa. Tinha acreditado que John acabaria se recuperando do

que Linda tinha feito a ele. Embora seu neto tivesse sido um

estouvado e se casou com essa artista de strip-tease fazia seis

meses, Ernie abrigava a esperança de que algum dia pudesse

superá-lo. O dia seguinte seria o primeiro aniversário da morte

de Linda, e John parecia tão zangado como no dia que a tinha

enterrado.

—Bom, acredito que precisa falar com alguém - disse Ernie,

decidido a tomar o assunto em suas mãos pelo próprio bem de

John—. Não o pode evitar, John. Não pode fingir que não ocorreu

nada, e não pode beber para esquecer o que aconteceu. —Fez

uma pausa para recordar o que tinha ouvido na televisão sobre o

tema—. Não pode usar a bebida como terapia. O álcool

simplesmente é o sintoma de uma enfermidade maior — disse, se

alegrando de ter recordado.

—Esteve vendo a Oprah outra vez?

Ernie franziu o cenho.

—Esse não é o tema. O que aconteceu o envenena, e está

pagando com essa garota inocente.

John se reclinou na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

—Não pago nada com Georgeanne.

—Então, por que foi tão rude com ela?

—Põe-me dos nervos. —John deu de ombros—. Fala sem

parar todo o momento.

—Isso é porque é sulina - esclareceu Ernie, deixando passar

o tema de Linda—. Só tem que relaxar e desfrutar de uma boa

garota sulina.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Como você? Te teve comendo na palma da mão com todo o

tema do bechamel e a sandice do funeral.

—Está ciumento. —Ernie riu—. Está ciumento de um ancião

como eu. —Golpeou a mesa com as mãos e se levantou

lentamente—. Caramba.

—Está louco — mofou John, tomando sua cerveja e

levantando também.

—Acredito que você gosta dela - disse Ernie, se dirigindo

para os quartos—. Vi a forma em que a olhava quando ela não

sabia que o estava fazendo. Pode negar isso e me negar que era

isso, mas o atrai e isso o incomoda muito. —Entrou em seu quarto

e colocou algumas coisas dentro de uma bolsa.

—Aonde vai? —perguntou John da porta.

—Ia ficar com Dickie uns dias. Só me adianto um pouco.

—Não, não fará.

Ernie voltou o olhar para seu neto.

—Já tinha dito isso, vi a maneira em que a olhava.

John colocou uma mão no bolso dianteiro dos Levi's e apoiou

um ombro contra o marco da porta. Com a outra mão, golpeava

impacientemente a garrafa de cerveja contra sua coxa.

—Já te falei que não vou me deitar com a noiva de Virgil.

—Espero que tenha razão e eu esteja equivocado. —Ernie

fechou o zíper da bolsa e pegou as alças com a mão esquerda.

Não sabia se fazia bem em ir-se. Seu primeiro instinto era ficar

e se assegurar de que seu neto não fizesse nada que pudesse

lamentar pela manhã. Mas Ernie já havia feito seu trabalho.

Tinha ajudado a criar John. Não podia fazer nada mais. Não

podia salvar John de si mesmo—. Porque se não, terminará por

machucar a essa garota e estragará sua carreira.

—Não penso fazer nada disso.

Ernie o olhou e sorriu tristemente.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Isso espero — disse sem convicção, e a grandes passo se

encaminhou para a porta principal—. Por seu bem, espero que não.

John observou seu avô sair e depois se voltou para a sala de

estar. Seus pés nus se afundavam no grosso tapete bege

enquanto se dirigia para o grande janelão. Possuía três casas;

duas estavam na costa oeste. Amava o oceano, seus sons e seus

aromas. Podia abstrair-se na monotonia das ondas. Essa casa era

seu céu na terra. Aí, não tinha que se preocupar por contratos ou

responsabilidades nem por algo da NHL. Ali encontrava uma paz

que não podia encontrar em nenhuma outra parte.

Até esse dia.

Olhou fixamente pela grande janela à mulher que estava de

pé junto à borda do mar, a brisa alvoroçava seu cabelo escuro.

Definitivamente, Georgeanne perturbava sua paz. Levou a

garrafa de cerveja aos lábios e tomou um longo gole.

Um involuntário sorriso se insinuou no canto de seus lábios

enquanto a observava andar nas pontas dos pés sobre as frias

ondas. Sem lugar a dúvidas, Georgeanne Howard era uma

fantasia andante. Se não fosse por sua irritante mania de falar

sem parar, divagando sobre qualquer tema, e não fosse a noiva de

Virgil, John não teria tanta pressa por se desfazer dela.

Mas Georgeanne estava atada com o dono dos Chinooks e

John tinha que tirar ela da cidade logo que fosse possível.

Pensava levá-la ao aeroporto ou à estação de ônibus pela manhã,

mas isso deixava pela frente toda uma longa noite.

Enganchou um polegar no cinto dos descoloridos jeans e

dirigiu o olhar a um par de meninos que faziam voar uma

pandorga na praia. Não lhe preocupava acabar na cama com

Georgeanne porque, contra o que Ernie acreditava, John pensava

com a cabeça, não com o pênis. Sua consciência escolheu esse

momento, enquanto levava a cerveja aos lábios outra vez, para

lhe recordar seu estúpido casamento com DeeDee.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation baixou a garrafa e voltou o olhar para

Georgeanne. Nunca teria feito uma coisa tão estúpida como casar

com uma mulher que conhecia há só umas horas se não tivesse

estado bêbado, não importava quão estupendo fosse seu corpo. E

o do DeeDee era um corpo de enfarte.

Um escuro cenho substituiu seu sorriso. Seus olhos seguiram

Georgeanne enquanto jogava com as ondas, logo amaldiçoou entre

dentes, foi à cozinha e verteu o resto da cerveja na pia.

A última coisa que precisava era despertar pela manhã com

uma grande dor de cabeça e casado com a noiva de Virgil.

Capítulo 3

Georgeanne pulava cada vez que uma fria onda lhe subia pelas

coxas. Seu corpo tremia, mas apesar do frio cravou os pés na

areia e se pegou com força a uma grande rocha com forma de

barra de pão. Se inclinando ligeiramente para frente, colocou a

mão na pedra dentada. Durante vários minutos olhou fascinada

uma enorme estrela do mar púrpura e laranja colada na rocha.

Depois, como se fosse uma mulher lendo Braile, passou os dedos

com suavidade sobre as linhas da dura e rugosa superfície. O

solitário de cinco quilates que levava na mão esquerda apanhou o

sol do entardecer, projetando pequenos brilhos azuis e

vermelhos.

O ressoar do fluxo em seus ouvidos e a paisagem que se

estendia ante seus olhos contribuíram para esvaziar sua mente

de tudo, menos do simples prazer que experimentava ao estar

ante o oceano Pacífico pela primeira vez.

Enquanto descia à praia, os escuros pensamentos que

rondavam sua mente ameaçavam afligi-la. O desamparo que

sentia pelo desastre do dia de seu casamento e ter que depender

de um homem como John, que parecia não possuir nenhuma grama

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation compaixão, pesavam como uma laje sobre seus ombros. A

única coisa que era pior que seus problemas de dinheiro, John e

Virgil era o sentimento de que estava absolutamente só em um

mundo onde nada lhe era familiar. Tinha crescido rodeada de

árvores e montanhas onde tudo era muito verde. As texturas

eram diferentes neste lugar, a areia era mais grossa, a água mais

fria e o vento mais rude.

Enquanto olhava fixamente o oceano, se sentindo como a

única pessoa viva da terra, tratou de esquecer o pânico que

crescia em seu interior, mas já tinha perdido a batalha. Como um

blecaute em um arranha-céu, Georgeanne sentiu e ouviu o

familiar estalo de sua mente ao ficar por fora. Isso acontecia,

desde que podia recordar, sempre que se sentia aflita. Odiava

que ocorresse, mas não podia evitar. Os acontecimentos do dia

finalmente a tinham alcançado e estava tão sobrecarregada que

lhe levou mais tempo que o usual se recuperar. Quando o fez,

fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, logo separou de sua

mente os incômodos pensamentos do dia.

Georgeanne era hábil em clarear a memória e reenfocar a

atenção em outras coisas. Tinha anos de prática. Anos de

aprendizagem frente a um mundo que dançava ao som de um

ritmo diferente ao dela; um ritmo que não sempre conhecia ou

entendia, mas que tinha aprendido a simular. Desde os nove anos,

tinha trabalhado muito duro para que parecesse que estava em

perfeita sintonia com outros.

Desde essa tarde há doze anos quando sua avó lhe tinha dito

que tinha uma disfunção do cérebro, tinha tratado de ocultar sua

incapacidade ao mundo. A matricularam em uma escola para

senhoritas onde aprendeu boas maneiras e a cozinhar, mas nunca

chegou a ser uma estudante brilhante. Entendia composições de

desenho e podia fazer acertos florais com os olhos fechados,

mas não podia ler mais à frente do nível de quarto grau. Ocultava

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation problemas atrás do encanto e as paqueras, detrás de seu

voluptuoso corpo e seu belo rosto. Embora agora soubesse que

era disléxica, seguia ocultando-o. Havia sentido um imenso alívio

ao descobrir isso, mas ainda lhe dava vergonha pedir ajuda.

Uma onda a golpeou nas coxas e empapou a parte baixa das

calças curtas. Enterrou mais os pés, enterrando os dedos

profundamente na areia. Na lista de prioridades de Georgeanne,

entre seu propósito de ajudar a todas as pessoas na mesma

situação que a sua e o de ser uma boa anfitriã, se encontrava seu

principal objetivo: o de parecer como qualquer outra pessoa. Por

isso, tratava de aprender e recordar de duas novas palavras a

cada semana. Alugava filmes de adaptações de literatura

clássica, e tinha comprado o vídeo que ela considerava o melhor

filme de todos os tempos: "E o vento levou". Também tinha o

livro, mas nunca o tinha lido. Tantas páginas e palavras eram

muitas para ela.

Moveu a mão para uma anêmona do mar cor verde limão,

acariciando ligeiramente a superfície. Os pegajosos tentáculos

se fecharam ao redor de seus dedos. Alarmada, saltou para trás.

Outra onda golpeou suas coxas, seus joelhos dobraram e se

debateu entre o espumoso fluxo. A o romper a seguinte onda a

arrancou da rocha, levando consigo. Sentiu o golpe gelado do

oceano no peito e ficou sem respiração. A hidrante salgada a

encheu de areia enquanto chutava e gesticulava para voltar para

a superfície. Um viscoso pedaço de alga se aderiu ao redor de

seu pescoço e outra onda ainda maior a apanhou por trás e a

jogou para a praia como se fosse um torpedo. Quando finalmente

se deteve, a onda já retornava para se encontrar com a seguinte.

Se apoiando sobre uma mão deu impulso com os pés para

engatinhar para a borda. Quando alcançou a segurança da areia

seca, se deixou cair sobre as mãos e os joelhos e tomou várias

inspirações de ar. Cuspiu areia e segurando a alga do pescoço a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a um lado. Seus dentes começaram a bater ao pensar em

todo o plâncton que teria tragado, seu estômago expulsou a água

com tanta força como o Pacifico que tinha às costas. Notava que

a areia tinha se metido por toda parte e quando olhou para a casa

de John, rezou para que seu contratempo tivesse passado

desapercebido.

Não teve sorte. Com os óculos de sol ocultando seus olhos e

os chinelos se afundando sobre a areia, John caminhava devagar

para ela tão bonito que poderia lambê-lo de cima abaixo.

Georgeanne quis voltar sobre seus passos e se inundar no oceano.

Por cima do som do fluxo e das gaivotas chegou a seus

ouvidos a risada rica e profunda de John. Nesse instante ela se

esqueceu do frio, da areia e da alga marinha. Esqueceu de quão

bonito era e da vontade que tinha sentido de morrer. Uma fúria

candente atravessou suas veias e a inflamou como um maçarico.

Tinha trabalhado toda sua vida para evitar o ridículo e não havia

nada que odiasse mais que zombassem dela.

—Isso foi o mais divertido que vi há muito tempo — disse ele

com um brilho de dentes brancos.

A cólera retumbou nos ouvidos de Georgeanne, bloqueando

inclusive o som do oceano. Fechou os punhos, e pegou um punhado

de areia molhada.

—Demônios, deveria ter se visto — disse John, sacudindo a

cabeça. A brisa agitava o cabelo escuro sobre as orelhas e a

testa enquanto ria a gargalhadas.

Se apoiando sobre os joelhos Georgeanne lhe atirou um

punhado de barro arenoso, dando de cheio no peito dele para sua

total satisfação. Talvez não tivesse uma boa coordenação ou não

fosse leve de pés, mas sempre tinha sido uma estupenda

atiradora.

John deixou de rir imediatamente.

—Que diabos...? — amaldiçoou, olhando a camiseta. Quando

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation o surpreendido olhar para Georgeanne, esta aproveitou

e o acertou na testa. O emplastro de betume de areia golpeou

seus Ray-Ban os torcendo antes que a areia caísse a seus pés. Por

cima da parte superior dos aros voltou os olhos azuis para ela

prometendo vingança.

Georgeanne sorriu e alcançou outro punhado. Não lhe

importava o que John pudesse fazer a ela.

—Por que não esta rindo agora, esportista estúpido?

Tirou os óculos e a apontou com eles.

—Eu não atiraria isso.

Ela se levantou e com um enérgico movimento de cabeça

apartou uma mecha de cabelo empapado da cara.

—Tem medo de se sujar? — Ele arqueou uma de suas

sobrancelhas escuras, mas pelo resto não se moveu—. E o que

pensa fazer a respeito? —bufou ao homem que de repente

representava cada injustiça e cada insulto que tinham lhe

infligido na vida—. Machão.

John sorriu. Depois, antes que Georgeanne pudesse sequer

emitir um grito, ele se moveu como o atleta que era e empurrou o

corpo dela ao chão. O punhado de areia que agarrava na mão voou

por toda parte. Atordoada, ela piscou e escrutinou a cara que

estava só a uns centímetros da dela.

—Que diabos esta errado com você? — perguntou, soando

mais incrédulo que zangado. Uma mecha escura lhe caiu sobre a

testa roçando a cicatriz branca que a atravessava.

—Saia de cima de mim - exigiu Georgeanne, lhe dando um

murro na parte superior do braço. A pele quente e o duro

músculo eram um convite para seu punho e voltou a golpeá-lo,

desafogando sua fúria. Bateu nele por rir dela, por insinuar que

pensava se casar com Virgil por dinheiro sem que lhe faltasse

razão. O golpeou por sua avó que tinha morrido deixando-a

sozinha, só para não fazer mais que meter os pés pelas mãos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Jesus, Georgie — amaldiçoou John. A pegou pelos pulsos e

os segurou contra o chão a ambos os lados da cabeça—. Basta.

Ela olhou seu formoso rosto e o odiou. Odiou a si mesma e,

embora odiasse chorar, lhe escapou um soluço.

—Odeio você — sussurrou, passando a língua pelos lábios

salgados. Seus peitos esticaram pelo esforço de conter as

lágrimas.

—Neste momento - disse John com sua cara tão perto da

dela que podia sentir seu fôlego quente na bochecha—, não posso

dizer que sinta afeto algum por você.

O calor do corpo de John penetrou em sua cólera e

Georgeanne se deu conta de várias coisas de uma vez. Se

precaveu de que a perna direita de John estava acomodada entre

as suas e de que sua virilha pressionava intimamente o interior

de sua coxa. Estava coberta por seu largo peito, mas seu peso

não era absolutamente desagradável. Ele era sólido e muito

quente.

—Mas caramba, sim você me dá idéias — ele disse ao tempo

que um sorriso começava a insinuar na comissura de seus lábios—.

Más idéias. — Negou com a cabeça como se estivesse tratando

de convencer a si mesmo de algo—. Muito más. —Com o polegar

pressionou o interior do pulso enquanto deslizava o olhar por sua

cara—. Não deveria parecer tão atraente. Tem a testa suja, seu

cabelo é um maldito desastre e está molhada até os ossos.

Pela primeira vez em dias, Georgeanne sentiu que pisava em

terreno familiar. Um pequeno sorriso de satisfação curvou seus

lábios. Não importava quanto tentasse demonstrar o contrário,

John, apesar de tudo, se sentia atraído por ela. E se baralhava

bem suas cartas, poderia convencê-lo que a deixasse ficar em

sua casa até que resolvesse o que fazer com sua vida.

—Por favor, me solte os pulsos.

—Vai me golpear outra vez?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation negou com a cabeça, sopesando mentalmente

quanto encanto deveria usar com ele.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Nem atirar areia em mim?

—Não.

Soltou-a, mas não se moveu de cima dela.

—Machuquei você?

—Não. — Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e as deslizou para

baixo, seus duros músculos se esticaram lhe recordando sua

força. John não a tinha atacado como o faria um homem cuja

intenção fosse forçar a uma mulher, mas apesar de tudo ela

estava se alojando em sua casa. Só por esse fato podia fazer

uma idéia equivocada. Antes, quando parecia que John não se

sentia atraído por ela, não lhe tinha ocorrido pensar que ele

pudesse estar esperando algo mais que gratidão. Mas agora sim.

Logo se recordou de Ernie e uma risada de alívio escapou de

sua garganta.

—Nunca tinham me abordado com esse ímpeto. É sua forma

de ligar? —Seguro que John não esperaria que se deitasse com

ele com seu avô no quarto do lado. Se sentiu aliviada.

—O que acontece? Você não gostou?

Georgeanne lhe brindou um sorriso.

—Bom, poderia fazer algumas sugestões.

Ficando de joelhos, John a olhou.

—Achei que o faria — disse, levantando.

Imediatamente lamentou a perda do calor de seu corpo e

tentou se sentar.

—Prova com flores. É mais sutil e transmite a mesma

mensagem.

John estendeu a mão a Georgeanne e a ajudou a ficar em pé.

Nunca enviava flores, jamais tinha feito desde o dia que pôs

dúzias de rosas sobre o ataúde branco de sua esposa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a mão de Georgeanne e afugentou suas lembranças

antes que se voltassem muito dolorosas. Centrando toda sua

atenção em Georgeanne, a olhou passar as mãos pela cintura e

pelo traseiro para sacudir a areia. Deliberadamente, a olhou de

cima abaixo. Tinha o cabelo enredado, areia nos joelhos, e as

unhas vermelhas eram um estranho contraste com seus pés

sujos. As calças curtas verdes se pegavam às coxas, e sua velha

camiseta negra aderia aos seios como uma segunda pele. Tinha os

mamilos arrepiados pelo frio e pareciam pequenos bagos. Sob o

corpo de John, ela tinha se sentido bem, muito bem. Tinha

permanecido muito tempo sobre seu corpo olhando esses bonitos

olhos verdes.

—Ligou para sua tia? — ele perguntou enquanto se inclinava

para recolher os óculos de sol da areia.

—Ah... ainda não.

—Bom, pode ligar quando voltarmos. — John se endireitou e

jogou andar pela praia para sua casa.

—Farei — respondeu, alcançando-o e tratando de se adaptar

ao seu passo longo—. Mas é a noite de bingo de tia Lolly, assim

não acredito que chegue a casa até dentro de um momento.

John a percorreu com o olhar, logo colocou rapidamente seus

Ray-Ban.

—Quanto tempo costuma ficar no bingo?

—Bom, depende de quantos cartões compre. Mas se decide

jogar em La Velha Granja, não jogará muito porque permitem

fumar, e a tia Lolly odeia a fumaça e, é obvio, Doralee Hofferman

joga ali. E há muita hostilidade entre Lolly e Doralee desde que

em 1979 Doralee roubou a receita do bolo de amendoins de Lolly

e a fez passar como dela. As duas foram muito boas amigas até

esse momento, sabe...

—Já estamos outra vez — suspirou John, interrompendo-a—.

Escuta, Georgie — disse, e se deteve para olhá-la—. Não

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation passar desta noite se não parar de fazer isso.

—De fazer o que?

—Divagar.

Georgeanne abriu a boca sem querer e levou a mão ao

coração com um gesto de fingida indignação.

—Divago?

—Sim, e me põe nervoso. Não me importa nada nem o Ou'Jell

de sua tia, nem que os batistas lavem os pés, nem os bolos de

amendoim. Não pode falar como uma pessoa normal?

Ela baixou a vista, mas não antes que ele pudesse ver o olhar

doído de seus olhos.

—Não acredita que eu fale como uma pessoa normal?

Uma pontada de culpabilidade remoeu a consciência dele. Não

queria machucá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tampouco queria

escutá-la tagarelar durante horas.

—Tampouco é isso. Mas quando fizer uma pergunta a você

deve me dar uma resposta em três segundos, não falar três

minutos de sandices que não têm nada a ver com o que perguntei.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, depois disse:

—Não sou estúpida, John.

—Nunca quis dizer que fosse — esclareceu ele, embora não

acreditava que a tivessem escolhido para o discurso de

despedida nessa universidade que, segundo ela, tinha estudado—.

Olhe, Georgie —acrescentou porque parecia ferida—, podemos

chegar a um acordo, se você não divagar, eu tentarei não me

comportar como um asno. —Ela franziu os lábios—. Não acredita

em mim?

Negando com a cabeça, ela gracejou.

—Eu disse que não sou estúpida.

John riu. Maldição, começava a gostar dessa garota.

—Vamos. — Apontou a casa com a cabeça—. Parece que está

congelando.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Estou — confessou, caminhando a seu lado.

Atravessaram a areia fria sem falar enquanto a brisa lhes

trazia os sons do bater das ondas e os grasnidos das aves

marinhas. Quando alcançaram as escadas que conduziam à porta

traseira da casa de John, Georgeanne se adiantou, mas logo se

voltou para enfrentar a ele.

—Eu não divago — esclareceu, entrecerrando os olhos sob o

resplendor do sol poente.

John se deteve e a olhou aos olhos que tinham ficado ao nível

dos seus. Vários cachos começavam a secar e se agitavam sobre

sua cabeça.

—Georgie, divaga sim — afirmou, colocando os óculos—. Mas

se se controla poderemos nos entender muito bem. Acredito que

poderíamos ser amigos por uma noite... —Fez uma pausa e ajustou

os Ray-Ban deixando a frase inconclusa ao não encontrar uma

palavra melhor; sabia que não havia.

—Eu gostaria, John — disse, esboçando um sorriso sedutor—.

Mas me pareceu te ouvir dizer que não era uma pessoa amável.

—Não sou. —Ela estava tão perto que seus seios quase

roçavam o tórax dele, quase, e se perguntou se estaria

paquerando com ele outra vez.

—Como é possível que possamos ser amigos se não for amável

comigo?

John deslizou o olhar para seus lábios. Se sentia tentado a

lhe demonstrar quão agradável podia chegar a ser. Se sentia

tentado a se inclinar só um pouco e acariciar com sua boca a dela

para saborear esses doces lábios, aceitando o convite de seu

sedutor sorriso. Tentado a levantar as mãos só uns centímetros

até segurá-la pelos quadris e apertá-la contra seu corpo.

Tentado a averiguar até onde ela deixaria que vagassem suas

mãos antes de detê-lo.

Se sentia tentado, mas não estava louco.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Muito simples. —Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a

apartou a um lado—. Passarei a noite fora - anunciou, subindo as

escadas.

—Me leve com você - disse enquanto o seguia.

—Não - negou com a cabeça. Não ia permitir que ninguém o

visse com Georgeanne Howard. Nem sequer uma só vez.

A água esquentava o corpo frio de Georgeanne enquanto

lavava o cabelo com xampu. Antes de se meter na ducha, fazia

uns quinze minutos, John tinha lhe pedido que acabasse logo

porque ele também queria tomar banho antes de sair.

Georgeanne tinha outros planos.

Fechando os olhos colocou a cabeça sob o jorro de água para

enxaguar o cabelo, horrorizada ao pensar o que esse xampu

barato estaria fazendo a seu permanente. Pensou no pote do

muito caro xampu Paul Mitchell guardado em uma das malas que

tinha metido no Rolls Royce de Virgil, e quase chorou quando

abriu um pote de condicionador que tinha encontrado debaixo do

lavabo. Um agradável perfume floral alagou a ducha enquanto

deixava de pensar no xampu e no condicionador para se centrar

em seu problema principal.

Ernie tinha partido pela tarde e John pensava seguir seus

passos. Georgeanne não poderia persuadir John para que a

deixasse ficar alguns dias mais se não estava em casa. Quando

tinha lhe dito que podiam ser amigos, ela tinha sentido um alívio

momentâneo que desapareceu em seguida quando anunciou que

partia.

Georgeanne aplicou com esmero o condicionador antes de

voltar sob o jorro de água quente. Durante um breve momento

pensou em utilizar o sexo para persuadir John de que ficasse em

casa o resto da noite, mas descartou a idéia rapidamente. Não

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation encontrasse a idéia moralmente reprovável, mas sim

porque não gostava do sexo. As poucas vezes que se permitiu

manter tal relação íntima com um homem tinha se sentido muito

coibida. Tão coibida que não o tinha desfrutado.

Quando terminou de tomar banho, a água saía fria e por um

momento temeu cheirar a sabão masculino. Se secou com rapidez

e logo colocou a roupa íntima, uma tanga verde esmeralda e um

sutiã. Tinha comprado a sedutora roupa íntima para a lua de mel,

mas não podia dizer que lamentasse que Virgil nunca a visse com

ela.

O ventilador do teto tinha espargido o vapor da ducha pelo

banheiro e a bata de seda, que tinha pedido emprestada a John,

colou em sua pele úmida ao atar o cinturão. Apesar da suave

textura do tecido, a bata era muito masculina e retinha o aroma

de colônia de homem. A seda de cor negra lhe chegava um pouco

mais abaixo dos joelhos, e havia um enorme símbolo japonês

vermelho e branco bordado no dorso.

Passou um pente de puás pelo cabelo e evitou pensar no

creme hidratante e nos pós de Estée Lauder guardados no carro

de Virgil. Abrindo os armários do banheiro, procurou qualquer

artigo de beleza que pudesse usar. Só encontrou algumas escovas

de dente, uma pasta de dente Crest, um frasco com pós para os

pés, um pote de creme para barbear e dois barbeadores

elétricos de barbear.

—Não há nada mais? — Com o cenho franzido, girou e

rebuscou em sua nécessaire. Apartou a um lado as pílulas

anticoncepcionais, que tinha começado a tomar três dias antes, e

pegou os cosméticos. Parecia-lhe muito injusto que John pudesse

se ver genial com tão pouco esforço enquanto ela tinha que

gastar tempo e dinheiro para melhorar seu aspecto.

Pegando uma toalha, secou parte do espelho e olhou seu

reflexo em meio do círculo sem bafo do cristal. Escovou os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , logo aplicou rímel nas pestanas e ruge nas bochechas.

Um golpe na porta do banheiro a sobressaltou e quase pintou

a cara com o lápis de lábios cor pêssego.

—Georgie?

—Sim, John?

—Preciso entrar, recorda?

Recordava muito bem.

—Ah, esqueci. — Cavou o cabelo ao redor da cara com os

dedos e se olhou criticamente. Cheirava a homem e se via pior do

que costumava ser.

—Tem pensado sair esta noite?

—Me dê um segundo - disse, lançando os cosméticos na

nécessaire que tinha posto sobre a tampa do vaso. Deveria pôr as

roupas molhadas para secar no toalete?, se perguntou enquanto

as recolhia do chão branco e negro.

—Sim, claro — respondeu ele através da porta—. Vai

demorar muito?

Georgeanne estendeu cuidadosamente o sutiã e a calcinha

molhados sobre a barra metálica, logo as cobriu com as calças

curtas e a camiseta.

—Pronta — disse enquanto abria a porta.

—Não ia tomar uma ducha rápida? — Ele levantou as mãos

como se quisesse apanhar o bafo com elas.

—Não foi rápida? Pensava que tinha sido.

John deixou cair às mãos.

—Esteve tanto tempo aí dentro que me assombra não tenha a

pele tão enrugada como uma passa de Califórnia. —Logo fez o que

ela tinha esperado que fizesse desde o momento em que tinha

aberto a porta. A olhou de cima abaixo. Uma ligeira atração

cintilou em seus olhos e ela relaxou. Estava interessado nela.

—Acabou com a água quente? — perguntou enquanto um

profundo cenho lhe obscurecia os traços.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation arregalou os olhos.

—Acredito que sim.

—De todas as formas, já não importa, maldita seja – ele

amaldiçoou enquanto girava o pulso para olhar o relógio—.

Inclusive saindo agora se acabarão as ostras antes que chegue.

— Se voltou e caminhou pelo corredor para a sala—. Acredito que

comerei uns frutos secos com cerveja e pipocas de milho

rançosas.

—Se tiver fome, posso cozinhar algo - disse Georgeanne

enquanto o seguia.

Ele a olhou por cima do ombro.

—Passo.

Ela não estava disposta a deixar escapar a oportunidade de

impressioná-lo.

—Sou uma cozinheira estupenda. Poderia te fazer um jantar

riquíssimo em um instante.

John se deteve na metade do corredor e se voltou para ela.

—Não.

—Mas eu também tenho fome - disse, o qual era mentira.

—Não comeu antes o suficiente? — meteu as mãos nos bolsos

dos jeans e trocou o peso de pé —. Ernie se esquece algumas

vezes que nem todo mundo come tão pouco como ele o faz.

Deveria ter lhe dito.

—Bom, não queria importunar mais do que tinha feito - disse,

sorrindo docemente. Notou que ele vacilava e pressionou um

pouquinho mais—. Não queria ferir os sentimentos de seu avô,

mas não comi em todo o dia e morro de fome. Já sei como são as

pessoas velhas. Comem sopa ou salada e dizem que é uma comida

completa enquanto que para o resto dos mortais é só o primeiro

prato.

John curvou os lábios ligeiramente.

Georgeanne tomou o leve sorriso como o sinal de que tinham

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a um acordo e se dirigiu à cozinha. Para ser um

esportista que admitia que não gostava de cozinhar, a cozinha

era surpreendentemente moderna. Abriu a geladeira de porta em

madeira e revisou em silêncio o conteúdo. Ernie tinha mencionado

que a cozinha estava bem sortida e não tinha brincado.

—Poderia fazer atum ao molho? — perguntou John da porta.

As receitas giraram em sua cabeça como um Rolodex

enquanto abria uma despensa onde se acumulavam vários tipos de

massa e um montão de especiarias. Olhou para John que apoiava

o ombro contra o marco da porta.

—Não me diga que quer atum com molho? Algumas pessoas

gostam muito, mas se puder não cheirá-lo nunca mais, seria muito

feliz.

—Poderia fazer um bom café da manhã?

Georgeanne fechou a despensa e girou para ele. O cinturão

negro de seda se soltou.

—É obvio - disse, voltando a atar-lhe com força—. Mas, por

que quereria tomar o café da manhã com todo esse fruto do mar

na geladeira?

—Como fruto do mar quando quero — respondeu ele com um

encolhimento de ombros.

Ela tinha desenvolvido umas magníficas habilidades culinárias

durante os anos que tinha recebido aulas de cozinha e tinha

vontade de impressioná-lo.

—Está seguro de que só quer um café da manhã? Faço um

pesto de morte e meus linguinis com molho de almeja estão para

chupar os dedos.

—E sabe fazer tortas com caramelo?

Decepcionada lhe perguntou:

—Não estará falando a sério, não é? — Georgeanne não podia

recordar que a ensinassem a fazer tortas, mas era algo que sabia

fazer a muito tempo. Se criou fazendo-as —. Pensava que queria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

Ele deu de ombros outra vez.

—Prefiro um café da manhã grande e gordurento. Algo que

faça subir o colesterol ao estilo sulino.

Georgeanne sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a abrir a geladeira.

—Fritaremos toda a carne de porco que possamos encontrar.

—Nós?

—Sim — colocou o bacon na bancada, logo abriu a geladeira—.

Necessito que corte rodelas de bacon enquanto faço as tortas.

A covinha reapareceu na bronzeada bochecha quando sorriu e

se impulsionou do marco da porta.

—Isso sim posso fazer.

O prazer de ver seu sorriso provocou um bater de asas no

estômago de Georgeanne. Colocou o pacote de salsichas na pia e

abriu a água quente. Imaginava que com um sorriso como esse não

teria nenhum problema em conseguir que as mulheres fizessem o

que ele quisesse quando quisesse.

—Tem noiva? — perguntou, fechando a água e começando a

tirar a farinha e outros ingredientes das despensas.

—Quantas rodelas corto? —perguntou em lugar de responder

a sua pergunta.

Georgeanne o olhou por cima do ombro. Ele segurava o bacon

com uma mão e tinha uma faca na outra.

—Tantas como pensa comer — respondeu—. Vai responder a

minha pergunta?

—Não.

—Por quê? —Ela mesclou farinha, sal e levedura em uma bacia

sem nem sequer medi-los.

—Por que... —começou enquanto cortava um pedaço de

bacon— ... não é seu assunto.

—Lembre que somos amigos - lhe recordou, morrendo de

vontade por conhecer detalhes de sua vida pessoal. Mesclou

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation em spray com a farinha e acrescentou—: Os amigos

contam tudo uns aos outros.

Parou de cortar e a buscou com seus olhos azuis.

—Responderei a sua pergunta se você responder a uma minha.

—De acordo - disse, acreditando que sempre poderia dizer

uma mentirinha inocente se era obrigada.

—Não. Não tenho noiva.

Por alguma razão sua confissão fez que o bater de as asas em

seu estômago se intensificasse.

—Agora é seu turno. — Meteu um pedaço de bacon na boca

antes de perguntar—: Quanto tempo faz que conhece Virgil?

Georgeanne sopesou a pergunta se movendo por trás de John

para pegar o leite da geladeira. Deveria mentir? Deveria dizer a

verdade? Ou possivelmente nenhuma das duas coisas?

—Quase um mês — respondeu com sinceridade e adicionou

um gotejar de leite a bacia.

—Ah - disse ele com um sorriso lacônico—. Amor a primeira

vista.

Ao ouvir seu tom suave e condescendente, se dirigiu para ele

apontando com a colher de madeira.

—Não acredita no amor a primeira vista? —Apoiou a bacia em

seu quadril esquerdo e o bateu como tinha visto a sua avó fazer

milhares de vezes antes, como ela mesma havia feito mais vezes

das que podia recordar.

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça e começou a cortar

rodelas de bacon outra vez—. Especialmente se tratar de uma

mulher como você e um homem tão velho como Virgil.

—Uma mulher como eu? Que se supõe que quer dizer?

—Já sabe o que quero dizer.

—Não — disse, embora fizesse uma idéia—. Não sei de que

fala.

—Vamos. —Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou—. Uma garota jovem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.e atraente que gosta... Hum. — se interrompeu e apontou com a

faca o dedo de Georgeanne—. Só há uma razão pela que uma

garota como você se casa com um homem que o cabelo está

grisalho por cima da orelha.

—Eu gostava de Virgil - se defendeu e bateu a massa até

conseguir uma bola densa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com cepticismo.

—Quer dizer que você gostava de seu dinheiro.

—Isso não é certo. Pode ser encantador.

—Também pode ser um autentico filho de puta, mas tendo

em conta que só o conhece há um mês, pode que não saiba.

Procurando não perder os estribos e lhe lançar outra vez

algo, danificando de passagem a oportunidade de receber o

convite de ficar uns dias mais, Georgeanne colocou a bacia na

bancada.

—Por que saiu correndo do casamento?

Não estava disposta a confessar a ele suas razões.

—Simplesmente mudei de idéia, isso é tudo.

—Ou porque ao final se deu conta que ia ter que manter

relações sexuais com um homem o suficientemente velho para

ser seu avô durante o resto de sua vida?

Georgeanne cruzou os braços e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Esta é a segunda vez que saca o tema. Por que está tão

fascinado pela relação que tenho com Virgil?

—Não estou fascinado. Só sinto curiosidade — a corrigiu, e

continuou cortando algumas fatias de bacon mais, antes de soltar

a faca.

—Te ocorreu pensar que possivelmente não tive relações

sexuais com Virgil?

—Não.

—Bom, pois não as tive.

—Besteiras.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation deixou cair as mãos aos flancos e fechou os

punhos.

—Tem uma mente e uma boca muito sujas.

Impassível, John deu de ombros e apoiou um quadril na beira

da bancada.

—Virgil Duffy não se fez milionário deixando nada ao azar.

Não teria pago por ter uma simpática jovem na cama sem prová-

la antes.

Georgeanne quis lhe gritar à cara que Virgil não tinha pago

por ela, mas o tinha feito. Só que não tinha recebido retribuição

em troca de seu investimento. Se tivessem casado, sim a teria

tido.

—Não me deitei com Ele - insistiu sem saber se sentia

zangada ou doída porque a tivesse julgado tão mal.

John elevou ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios e uma

mecha de seu espesso cabelo negro lhe caiu sobre a testa quando

negou com a cabeça.

—Escuta carinho, não me importa se você deitou com Virgil.

—Então por que segue dando voltas ao tema? —perguntou, e

s recordou a si mesma que não importava o exasperante que John

se mostrasse, não podia perder os estribos com ele outra vez.

—Porque acredito que não se dá conta do que tem feito.

Virgil é um homem muito rico e poderoso. E o humilhou.

—Sei. —Ela baixou o olhar ao peitilho de sua camiseta sem

mangas—. Pensava lhe chamar amanhã e me desculpar.

—Má idéia

Ela o olhou aos olhos.

—Muito cedo?

—OH, sim. E o ano que vem também será muito cedo. Se eu

fosse você, tiraria o traseiro deste estado. E logo que fosse

possível.

Georgeanne deu um passo adiante, se detendo a vários

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ímetros do peito de John e o olhou como se estivesse

assustada, quando a verdade era que Virgil Duffy não a assustava

nem um pouquinho. Lamentava o que tinha feito esse dia, mas

sabia que o superaria. Não a amava. Só queria possuí-la e não

pretendia enfrentar a ele essa noite. Em especial quando tinha

uma preocupação mais urgente: como conseguir um convite de

John antes que ficasse velha.

—O que ele vai fazer? —perguntou, arrastando a voz—.

Contratar a alguém para me matar?

—Duvido que chegue a esses extremos - respondeu, baixando

o olhar à boca de Georgeanne—. Mas poderia fazer que fosse

uma menina muito infeliz.

—Não sou uma menina — sussurrou e se aproximou

lentamente—. Ou não notou?

John se separou da bancada e a olhou à cara.

—Não sou nem cego, nem atrasado. Claro que notei —disse,

deslizando a mão ao redor da cintura para o oco das costas—.

Notei muitas coisas de você e se tirar essa bata, estou seguro

que me faria um homem sorridente e feliz. —Deslizou os dedos

pelas costas, roçando-a entre os ombros.

Embora John estivesse perto, Georgeanne não se sentia

ameaçada. Seu largo peito e seus grandes braços lhe recordavam

sua força, mas sabia instintivamente que poderia se afastar para

trás em qualquer momento.

—Bombonzinho, se deixo cair a bata, o sorriso que te poria na

cara não se apagaria nem com cirurgia - brincou, exsudando

sedução sulina na voz.

Ele baixou a mão ao traseiro e lhe cavou uma nádega. Estava

desafiando-a com o olhar para que o detivesse. Estava-a

desafiando, medindo-a para saber até onde o deixava chegar.

—Caramba, bem poderia valer um pouco de cirurgia - disse ao

final, aliviando a tensão.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ficou paralisada durante um instante ao sentir a

suavidade da carícia. Apesar de que lhe acariciava o traseiro e as

pontas de seus seios roçavam o tórax dele, ela não se sentia nem

manuseada nem pressionada. Relaxou um pouco e apertou as

palmas das mãos contra o peito dele.

Sentiu sob suas mãos definidos músculos.

—Mas não vale minha carreira - disse ele, soltando-a.

—Sua carreira? —Georgeanne ficou nas pontas dos pés e

prodigalizou uns beijos suaves na comissura de seus lábios—. Do

que está falando? —perguntou se dispondo a escapar se ele fazia

algo que não queria.

—De você - respondeu contra seus lábios—. Me faria passar

um bom momento, neném, mas é prejudicial para um homem como

eu.

—Acredita nisso?

—Me custa muito dizer que não é algo desmedida, acetinada,

ou pecaminosa.

Georgeanne sorriu.

—E qual delas vai por mim?

John riu entre dentes contra sua boca.

—Georgie neném, acredito que é as três coisas de uma vez e

eu gostaria de me inteirar de quão má pode chegar a ser, mas

não vai passar.

—O que não vai passar? —perguntou intrigada.

Se afastou o suficiente para lhe ver a cara.

—Algo selvagem e pecaminoso.

—O que?

—Sexo.

Um enorme alívio a atravessou.

—Acredito que hoje não é meu dia de sorte — disse em um

tom insinuante de uma vez que tentava ocultar um grande

sorriso, embora fracassou estrepitosamente.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.

Capítulo 4

John olhou o guardanapo dobrado ao lado do garfo e negou

com a cabeça. Não sabia que realmente era, se um chapéu, um

navio ou algum tipo de gorro. Mas como Georgeanne o tinha

informado que tinha decorado a mesa se apoiando na guerra civil

supunha que seria um chapéu. Também tinha colocado flores

amarelas e brancas em duas garrafas de cerveja vazias. No meio

da mesa tinha estendido uma fina capa de areia e conchas

quebradas entre as quatro ferraduras da sorte que Ernie estava

acostumado a ter penduradas na chaminé de pedra. John não

acreditava que Ernie se importasse, mas por que Georgeanne

tinha posto toda essa merda em cima da mesa escapava a sua

compreensão.

—Quer um pouco de manteiga?

Ele olhou aos sedutores olhos verdes do outro lado da mesa e

colocou um bocado de panquecas com caramelo na boca.

Georgeanne Howard seria uma coquete incorrigível, mas era uma

magnífica cozinheira.

—Não.

—Que tal a ducha? —perguntou, lhe dirigindo um sorriso tão

brando como as panquecas que tinha feito.

Desde que ele se sentou à mesa dez minutos antes, ela havia

feito um grande esforço para iniciar uma conversa, mas ele não

estava precisamente de um humor complacente.

—Muito bem — respondeu.

—Seus pais vivem em Seattle?

—Não.

—No Canadá?

—Só minha mãe.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Estão divorciados?

—Não. —O profundo decote da bata negra atraiu seu olhar

como um ímã.

—Onde está seu pai? —perguntou, enquanto alcançava o suco

de laranja. O decote se abriu ainda mais, expondo a beira verde

do sutiã e o suave montículo de pele branca e acetinada.

—Morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos.

—Sinto muito. Sei quanto dói perder a um pai. Perdi os meus

quando era muito jovem.

John olhou para seu rosto imperturbável. Era muito belo.

Curvilínea e suave, voluptuosa, fazia suspirar. Tinha as longas

pernas belamente formadas; era exatamente o tipo de mulher

que gostava de ter nua e na cama. Já tinha aceitado o fato de

que não poderia deitar com Georgeanne. Isso não o incomodaria

se não fosse porque ela só «fingia» que não podia manter

afastadas dele suas pequenas e cálidas mãos. Quando lhe havia

dito que não podiam fazer amor, sua boca tinha emitido um

gemido de decepção, mas seus olhos tinham faiscado de alívio. De

fato, nunca tinha visto tal alívio na cara de uma mulher.

—Foi em um acidente de navio — o informou como se lhe

tivesse perguntado. Bebeu um gole de suco de laranja e depois

acrescentou—: na costa da Florida.

John tomou um pouco de bacon, depois se serviu o café.

Gostava de mulheres. Morriam de vontade de dar seus números

de telefone e lhe colocar a roupa interior nos bolsos. As

mulheres não olhavam ao John como se tivessem relações sexuais

com ele fosse algo similar a que as abrisse um canal.

—Foi um milagre que não estivesse com eles. Meus pais

odiavam não me levar com eles, é obvio, mas eu estava com

varicela. Tinham me deixado a contra gosto com minha avó,

Clarissa June. Lembra.

Desconectando de suas palavras, John baixou a vista ao

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation oco da garganta. Não era um homem presunçoso, ou ao

menos não acreditava sê-lo. Mas que Georgeanne o encontrasse

completamente resistível, o irritava mais do que gostava de

admitir. Colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e cruzou os

braços. Depois de tomar banho, colocou uns jeans limpos e uma

camiseta branca. Ainda pensava sair. Tudo o que lhe faltava era

calçar os sapatos e partir.

—Mas a senhora Lovett estava tão fria como um congelador

desses do Frigidaire... —Georgeanne continuava com o bate-papo,

John se perguntou como tinha passado do tema de seus pais aos

refrigeradores—... E chorava de uma maneira muito vulgar...

Durante toda a noite, fez coisas muito tolas. Quando LouAnn

White se casou, lhe deu de presente... —Georgeanne fez uma

pausa, seus olhos verdes cintilavam com animação—... Uma

sanduicheira Hot Dogger! Pode acreditar nisso? Não só lhe deu

de presente um eletrodoméstico, mas também em cima servia

para cozinhar salsichas!

John reclinou a cadeira e estirou as duas pernas. Recordava

com claridade a conversa que tinha tido com ela sobre seu

costume de divagar. Se deu conta que ela não podia evitá-lo. Era

uma coquete e uma charlatona incorrigível.

Georgeanne empurrou o prato a um lado e se inclinou para

frente. Sua bata se abriu um pouco mais enquanto lhe confiava:

—Minha avó sempre acostumada dizer que Margaret Lovett

era tão vulgar como a televisão em tecnicolor.

—Você faz de propósito? — ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Georgeanne se arregalaram curiosos.

—O que?

—Exibir seus seios diante de meu nariz.

Ela olhou para baixo, se endireitou e segurando firmemente a

bata a fechou até a garganta.

—Não.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pernas dianteiras da cadeira de John golpearam o chão

quando ficou de pé. A olhou fixamente aos olhos e cedeu à

loucura. Estendendo a mão, pediu-lhe:

—Venha aqui. —Quando ela se levantou e se deteve diante

dele, deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura e a apertou contra

seu peito—. Vou sair disse, pressionando suas curvas suaves—.

Me dê um beijo de despedida.

—Quanto demorará?

—Um momento — respondeu, sentindo como seu membro

aumentava de tamanho.

Como uma gata alongando sobre o batente da janela,

Georgeanne se arqueou contra ele e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os

braços.

—Poderia me levar com você - ronronou.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Me beije e entenderá por que.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para fazer o que lhe pedia. O

beijou como uma mulher que sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus

lábios abertos pressionavam brandamente os dele. Ela tinha

sabor de suco de laranja e de promessa de algo mais doce. O

acariciou com a língua, o provocou e brincou com ele. Passou os

dedos pelo cabelo enquanto esfregava o pé contra a panturrilha.

Um golpe de pura luxúria percorreu o corpo de John, lhe

esquentando as vísceras e pondo-o tão duro como uma pedra.

Ela era uma autentica provocadora e ele a apartou o

suficiente para poder olhá-la à cara. Tinha os lábios brilhantes,

sua respiração era ligeiramente irregular e se seus olhos

mostravam o mais leve indício da excitação que ele sentia, girou

para sair pela porta. Satisfeito.

O olhar de John se deteve nos suaves cachos mogno que lhe

rodeavam a cara. A luz brilhava em cada cacho sedoso e quis

enterrar os dedos neles. Sabia que deveria ir. Se voltar e partir.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation voltou a olhá-la aos olhos.

O que viu não o satisfez. Ainda não. A pegou pela nuca,

inclinou a cabeça e a beijou com toda sua alma, conscientemente.

Enquanto sua boca se recreava na dela, levou-a para trás até que

o traseiro de Georgeanne tropeçou com a beira da vitrine de

troféus. O beijo continuou incontrolável, John deslizou a boca

pela bochecha e o queixo. Seus lábios se recrearam no pescoço,

enquanto lhe retirava o cabelo para as costas. Cheirava a flores e

a pele feminina era cálida e suave quando ele deslizou a bata de

seda pelo ombro. Ele a sentiu se esticar entre seus braços e

pensou que deveria parar.

—Cheira bem - sussurrou em seu pescoço.

—Cheiro a homem. —Georgeanne soltou uma risada nervosa.

John sorriu.

—Passo muito tempo rodeado de homens e me acredite,

carinho, não cheira a homem. —Deslizou a ponta dos dedos sob o

bordo esmeralda do sutiã e a beijou na pele suave da garganta.

Automaticamente ela cobriu a mão com a sua.

—Pensava que não íamos fazer amor.

—E não vamos fazer.

—Então o que estamos fazendo, John?

—Estamos trocando caricias.

—E isso não conduz a fazer amor? —Lhe soltou os ombros e

cruzou os braços.

—Desta vez não. Então relaxe.

John moveu as mãos à parte posterior de suas coxas suaves e

a içou com força, levantando-a do chão. Antes que ela pudesse

objetar, sentou-a sobre a borda da janela, logo se aconchegou

entre suas coxas.

—John?

—Hum?

—Me prometa que não me machucará.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation levantou a cabeça e escrutinou sua cara. Estava muito

séria.

—Não a machucarei, Georgie.

—Nem fará nada que eu não goste.

—Certamente que não.

Ela sorriu e voltou a colocar as palmas das mãos nos ombros.

—Você gosta disto? —perguntou, subindo as mãos pela parte

posterior de suas coxas e levantando a bata no caminho.

—Mmm-hum — respondeu então lhe lambeu a orelha

brandamente e deslizou a ponta da língua pelo pescoço—. E você

gosta disto? —perguntou ela contra sua garganta. Logo lambeu a

sensível pele com a língua.

—Eu adoro. —Ele riu baixinho. Deslizou as mãos até os

joelhos dela, logo voltou a subir até que seus dedos tropeçaram

com a beira do elástico da calcinha—. Todo em você é estupendo.

—John inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não podia recordar

ter tocado a uma mulher tão suave como Georgeanne. Afundou os

dedos nas quentes coxas e as abriu ainda mais. Enquanto a boca

de Georgeanne fazia coisas incríveis em sua garganta, ele

deslizou as mãos sob a bata e a içou pelas nádegas—. Tem a pele

suave, as pernas longas e um traseiro precioso - disse enquanto a

atraía contra sua pélvis. O calor alagou sua virilha e soube que se

não tomava cuidado, podia se afundar em Georgeanne e ficar ali

um bom momento.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar.

—Está zombando de mim?

John olhou seus olhos claros.

—Não — respondeu, procurando o reflexo do desejo que ele

sentia sem encontrá-lo—. Nunca zombaria de uma mulher

seminua.

—Não acredita que esteja gorda?

—Eu não gosto das mulheres magras — respondeu com

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , e moveu a mão do quadril aos joelhos e logo a subiu

outra vez. Uma faísca de interesse brilhou nos olhos de

Georgeanne e, por fim, um pouco de desejo.

Georgeanne procurou nos olhos entrecerrados de John algum

sinal de que lhe mentia. Desde o começo da puberdade, tinha

batalhado constantemente contra seu peso e tinha provado mais

dietas das que podia recordar. Pegou sua cara entre as mãos e o

beijou. Não era o beijo mecânico e perfeito que lhe tinha dado

antes, aquele coquete beijo com o que tinha tentado tentá-lo.

Desta vez ela queria tragá-lo por inteiro. Tinha intenção de lhe

mostrar o que essas palavras significavam para uma garota que

sempre se considerou gorda. Se deixou levar, sentindo como a ia

invadindo o desejo ardente e vertiginoso. O beijo se voltou tão

faminto como as mãos que a tocavam, acariciavam, moldavam para

fazê-la estremecer até as pontas dos pés. Ela sentiu como se

soltava o cinturão de seda e como se abria a bata. Deslizou-lhe

as mãos pelo estômago e cintura. Logo deslizou as cálidas palmas

por cima das costelas e com os polegares roçou a parte inferior

de seus abundantes seios. Um pequeno tremor, inesperado e

intenso, a estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em sua

vida, as carícias de um homem em seus seios não lhe produziam

repulsão. Suspirou com surpresa contra a boca de John.

John levantou a cabeça e estudou seus olhos. Sorriu

agradado ante o que ali viu e deslizou a bata pelos ombros dela.

Georgeanne baixou os braços e deixou que a seda negra

deslizasse até as coxas. Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta de

suas intenções, John moveu as mãos por suas costas e

desabotoou o sutiã. Alarmada por sua rapidez, ela levantou as

mãos e manteve as taças verdes de renda em seu lugar.

—Sou grande — indicou em um impulso, logo acreditou

morrer de vergonha por dizer algo tão estúpido e óbvio.

—Eu também sou - brincou John com um sorriso provocador.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation -lhe uma risada nervosa quando um dos suspensórios

do sutiã deslizou pelo braço.

—Você definira isso durante toda a noite? —perguntou ele,

deslizando os nódulos pelo bordo de renda do sutiã.

Sua leve carícia provocou um formigamento em sua pele.

Gostava das coisas que dizia e a forma em que a fazia sentir e

não queria que se detivesse ainda. John lhe agradava e queria

gostar dele. O olhou aos olhos enquanto baixava as mãos. O sutiã

caiu lentamente no colo e ela conteve o fôlego temendo que ele

fizesse algum comentário lascivo sobre seus seios, embora

esperasse que não o fizesse.

—Jesus, Georgie—. Me disse que era grande, mas faltou me

dizer que era perfeita. —Cavou-lhe um peito e a beijou nos

lábios, dura e profundamente. Acariciou lentamente o mamilo

com o polegar de um lado a outro, rodeando-o e passando por

cima. Ninguém a tinha acariciado jamais como John estava

fazendo nesse momento. A suave carícia a fazia sentir como se

fosse delicada e frágil. Ele não puxava, nem retorcia, nem

beliscava. Não a agarrava com mãos rudes esperando que ela

desfrutasse.

O desejo, a gratidão e o amor lhe sulcaram as veias até o

coração, para acabar palpitando entre suas pernas. Enquanto o

beijava, fechou as coxas ao redor de seus quadris, o atraindo

mais para seu corpo, até que percebeu a protuberância dura

contra a entreperna. As mãos de Georgeanne puxaram a

camiseta, afastando a boca o tempo suficiente para passá-la

bruscamente sobre sua cabeça. Um arbusto de pêlo escuro

cobria esse grande peito, baixando pelo abdômen plano, rodeando

o umbigo e desaparecendo pelo cós dos jeans. Deixou cair a um

lado a camiseta, subindo e baixando as mãos pelo peito. Os dedos

de Georgeanne deslizavam pelo pêlo fino, os músculos duros e a

pele quente. Podia sentir o batimento do coração de John e sua

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ção agitada.

Ele gemeu seu nome antes que sua boca capturasse a dela em

outro beijo ardente. As pontas de seus seios lhe roçaram o peito

e uma dor surda se propagou por todo seu corpo. Cada lugar que

ele tocava, pulsava com uma paixão ardente que ela nunca havia

sentido. Era como se seu corpo sempre tivesse sabido, como se

tivesse esperado durante toda sua vida que John a amasse. Ela

percorreu com as mãos os duros planos de suas costas,

percorrendo sua coluna vertebral para retornar a seu tórax. Ele

conteve o fôlego quando ela enganchou os dedos no cós dos

jeans. Quando tirou o botão metálico da casa, John a pegou pelos

pulsos. Separou sua boca da dela, deu um passo atrás e a olhou

com os olhos entrecerrados. Uma ruga sulcava sua testa e suas

bochechas morenas estavam ruborizadas. Parecia um homem

faminto ante seu prato favorito, mas não parecia muito contente.

A olhava como se estivesse a ponto de rechaçá-la.

—Merda — amaldiçoou ao final, procurando as calcinhas de

Georgeanne—. Sou um homem morto de todas as maneiras.

Georgeanne plantou as mãos atrás, sobre a vitrine, e levantou

o traseiro enquanto ele baixava as calcinhas pelas pernas.

Quando ele se colocou entre suas coxas outra vez, estava nu. E

era grande. Não tinha brincado sobre isso. Ela estendeu a mão e

fechou o punho ao redor do poderoso eixo de seu pênis. John

fechou a mão ao redor da dela e a subiu até a grossa glande,

depois retrocedeu. Estava incrivelmente duro e quente dentro de

sua mão.

Ele olhou suas mãos unidas e as coxas abertas de

Georgeanne.

—Está tomando algum anticoncepcional? — perguntou

enquanto movia a mão livre à parte superior de sua pélvis.

—Sim — e suspirou quando seus dedos aprofundaram no pêlo

púbico para lhe acariciar a carne escorregadia, a estimulando até

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pensou que se romperia em mil pedaços.

—Coloca as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, ele pediu, e

quando ela o fez, ele mergulhou dentro dela. Levantou a cabeça e

seu olhar procurou o dela—. OH Deus, Georgie — exclamou do

mais fundo de seu peito. Se retirou ligeiramente, logo empurrou

até se assentar por completo, profundamente. A pegou pelos

quadris e se moveu em seu interior, lentamente a princípio,

depois com rapidez. Os troféus da vitrine estralaram e, com

cada empurrão, Georgeanne sentiu como se a empurrasse para

um profundo abismo. A cada impulso, sua pele se esquentava uns

graus mais e seu desejo por ele se voltava mais faminto. Cada

empurrão de seu corpo era ao mesmo tempo uma tortura e um

doce prazer.

Ela falou seu nome várias vezes enquanto sua cabeça caía

para trás contra a janela e fechava os olhos.

—Não se detenha — gritou enquanto se sentia como se

estivesse a ponto de cair por um precipício. O fogo se estendeu

através de sua pele, e seus músculos se esticaram

involuntariamente enquanto se abandonava a um orgasmo longo e

ardente. Disse coisas que normalmente a teriam chocado. Não

lhe importou. John a fazia sentir coisas — coisas incríveis — que

nunca tinha sentido antes, e cada um de seus pensamentos e

sentimentos se centravam no homem que a sustentava tão

estreitamente.

—Jesus — vaiou John, enterrando o rosto no oco do pescoço

de Georgeanne. Apertou com força seu quadris e, com um gemido

profundo e gutural, empurrou nela uma última vez.

A escuridão envolveu a figura nua de John, tão escuro quanto

o seu humor sombrio. A casa estava silenciosa. Muito silenciosa.

Se ouvisse atentamente, quase podia ouvir a respiração suave de

Georgeanne. Mas ela estava dormindo no quarto e sabia que era

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ível ouvir.

Era noite. A escuridão. O silêncio. Conspiravam contra ele,

lhe sussurrando no ouvido e invadindo suas lembranças.

Levou a garrafa do Bud à boca bebendo com rapidez a

metade. Ficou diante da janela panorâmica e contemplou a grande

lua amarela e o rastro prateado das ondas. Tudo o que podia ver

de seu próprio reflexo no vidro era uma silhueta nebulosa. O

contorno indefinido de um homem que tinha perdido sua alma e

que não estava muito interessado em encontrá-la outra vez.

Inesperadamente, a imagem de sua esposa, Linda, surgiu ante

ele na escuridão. A imagem da última vez que a tinha visto,

dentro de uma banheira de água ensangüentada; ali seu aspecto

era muito diferente ao da garota saudável que tinha conhecido

na escola secundária.

Seus pensamentos voltaram a época da escola quando tinham

namorado com ela. Mas depois de se graduar, ele se tinha ido

longe para jogar hóquei nas ligas menores. Toda sua vida girou em

torno do esporte. Tinha jogado duro e, aos vinte anos de idade,

tinha sido o primeiro jogador fichado pelos Toronto MapleLeafs

em 1982. Seu tamanho o convertia em um jogador claramente

dominante e ganhou com rapidez o apodo de «Muro». Sua

destreza sobre o gelo o tinha transformado em estrela da noite

para o dia. Sua perícia social, entretanto, o tinha convertido em

um ídolo dos fanáticos, quem o consideravam como um Mark

Spitz das pistas. John jogou para os Maple Leafs durante quatro

temporadas, até que os Rangers de Nova Iorque lhe ofereceram

um contrato mais elevado, se convertendo em um dos jogadores

mais bem pagos da NHL. Tinha chegado a se esquecer por

completo de Linda.

Quando voltou a vê-la, tinham passado seis anos. Tinham a

mesma idade, mas diferentes experiências. John tinha visto o

mundo. Era jovem, rico e tinha feito coisas com as que outros

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation só podiam sonhar. Durante todos esses anos, ele tinha

mudado muito enquanto Linda mal o tinha feito. Era quase a

mesma garota com a que tinha brincado no Chevy de Ernie. A

mesma garota que tinha usado o espelho retrovisor para repintar

o vermelho que ele se comeu a beijos.

Reencontrou com Linda outra vez durante umas férias da liga

de hóquei. Tirou-a da cidade. A levou a um hotel e três meses

mais tarde, depois de lhe dizer que estava grávida, a converteu

em sua esposa. Seu filho, Toby, nasceu aos cinco meses de

gravidez. As quatro semanas seguinte passou observando como

seu filho lutava por viver, enquanto sonhava em lhe ensinar todas

as coisas que sabia da vida e do hóquei. Mas seus sonhos de um

garotinho revoltoso morreram dolorosamente com seu filho.

Enquanto John sofria em silêncio, a pena de Linda foi

evidente para todos. Passava os dias chorando e durante muito

tempo esteve obcecada por ter outro menino. John sabia que ele

era a razão de sua obsessão. Casaram porque estava grávida, não

porque a amava.

Deveria tê-la deixado nesse momento. Deveria ter ido, mas

não tinha podido abandoná-la. Não enquanto estivesse sumida na

dor e ele se sentisse responsável por sua pena. Durante o ano

seguinte se manteve ao seu lado enquanto ela ia de medico em

medico. Se manteve a seu lado enquanto sofria vários abortos.

Permaneceu com ela porque uma parte dele também queria outro

bebê. E viu como se afundava no mais profundo desespero.

Ficou ao seu lado, mas não foi um bom marido. A obsessão

por ter outro filho a deixou louca. Os últimos meses de sua vida,

não podia suportar nem sequer tocá-la. Quanto mais ela se

agarrava, mais gana de escapar ele tinha. Em nenhum momento

ocultou suas confusões com outras mulheres. A um nível

subconsciente, queria que ela o deixasse.

Mas preferiu se suicidar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation levou a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios e tomou um longo

gole. Linda queria que fosse ele que a encontrasse, e assim foi.

Um ano depois, ainda podia recordar a cor exata de seu sangue

mesclado com a água do banho. Podia ver seu pálido rosto e seu

úmido cabelo loiro. Podia cheirar o xampu que tinha usado e ver

os cortes que se infligiu dos pulsos até os cotovelos. Ainda

poderia sentir como lhe revolviam as tripas.

Desde então, vivia com o peso de uma horrível culpa. Todos

os dias procurava esquecer suas lembranças enquanto a culpa o

devorava.

John entrou no quarto e olhou à preciosa garota enredada em

seus lençóis. A luz do vestíbulo iluminava a cama e o escuro

cabelo encaracolado. Tinha um braço sobre o estômago e o outro

estirado.

Supunha que deveria sentir pena de Virgil por tê-lo

substituído em sua noite de núpcias. Mas não o fazia. Não

lamentava o que tinha feito. Tinha desfrutado muito e, total, se

alguém se inteirava de que ela tinha passado a noite em sua casa,

daria por fato que tinham mantido relações sexuais de todos os

modos. Então, que demônios?

O corpo de Georgeanne foi feito para o sexo, mas tinha se

dado conta que não tinha tanta experiência como tinha parecido

quando paquerava com ele. Tinha lhe ensinado a dar e receber

prazer. Tinha-a beijado e a tinha percorrido com a língua dos pés

a cabeça e, a sua vez, tinha-a ensinado o que fazer com essa boca

tão exuberante que tinha. Ela era sensual e ingênua e ele a

encontrava incrivelmente sexy.

John deitou a seu lado na cama e deslizou o lençol branco até

a cintura. Parecia como se deixou cair nua em um enorme atoleiro

de creme batido. Ele se sentiu de novo excitado e a cobriu com

seu corpo. Apertando-lhe os seios com as mãos, afundou a cara

na fenda que formaram e a beijou ali meigamente. Nesse lugar,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation essa carne suave e quente sob ele, não tinha que pensar em

nada mais. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era sentir prazer. Ao ouvir

o profundo gemido de Georgeanne, levantou a vista para sua cara.

O olhava com olhos sonolentos.

—A despertei? — ele perguntou.

Georgeanne observou a covinha da bochecha direita de John

e seu coração começou a palpitar.

—Não foi essa sua intenção? —perguntou tão comovida por

ele que o sentia até na alma e, embora não tinha dito que se

ocuparia dela, sabia que ao menos tinha que sentir algo. Se

arriscou à cólera de Virgil para estar com ela. Tinha posto em

perigo sua carreira e Georgeanne encontrava excitante e

terrivelmente romântico o risco que tinha deslocado por ela.

—Poderia controlar minhas mãos e deixar dormir. Mas não

será fácil — lhe disse, movendo a palma da mão pela cara externa

da coxa nua de Georgeanne.

—Tenho outra opção? —perguntou enquanto lhe acariciava o

cabelo das têmporas.

Ele se deslizou para cima até que teve o rosto em cima do

dele.

—Eu adoraria voltar a te fazer gemer.

—Hum. —Georgeanne fingiu considerar as possibilidades—.

Quanto tempo tenho para tomar uma decisão?

—Já não tem tempo.

John era jovem e bonito e, em seus braços, se sentia segura

e protegida. Era um amante maravilhoso e poderia se ocupar dela.

E o mais importante, ela estava loucamente apaixonada por ele.

Amoldou seus lábios aos dela e a beijou com uma doce paixão,

e ela se sentiu como se estivesse ouvindo essa velha canção de

country. «She was... the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A.».

Também queria fazer John feliz. Desde que manteve as

primeiras relações com o sexo oposto aos quinze anos,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tinha se transformado como um camaleão para se

converter no que fosse que seu noivo da vez quisesse. No

passado tinha feito de tudo, desde tingir o cabelo de vermelho a

amassar o corpo em um touro mecânico. Georgeanne sempre

tinha feito um extraordinário esforço por agradar aos homens

de sua vida para que não ficasse outro remédio que amá-la.

Talvez John não a amasse nesse momento, mas terminaria

fazendo-o.

Capítulo 5

Georgeanne levou uma mão a seu coração dolorido. Pegou o

laço branco do sutiã enquanto dentro de seu peito o amor e o

ódio colidiam como um martelo de demolição para destroçar seu

coração. Vestida de novo com o vestido de noiva rosa e as frágeis

sandálias de salto alto, lutou contra as lágrimas ardentes que

alagavam seus olhos. Quando viu como o Corvette vermelho de

John se perdia no tráfico, notou que perdia a batalha. Sua vista

se empanou, mas as lágrimas não lhe proporcionaram alívio algum.

Nem sequer ao observar John desaparecer, podia acreditar

que tinha se desfeito dela na calçada do Aeroporto Internacional

de Seattle-Tacoma. Não era só que a tivesse abandonado, é que

nem sequer tinha olhado atrás.

Passavam ao redor dela executivos trajados ou turistas com

roupas leves de verão. Os taxistas descarregavam bagagens

enquanto o escapamento de seus táxis expulsava fumaça quente.

Os porta-malas brincavam com os clientes enquanto uma

impessoal voz masculina avisava pelos alto-falantes de que a área

reservada diante do aeroporto era só para carga e descarga. Os

sons que se mesclavam caoticamente em torno de Georgeanne

eram semelhantes ao confuso zumbido de sua cabeça. Na noite

anterior John se comportou de maneira muito diferente ao

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation indiferente que a tinha despertado essa manhã com um

Bloody Mary na mão. Na noite anterior tinham feito amor uma e

outra vez; nunca tinha se sentido mais perto de um homem. E

estava segura de que John sentia o mesmo. Estava segura que ele

não teria deslocado tal risco a menos que lhe importasse. Se não

tivesse sentido nada por ela, não teria posto em perigo sua

carreira com os Chinooks. Mas essa manhã se comportou como se

tivessem visto Reprises na televisão em lugar da fazer amor.

Quando falou que lhe tinha reservado um vôo a Dallas, o disse

como se estivesse lhe fazendo um grande favor. Quando a tinha

ajudado a colocar de novo o espartilho e o vestido de noiva rosa,

seu contato tinha sido impessoal. Muito diferente das cálidas

carícias da noite anterior. Quando a ajudou a se vestir,

Georgeanne tinha lutado contra seus confusos sentimentos.

Tinha lutado por encontrar as palavras adequadas para o

convencer que a deixasse ficar com ele. Insinuou sua disposição

para fazer e ser algo que ele quisesse, mas ele tinha ignorado tão

sutis sugestões.

A caminho do aeroporto, tinha subido tanto o volume da

música que a conversa tinha sido impossível. Durante a hora que

tinha durado o trajeto de carro, ela se tinha torturado com

milhares de perguntas. Se perguntou o que teria feito mal ou o

que teria acontecido para ele ter mudado tanto. Só seu orgulho

impediu que desconectasse o toca-fitas e lhe exigisse uma

resposta. Só o orgulho a fez conter as lágrimas quando a ajudou

a sair do carro.

—O avião sai dentro de uma hora. Tem tempo de sobra para

recolher o cartão de embarque no faturamento e pegar o vôo -

John a informou enquanto lhe entregava sua nécessaire de noite.

Sentiu como se o pânico retorcesse seu estômago. O medo

fez desaparecer o orgulho e abriu a boca para suplicar que a

levasse de retorno à casa da praia, onde se sentia segura. Suas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation palavras a detiveram.

—Com esse vestido com certeza vai obter ao menos duas

propostas de casamento antes de chegar a Dallas. Não quero te

dar conselhos de como viver sua vida, Deus sabe o muito que

enredei a minha, mas talvez devesse usar mais a cabeça quando

escolher o seu próximo noivo.

O amava tanto que doía e não lhe importava se casava com

outro homem. A noite que tinham compartilhado não tinha

significado nada para ele.

—Foi um prazer te conhecer, Georgie - tinha acrescentado

despreocupadamente, logo tinha se voltado e se foi.

—John! —O nome lhe escapou dos lábios, apesar de seu

orgulho.

Ele tinha girado, e ela soube que sua cara tinha revelado o

que sentia. John tinha suspirado com resignação.

—Nunca quis te machucar, mas lhe disse desde o começo que

não jogaria minha carreira com os Chinooks por você. — Fez uma

pausa e acrescentou—: Não é nada pessoal.

Logo se voltou, baixou a calçada e saiu de sua vida.

A mão de Georgeanne começou a doer e olhou para baixo, a

nécessaire que segurava com força. Tinha os nódulos brancos e

afrouxou seu aperto.

A densa fumaça do escapamento lhe provocou nauseia e,

finalmente, se voltou e entrou no aeroporto. Tinha que sair dali.

Tinha que ir, mas não sabia onde. Sentia todos seus circuitos

sobrecarregados e tentou deixar a mente em branco. Encontrou

o mostrador de faturamento e «não» disse ao agente, «não tinha

bagagem para faturar». Com o cartão de embarque em uma mão e

a nécessaire na outra, abandonou o mostrador.

Passou diante das lojas de presentes, os restaurantes e os

guichês de informação de vôos. O sofrimento a envolvia como

uma capa de névoa negra. Manteve o olhar baixo, imaginava que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pena brilhava através de seu rosto e que se as pessoas a

olhassem atentamente, saberiam o que lhe passava.

Se dariam conta que ninguém se importava com Georgeanne

Howard. Nem nesse estado nem em outro. Tinha plantado a sua

única amiga, Sissy, e se Georgeanne morresse nesse momento,

não importaria a ninguém ou pelo menos não de verdade. Bom, sua

tia Lolly sim faria como se lhe importasse. Prepararia a gelatina

Ou'Jell e choraria como se não estivesse aliviada de não ter que

se ocupar mais de Georgeanne. Por um instante, Georgeanne se

perguntou se sua mãe se entristeceria, mas soube a resposta

antes de sequer pensar nisso: não. Billy Jean nunca se

entristeceria por essa menina a que nunca tinha querido.

Entrou na zona de embarque quando seu frágil controle

começava a quebrar. Sentou de costas às janelas e pegou um

exemplar do Seattle Teme do assento do lado deixando a

nécessaire na poltrona de vinil. Olhou pela janela à pista de

aterrissagem e uma nítida imagem da cara de sua mãe apareceu

em sua mente, lhe recordando a única vez que se encontrou com

Billy Jean.

Tinha sido o dia do enterro de sua avó, tinha levantado o

olhar do ataúde e tinha visto a cara de uma elegante mulher

muito bem penteada com o cabelo escuro e os olhos verdes. Não

teria reconhecido quem era a mulher se Lolly não tivesse dito.

Durante um instante a pena pela morte de sua avó se fundiu em

seu interior com apreensão, alegria, esperança e uma miríade de

emoções conflitivas. Durante toda sua vida, Georgeanne tinha

recreado o momento em que finalmente conheceria sua mãe.

Enquanto crescia, tinham lhe dito que Billy Jean era muito

jovem e que quando ela nasceu não queria ter filhos ainda. Como

conseqüência, Georgeanne levava toda sua vida sonhando com o

dia em que sua mãe mudaria de idéia.

Mas quando Georgeanne alcançou a adolescência, já tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation as esperanças de que se fizessem realidade seus sonhos

sobre um reencontro com sua mãe. Tinha descoberto que Billy

Jean Howard era agora Jean Obershaw, esposa de Leo

Obershaw representante em Alabama, e mãe de dois meninos

pequenos. O dia que soube da outra família de sua mãe foi o dia

em que teve que confrontar a crua realidade. Sua avó tinha

mentido. Billy Jean sim queria ter filhos. Simplesmente, não

tinha querido a ela.

No enterro de sua avó, quando Georgeanne por fim olhou

para Billy Jean, tinha esperado não sentir nada. A surpreendeu

profundamente encontrar algo em seu coração, ainda abrigava a

fantasia de uma mãe carinhosa. Tinha se obstinado ao sonho de

que sua mãe poderia encher o vazio que tinha em seu interior. As

mão e os joelhos de Georgeanne tremeram quando se apresentou

à mulher que a tinha abandonado pouco depois de nascer. Tinha

contido o fôlego... esperando... desejando. Mas Billy Jean mal a

olhou quando lhe disse:

—Sei quem é. —Logo se voltou e se dirigiu à parte traseira da

igreja. Depois do funeral desapareceu, provavelmente de retorno

com seu marido e seus filhos. De retorno a sua vida.

O anúncio da chegada de um vôo trouxe Georgeanne de volta

à realidade. Mais passageiros começaram a encher a zona de

embarque e pegou a nécessaire para colocar-lhe sobre o colo.

Uma mulher de meia idade com cachos brancos e um vestido de

poliéster se dirigiu ao assento vazio. Georgeanne pegou

automaticamente o exemplar do Seattle Teme para que a mulher

pudesse sentar. Colocou-o em cima da nécessaire e dirigiu o olhar

às janelas, observando um ônibus de passageiros e um reboque de

bagagens. Normalmente, teria sorrido à mulher e possivelmente

a teria obsequiado com uma agradável conversa. Mas não se

sentia com vontade de ser amável. Pensava em sua vida e em que

não devia se relacionar com pessoas que não podiam

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a seu amor.

Apaixonou-se por John Kowalsky em menos de vinte e quatro

horas. Seus sentimentos por ele tinham surgido tão depressa que

mal podia acreditar. Mas sabia que eram reais. Pensava em seus

olhos azuis e na covinha que aparecia em sua bochecha direita

cada vez que sorria. Pensava em como a rodeavam esses fortes

braços, fazendo-a sentir segura. Se fechava os olhos, podia

sentir suas mãos nas costas, levantando-a contra a vitrine como

se não pesasse nada. Não tinha conhecido a nenhum outro homem

- nem sequer algum antigo noivo ao que tinha acreditado amar—,

que a tivesse feito sentir da mesma maneira que John.

«Deveria ter me dito que é perfeita», tinha dito, fazendo

que se sentisse como a Rainha das festas do Santo Antonio.

Nenhum homem a tinha feito se sentir tão desejável. Nenhum

homem a tinha deixado destroçada.

Seus olhos começaram a arder de novo e sua vista se nublou.

Nos últimos dias tinha tomado algumas decisões desafortunadas.

O pior tinha sido decidir casar com um homem o suficientemente

velho para ser seu avô. Logo estava fugindo do casamento como

uma covarde. O único que não tinha sido uma escolha tinha sido

se apaixonar por John. Simplesmente tinha ocorrido.

Uma solitária lágrima lhe escorregou pela bochecha e a

enxugou com o lenço. Agora tinha que se sobrepor ao de John.

Tinha que retomar sua vida.

«Que vida?». Não a esperavam nem em casa nem no trabalho.

Não tinha nenhum familiar com quem falar e o mais provável era

que sua única amiga a odiasse. Todas suas roupas estavam em

poder de Virgil, quem - sem nenhuma dúvida— a desprezaria. O

homem que amava não lhe correspondia. Se desfez dela,

deixando-a na calçada sem olhar atrás.

Não tinha a nada nem a ninguém salvo ela mesma.

—Atenção - anunciou uma voz feminina—, os passageiros do

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.vôo 624, com destino a Dallas-Fort Worth, deverão embarcar em

quinze minutos.

Georgeanne olhou o cartão de embarque. «Quinze minutos»,

pensou. Ficavam quinze minutos para subir a um avião que a

levaria de retorno a um nada. Ninguém estaria ali para recolhê-la.

Não tinha a ninguém. Ninguém ia se ocupar dela. Ninguém lhe

diria o que fazer.

Ninguém exceto a si mesma. Só Georgeanne Howard.

O pânico lhe atendeu o estômago e olhou o exemplar do

Seattle Teme que estava em cima da nécessaire de seu colo.

Sentia a sobrecarga emocional a flor de pele. Para evitar estalar,

se concentrou no jornal. Moveu os lábios enquanto lia lentamente

os anúncios classificados.

O letreiro do Catering Heron pendurava desajeitadamente

do lado direito. A tormenta da noite da quinta-feira o tinha

maltratado tanto que havia quebrado uma das correntes, com o

que o grande pássaro majestoso pintado no letreiro parecia a

ponto de cair em linha reta sobre a calçada. Os rododentros

plantados a cada lado da porta tinham sobrevivido aos fortes

ventos, mas os gerânios vermelhos eram outra história.

Entretanto, dentro do pequeno edifício, tudo estava em

perfeita ordem. O escritório da parte dianteira do reconvertido

armazém tinha um escritório e uma mesa redonda. Na parede

pendurava uma grande fotografia de duas pessoas idênticas

vestidas com a mesma roupa. Cada um segurava o extremo de um

bilhete de um dólar. Na cozinha, reluziam uma cortadora

industrial, uma afiadora e outros instrumentos de cozinha, todos

de aço inoxidável. Uma seleção de menus repousava na bandeja

que havia em cima do refrigerador e o forno de convecção

dominava a esquina oposta.

A proprietária estava no banheiro com uma borracha azul

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation seus lábios. A luz fluorescente zumbia e piscava jogando

uma sombra cinza sobre a cara de Mae Heron, cujos olhos

marrons estudavam o reflexo no espelho de cima do lavabo

enquanto escovava o cabelo loiro e se fazia um coque.

Mae era o exemplo perfeito de uma garota de cara lavada

com um sabão caseiro tipo Ivory Soap. Não precisava usar nem

creme faxineira, nem tônicos para a pele com sabor de fruta,

nem gastar o dinheiro em cremes seletos. Odiava a sensação de

usar maquiagem. Algumas vezes se aplicava um pouco de rímel,

mas tinha pouca prática e não o aplicava muito bem, não como

Ray. Ray sempre tinha tido bom olho para a maquiagem.

Mae se olhou de perfil e levantou uma mão para esmagar uma

mecha de cabelo rebelde do cocuruto. Teria voltado a fazer o

coque se não tivesse tocado o timbre da porta anunciando a

chegada do cliente que estava esperando. A senhora Candace

Sullivan era uma cliente assídua do Catering Heron e se pôs em

contato com Mae para lhe encarregar o catering para a

celebração das bodas de ouro de seus pais. Candace era a mulher

de um reputado cardiologista. Gozava de uma muito boa situação

econômica e era a última esperança que Mae tinha de poder

conservar vivo o sonho de Ray e dela.

Se sentou para estar segura de que o pólo azul parecesse

impecável sobre as calças curtas caquis e aspirou

profundamente. Não se desembrulhava muito bem com essa

parte do negócio. Beijar traseiros e encher a bola dos clientes

tinham sido um dos talentos de Ray. Ela se dedicava à

administração do negócio. Era a contadora. Não era uma boa

relações públicas. Passou toda a noite e parte da manhã

espremendo os números até sentir areia fina nos olhos, mas não

havia outra solução; não importava quão criativa fosse com as

contas, se o negócio de catering que Ray e ela tinham aberto

três anos antes não recebia encargos logo, teria que fechar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation à senhora Sullivan; necessitava seu dinheiro.

Mae alcançou o envelope de Manila do lavabo e saiu do

banheiro. Atravessou a cozinha, mas parou um momento na porta

que conduzia ao escritório. A jovem parada no meio do cômodo

não se parecia de forma alguma à senhora Sullivan. De fato,

parecia saída da Mansão Playboy. Era tudo o que Mae não era:

alta, pechugona, com espesso cabelo escuro e bonita pele

bronzeada. Apenas ao pensar em pegar sol, a pele de Mae ficava

vermelha como uma lagosta.

—Ham... Posso ajudá-la em algo?

—Devo solicitar o trabalho - respondeu com voz arrastada,

claramente sulina—. De ajudante do Chef.

Mae olhou o jornal que a mulher segurava em uma mão, logo

observou o vestido rosa de seda com um grande laço branco. A

seu irmão Ray teria encantado esse vestido. Teria lhe encantado

vestir.

—Trabalhou antes em uma empresa de catering?

—Não. Mas sou muito boa cozinheira.

Se confiava em seu aspecto, Mae duvidava sinceramente que

a mulher soubesse sequer ferver água. Mas não costumava julgar

às pessoas nem por sua cor nem por sua roupa. Passou a maior

parte de sua vida defendendo seu irmão gêmeo da gente que o

julgava sem conhecê-lo, incluindo sua própria família.

—Sou Mae Heron — disse.

—É um prazer, senhora Heron.

A mulher deixou o jornal em uma mesa ao lado da porta, logo

caminhou para Mae e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Meu nome é Georgeanne Howard.

—Bom, Georgeanne, te darei uma solicitude para preencher

— disse, se movendo atrás da escrivaninha. Obtinha o encargo

dos Sullivan, necessitaria um ajudante, mas duvidava que fosse a

essa mulher a quem contratasse. Não só preferia contratar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation com experiência, mas também duvidava da prudência

de alguém que usasse esse vestido tão provocador para solicitar

um posto na cozinha.

Embora não pensava contratar Georgeanne, pensou que era

melhor que preenchesse uma solicitude e rechaçá-la com

motivos. Estava rebuscando em uma das gavetas quando soou de

novo o timbre da porta. Olhou para fora e reconheceu a sua

enriquecida cliente. Como a maioria das pessoas que bebia

coquetéis, jogava tênis e ia ao clube de campo, o cabelo da

senhora Candace Sullivan parecia um casco prateado. As jóias

eram autênticas, as unhas falsas e, em geral, era como qualquer

outra ricaça com a que Mae tinha trabalhado. Conduzia um carro

de oitenta mil dólares, mas regateava em trivialidades como o

preço das framboesas.

—Olá, Candace. Já tenho tudo preparado. — Mae apontou

para a mesa redonda onde havia três álbuns de fotos—. Por que

não senta? Estarei com você em um momento.

A senhora Sullivan olhou com curiosidade à garota de rosa e

dirigiu um sorriso a Mae.

—A tormenta da quinta-feira parece ter causado danos no

exterior do edifício - disse educadamente, ao tempo que tomava

assento.

—Isso parece. —Mae sabia que teria que reparar o letreiro e

comprar arbustos novos, mas nesse momento não tinha dinheiro.

—Pode sentar aqui — disse a Georgeanne, colocando a

solicitude no escritório. Logo, com o envelope do orçamento na

mão, atravessou o cômodo e tomou assento na mesa redonda.

—Trabalhei em vários cardápios para que possa escolher.

Quando falamos por telefone, sugeri-lhe o pato como prato

principal. —Tirou os menus do envelope, pô-los na mesa e mostrou

a primeira escolha—. Com pato assado, recomendaria arroz

silvestre, já seja com verduras mistas ou ervilhas verdes. Um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.pãozinho no jantar fará...

—OH, não sei - suspirou a senhora Sullivan.

Mae estava preparada para essa resposta.

—Tenho amostras na geladeira.

—Não, obrigado. Acabo de comer.

Ocultando a irritação, moveu o dedo a seguinte opção.

—Possivelmente preferiria salgadinhos de aspargo. Ou de

alcachofra...

—Não - interrompeu Candace—. Acredito que não. Acredito

que eu gosto mais da idéia do pato.

Mae passou ao seguinte cardápio.

—Certo. E o que lhe parece de entrada, costela de vitela em

seu suco, batatas douradas, ervilhas verdes...

—Fui a três festas este ano onde serviram costela. Quero

algo diferente. Algo especial. Ray sim que tinha idéias

inovadoras.

Mae passou as páginas e colocou em cima o terceiro menu.

Tinha muito pouca paciência e não era boa para isto. Não

combinava com os clientes enriquecidos que não sabiam o que

queriam e que em cima não aceitavam nenhuma das sugestões que

lhes mostrava.

—Sim, Ray era maravilhoso — disse, ao perder seu irmão

fazia seis meses tinha sentido como morria parte de seu coração

e de sua alma.

—Ray era o melhor — continuou a senhora Sullivan—. Já

sabe, ele era um... Pois bem... Já sabe.

Sim, Mae sabia, e se Candace não tomava cuidado, se

encontraria de joelhos na rua. Embora Ray pudesse ter passado

por cima sua intolerância, Mae não.

—O que lhe parece Chateaubriand? —perguntou, mostrando a

terceira opção.

—Não — respondeu Candace. Em menos de dez minutos tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation çado todas as idéias. Mae quis matá-la, mas teve que

recordar que necessitava o dinheiro.

—Para o aniversário de cinqüenta anos de meus pais tinha

pensado em algo um pouco mais exclusivo. Não me mostrou nada

especial. Como desejaria que Ray estivesse aqui. Teria ideado

algo realmente único.

Todos os menus que Mae lhe tinha mostrado estavam bem.

De fato, eram do arquivo de Ray. Mae sentiu que perdia os

nervos e se obrigou a perguntar tão amavelmente como foi

possível:

—O que tinha pensado?

—Bom, não sei. O negócio é dele. Se supõe que as inovações

são coisa dele. —Mas Mae nunca tinha sido criativa—. Não vi

nada especial. Não tem outra coisa?

Mae pegou um catálogo e ficou a folheá-lo.

Duvidava encontrar ali algo que Candace gostasse. Estava

convencida de que essas exclusivas razões da senhora Sullivan a

conduziriam à bebida.

—Estas são fotos de outros caterings que temos feito.

Possivelmente veja algo que goste.

—Isso espero.

—Perdão. —A garota de rosa do escritório se levantou—.

Perdoem que me coloque onde não me chamam, mas não pude

evitar escuta-las. Talvez pudesse ajudar.

Mae tinha se esquecido que Georgeanne estava no cômodo e

girou para olhá-la.

—Onde foram seus pais de lua de mel? —perguntou

Georgeanne desde atrás da escrivaninha.

—A Itália - respondeu Candace.

—Hum. —Georgeanne posou a ponta da caneta sobre o lábio

inferior—. Poderia começar com a Pappa ao Pomodoro -

aconselhou; seu italiano soava peculiar com esse acento sulino—.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation carne de porco assada à florentina servida com batatas,

cenouras e uma fatia grossa de bruschetta. Ou, se preferir pato,

poderia ir acompanhado de massa e uma salada fresca.

Candace olhou para Mae, e logo à outra mulher.

—Mamãe adora a lasanha com molho de manjericão.

—Lasanha com salada de radicchio seria perfeita. Como

sobremesa ficaria perfeito um delicioso bolo de damasco.

—Bolo de damasco? —perguntou Candace menos

entusiasmada—. Nunca o comi.

—É absolutamente maravilhoso - Georgeanne se apressou a

responder.

—Está segura?

—Por completo. — Se inclinou para frente e apoiou os

cotovelos na escrivaninha—. Vivian Hammond, dos Hammonds de

Santo Antonio, está louca pelo bolo de damasco. Gosta tanto, que

rompeu a tradição do Clube da Rosa Amarela e o serve na festa

anual. —Entrecerrou os olhos e sussurrou como se

compartilhasse uma suculenta fofoca—. Para que veja, até que

Viviam fez isso, o clube sempre tinha servido bolo de limão em

suas reuniões, limão da mesma cor que as rosas amarelas. —Fez

uma pausa, reclinou-se na cadeira, e inclinou a cabeça—.

Naturalmente, sua mãe estava envergonhada.

Mae arqueou as sobrancelhas e cravou os olhos em

Georgeanne. Tinha algo familiar nela. Não podia dizer o que era e

se perguntou se teriam se conhecido antes.

—Sério? —perguntou Candace—. por que não serviram as dois

coisas?

Georgeanne encolheu os ombros.

—Quem sabe. Vivian é uma mulher excepcional.

Quanto mais falava Georgeanne, mais forte era em Mae a

sensação de familiaridade.

Candace olhou o relógio, logo olhou para Mae.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Eu gosto da idéia da comida italiana e necessitarei um bolo

de damasco para cem pessoas.

Quando a senhora Sullivan abandonou o edifício, Mae

escreveu o menu, preencheu o contrato e o cheque do sinal. Se

recostou contra a mesa e cruzou os braços.

—Tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas - disse. Quando

Georgeanne a olhou do outro extremo, Mae consultava o cardápio

que segurava na mão.

—O que é Pappa ao Pomodoro?

—Sopa de tomate.

—Sabe cozinhar?

—É obvio. É muito fácil.

Mae colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa e se levantou.

—Inventou essa historia sobre o bolo de damasco?

Georgeanne tratou de parecer contrita, mas um leve sorriso

se insinuava na comissura de seus lábios.

—Bom..., a embelezei um pouco.

Mae já sabia por que essa mulher lhe parecia familiar.

Georgeanne era uma artista impenitente das birutices, igual a

Ray. Durante um breve momento sentiu que o vazio de sua morte

se diluía um pouco. Abandonou a mesa e caminhou para a

escrivaninha.

—Alguma vez trabalhou como ajudante de chef ou de

garçonete? —perguntou, olhando a solicitude de emprego.

Georgeanne cobriu rapidamente o papel com as mãos, não sem

que Mae notasse a má caligrafia e que tinha escrito em

experiência profissional «Chief» em lugar de Chef.

—Fui garçonete no Luby antes de trabalhar no Dillard's e

recebi todas as aulas de cozinha que possa imaginar.

—Trabalhou alguma vez em um catering?

—Não, mas posso cozinhar algo, desde comida grega a sueca,

desde baklava a sushi, e sou muito boa em relações públicas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation olhou para Georgeanne e esperou não se equivocar.

—Tenho uma pergunta mais. Quer o trabalho?

Capítulo 6

Seattle, Junho de 1996

Escapando do caos da cozinha, Georgeanne observou o salão

do banquete uma última vez. Com olho crítico esquadrinhou as

trinta e sete mesas com toalhas de linho cuidadosamente

distribuídas pela sala. No centro de cada mesa, os copos de

cristal esculpido estavam estrategicamente colocados com uma

variada coleção de velas flutuantes em cor rosa e folhas de

samambaia.

Mae a acusava de ser uma obsessa e uma possessa ou as duas

coisas de uma vez. Os dedos de Georgeanne ainda lhe doíam pela

cera quente, mas só olhando as mesas sabia que toda a angústia,

a dor e o caos tinha valido a pena. Tinha criado algo belo e único.

Ela, Georgeanne Howard, a garota que tinha sido educada para

depender de outros tinha conseguido ganhar a vida. E o tinha

feito por si mesma. Tinha aprendido técnicas para superar a

dislexia. Já não ocultava seu problema, mas tampouco falava

disso com todo mundo. Tinha escondido durante muitos anos para

de repente anunciá-lo aos quatro ventos.

Tinha vencido todos os obstáculos e com vinte e nove anos

era sócia em um bem-sucedido negócio de catering e possuía uma

casinha modesta em Bellevue. Estava muito satisfeita de tudo o

que a menina atrasada do Texas tinha conseguido alcançar. Tinha

caminhado através do fogo desencardindo sua alma, mas tinha

sobrevivido. Agora era uma pessoa mais forte, possivelmente

menos confiada e extremamente relutante a oferecer o coração

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation bandeja de novo a um homem, mas não considerava que a falta

dessas duas qualidades fosse impedimento para alcançar a

felicidade. Tinha aprendido a lição da forma mais difícil e

embora preferisse doar um rim a voltar para a vida que levava

antes de entrar no Catering Heron há sete anos, nesse momento

era quem era pelo que lhe tinha acontecido então. Não gostava

de pensar no passado. Sua vida era perfeita nesse momento e

estava cheia de coisas que amava.

Tinha nascido e crescido no Texas, mas tinha se sentido

atraída por Seattle com muita rapidez. Amava a cidade rochosa

rodeada de montanhas e água. Tinha demorado anos em se

acostumar à chuva, mas como à maioria dos nativos agora já não a

incomodava. Amava as sensações tateantes que experimentava no

mercado de Pike Agrada e as cores vibrantes do noroeste do

Pacífico.

Georgeanne levantou o braço para ajeitar o punho da jaqueta

do smoking, e olhou o relógio. Na outra parte do velho hotel seus

ajudantes cortavam rodelas de pepino e as colocavam em cima do

salmão, preenchiam cogumelos e taças de champanha para os

trezentos convidados que, em meia hora, chegariam ao salão do

banquete e jantariam scallopini de vitela, batatas novas com

manteiga e salada de escarola e agriões.

Alcançou uma taça e tirou o guardanapo que havia dentro.

Suas mãos tremiam quando recolocou o guardanapo branco com

forma de rosa. Estava nervosa. Mais do que estava costumava

estar. Mae e ela tinham feito caterings para trezentas pessoas

com antecedência sem nenhum problema. Mas nunca tinham

atendido à Fundação Harrison. E nunca tinham servido um

catering para um promotor que cobrasse quinhentos dólares por

coberta. OH, bom, em realidade sabia que os convidados não

pagavam essa quantidade só pela comida. O dinheiro arrecadado

essa noite seria para o Hospital Infantil e para o Centro Médico.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation assim, ao pensar que todas aquelas pessoas pagariam todo

esse dinheiro por um pedaço de vitela lhe dava taquicardia.

Uma porta se abriu-se e Mae apareceu.

—Sabia que a encontraria aqui dentro - disse, caminhando

para Georgeanne. Levava na mão a pasta verde que continha a

lista de trabalho e as ordens de compra junto com um inventário

de todos os fornecimentos e os recibos.

Georgeanne sorriu a sua melhor amiga e sócia e colocou o

guardanapo dobrado de novo na taça.

—Como vão as coisas na cozinha?

—OH, o novo ajudante do chef bebeu todo o vinho branco

especial que comprou para a vitela.

Georgeanne sentiu um tombo no estômago.

—Me diga que não está falando a sério.

—É uma brincadeira.

—De verdade?

—De verdade.

—Pois não tem graça. —Georgeanne suspirou aliviada quando

Mae se aproximou dela.

—Talvez não. Mas precisa relaxar.

—Não poderei relaxar até que esteja em casa — disse

Georgeanne ajustando a rosa da lapela do smoking de Mae.

Embora fossem vestidas com a mesma roupa, fisicamente

eram opostas por completo. Mae tinha a pele suave como à

porcelana das loiras naturais e, com seu um e cinqüenta e cinco

de estatura, era tão magra como uma bailarina. Georgeanne

sempre tinha invejado o metabolismo de Mae que lhe permitia

comer quase tudo sem engordar nem um grama.

—Tudo vai segundo o horário previsto. Não fique histérica,

nem corra por aí, tal como o fez nas bodas de Angela Everett.

Georgeanne franziu o cenho e caminhou para a porta lateral.

—Ainda eu gostaria de dar uma mão ao pequeno poodle azul

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation avó Everett.

Mae riu caminhando ao lado de Georgeanne.

—Nunca esquecerei essa noite. Estava no bufê e te ouvia

chiar na cozinha. Depois se arrependeu toda a noite. —Baixou o

tom de voz, e imitou o acento sulino de Georgeanne—. Um cão

comeu minhas almôndegas!

—Disse «almôndega».

—Não. Não o fez. Logo se sentou e cravou os olhos na

bandeja vazia durante dez minutos.

Georgeanne não o recordava dessa maneira. Mas inclusive ela

tinha que admitir que ainda não fosse muito boa controlando esse

tipo de estresse. Embora tivesse melhorado o bastante.

—É uma péssima mentirosa, Mae Heron - lhe disse,

segurando o coque de sua amiga e lhe dando um pequeno puxão,

logo voltou a olhar a estadia. A porcelana da China estava

brilhante, o faqueiro de prata reluzente e os guardanapos

dobrados como se centenas de rosas brancas flutuassem sobre

as mesas.

Georgeanne estava extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Com o cenho franzido John Kowalsky se inclinou ligeiramente

para frente na cadeira e olhou mais de perto o guardanapo que

preenchia sua taça. Parecia ser um pássaro ou um abacaxi. Não

estava seguro.

—OH, isto é encantado — suspirou Jenny Lange, seu casal

essa noite. Percorreu com o olhar o brilhante cabelo loiro e teve

que admitir que tinha gostado mais de Jenny no dia que a tinha

convidado a sair. Era fotógrafa e a tinha conhecido fazia duas

semanas quando foi fotografar para uma revista de desenho a

casa flutuante onde vivia. Não a conhecia muito bem. Parecia uma

mulher agradável, mas inclusive antes de chegar ao jantar

beneficente tinha descoberto que não se sentia atraído por ela.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation um pouquinho. Não por culpa dela, mas sim dele.

Voltou a centrar a atenção no guardanapo, tirou-o do copo e o

colocou no colo. Ultimamente tinha estado pensando em casar

outra vez. Tinha falado com Ernie sobre isso. Talvez esse jantar

beneficente tivesse despertado algo que permanecia dormido

nele. Ou talvez fosse porque acabava de cumprir os trinta e

cinco; mas o certo era que tinha estado pensando em procurar

esposa e ter filhos. Tinha pensado em Toby, tinha pensado nele

mais do que o fazia habitualmente.

John se inclinou na cadeira, jogou a um lado a lapela da

jaqueta do traje cinza carvão do Hugo Boss e meteu a mão no

bolso das calças. Queria ser pai outra vez. Queria ouvir essa

palavra, «papai», se referindo a ele. Queria ensinar a seu filho a

patinar tal como Ernie tinha ensinado a ele. Como qualquer outro

pai do mundo, queria estar acordado na Véspera de natal e dar

de presente triciclos, bicicletas e carros de carreiras. Queria

vestir seu filho de vampiro, ou de pirata, e fazer com ele «o

truque ou trato». Mas quando olhava Jenny sabia que ela não ia

ser a mãe de seus filhos. Recordava a Jodie Foster e sempre

tinha pensado que Jodie se parecia um pouco a um lagarto. E não

queria que seus filhos parecessem lagartos.

Um garçom interrompeu seus pensamentos e lhe perguntou

se queria vinho. John não respondeu logo se inclinou para frente

e pôs a taça sobre a toalha ao reverso.

—Não bebe? —perguntou Jenny.

—Claro - respondeu, e tirando a mão do bolso alcançou o copo

que tinha trazido do coquetel.

—Bebo refrigerante com lima.

—Não bebe álcool?

—Não. Já não. —Deixou o copo quando outro garçom pôs um

prato de salada à sua frente. Levava sem beber quatro anos, e

sabia que não beberia nunca mais. O álcool o tinha convertido em

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation merda e ao final tinha acabado cansando de tudo isso.

A noite que bateu aos Philadelphia levando pela frente Danny

Shanahan foi à noite que tocou fundo. Alguns pensavam que

Danny, «o Sujo», tinha obtido o que merecia. Mas John não.

Quando olhou ao homem caído no gelo, soube que tinha perdido o

controle. Tinha destroçado sua face e tinha acotovelado as

costelas mais vezes das que recordava. Tinha sido um massacre.

Mas essa noite algo tinha se quebrado em seu interior. Antes que

se precavesse do que estava fazendo, tinha atirado as luvas e se

atado a murros com Shanahan. Danny tinha recebido uma

contusão e uma viagem à enfermaria. John tinha sido expulso e

suspenso por seis partidas. À manhã seguinte despertou na cama

de um hotel com uma garrafa vazia de Jack Daniels e com duas

mulheres nuas. Quando tinha olhado o teto, enojado de si mesmo

e tratando de recordar a noite anterior, soube que tinha que se

deter.

Após não bebia. E nunca tinha querido voltar a fazê-lo.

Agora, quando se deitava com uma mulher recordava seu nome ao

despertar pela manhã. De fato, sabia quase tudo sobre ela antes

de leva-la a cama. Sim, agora tomava cuidado. Tinha sorte de

estar vivo e sabia.

—Não está precioso o salão? —perguntou Jenny.

John percorreu a mesa com o olhar, logo o estrado que

tinham diante. Todas essas flores e velas eram muito

recarregadas e cheirosas para seu gosto.

—Claro. Fica muito bem - disse, comendo a salada. Ao

terminar, retiraram-lhe o prato e colocaram outro na frente.

Tinha assistido a um montão de banquetes beneficentes ao longo

de sua vida. Também tinha comido um montão de comida má

neles. Mas esta noite a comida era boa; escassa, mas boa. Muito

melhor que no ano anterior. Naquela ocasião tinham servido um

frango cheio com pinhões secos tão duros como os discos de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.hóquei. Mas claro, ali não se ia pela comida. Ia para soltar

dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Muito pouca gente estava à corrente da

filantropia de John e queria que seguisse sendo assim. Fazia isso

por seu filho e era parte de sua vida privada.

—O que opina de que os Avalanche ganhem a Taça Stanley?

—perguntou Jenny quando já iam pela sobremesa.

John acreditava que perguntava para iniciar conversa. Ela

não queria saber o que ele pensava na realidade, então tragou sua

opinião e foi diplomático.

—Têm um bom porteiro. Sempre se pode contar com o Roy

para desempatar as partidas e salvar o traseiro. —Deu de

ombros—. Têm algumas boas defesas, mas Claude Lemieux é um

fedelho covarde e maricas — alcançou a colher de sobremesa e a

olhou—; é provável que cheguem a final na próxima liga — e ele os

estaria esperando porque John esperava estar ali lutando

também pela Taça.

Começou a percorrer o salão com o olhar, procurando à

presidenta da Fundação Harrison. Normalmente Ruth Harrison

subia primeiro ao estrado e logo percorria as mesas. Divisou-a

duas mesas a distância falando com uma mulher. A mulher, que

dava as costas a John, destacava entre os vestidos de seda que

tinha ao redor. Tinha posto um smoking e gotejava elegância,

mais que a própria presidenta. Tinha o cabelo penteado para trás

sujeito na nuca com um laço negro. Do coque, suaves cachos

escuros caíam sobre seus ombros. Era alta, e quando se mostrou

de perfil, John se engasgou com o sorvete.

—Jesus - disse quase sem voz.

—Está bem? —perguntou Jenny, lhe colocando a mão com

preocupação no ombro.

Não podia responder. Só podia olhá-la fixamente, sentindo

como se o tivessem golpeado na testa com um stick. Quando a

tinha deixado no Sa-tac há sete anos, não tinha pensado que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a se encontrar. Recordou a última vez que a tinha visto:

uma boneca voluptuosa com um pequeno vestido rosa. Recordava

bastante mais dela, e o que recordou lhe fez esboçar um sorriso.

Por razões que não podia recordar nesse momento não tinha

estado bêbado a noite que tinha passado com ela. Mas acreditava

que não tinha importância se tinha bebido ou não porque, bêbado

ou sóbrio, Georgeanne Howard não era o tipo de mulher que um

homem pudesse esquecer.

—O que ocorre, John?

—Ahh... nada. —Olhou para Jenny, logo voltou o olhar à

mulher que lhe tinha causado tanto incômodo ao fugir de suas

próprias bodas. Depois desse desafortunado dia, Virgil Duffy

tinha desaparecido do país durante oito meses. O verão seguinte,

os treinamentos dos Chinooks tinham estado cheios de

especulações. Alguns jogadores pensavam que a noiva de Virgil

tinha sido seqüestrada, outros tinham vários tipos de hipótese

sobre sua escapada. E também estava Hugh Miner que acreditava

que em vez de casar com o Virgil ela tinha se suicidado no

banheiro e que Virgil o tinha oculto. Só John sabia a verdade,

mas tinha sido o único dos Chinooks que não tinha falado.

—John?

Ela estava ali, no meio do salão, tão bela como a recordava.

Talvez mais. Possivelmente fosse o smoking que parecia ressaltar

as curvas de seu corpo em vez de as ocultar. Ou talvez fosse a

luz que iluminava seu cabelo escuro, ou o definido perfil desses

lábios carnudos. Não sabia se era só uma dessas coisas ou todas

de uma vez, mas descobriu que quanto mais a olhava, mais

profunda era sua curiosidade. Se perguntou o que estaria

fazendo em Seattle. O que teria sido de sua vida? Teria

encontrado a algum ricaço com quem casar?

—John?

Devolveu a atenção a seu casal dessa noite.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Passa algo? —perguntou ela.

—Não. Nada. —Voltou a olhar para Georgeanne outra vez e a

observou colocar uma bolsa negra sobre a mesa. Estendeu a mão

para estreitar a de Ruth Harrison. Logo sorriu, pegou a bolsa e

dando meia volta, partiu.

—Me desculpe, Jenny —disse, ficando em pé—. Volto em

seguida.

Seguiu Georgeanne enquanto ela abria caminho com

dificuldade entre as mesas sem perde-la de vista.

—Perdão — disse, abrindo caminho a empurrões entre dois

anciões.

A alcançou quando estava a ponto de abrir uma porta lateral.

—Georgie — disse quando a mão de Georgeanne alcançava o

pomo de latão.

Ela se deteve, o olhou por cima do ombro e logo ficou olhando

durante cinco longos segundos antes de abrir a boca lentamente.

—Acredito que nos conhecemos — disse ele.

Ela fechou a boca. Seus olhos verdes pareciam enormes como

se a tivessem surpreendido cometendo um delito.

—Não me recorda?

Ela não respondeu. Só seguiu olhando-o.

—Sou John Kowalsky. Nos conhecemos no dia que fugiu de

seu casamento - lhe explicou, embora se perguntava como

poderia esquecer desse desastre em particular—. Te recolhi e

nós...

—Sim — o interrompeu ela—. Lembro de você. —Depois não

disse nada mais, e John se perguntou se sua memória o estaria

enganando porque conforme recordava era uma charlatona

incorrigível.

—OH, bem — disse para cobrir o embaraçoso silêncio que se

estendeu entre eles—. O que faz em Seattle?

—Trabalho. — Ela respirou profundamente, o que elevou seus

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , logo disse a toda pressa ao tempo que expulsava o ar—.

Bom, tenho que ir — e girou tão rapidamente que se chocou

contra a porta fechada. A madeira estralou ruidosamente e a

bolsa lhe caiu da mão, espalhando parte do conteúdo pelo chão—.

Será que nada me sai bem... —disse ela entre dentes com o

arrastado acento sulino que John recordava tão bem, se

agachando para recuperar as coisas.

John se agachou e recolheu um lápis de lábios e uma pluma.

Os estendeu com a mão aberta.

—Aqui tem.

Georgeanne levantou a vista e seus olhos se perderam nos

dele. Estiveram assim vários segundos, logo pegou o lápis de

lábios e a pluma. Seus dedos roçaram a palma de sua mão.

—Obrigado — sussurrou, e apartou subitamente a mão como

se tivesse queimado. Logo levantou e abriu a porta.

—Espera um momento — disse ele, recolhendo do chão um

talão de cheques que não tinham visto. No tempo que levou

recolhê-lo e levantar, ela tinha se esfumado. A porta se fechou

de repente fazendo que John se sentisse idiota e perdido. Ela

tinha se comportado como se tivesse medo dele. E a verdade era

que embora não recordava todos os detalhes da noite que tinham

passado juntos, sim se recordaria de ter feito dano. Antes de

admitir sequer a possibilidade, descartou-a por absurda. Nem

sequer bêbado como uma cuba teria machucado a uma mulher.

Perplexo, se voltou e caminhou lentamente para a mesa. Não

podia acreditar que ela tivesse fugido dele. As lembranças que

tinha de Georgeanne não eram absolutamente desagradáveis.

Tinham compartilhado uma noite de sexo selvagem, logo tinha lhe

comprado um bilhete de avião para que fosse para casa. Bom,

sabia que tinha ferido seus sentimentos, mas naquele momento

de sua vida foi o melhor que pôde ter feito.

John olhou o talão de cheques que tinha na mão e o abriu.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation -se que seus cheques estivessem pintados com ceras

de meninos. Dirigiu o olhar à esquina superior esquerda e ainda

se surpreendeu mais ao ver que seu sobrenome não tinha

mudado: seguia sendo Georgeanne Howard e vivia em Bellevue.

As perguntas se amontoaram em sua cabeça, mas não tinha

resposta para nenhuma delas. Sem importar qual fosse a razão

estava claro que não queria vê-lo. Colocou o talão de cheques no

bolso da jaqueta. Mandaria na segunda-feira pelo correio.

Georgeanne subiu apurada a calçada ladeada por primaveras

coloridas e rododentros roxos. Fechou a mão no trinco da porta

enquanto introduzia a chave na fechadura. A caótica mescla de

hortênsias que tinha plantado diante da casa se esparramava pela

grama. Ainda se sentia atemorizada e muito tensa. Sabia que o

medo não desapareceria até estar a salvo em casa.

—Lexie - gritou ao abrir a porta. Olhou para a esquerda e seu

coração se acalmou um pouco. Sua filha de seis anos estava

sentada no sofá rodeada por quatro cães dálmatas de pelúcia. Na

televisão Cruella De Vil ria malvadamente e seus olhos vermelhos

resplandeciam enquanto conduzia o carro por uma paisagem

nevada. Sentada junto aos animais empalhados, Rhonda, a filha

de seus vizinhos que fazia de baba, olhou para Georgeanne. O

piercing de seu nariz apanhou um brilho de luz e o cabelo

vermelho brilhou como vinho tinto. Rhonda parecia estranha, mas

era uma garota agradável e uma baba maravilhosa.

—Como foi tudo esta noite? — perguntou Rhonda, levantando.

—Genial — mentiu Georgeanne enquanto abria a bolsa e

agarrava a carteira.

—Que tal com Lexie?

—Se comportou muito bem. Brincamos um momento com as

Barbies e logo comeu o macarrão com queijo e as salsichas que

deixou preparado.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation deu a Rhonda quinze dólares.

—Obrigado por vir esta noite.

—Quando quiser. Lexie é uma menina bastante tranqüila. —

Levantou a mão para se despedir —. Nos vemos.

—Adeus, Rhonda. — Georgeanne sorriu ao se afastar para

deixar sair a babá. Logo se sentou no sofá de cor pêssego com

flores verdes ao lado de sua filha. Respirou profundamente e

deixou sair o ar com lentidão.

«Ele não sabe —disse a si mesma—. E embora soubesse, o

mais provável é que não lhe importe nada».

—Ouça, carinho — disse batendo na coxa de Lexie—. Já

estou em casa.

—Sei. Eu gosto desta parte — a informou Lexie sem afastar

os olhos da televisão—. É minha parte favorita. Eu gosto de Roily,

é o melhor. É o gordinho.

Georgeanne colocou várias mechas do cabelo do Lexie atrás

da orelha. Queria agarrar imediatamente a sua filha e abraçá-la

com força; em lugar de fazer isso lhe disse:

—Se me der um beijinho, te deixarei em paz.

Lexie se girou automaticamente, levantou a cara e franziu os

lábios pintados de uma cor vermelha escura. Georgeanne a

beijou, logo segurou o queixo de Lexie com a mão.

—Pegou meu batom novamente?

—Não, mãe, este é meu.

—Você não tem nenhum tão vermelho.

—Sim. Tenho um.

—Onde você conseguiu isso? —Georgeanne olhou fixamente a

sombra púrpura escura que Lexie se aplicou generosamente nas

pálpebras. Brilhantes rosas lhe coloriam as bochechas, e estava

literalmente banhada no perfume da gloria da manhã.

—O encontrei.

—Não minta para mim. Sabe que eu não gosto que o faça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.O lábio inferior de Lexie tremeu ligeiramente.

—Eu me esqueço dessas coisas - gemeu dramaticamente—.

Acredito que necessito de um remédio para a memória!

Georgeanne mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir.

Como Mae dizia com afeto, Lexie era uma contadora de historias

nata. E pelo que dizia Mae, ela conhecia muito bem os contadores

de historia. Seu irmão, Ray, também o tinha sido.

—Esses remédios são injeções - advertiu Georgeanne.

O lábio de Lexie deixou de tremer e arregalou os olhos.

—Possivelmente se lembre de não pegar minhas coisas sem

tomar remédios.

—De acordo - conveio com muita facilidade.

—Porque se não o faz, considerarei que tem quebrado nosso

trato - advertiu Georgeanne, em referência ao acordo que

tinham feito fazia uns meses. Os fins de semana, Lexie podia se

vestir como quisesse e colocar tanta maquiagem como seu

pequeno coração desejasse. Mas durante a semana tinha que

levar a cara limpa e se vestir com a roupa que sua mãe

escolhesse. Até esse momento o trato tinha funcionado.

Lexie se voltava louca com os cosméticos. Adorava e pensava

que quanto mais, melhor. Os vizinhos ficavam olhando quando

andavam de bicicleta pela calçada, especialmente quando levava o

agasalho verde limão que Mae tinha dado. Levá-la ao

supermercado ou ao jardim costumava envergonha-la, mas só

tinha que suportar os fins de semana. E era mais fácil viver com

o trato que tinha feito que com as lutas que tinham cada manhã

para que Lexie se vestisse.

A ameaça de não deixá-la usar mais maquiagem obteve a

atenção de Lexie.

—Prometo isso, mami.

—De acordo, mas só porque estou louca por você — disse

Georgeanne, logo a beijou na testa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Eu também estou louca por você — repetiu Lexie.

Georgeanne se levantou do sofá.

—Estarei em meu quarto se precisar de mim. —Lexie

assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a centrar a atenção nos cães

dálmatas da televisão.

Georgeanne percorreu o corredor, passou por um banheiro

pequeno e logo entrou em seu quarto. Tirou a jaqueta do smoking

e a deixou cair em uma chaise longe de listas rosa e brancas.

John não sabia nada de Lexie. Não podia saber. Georgeanne

tinha reagido exageradamente e o mais provável era que ele

tivesse pensado que era uma lunática. Mas vê-lo outra vez tinha

sido todo um choque. Sempre tinha tentado evitar John por

todos os meios. Não se movia no mesmo círculo social e nunca

tinha assistido a uma partida dos Chinooks, o qual não era um

sacrifício porque achava o hóquei espantosamente violento. Por

temor a topar com ele, Catering Heron nunca provia a

acontecimentos esportivos, o qual não incomodava Mae porque

odiava aos esportistas. Mas nem em um milhão de anos teria

pensado que poderia encontrar-lo em um jantar beneficente para

hospitais.

Georgeanne se deixou cair sobre a colcha de flores que

cobria sua cama. Não gostava de pensar em John, mas esquecer

dele completamente era impossível. Às vezes ia pelo

supermercado e via sua aposta cara olhando-a da capa de uma

revista esportiva. Seattle estava louca pelos Chinooks e por John

«Muro» Kowalsky. Durante a temporada de hóquei podia vê-lo nos

telejornais noturnos empurrando a outros homens contra as

barreiras. Via-o nos anúncios de televisão locais e tinha visto sua

cara em uma cerca publicitária anunciando leite; isso tinha sido

uma grande surpresa. Algumas vezes o aroma de certa colônia, ou

o som das ondas recordavam a certa praia arenosa onde se

perdeu em seus olhos azul escuro. As lembranças já não lhe

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation íam como o faziam antes. Nem tampouco o coração. Mas

mesmo assim teve que fazer um esforço para afastar as imagens

que invadiam sua mente. Tinha que esquecer desse homem. Não

gostava de recordá-lo.

Sempre tinha pensado que Seattle era o suficientemente

grande para os dois. Que se fazia todo o possível por lhe evitar,

nunca o encontraria. Mas embora não tinha acreditado que

ocorreria, havia uma parte dela que sempre se perguntou o que

diria ele se a visse de novo. É obvio, tinha sabido o que ela diria.

Sempre se tinha imaginado atuando com indiferença. Logo lhe

diria tão fria como uma manhã de dezembro: «John? John o que?

Sinto muito, não te recordo. Não é nada pessoal».

Mas não tinha ocorrido assim. Tinha ouvido alguém chamá-la

com o nome que não tinha usado em sete anos, o nome que não

associava à mulher que era agora, e tinha olhado ao homem que o

tinha usado. Durante uns instantes seu cérebro não tinha

processado o que seus olhos tinham visto. Logo foi como receber

uma jarra de água fria. Tinha aflorado o instinto de amparo e

tinha fugido literalmente.

Não, sem antes ter olhado esses olhos azuis e tocado

acidentalmente sua mão. Tinha sentido a cálida textura da palma

sob os dedos, tinha visto o sorriso curioso de seus lábios e tinha

recordado a carícia dessa boca amoldando-se à sua. Estava tal e

como o recordava, mas parecia velho e a idade lhe tinha gravado

multidão de linhas nas comissuras dos olhos. Era ainda muito

arrumado e durante uns segundos breves tinha esquecido que o

odiava.

Georgeanne levantou e se aproximou da penteadeira

atravessando o quarto. Levou a mão à camisa do smoking e a

desabotoou. As pessoas freqüentemente comentava que Lexie se

parecia com Georgeanne, mas Lexie, com o cabelo escuro e os

olhos azuis, parecia com seu pai. Tinha o mesmo tom azul nos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e as mesmas pestanas longas e grossas. Seu nariz tinha a

mesma forma e quando sorria aparecia uma covinha em sua

bochecha direita, idêntica a de John.

Tirou a camisa das calças e desabotoou os punhos. Lexie era

o mais importante da vida de Georgeanne. Era seu coração e o

simples pensamento de perdê-la era insuportável. Georgeanne

estava assustada. Mais do que o tinha estado em muito tempo.

Agora que John sabia que vivia em Seattle poderia encontrar

Lexie. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era perguntar na Fundação

Harrison e daria com Georgeanne.

«Mas, por que John quereria me buscar?», se perguntou. Se

desfez dela no aeroporto sete anos atrás quando era

dolorosamente evidente o que Georgeanne sentia por ele. E

inclusive se ele se inteirava da existência de sua filha, o mais

provável era que não queria saber nada dela. Era uma estrela do

hóquei. Para que quereria uma filhinha?

Só estava sendo paranóica.

Na manhã seguinte Lexie terminou seus cereais e pôs a taça

na pia. Da parte traseira da casa podia ouvir sua mamãe abrir a

torneira e soube que teria que esperar um bom momento antes

que saíssem ao parque. A sua mamãe adorava tomar longas

duchas.

Soou a campainha da porta e atravessou o salão arrastando a

jibóia pelo chão. Se aproximou da janela da frente e abriu a um

lado a cortina. Um homem em jeans e com uma camisa de listas

estava de pé no alpendre. Lexie cravou os olhos nele por um

momento, logo deixou cair à cortina. Enredou a jibóia ao redor de

seu pescoço e atravessou a sala para a porta principal. Se

supunha que não devia abrir a porta aos desconhecidos, mas

embora o homem que estava no alpendre levava postos óculos de

sol não era um desconhecido. Sabia quem era. Tinha-o visto na

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ão e, no ano anterior, o senhor «Muro» e seus amigos

tinham ido à escola para dar de presente aos meninos camisetas,

cadernetas e outras coisas com seus nomes. Lexie tinha estado

muito atrás e não tinha podido ficar com nada.

«Provavelmente tenha vindo me trazer algo agora», pensou

enquanto abria a porta. Logo olhou para cima, muito acima.

John tirou os óculos de sol e os colocou no bolso da camisa. A

porta estava aberta e olhou para baixo, muito abaixo. O

surpreendeu encontrar a uma menina na casa de Georgeanne

quase tanto como a pinta da menina, e ficou olhando fixamente

umas botas jeans de cor rosa de pele de serpente, uma minissaia

rosa, uma camiseta de pontos roxos e uma descabelada jibóia

verde ao redor de seu pescoço. Mas essa roupa tão gritante não

era nada comparada com sua cara.

—Ah, olá - lhe disse, olhando assustado com a sombra de

olhos azul, as brilhantes bochechas rosadas e os lábios

vermelhos e brilhantes—. Estou procurando Georgeanne Howard.

—Minha mamãe está na ducha, mas pode passar. —Ela girou e

caminhou para o salão. O coque da parte posterior da cabeça

balançou ao ritmo das botas.

—Está segura? —John não sabia muito de meninos e menos

de meninas, mas sabia que se supunha que não convidavam

estranhos a entrar em casa—. A Georgeanne poderia não gostar

que me deixe entrar - disse ele, mas então, se deu conta que a

ela provavelmente não gostaria de encontrá-lo em sua casa

estivesse na ducha ou não.

A garotinha o olhou por cima do ombro.

—Não lhe importará. Vou pegar minhas coisas - disse e

desapareceu por uma esquina, provavelmente para pegar suas

coisas. Fosse o que fossem.

John meteu o talão de cheques de Georgeanne no bolso de

trás e entrou na casa. O talão de cheques era uma desculpa. Era

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.a curiosidade o que o tinha levado até ali. Depois que Georgeanne

se foi do jantar a noite anterior não tinha podido deixar de

pensar nela. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu à sala, se sentindo em

seguida fora de seu elemento como quando tinha comprado roupa

íntima para uma antiga noiva no Vitória's Secret.

A casa estava decorada em tons pastel, os que mais temia um

homem heterossexual. O sofá floreado tinha almofadas que

combinavam com as cortinas. Havia floreiros de margaridas e

rosas, e cestos de flores secas. Também havia algumas fotos

com bordas de prata. Gostou desse ambiente e se perguntou se

deveria começar a se preocupar por algo.

—Tenho algumas coisas boas — disse a garotinha empurrando

um alaranjado carrinho de compras de plástico no salão. Se

sentou no sofá e deu um tapinha na almofada de seu lado.

Se sentindo ainda mais desconjurado, sentou junto à menina

de Georgeanne. Estudou seu rosto e tentou adivinhar sua idade,

mas não era bom adivinhando a idade das meninas. E a maquiagem

que tinha posto não ajudava absolutamente.

—Aqui — disse ela, segurando uma camiseta com um cão

dálmata no frente do cesto da compra e oferecendo a ele.

—Para que é isto?

—Tem que assiná-la.

—Com o que o faço? —perguntou, se sentindo enorme ao lado

da garotinha.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um marcador verde.

John não queria assinar a camiseta da menina.

—Sua mamãe poderia se zangar.

—Não. Essa é uma de minhas camisetas dos sábados.

—Está segura?

—Sim.

—De acordo. —Ele deu de ombros e tirou o bocal do

marcador—. Como se chama?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.A menina arqueou as sobrancelhas que coroavam uns olhos

muito azuis e o olhou como se fosse as sobras de um piquenique.

—Lexie — e voltou a pronunciá-lo no caso de não ter

entendido bem a primeira vez—. Leexxiiiie. Lexie Mae Howard.

«Howard?». Georgeanne não se casou com o pai da menina. Se

perguntou com que tipo de homem teria se encalacrado. Que tipo

de homem abandonava sua filha? Pegou a camiseta como se

pensasse escrever nela.

—Por que quer que danifique sua camiseta, Lexie Mae

Howard?

—Porque outros meninos agarraram as coisas que você

escreveu e eu não agarrei nenhuma.

Não estava seguro do que queria dizer, mas pensou que seria

melhor perguntar a Georgeanne antes de assinar a camiseta de

sua filha.

—Brett Thomas tem montões de coisas. Me mostrou isso no

colégio o ano passado. —Suspirou teatralmente e deu de

ombros—. Também tem um gato. Você tem gato?

—Ahh... não. Não tenho gato.

—Mae tem um gato — lhe confiou como se ele conhecesse

Mae—. Seu nome é Bootsie, porque tem as patinhas brancas

como se tivesse botas. Se esconde de mim quando vou a casa de

Mae. Acreditava que não gostava, mas Mae diz que escapa porque

é tímido. —Pegou o extremo da jibóia, sustentou-a em alto para

que ele a visse e logo a sacudisse—. Entretanto, com isto sim que

o apanho. Tenta-o caçar e então o agarro e o aperto muito,

muitíssimo.

Se John não tivesse sabido antes que essa menina era a filha

de Georgeanne, teria sabido nada mais ao ouvi-la falar. Contou-

lhe com rapidez o muito que queria um gato. Logo lhe falou dos

cães e depois de picadas de mosquitos. Enquanto ela falava, John

a estudou. Pensava que devia se parecer com seu pai porque não

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que se parecesse com Georgeanne. Talvez um pouco na boca,

mas pouco mais.

—Lexie - a interrompeu, lhe ocorrendo que podia estar

falando com a filha de Virgil Duffy. Nunca teria acreditado que

Virgil era o tipo de homem que abandonava sua filha. Não

obstante, Virgil podia ser um autentico bode—. Quantos anos

têm?

—Seis. Meu aniversário foi há alguns meses. Vieram meus

amigos e comemos bolo. Amy me deu de presente o DVD Babe, o

porquinho valente e logo a vimos. Chorei a mares quando Babe foi

separado de sua mamãe. Foi algo muito triste e me sentou fatal.

Mas minha mamãe me disse que ele só se foi de visita o fim de

semana, então me senti melhor. Quero um porquinho, mas minha

mamãe diz que não posso ter um. Eu gosto dessa parte quando

Babe morde às ovelhas —disse, começando a rir.

«Seis anos», ele tinha visto Georgie há sete anos. Lexie não

podia ser filha de Virgil. Logo se deu conta de que tinha

esquecido os nove meses de gravidez, por isso se Lexie tinha

completado anos há alguns meses talvez fosse filha de Virgil.

Mas não se parecia em nada a Virgil. Olhou-a com mais atenção.

Nesse momento ela deixou de rir, mas um sorriso iluminava sua

cara, aparecendo uma covinha em sua bochecha direita.

—Estou louca por esse porquinho — sacudiu a cabeça e

começou a rir bobamente outra vez.

Em outra parte da casa, Georgeanne fechou a água e o

coração do John deixou de pulsar. Tragou saliva.

—Merda! — sussurrou.

A risada de Lexie se deteve escandalizada.

—Essa é uma palavra feia.

—Sinto muito - resmungou ele, observando-a atentamente

sob a maquiagem. Suas longas pestanas se frisavam nos

extremos. Quando era menino, zombavam sem piedade de John

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ter umas pestanas como essas. Logo olhou fixamente os olhos

azuis escuro. Uns olhos como os seus. Uma corrente elétrica o

atravessou e sentiu como se tivesse metido os dedos em uma

tomada. Já sabia por que Georgeanne se comportou de maneira

tão estranha a noite anterior. Tinha tido um filho dele. Uma

garotinha.

«Sua filha».

—Merda.

Capítulo 7

Georgeanne desenrolou a toalha da cabeça e a lançou sobre a

cama. Ia pegar a escova da penteadeira, mas se deteve antes de

alcançar o cabo redondo. Ouviu que na sala as risadas infantis de

Lexie se mesclavam com a voz inconfundível de um homem. A

preocupação pôde mais que o pudor. Pegou a bata verde verão e

rapidamente passou os braços pelas mangas. Lexie sabia que não

podia deixar entrar desconhecidos em casa. Tinham mantido uma

longa e clara conversa sobre isso fazia algum tempo, um dia que

Georgeanne tinha entrado na sala de estar e a tinha encontrado

sentada com três Testemunhas de Jeová no sofá.

Atou o cinturão e percorreu a toda pressa o estreito

corredor. A reprimenda que pensava jogar morreu em sua boca

quando se deteve em seco. O homem que estava sentado no sofá

junto a sua filha não tinha vindo oferecer a salvação divina.

Ele levantou o olhar para ela e ela se encontrou olhando

diretamente aos olhos azuis de seu pior pesadelo.

Abriu a boca, mas não pôde dizer uma palavra pelo nó que lhe

oprimia a garganta. Em um abrir e fechar de olhos o mundo se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , se abriu sob seus pés e logo girou fora de controle.

—O senhor «Muro» chegou para assinar minhas coisas —

disse Lexie.

O tempo seguiu detido enquanto Georgeanne olhava os olhos

azuis que lhe devolviam o olhar. Se sentia desorientada e incapaz

de assimilar que John Kowalsky estivesse sentado no sofá de sua

sala tão grande e arrumada como fazia sete anos, como naquela

capa de revista que tinha visto no supermercado, ou como na

noite anterior. Sentado em seu sofá, ao lado de «sua» filha.

Levou uma mão à garganta nua e aspirou profundamente. Sentiu

sob os dedos o rápido pulsar de seu pulso. Parecia desconjurado

em sua casa, como se não pertencesse ali. O que, é obvio, era

certo.

—Alexandra Mae. — Ao final recuperou a voz e voltou o olhar

a sua filha—. Já sabe que não pode deixar entrar desconhecidos.

Lexie arregalou os olhos. Que Georgeanne usasse seu nome

completo era um claro sinal de que estava em graves problemas.

—Mas... mas... — gaguejou, saltando sobre seus pés—, mas,

mãe, eu conheço o senhor «Muro». Veio a minha escola, mas não

pude trazer nada de casa.

Georgeanne não tinha a mais remota idéia do que falava sua

filha. Olhou para John e perguntou:

—O que faz aqui?

Ele se levantou lentamente, logo meteu a mão no bolso

traseiro dos descoloridos Levi'S.

—Ontem à noite deixou cair isto - respondeu, lhe lançando o

talão de cheques.

Antes que pudesse apanhá-lo, pulou contra seu peito e caiu ao

chão. Em vez de se agachar e recolhê-lo o deixou onde estava.

—Não tinha por que te-lo trazido. —Um leve alívio lhe

acalmou os nervos. Tinha vindo devolver o talão de cheques e não

porque soubesse de Lexie.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Tem razão - foi tudo o que disse. Sua presença viril invadia

a habitação feminina e repentinamente ela se voltou muito

consciente de quão nua estava sob a bata de algodão. Se olhou e

se tranqüilizou ao ver que a bata estava bem atada.

—Bom, obrigado - lhe disse, se dirigindo à entrada—. Lexie e

eu estávamos nos arrumando para sair e estou segura que tem

outras coisas a fazer. —Alcançou o trinco e abriu a porta—.

Adeus, John.

—Ainda não - entrecerrou os olhos, acentuando a pequena

cicatriz que lhe atravessava a sobrancelha esquerda—, não até

que falemos.

—Sobre o que?

—OH, não sei. —Mudou de posição e inclinou a cabeça—.

Talvez possamos manter essa conversa que deveríamos ter tido

há sete anos.

Georgeanne lhe respondeu com soma cautela:

—Não sei do que me fala.

Ele olhou para Lexie que permanecia no meio da sala

observando com interesse aos dois adultos.

—Sabe exatamente do que quero falar — contra-atacou.

Durante vários segundos se olharam fixamente um ao outro.

Como dois inimigos se preparando para a batalha. Georgeanne não

desejava ficar a sós com John, mas estava segura de que seria

mais conveniente que Lexie não ouvisse o que se tinha a dizer.

Quando falou, se dirigiu a sua filha.

—Vá à rua e olhe se Amy pode jogar com você.

—Mas mãe, não posso jogar com Amy durante uma semana

porque cortamos o cabelo da Barbie Surpresa de aniversario,

lembra?

—Mudei de idéia.

As rosadas botas jeans de Lexie se arrastaram pelo tapete

cor pêssego quando se dirigiu à porta.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Acredito que Amy tenha gripe - disse ela.

Georgeanne, que normalmente mantinha a sua filha tão

afastada dos germes como era possível, reconheceu a tática de

Lexie como o que era: uma tentativa evidente de ficar e escutar

às escondidas a conversa dos adultos.

—Por esta vez está bem.

Quando Lexie chegou à entrada olhou John por cima do

ombro.

—Adeus, senhor «Muro».

John cravou a vista nela durante alguns intermináveis

segundos antes de curvar os lábios em um leve sorriso.

—Já nos veremos pequena.

Lexie se aproximou de sua mãe e, por costume, franziu os

lábios.

Georgeanne a beijou e ficou com o sabor de cereja do batom.

—Volta para casa dentro de uma hora, ok?

Lexie assentiu com a cabeça, logo atravessou a porta e saltou

os dois degraus da entrada. Ao ir pela calçada ia arrastando um

extremo da jibóia verde pelo chão. No meio-fio se deteve, olhou

as duas formas que permaneciam na porta e logo cruzou a

estrada até a casa da frente. Georgeanne observou até que

Lexie entrou na casa do vizinho. Durante uns preciosos segundos

evitou o enfrentamento que a esperava, logo tomou fôlego

profundamente, deu as costas aos degraus e fechou a porta.

—Por que não me contou nada sobre ela?

Não podia saber. Não com segurança.

—Te contar o que?

—Não me engane, Georgeanne — ele advertiu; o carrancudo

semblante de John anunciava tormenta—. Por que nunca me

contou nada sobre Lexie?

Podia negá-lo, é obvio. Podia mentir e lhe dizer que Lexie não

era sua filha. Ele podia acreditar nela e partir, as deixando sós

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation novo. Mas o teimoso gesto da mandíbula e o fogo de seus

olhos a advertiam que não acreditaria. Se apoiando contra a

parede que tinha às costas, cruzou os braços.

—Por que deveria te-lo feito? —perguntou, receava admitir a

verdade diretamente.

Ele assinalou com o dedo a casa em frente.

—Essa menina é minha. É minha filha - lhe disse—. Não negue.

Não me obrigue a demonstrar minha paternidade porque o farei.

Um teste de paternidade acabaria com qualquer tipo de

dúvida.

Georgeanne compreendeu que não tinha sentido negar nada.

O melhor que podia fazer era responder a suas perguntas e tira-

lo de sua casa e, se tudo ia bem, de sua vida.

—O que quer?

—Me diga a verdade. Quero lhe ouvir dizer isso.

—Como quer. —Encolheu os ombros, tratando de aparentar

que possuía uma serenidade que não sentia, que admitir não lhe

custava nada—. Lexie é sua filha biológica.

Ele fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente.

—Jesus—sussurrou—. Como?

—Pois da maneira habitual - respondeu ela secamente—.

Pensava que um homem com sua experiência sabe como se faz os

bebês.

John cravou o olhar nela.

—Me disse que tomava anticoncepcionais.

—E o fazia. —«Mas pelo que se vê não serviram para nada»—.

Nada é seguro cem por cento.

—Por que, Georgeanne?

—Por que, o que?

—Por que não me disse isso há sete anos?

Ela deu de ombros de novo.

—Não era teu assunto.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—O que? —perguntou incrédulo, olhando-a fixamente como

se não pudesse acreditar o que estava dizendo—.Como não era

meu assunto?

—Não.

Fechou os punhos e se aproximou vários passos a ela.

—Pariu minha filha, mas acredita que não era meu assunto? —

se deteve menos de meio metro dela e franziu o cenho.

Embora fosse bastante maior que Georgeanne, ela o observou

sem piscar.

—Faz sete anos tomei a decisão que acreditei mais

conveniente. É uma decisão que ainda mantenho. E de qualquer

maneira, não há nada que possa se fazer agora.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras.

—Sério?

—Sim. Já é muito tarde. Lexie não te conhece. O melhor será

que vá e não a veja nunca mais.

Ele plantou as mãos na parede a ambos os lados de sua

cabeça.

—Se acredita que é isso que vai acontecer então não é uma

garota muito brilhante.

John podia não lhe dar medo, mas estando assim tão perto

resultava intimidador. Esse peito largo e esses grossos braços a

faziam se sentir rodeada por completo de testosterona e duros

músculos. O aroma de sabão de sua pele e a loção pós barba

invadiu seus sentidos.

—Não sou uma garota - disse, baixando os braços aos

flancos—. Pode ser que há sete anos fosse muito imatura, mas

esse não é o caso agora. Mudei.

John entrecerrou os olhos deliberadamente e seu amplo

sorriso não foi agradável quando disse:

—Pelo que posso ver, não mudou tanto. Ainda está muito boa.

Georgeanne lutou contra o desejo de se cobrir. Se sentou e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation como o rubor alagava suas bochechas enquanto soltava um

gemido. As lapelas da bata verde tinham se aberto até a altura

do cinturão que rodeava o objeto, expondo uma vergonhosa

quantidade de decote e a parte superior de seu peito direito.

Horrorizada, pegou rapidamente as bordas e fechou a bata.

—Deixe - aconselhou John—. Te ver assim é o único que pode

fazer que a perdoe.

—Não quero seu perdão - ela disse, passando sob seu braço—

. Vou me vestir. Acredito que deveria ir.

—A esperarei aqui - prometeu John, girando e observando

como ela desaparecia pelo corredor. Entrecerrou os olhos quando

notou o balanço de seus quadris e a revoada da bata ao redor de

seus tornozelos nus. Queria matá-la.

Atravessou o salão, empurrou a um lado a brega cortina e

olhou pela janela. Tinha uma filha. Uma filha que não conhecia e

que não o conhecia. Até o momento em que Georgeanne

confirmou suas suspeitas, não tinha estado completamente

seguro que Lexie fosse dele. Agora sabia e esse pensamento

fazia ferver seu sangue.

«Sua filha». Conteve o forte desejo de ir à casa em frente e

trazer Lexie de volta. Só queria se sentar e olhá-la. Queria

observá-la e escutar como falava. Queria tocá-la, mas sabia que

não o faria. Um momento antes, tinha se sentido grande e

desajeitado sentado ao lado de Lexie; um homem enorme que

lançava discos de borracha através do gelo a mais de cento e

cinqüenta quilômetros por hora e que usava seu corpo como um

rolo compressor humano.

«Sua filha». Tinha uma menina. Sua menina. Notou que perdia

os estribos e teve que se armar de toda sua força de vontade

para voltar a retomar o controle.

John se voltou e caminhou para a chaminé de tijolo. Em cima

do suporte havia uma série de fotos emolduradas de diferentes

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e tamanhos. Na primeira, havia um bebê sentado sobre

um tamborete com a borda inferior da camiseta segura sob o

queixo enquanto tocava o umbigo com seu gordinho dedo

indicador. Estudou a foto, logo fixou sua atenção nas outras que

mostravam diversas etapas da vida de Lexie.

Fascinado pela semelhança que tinha com sua filha pegou uma

foto pequena de um bebê que começava a andar com grandes

olhos azuis e rosadas bochechas. Tinha o cabelo escuro preso no

alto da cabeça como um espanador, e os pequenos lábios

franzidos como se estivesse a ponto de dar um beijo no

fotógrafo.

Escutou que uma das portas do corredor se abria e fechava.

Meteu a foto emoldurada no bolso, logo girou e esperou que

Georgeanne aparecesse. Quando ela entrou na sala, notou que

tinha recolhido o cabelo molhado em um coque e vestiu um suéter

branco de verão. Uma saia rodada lhe caía até os tornozelos

envolvendo essas longas pernas. Também calçava umas pequenas

sandálias brancas com as tiras entrecruzadas pelas panturrilhas.

Tinha as unhas dos pés pintadas de cor púrpura.

—Quer um chá gelado? — perguntou-lhe quando chegou ao

centro da sala.

Dadas as circunstâncias, tal hospitalidade o deixou pasmado.

—Não. Nada de chá - disse, levantando o olhar a sua cara.

Tinha um montão de perguntas cujas respostas necessitava já.

—Por que não senta? — ela convidou, apontando com a mão

uma cadeira branca de vime coberta com uma fofa almofada com

rendas.

—Já estive bastante tempo sentado.

—Que bom, e eu estou cansada de levantar a cabeça para te

olhar. Ou nos sentamos e discutimos isto, ou não o discutimos e

ponto.

Ela era de tomar armas. John não a recordava assim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que ele recordava era uma tagarela.

—Muito bem — disse ele, mas se sentou no sofá em vez de na

cadeira já que não confiava que aquela coisa pudesse sustentar

seu peso.

—O que contou a Lexie sobre mim?

Ela se sentou na cadeira de vime.

—Nada, por quê? — disse com seu arrastado acento do

Texas, embora não era tão marcado como ele recordava.

—Alguma vez perguntou por seu pai?

—Ah, isso. — Georgeanne se moveu sobre a almofada de

flores e cruzou as pernas—. Acredita que morreu quando ela era

um bebê.

John se sentiu irritado ante sua resposta, mas não surpreso.

—Sério? E como morri?

—Seu F-16 foi derrubado sobre o Iraque.

—Durante a Guerra do Golfo?

—Sim — sorriu—. Foi um soldado muito valente. Quando o tio

Sam recrutou aos melhores pilotos, foi o primeiro da lista.

—Sou canadense.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Anthony era texano.

—Anthony? Quem demônios é Anthony?

—Você. Foi como o chamei. Sempre gostei do nome de Tony.

Não só tinha mentido sobre sua morte e sua profissão, mas

sim também tinha mudado seu nome. John notou que seu

temperamento se inflamava e se inclinou para frente apoiando os

antebraços nos joelhos.

—E tem fotos desse homem inexistente? Lexie não quis ver

fotos de seu pai?

—É obvio. Só que todas suas fotos estavam no desvão quando

se queimou a casa.

—Que desafortunado acontecimento — disse John, franzindo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.o cenho.

O sorriso de Georgeanne iluminou sua cara.

—Verdade que sim?

Vê-la sorrir avivou sua cólera.

—O que ocorrerá quando descobrir que seu nome de solteira

é Howard? Saberá que mentiu para ela.

—Para então o mais provável é que seja uma adolescente.

Reconhecerei que Tony e eu não estávamos casados, embora sim

muito apaixonados.

—Tem tudo pensado.

—Sim.

—Por que todas essas mentiras? Pensava que não a ajudaria?

Georgeanne o olhou uns instantes aos olhos antes de

responder.

—Francamente, John, não acreditei que quisesse saber nem

que se importasse o mínimo. Não sabia nada de você, nem você de

mim. Mas deixou muito claro seus sentimentos na manhã que me

deixou no aeroporto, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás.

John não recordava as coisas dessa maneira.

—Te comprei uma passagem para casa.

—Nem sequer se incomodou em me perguntar se eu queria ir

a casa.

—Te fiz um favor.

—Fez um favor a si mesmo. — Georgeanne olhou para seu colo

e retorceu o suave tecido da saia entre os dedos. Tinha passado

tanto tempo que a lembrança desse dia não deveria lhe

machucar, mas o fazia—. Não sabia como se desfazer de mim o

suficientemente rápido. Tivemos uma noite de sexo e logo...

—Tivemos um monte de sexo naquela noite - a interrompeu—.

Um monte de suado e luxuoso sexo, irresistivel e doce sexo

Georgeanne deteve os dedos e levantou o olhar para ele. Pela

primeira vez notou o fogo de seus olhos. John estava muito

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , mas estava se contendo para não brigar com ela.

Georgeanne não podia se permitir entrar nesse jogo, não quando

precisava permanecer tranqüila para deixar clara sua opinião.

—Se você diz.

—Sei que foi assim e você também sabe. —Ele se inclinou um

pouco mais perto e lhe disse lentamente—: Então, como não te

declarei amor eterno na manhã seguinte, me privou de minha

filha. Uma boa vingança, não acredita?

—Minha decisão não teve nada a ver com a vingança.

Georgeanne recordou o dia que se deu conta que estava

grávida. Depois de se recuperar do impacto e do medo, se sentiu

benta. Como se tivessem lhe dado um precioso presente. Lexie

era a única família que tinha, e não estava disposta a

compartilhar sua filha. Nem sequer com John. Especialmente,

não com John.

—Lexie é minha.

—Não estava sozinha na cama essa noite, Georgeanne —

disse John enquanto se levantava—. Se acredita que vou me

largar agora que me inteirei que sua existência, está louca.

Georgeanne se levantou também.

—Espero que vá e se esqueça de nós.

—Está sonhando. Ou chegamos a um acordo com o que ambos

possamos viver ou farei que meu advogado fique em contato com

você.

Era uma mentira. Tinha que sê-lo. John Kowalsky era um ás

do esporte. Uma estrela do hóquei.

—Não acredito em você. Não acredito que queira de verdade

que as pessoas tenham notícias de Lexie. A publicidade poderia

danificar sua imagem.

—Está equivocada. Me importa uma merda a publicidade —

disse, se aproximando mais a ela—. Além disso, não sou

exatamente um exemplo de bondade e moralidade, assim duvido

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a aparição de uma menina possa fazer mal a minha imagem.

Tirou a carteira do bolso de trás.

—Parto da cidade amanhã pela tarde, mas estarei de volta na

quarta-feira. —Pegou um cartão—. Chama o número de baixo.

Nunca respondo ao telefone nem sequer quando estou em casa. A

secretária eletrônica atenderá, então deixa uma mensagem e me

porei em contato com você. Também vou dar meu endereço -

disse, escrevendo no dorso, logo a pegou pela mão e deixou a

caneta e o cartão na palma—. Se não quiser me chamar, me

escreva. Seja como for, se não souber nada de você até quinta-

feira, um de meus advogados a encontrará na sexta-feira.

Georgeanne olhou fixamente o cartão que ele tinha dado. Seu

nome estava escrito em letras de imprensa negras. Debaixo do

nome havia três números de telefone diferentes. No reverso do

cartão, estava escrito seu endereço.

—Esqueça de Lexie. Não a compartilharei com você.

—Me ligue antes da quinta-feira — ele advertiu, e logo se foi.

John saiu com seu Range Rover verde escuro e se misturou

ao tráfego da 405. O vento que entrava pelo guichê alvoroçou

seu cabelo, mas não serve para limpar sua mente de seus caóticos

pensamentos. Fechou os dedos com força sobre o volante, logo os

relaxou.

Lexie. Sua filha. Uma pequena de seis anos que usava mais

maquiagem que Tammy Faye Bakker e que queria um gato, um cão

e um porco. Levantou o quadril direito e meteu a mão no bolso

traseiro. Pegou a fotografia que tinha roubado de Lexie e a pôs

em cima do painel. Seus grandes olhos azuis lhe devolviam o olhar

por cima dos lábios franzidos. Pensou no beijo que tinha dado a

sua mãe, logo voltou a olhar a estrada.

Cada vez que tinha pensado em ter um filho tinha pensado em

um menino. Não sabia por que. Talvez por Toby, o filho que tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , mas sempre se imaginou como o pai de um menino

travesso. Se viu nas ligas menores, com pistolas de brinquedo, e

caminhões de brinquedo Tonka. Sempre tinha pensado em unhas

sujas, jeans furados e joelhos cheios de machucados.

O que sabia ele de meninas? O que faziam as meninas?

Lançou outro olhar à foto enquanto conduzia o Range Rover

através da 520. As meninas levavam jibóias verdes e botas jeans

de cor rosa e cortavam o cabelo de suas Barbies. Uma menina que

falava pelos cotovelos, ria bobamente e dava um beijo de

despedida em sua mãe com os lábios docemente franzidos.

A mãe. Ao pensar em Georgeanne, John pegou de novo o

volante. Tinha escondido sua filha. Todos esses anos de desejos,

de olhar a outros homens cuidando de seus filhos, durante todo

esse tempo ele tinha uma filha.

Perdeu muitas coisas. Perdeu seu nascimento, seus primeiros

passos e suas primeiras palavras. Ela era parte dele. Os mesmos

genes e cromossomos que ele tinha eram parte dela. Era parte de

sua família e tinha todo o direito, a saber dela. Mas Georgeanne

tinha decidido que ele não precisava saber e não podia separar a

amargura que lhe causava essa ação da pessoa que a tinha

realizado. Georgeanne tinha tomado a decisão de o liberar da

existência de sua filha e sabia que nunca poderia perdoá-la. Pela

primeira vez em anos, desejou muito uma garrafa de Crown

Royal, um copo sem gelo que aguasse o suave uísque. Culpava

Georgeanne do desejo que sentia por ela porque, quase tanto

como odiava o que lhe tinha feito, odiava o que o fazia sentir.

Como podia querer colocar as mãos ao redor da sua garganta

e apertar e, ao mesmo tempo, deslizar as mãos mais abaixo e as

encher com esses seios plenos? Uma risada rouca retumbou em

seu peito. Quando a tinha retido contra a parede, o surpreendeu

que não notasse sua reação física. Uma reação que tinha sido

incapaz de controlar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que se referia a Georgeanne era óbvio que não possuía

controle algum sobre seu corpo. Ha sete anos não queria deitar

com ela. Irradiava cada letra da palavra «problema» desde o

momento que subiu em seu carro, mas o que ele tinha querido não

tinha parecido ter importância, porque com razão ou sem ela,

para bem ou para mau, se sentiu esmagadoramente atraído por

ela. Por esses sedutores olhos verdes e esses lábios de modelo,

pelas atraentes curvas de seu corpo, e ele tinha respondido a ela

apesar de tudo.

Aparentemente, esse velho dito que dizia que algumas coisas

nunca mudam era certo porque seguia desejando-a, e não parecia

ter nenhuma importância que o tivesse privado de sua filha.

Talvez não gostasse do que tinha feito, mas a desejava. Queria

tocá-la por toda parte. O qual o fazia sentir como um asqueroso

bastardo.

Conduziu pelo sul de Lake Union para a costa ocidental

empenhado em expulsar Georgeanne, com sua leve bata verde, de

sua mente. Lançou olhadas de soslaio à foto de Lexie apoiada

sobre o painel e, uma vez que estacionou o Range Rover em sua

vaga, pegou a foto e se dirigiu ao extremo do píer onde estava

ancorada sua casa flutuante de trezentos metros quadrados.

Fazia dois anos que tinha comprado a casa flutuante de

cinqüenta anos de antigüidade e tinha contratado a um arquiteto

de Seattle e a um desenhista de interiores para redesenhá-la

das bóias até o teto. Quando terminaram o trabalho, John

possuía uma casa flutuante de três quartos, com teto de vidro e

vários balcões e janelas ao redor. Até duas horas atrás, a casa

flutuante lhe parecia perfeita. Mas enquanto colocava a chave na

pesada porta de madeira para abri-la não se sentia seguro de que

fosse o lugar adequado para uma menina.

«Lexie é minha. Espero que vá e esqueça de nós». As palavras

de Georgeanne retumbavam em sua cabeça, esporeando seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e avivando a cólera que bulia em seu interior.

As solas dos sapatos de John ressoavam no assoalho de

madeira recém polido da entrada, mas parou assim que

atravessou os luxuosos tapetes. Colocou a foto do Lexie em uma

mesinha de carvalho para café que, igual ao chão, tinha sido

encerado no dia anterior pelo serviço de limpeza que tinha

contratado. Um dos três telefones que tinha no escritório

começou a soar e, depois de três toques, a chamada foi

encaminhada a uma das três secretárias eletrônicas. John ficou

imóvel, mas quando ouviu a voz de seu agente lhe recordando o

horário de vôo do dia seguinte voltou a recordar outra vez os

acontecimentos das últimas duas horas. Se moveu para uma porta

de correr e olhou além da coberta.

«Se esqueça de Lexie». Já que sabia da existência de sua

filha, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que pudesse esquecê-

la. «Não a compartilharei com você». John olhou fixamente um

par de caiaques que sulcavam a brilhante superfície do lago, logo,

de repente, girou e se encaminhou a cozinha. Pegou um dos

telefones, sentou atrás da escrivaninha de mogno e discou o

número de telefone da casa de seu advogado, Richard Goldman.

Quando teve Richard ao telefone lhe explicou a situação.

—Está seguro que a menina é tua? —perguntou o advogado.

—Sim - atravessou com o olhar a sala de estar até a foto de

Lexie que tinha deixado sobre a mesinha de café. Tinha dito a

Georgeanne que esperaria até na sexta-feira para contatar com

um advogado, mas não via nenhuma vantagem em esperar—. Estou

seguro.

—É uma autêntica surpresa.

Ele tinha que saber qual era sua situação legal.

—Exponha meus direitos.

—Não acredita que esteja disposta a te deixar ver outra vez

à menina?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não. Foi muito clara a respeito. — John pegou um peso de

papel de pedra, lançou-o ao ar para apanhá-lo com a mão—. Não

quero tirar a menina da mãe. Não quero machucar Lexie, mas

quero poder vê-la. Quero chegar a conhecê-la e quero que ela me

conheça.

Houve uma longa pausa antes que Richard dissesse:

—Eu estou especializado em direito mercantil, John. A única

coisa que posso fazer é te dar o nome de um bom advogado de

família.

—Para isso o chamei. Quero ao melhor.

—Então o porei em contato com Kirk Schwartz. Está

especializado em custódias de meninos e é bom. É o melhor.

—Mãe, Amy tem uma Skipper de Pizza Hut como a minha, e

brincamos de que as duas Skippers trabalhavam em uma Pizza

Hut e brigavam com Todd.

—Hum.

Georgeanne girou o cabo de seu garfo Francis I, enroscando

os espaguetes ao redor dos dentes. Deu várias voltas à massa

enquanto cravava os olhos no cesto que havia no centro da mesa.

Como se fosse a sobrevivente de uma batalha sangrenta estava

exausta, mas ao mesmo tempo inquieta.

—Fizemos vestidos para nossas Skippers com kleenex, e a

minha era uma princesa, e conduzia uma caixa vazia que encontrei

como se fosse um carro. Mas não deixei que Todd conduzisse

porque não tinha carteira, como minha Skipper e a da Amy.

—Hum. — Uma e outra vez, Georgeanne voltava a recordar o

acontecido aquela manhã. Tratava de recordar o que tinha dito

John exatamente e a forma em que o tinha feito. Tentava se

recordar que respostas lhe tinha dado, mas não podia recordar

todas. Estava cansada, confundida e assustada.

—Barbie era nossa mamãe e Ken nosso papai e fomos ao

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation de atrações Fun Forest e lanchamos no campo onde está

essa fonte tão grande. E como tenho sapatos mágicos pude voar

mais alto que aquele edifício. Voei até o teto.

Sete anos atrás tinha tomado a decisão correta. Estava

segura.

—Mas Ken se embebedou e Barbie teve que levá-lo a casa.

Georgeanne contemplou como Lexie sugava um espaguete

entre os lábios. Tinha a cara lavada e os olhos azuis escuro

brilhavam pela excitação com a que contava sua história.

—O que? Do que está falando? — perguntou Georgeanne.

Lexie lambeu as comissuras dos lábios, e tragou.

—Amy diz que seu papai bebe cerveja no Seahawks e que por

isso sua mamãe tem que levá-lo para casa. Deveriam multá-lo —

anunciou Lexie enquanto enroscava mais espaguetes no garfo—.

Amy diz que passeia com a roupa de baixo e coça o traseiro.

Georgeanne franziu o cenho.

—Isso você também faz — recordou a sua filha.

—Sim, mas ele é mais velho e eu sou só uma menina. —Lexie

encolheu os ombros e pegou um pouco de massa. Um espaguete

lhe pendurava em cima do queixo, colocou as bochechas para

dentro e o sugou entre os lábios.

—Perguntou a Amy sobre seu papai ultimamente? —

perguntou Georgeanne com cautela. De vez em quando, Lexie

perguntava coisas sobre batatas e filhas, e Georgeanne tratava

de lhe responder. Mas Georgeanne se criou só com sua avó e não

tinha respostas para tudo.

—Não — respondeu Lexie depois de meter mais espaguete na

boca—. Só me diz algumas coisas.

—Por favor, não fale com a boca cheia.

Lexie entrecerrou os olhos, pegou o copo de leite e o levou

aos lábios. Depois deixou o copo sobre a toalha.

—Ok, mas não me faça perguntas quando estou comendo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Ah, sinto muito.

Georgeanne posou o garfo sobre o prato e as mãos sobre a

toalha de linho bege. Voltou a pensar em John. Não tinha

mentido a ele sobre as razões pelas que não tinha dito nada do

nascimento de Lexie. Era certo que tinha pensado que ele não

quereria saber nem que lhe tivesse importado. Mas que tivesse

importado ou não, não tinha sido sua única motivação. A razão

principal tinha sido muito mais egoísta. Fazia sete anos ela tinha

se sentido muito sozinha. Logo teve Lexie e de repente já não

estava sozinha. Lexie tinha enchido o vazio de seu coração. Tinha

uma filha que a amava sem condições. Georgeanne queria

conservar todo esse amor para ela sozinha. Tinha sido egoísta,

mas não tinha se importado. Tinha querido ser a mãe e o pai.

Bastava somente ela.

—Não tivemos nenhum chá «rosa» faz tempo. Amanhã pela

manhã vou estar em casa. Fazemos um chá?

O sorriso de Lexie curvou o bigode de leite que tinha sobre a

boca e assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente, sacudindo seu

coque de cima abaixo.

Georgeanne sorriu para sua filha que roçava os miolos da

toalha com seu dedo mindinho. Fazia sete anos tinha olhado ao

futuro e não havia olhado para trás. As coisas tinham ido bem.

Era co-proprietária de um próspero negócio, pagava a hipoteca

de sua casa e inclusive no mês anterior comprou um carro novo.

Lexie estava sã e era feliz. Não necessitava um pai. Não

necessitava John.

—Quando terminar vá olhar se o vestido de chiffon rosa

ainda te serve - disse Georgeanne enquanto recolhia o prato e o

levava a pia.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar do seu pai e tinha sobrevivido.

Nunca soube o que era sentar no colo de um pai e ouvir a batida

do coração sob seu ouvido. Nunca tinha conhecido a segurança

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation braços paternos ou o timbre reconfortante de sua voz.

Nunca tinha conhecido nada disso e as coisas não lhe tinham ido

mal.

Georgeanne olhou pela janela de cima da pia e dirigiu um

olhar perdido ao pátio. Nunca o tinha conhecido, mas o tinha

imaginado muitas vezes.

Recordou quando subia nas cercas para ver os churrascos dos

vizinhos. Recordava levar sua bicicleta Schwinn azul com o selim

prateado ao posto de gasolina de Jack Leonard para observá-lo

trocar os aros, fascinada por essas mãos grandes tão sujas que

sempre limpava em uma toalha gordurenta que pendurava do

bolso traseiro de seu sujo macacão cinza. Recordou que algumas

noites sentada sobre o duro e velho alpendre da casa de sua avó

observando, intrigada e confundida, com um rabo de cavalo e um

jeans vermelho, como os homens de seu bairro voltavam do

trabalho enquanto desejava ter também um papai. Tinha

observado e esperado, e durante todo esse tempo se perguntou o

que faziam os papais quando voltavam para casa. Se perguntou

por que não sabia.

O som das botas de Lexie sobre o linóleo da cozinha tirou

Georgeanne de seus devaneios.

—Terminou? —perguntou, pegando o prato sujo e o copo

vazio das mãos de Lexie.

—Sim. Posso te ajudar amanhã com os bolos?

—É obvio — respondeu Georgeanne colocando o prato e o

copo na pia—. E acredito que é o suficientemente grande para

servir o chá.

—Bem! — Lexie aplaudiu com excitação, logo rodeou com os

finos braços as coxas de Georgeanne.

—Te amo — disse.

—Eu também te amo. —Georgeanne olhou para baixo, ao alto

de sua filha e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Lexie. Sua avó a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation querido, mas seu amor não tinha sido suficiente para

encher o vazio de seu coração. Ninguém o tinha podido encher

até que chegou Lexie.

Georgeanne acariciou com a mão as costas de Lexie acima e

abaixo. Estava muito orgulhosa de tudo o que tinha obtido. Tinha

aprendido a viver com a dislexia em vez de se envergonhar dela.

Tinha trabalhado muito duro para superar a si mesma, e tudo o

que tinha, tudo no que se converteu, tinha conseguido por si

mesmo. E era feliz

Mas, queria mais para sua filha. Queria o melhor.

Capítulo 8

Quando músculo, osso e obstinada determinação colidiram e

os paus de hóquei golpearam o gelo, o rugido de milhares de

frenéticos aficionados encheu o salão de John. Na televisão

panorâmica, Pavel «Torpedo russo» Bure golpeou à defesa Jay

Wells na cara jogando ao grande jogador de Nova Iorque ao gelo.

—Demônios, esse Bure é surpreendente. —Um sorriso de

admiração curvou os lábios de John quando se dirigiu a seus três

convidados: Hugh «Cavernícola» Miner, Dmitri «Tronco» Ulanov e

Claude «Enterrador» Dupre.

Seus três companheiros de equipe foram para a casa

flutuante de John para ver a partida dos Dodgers contra os

Atlanta Braves em sua enorme televisão. Só tinham visto dois

jogos antes de assentir coletivamente dizendo:

—E ganham mais dinheiro que nós fazendo o mesmo! — e

então tinham metido o vídeo da Taça Stanley de 1994 no

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—Viu as orelhas de Bure? — perguntou Hugh—. Na verdade

tem as orelhas grandes.

Enquanto o sangue do Jay Wells corria por seu nariz

quebrado, Pavel, com os ombros caídos, saía da pista de

patinação, expulso por jogo sujo.

—E patina como uma criança — adicionou Claude com seu

suave acento franco-canadense—. Mas não é tão penoso como

Jagr que é maricas perdido.

Dmitri entrecerrou os olhos diante do televisor enquanto seu

compatriota, Pavel Bure, era escoltado ao vestuário.

—Jaromir Jagr é maricas? — perguntou se referindo ao

lateral estrela dos Pittsburgh Penguin.

Hugh sacudiu a cabeça ao tempo que esboçava um amplo

sorriso, logo fez uma pausa e olhou para John.

—O que você opina, «Muro»?

—Não, Jagr golpeia muito forte para ser maricas —

respondeu com indiferença—. Só parece um.

—Certo, mas leva postas todas essas correntes de ouro no

pescoço - sustentou Hugh, que tinha fama de dizer disparates

para chamar a atenção—. Pode ser que Jagr seja maricas ou fã

do Mr. T.

Dimitri se deu por aludido e mostrou os três colares de ouro

que levava a pescoço.

—Isto não quer dizer que se seja maricas.

—Quem é Mr. T? — quis saber Claude.

—Nunca viu a equipe A na televisão? Mr. T é o negro grande

com crista mohawk e todas essas jóias de ouro - explicou Hugh—.

George Peppard e ele trabalhavam para o governo fazendo

explodir coisas.

—Usar correntes não significa que alguém seja maricas —

insistiu Dmitri.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Talvez não - concedeu Hugh—. Mas sei que o fato de

carregar tantas correntes tem a ver com o tamanho do pênis de

um homem.

—Bobagens - zombou Dmitri.

John riu entre dentes e estirou o braço sobre o respaldo do

sofá bege de couro.

—E você como sabe, Hugh? Olhou às escondidas?

Hugh se levantou em toda sua altura e apontou com a lata da

Coca Cola vazia para John. Entrecerrou os olhos enquanto

curvava os lábios em um sorriso. John conhecia essa expressão.

Tinha-a visto centenas de vezes antes que «Cavernícola» saísse a

aniquilar e chutar literalmente as vísceras de qualquer jogador

contrário que o desafiasse patinando muito perto da linha de gol

de sua portaria.

—Eu tomei banho com homens toda minha vida e não tenho

que olhar às escondidas para saber que os homens que carregam

tanto ouro estão compensando a falta de pênis.

Claude riu e Dmitri negou com a cabeça.

—Não é verdade — disse.

—Sim que é, «Tronco» — assegurou Hugh, caminhando para a

cozinha—. Na Rússia levar quilogramas de correntes de ouro

pode significar que é um machão, mas agora está na América e

não pode passear por aí fazendo ver que tem um pênis pequeno.

Tem que aprender estas coisas para não ter que se envergonhar

logo.

—Ou se quer ter compromisso com mulheres americanas —

acrescentou John.

Soou a campainha da porta quando Hugh passava pela

entrada.

—Quer que abra? —perguntou.

—Claro. Provavelmente seja Heisler — respondeu John, se

referindo a mais recente aquisição dos Chenooks—. Disse que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation passava.

—John. —Dmitri atraiu sua atenção e se inclinou para frente

sobre a beira da cadeira de couro —. É verdade? As mulheres

americanas pensam que usar muitos colares significa que tem um

pênis pequeno?

John fez um esforço para não rir.

—Sim, «Tronco». Vai a sério. Te custa ter compromissos?

Dmitri ficou perplexo e se recostou na cadeira outra vez.

Sem poder se agüentar mais, John explodiu em gargalhadas.

Olhou para Claude, quem também encontrava hilariante a

confusão de Dmitri.

—Né..., «Muro». Não é Heisler.

John olhou por cima do ombro, e sua risada morreu quando

viu Georgeanne parada na entrada da porta.

—Se interrompo algo, posso vir mais tarde - passeou a vista

de um homem a outro e deu vários passos para trás, para a porta.

—Não. —John ficou rapidamente em pé, surpreso por sua

repentina aparição. Alcançou o controle da mesinha de café e

apagou o televisor—. Não. Não vá — disse, lançando o controle

remoto ao sofá.

—Está claro que está ocupado e que deveria ter ligado. —

Olhou para Hugh parado a seu lado, logo se voltou para olhar

John—. Bom, na realidade liguei, mas não atendeu. Logo recordei

que me disse que nunca atendia ao telefone, então aproveitei a

oportunidade e vim até aqui, e... bom, o que queria dizer era... —

Moveu a mão no ar e aspirou profundamente—. Eu sei que

aparecer sem aviso prévio é extremamente rude, mas eu posso

roubar um minuto?

Era óbvio que se sentia aturdida por ser o centro de atenção

de quatro grandes jogadores de hóquei. John quase sentiu pena

de Georgeanne. Quase. Mas não podia esquecer o que lhe tinha

feito.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não há nenhum inconveniente — disse, rodeando o sofá e

caminhado para ela—. Podemos ir até o sótão ou para fora da

tampa frontal.

Georgeanne olhou a outros homens da sala outra vez.

—Acredito que a coberta seria o mais conveniente.

—Estupendo. —John mostrou uma das portas trilhos que

havia na estadia—. Depois de você —disse e quando ela passou

diante dele, percorreu-a lentamente com o olhar. O vestido sem

mangas que vestia era vermelho e estava abotoado até a

garganta, expondo seus ombros suaves e realçando os peitos. O

vestido roçava seus joelhos e não era especialmente ajustado

nem revelador. Mas ainda assim conseguia reunir todos seus

pecados favoritos em um estupendo pacote.

Irritado porque não deveria ter reparado em tudo isso,

desviou o olhar de seus cachos grandes e suaves que lhe

chegavam até os ombros para olhar Hugh. O porteiro cravou os

olhos em Georgeanne como se a conhecesse mas não pudesse

recordar onde a tinha visto. E embora Hugh algumas vezes

brincava de ser um tolo perdido, na realidade não era, e não

demoraria para recordar que era a noiva fugitiva de Virgil Duffy.

Claude e Dmitri não jogavam nos Chinooks há sete anos e não

tinham estado no casamento, mas certamente tinham ouvido toda

a história.

John se moveu para as portas de correr e ao abrir se tornou

a um lado para deixar Georgeanne passar. Quando saiu, se voltou

para a sala.

—Estão em sua casa — disse a seus companheiros de equipe.

Claude seguiu Georgeanne com o olhar esboçando um sorriso

torcido.

—Tome o tempo que queira — disse.

Dmitri não disse nada; não era necessário que o fizesse. A

ausência das correntes de ouro dizia muito mais coisas que seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation sorriso.

—Não demorarei muito — disse John com o cenho franzido,

logo saiu fora e fechou a porta.

Uma leve brisa fazia ondear a bandeira azul e verde com uma

baleia que pendurava desde um dos balcões enquanto as ondas

balançavam brandamente os sete metros e meio de comprimento

do navio do navio de John. Fazia uma tarde brilhante e o sol se

refletia tenuamente nas ondas. Um veleiro sulcava pacificamente

a água. As pessoas do navio saudaram gritos a John e ele lhes

devolveu a saudação com a mão automaticamente, mas sua

atenção estava centrada na mulher que permanecia de pé perto

da borda da coberta com uma mão levantada sobre a testa,

contemplando o lago.

—Isso é Gás Works Park? —perguntou ela, apontando um

ponto da costa em frente.

Georgeanne estava tão bela e sedutora que teve a maliciosa

idéia de atirá-la à água.

—Queria ver que vista tinha do lago?

Ela deixou cair a mão e o olhou por cima do ombro.

—Não - respondeu, se voltando para ele—. Queria falar com

você sobre Lexie.

—Sente-se - mostrou um par de cadeiras Adirondack.

Quando ela se sentou, ele girou a sua para ficar frente a ela.

Com os pés separados e as mãos nos encosto John esperou

que começasse.

—A verdade é que estive te ligando. —O olhou brevemente,

logo deslizou o olhar pelo seu peito—. Mas a secretária

eletrônica respondia e não quis deixar uma mensagem. O que

quero dizer é muito pessoal e importante para deixá-lo em uma

secretária eletrônica e não queria esperar que voltasse da

viagem para falar com você. Então, ainda correndo o risco de que

não estivesse em casa, conduzi até aqui. —Voltou a olhá-lo outra

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e logo desviou o olhar às portas trilhos—. Na realidade,

lamentaria interromper algo importante.

Nesse momento John não podia pensar que houvesse nada

mais importante que o que Georgeanne tinha a lhe dizer. Porque

gostasse ou não o que tinha a dizer, teria grandes repercussões

em sua vida.

—Não está interrompendo nada.

—Bom. —Finalmente ela o olhou com um leve sorriso nos

lábios—. E suponho que não reconsideraria a idéia de sair de

minha vida e da de Lexie?

—Não — respondeu ele rotundamente.

—Não acreditei que fosse faze-lo.

—Então por que está aqui?

—Porque quero o melhor para minha filha.

—Então queremos o mesmo. Embora não sei se coincidiremos

exatamente no que é o melhor para Lexie.

Georgeanne baixou a vista ao colo e aspirou profundamente.

Estava nervosa, tão nervosa como um gato olhando a mandíbula

de um doberman. Esperava que John não tivesse notado sua

ansiedade. Precisava controlar não só suas emoções, mas também

a situação. Não podia permitir que John e seus advogados

controlassem sua vida ou decidissem o que era mais conveniente

para Lexie. Não podia deixar que as coisas chegassem até aí. Era

Georgeanne, não John, a que ia ditar os términos do acordo.

—Esta manhã mencionou que pensava falar com um advogado

— começou, e deslizou o olhar sobre a camiseta Nike de John,

pelo forte queixo escurecido pela sombra da barba, e por esses

olhos azuis escuro—. Acredito que podemos chegar a um acordo

razoável sem que tenhamos que colocar aos advogados no meio.

Uma batalha no tribunal afetaria muito Lexie e não é isso o que

quero. Não quero que tenha advogados envolvidos.

—Então me dê uma alternativa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—De acordo — disse Georgeanne lentamente—. Acredito que

Lexie deveria chegar a te conhecer como um amigo próximo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E que mais?

—E você pode chegar a conhecê-la também.

John a olhou durante vários segundos antes de perguntar:

—Isso é tudo? Esse é seu «acordo razoável»?

Georgeanne não queria fazer isto. Não queria dizê-lo e odiava

que John a estivesse forçando.

—Quando Lexie o conhecer bem e esteja cômoda com você, e

quando eu ache que é o momento adequado, direi a ela que é seu

pai —«e minha filha me odiará por ter mentido a ela», pensou.

John inclinou a cabeça. Não parecia muito contente com sua

proposição.

—Então — disse — se supõe que tenho que esperar até que

«você» ache que é o momento adequado para contar a Lexie quem

sou eu?

—Sim.

—Me diga por que devo esperar, Georgie.

—Já ninguém me chama Georgie — e já não brincava nem

paquerava para conseguir o que queria. Já não era Georgie

Howard—. Preferiria que me chamasse Georgeanne.

—Não me importa o que prefira. —Cruzou os braços sobre o

peito—. Agora, me diga por que deveria esperar, Georgeanne.

—Vai ser uma grande impressão para ela e acredito que

deveria se fazer tão brandamente como é possível. Minha filha

só tem seis anos e estou segura que com uma batalha legal só

conseguiríamos machucá-la e confundi-la. Não quero fazer mal a

minha filha passando por um tribunal...

—Acima de tudo — a interrompeu John—, a menina a que se

refere como «sua filha» é de fato tão minha filha como sua.

Segundo, eu não sou aqui o menino mal. Não teria mencionado aos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation se você não tivesse me deixado muito claro que não ia

me deixar ver Lexie de novo.

Georgeanne sentiu o ressentimento que destilava sua voz e

aspirou profundamente.

—Certo, pois mudei de idéia. —Não podia se permitir discutir

com ele, ainda não. Não até que obtivesse o que queria.

John se ajeitou na cadeira e meteu os polegares nos bolsos

dianteiros dos jeans. Entrecerrou os olhos e a desconfiança que

sentia se notou claramente na boca.

—Não acredita em mim?

—Francamente, não.

Enquanto essa tarde ia para ali no carro, tinha imaginado

vários «se ele disser isso, então eu direi isto» e tinha todos os

contra argumentos preparados em sua mente, mas nunca tinha

imaginado que não acreditaria.

—Não confia em mim?

Olhou-a como se estivesse louca.

—Absolutamente.

Georgeanne acreditou que estavam ao mesmo tempo, porque

tampouco ela confiava nele.

—Ótimo. Mas não temos por que confiar um no outro a não

ser em que ambos desejamos o melhor para Lexie.

—Não quero machucá-la, mas como disse antes não acredito

que estejamos de acordo no que é o melhor para ela. Estou

seguro que saltaria de alegria se morrer amanhã, mas isso não

acontecerá. Quero chegar a conhecer Lexie e quero que ela me

conheça. Se acredita que deveríamos esperar para lhe dizer que

sou seu pai, então bom, esperarei. Você a conhece melhor que

ninguém.

—Tem que ser eu quem o diga, John. — Esperava uma

discussão e a surpreendeu que não houvesse.

—De acordo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Tem que prometer insistiu ela, porque não sabia se ele se

cansaria em uns meses e as deixaria plantadas, não sabia se

mudaria de idéia, se arrependeria de ser papai. Se abandonava

Lexie depois que soubesse que era seu pai romperia seu coração.

E Georgeanne sabia que experimentar a dor do abandono de um

pai era pior que não conhecê-lo. Eu tenho que dizer a verdade.

—Acreditava que não confiávamos um no outro. Acreditaria

em minha palavra?

Nisso tinha razão. Georgeanne pensou nisso um momento e,

ao não encontrar outra alternativa, disse:

—Confiarei em você se me der sua palavra.

—Tem-na, mas espero que não pense que vou ter muita

paciência. Nem te ocorra fugir de mim - advertiu—. Quero vê-la

quando voltar à cidade.

—Essa é a outra razão pela que vim aqui esta noite - disse

Georgeanne, levantando da cadeira—. No próximo domingo Lexie

e eu pensamos fazer um piquenique em Marymoor Park. Pode vir

conosco se não tiver outros planos.

—A que hora?

—Cedo.

—O que levo?

—Lexie e eu levaremos tudo menos bebida. Se quiser

cerveja, terá que trazê-la, embora preferiria que não o fizesse.

—Bom, isso não será um problema - disse, levantando

também.

Georgeanne o observou um pouco surpreendida como sempre

por sua altura e a largura de seus ombros.

—Irei com uma amiga, então também pode trazer um de seus

amigos. —Logo sorriu docemente, e acrescentou—. Embora

preferiria que seu amigo não fosse do time hóquei.

John mudou seu peso de pé e a olhou carrancudo.

—Isso tampouco será um problema.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Genial. — Ela se pôs a andar, mas se deteve e volteou para

olhá-lo—. E, além disso, temos que fingir que nos gostamos.

Ele cravou o olhar nela, entrecerrou os olhos e sua boca se

transformou em uma linha reta.

—Bom, isso - disse secamente—, sim que será um problema.

Georgeanne colocou o lençol com motivos florais ao redor dos

ombros de Lexie olhando seus olhos sonolentos. O cabelo escuro

de Lexie estava esparso sobre o travesseiro e tinha as

bochechas pálidas pelo cansaço. Quando era bebê, Georgeanne

sempre tinha acreditado que era como um brinquedo de corda.

Um momento estava engatinhando pelo chão e no seguinte caia e

ficava adormecida na metade da cozinha. Ainda agora quando

Lexie estava cansada, dormia rapidamente, o que era uma bênção

para Georgeanne.

—Amanhã faremos nosso chá depois de ir ao Hospital Geral

— lhe disse. Tinha passado uma semana desde a última vez que

tinham podido ver juntas um episódio de sua telenovela favorita.

—De acordo — bocejou Lexie.

—Me dê um beijo —pediu Georgeanne, e quando Lexie franziu

os lábios se inclinou para receber o beijo de boa noite de sua

filha—. Estou louca por você — lhe disse. Depois se levantou.

—Eu também. Mae virá ao chá de amanhã? — Lexie ficou de

lado e esfregou a cara contra a manta dos tele bonecos que tinha

desde que era um bebê.

—Perguntarei a ela. —Georgeanne atravessou a estadia,

passou por cima de uma caravana de Barbie e um montão de

bonecos nus—. Esta casa esta um desastre — declarou ao

tropeçar com uma bengala com serpentinas púrpuras pendurando

da ponta. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Lexie já tinha

fechado os olhos. Pulsou o interruptor da luz ao lado da porta e

saiu ao corredor.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que Georgeanne entrasse na sala, notou a impaciência

com que Mae a esperava. Umas horas antes, quando Mae tinha

vindo para cuidar de Lexie, Georgeanne tinha lhe explicado

brevemente a situação com John a sua amiga e sócia. E enquanto

esperavam que chegasse a hora de deitar Lexie, Mae tinha

parecido a ponto de estalar de impaciência.

—Está dormindo? — perguntou Mae em um sussurro quando

Georgeanne entrou na sala.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou no outro

extremo do sofá onde Mae estava sentada. Pegou uma almofada

bordada com flores brancas e suas iniciais e a colocou no colo.

—Estive pensando sobre tudo isto — começou Mae—, e

agora, de repente, me encaixam um montão de coisas.

—Que coisas? — perguntou, pensando que com o novo corte

de cabelo, muito mais curto, Mae se parecia ligeiramente a Meg

Ryan.

—Sobre quanto nos duas odiamos os esportistas. Sabe que eu

os odeio por como tratavam a meu irmão. E sempre supus que

você não gostava porque a maioria são meio estúpidos — disse ao

tempo que cavava as palmas das mãos diante do peito como se

segurasse um par de melões—. Sempre pensei que tinha se

encalacrado com uma equipe de futebol, ou algo assim de

asqueroso, e que por isso nunca queria falar disso. — Deixou cair

as mãos nas coxas, nuas sob os jeans curtos—. Mas nunca

imaginei que o pai de Lexie fosse um jogador de hóquei. Embora

agora tudo tenha sentido, porque a menina é muito melhor

esportista que você.

—Sim, é — conveio Georgeanne—. Mas isso não diz muito.

—Lembra quando tinha quatro anos e lhe tirou as rodinhas da

bicicleta?

—Não as tirei eu, foi você. —Georgeanne olhou os olhos

castanhos de Mae e recordou—: Eu queria tirar só as do lado

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , se por acaso caía.

—Sei, mas de todos os modos, todas estavam dobradas para

cima e nenhuma chegava ao chão. Não teriam servido para nada.

— Mae descartou a preocupação de Georgeanne com um gesto da

mão—. Recordo que pensei que Lexie devia ter herdado a

coordenação de seu papai, porque Deus sabe que não o fez de

você.

—Ouça, é uma antipática - se queixou Georgeanne, mas na

realidade não estava ofendida; era a pura verdade.

—Mas nem em sonho eu teria imaginado que seu pai era John

Kowalsky. Meu Deus, Georgeanne, o homem é um «jogador de

hóquei»! — Pronunciou as últimas palavras com o mesmo desdém

horrorizado que usaria para assassinos em série ou vendedores

de carros usados.

—Já sei.

—O viu jogar alguma vez?

—Não. — Olhou a almofada de seu colo e franziu o cenho—.

Embora tenha visto alguma vez os esportes nas notícias da noite.

—Eu sim o vi jogar! Lembra de Dom Rogers?

—É obvio — disse, esfregando uma pequena mancha da

almofada—. Saiu com ele durante uns meses no ano passado, mas

o deixou porque pensava que o afeto que professava a seu

lavrador resultava preocupante. —Fez uma pausa e olhou para

Mae—. Deixou que Lexie comesse na sala? Acredito que isto

daqui é chocolate.

—Esqueça da almofada. —Mae suspirou e passou os dedos por

seu curto cabelo loiro—. Esse homem era um fanático dos

Chinooks, então fui a uma partida com ele. Não podia acreditar

quão forte se golpeavam esses tios e nenhum o fazia mais que

John Kowalsky. Enviou a um tio pelo ar de um golpe. Logo

simplesmente deu de ombros e patinou fora da pista.

Georgeanne se perguntou aonde queria chegar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—O que isso tem a ver comigo?

—Deitou com ele! Não me posso acreditar isso. Não só é um

jogador, é um imbecil!

Em segredo Georgeanne esteve de acordo, mas se fez de

ofendida.

—Foi há muito tempo. E além disso, quem está livre de

pecado, que atire a primeira pedra, não acredita?

—Que se supõe que quer dizer?

—Quero dizer que qualquer mulher que se deitou com Bruce

Nelson não tem direito a julgar ninguém.

Mae cruzou os braços e se afundou mais no sofá.

—Não era tão mau — se queixou.

—Sério? Era o menino mimado da mamãe e só sai com ele

porque o podia tratar mal, igual ao resto dos homens com os que

sai.

—Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida sexual normal.

Tinham tido essa mesma conversa muitas vezes. Mae

considerava que a falta de sexo de Georgeanne era algo doentio

e Georgeanne considerava que Mae deveria praticar e dizer a

palavra «não» mais freqüentemente.

—Sabe, Georgeanne, a abstinência não é normal e um dia

destes vais explodir - disse—. E Bruce não era um mimado, era

um encanto.

—Encanto? Tinha trinta e oito anos e ainda vivia na casa da

mãe. Recordava a meu terceiro primo, Billy Earl de Santo

Antonio. Billy Earl esteve vivendo com sua mãe até que morreu,

mas era tão retorcido como ninguém mais. Usava óculos se por

acaso chegava a ter astigmatismo. O que, claro está, nunca

passou porque todos meus parentes têm a vista perfeita. Minha

avó costumava dizer que devíamos rezar por ele. Devíamos rezar

para que nunca tivesse cárie ou as pessoas com dentadura

postiça não estariam a salvo de Billy Earl.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation riu.

—Está inventando isso.

Georgeanne levantou a mão direita.

—É serio, juro. Billy Earl era assim. —Voltou o olhar à

almofada que tinha no colo e passou os dedos sobre as flores

brancas bordadas—. De qualquer maneira, estava claro que você

gostava de Bruce ou não teria ido para a cama com ele. Algumas

vezes nossos corações fazem a escolha por nós.

—Ouça. — Mae bateu no respaldo do sofá com a mão para

captar a atenção de Georgeanne. Quando levantou a vista, Mae

lhe disse—: Eu não gostava de Bruce. Sentia pena dele e ficamos

sem transar por muito tempo, e sim, reconheço, é uma razão

muito má para deitar com um homem. Não a recomendaria. Se

pareceu que a estava julgando, sinto muito. Não queria fazê-lo,

juro.

—Sei — disse Georgeanne brandamente.

—Bem. Agora, me diga. Como conheceu John Kowalsky?

—Quer a história completa?

—Sim.

—De acordo. Recorda que quando nos conhecemos usava um

pequeno vestido rosa?

—Sim. Supunha que ia casar com Virgil Duffy com esse

vestido.

—Isso. —Fazia anos Georgeanne tinha contado a Mae tudo as

referente a seu casamento com Virgil, mas tinha saltado toda a

parte de John. Agora a contou. Tudo. Tudo, exceto os detalhes

particulares. Nunca tinha sido desse tipo de pessoas que falava

com franqueza e liberdade sobre o sexo. Nunca teria lhe

ocorrido discutir disso com sua avó e tudo o que sabia tinha

aprendido na classe de saúde do colégio ou de noivos ineptos que

tampouco sabiam nada do tema nem se preocuparam de se ela

desfrutava ou não.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tinha conhecido John e tinha lhe ensinado coisas que

não tinha pensado que fossem fisicamente possíveis até essa

noite. Tinha-a feito arder sob suas mãos e sua boca faminta, lhe

devolvendo todas as carícias quando pediu ao seu ouvido. Ele

tinha conseguido que o desejasse e, desde esse momento, fez

tudo o que lhe pediu e algumas coisas mais.

Inclusive agora não queria pensar nessa noite. Já não

reconhecia a jovem que tinha devotado seu corpo e seu amor tão

facilmente. Essa mulher já não existia e não tinha nenhuma razão

para recuperá-la.

Passando por cima os detalhes mórbidos, contou a Mae a

conversa que tinha tido com John essa manhã e o acordo ao que

tinham chegado na sua casa flutuante.

—Não sei como vão sair as coisas, só espero que Lexie não

saia ferida — concluiu, repentinamente esgotada.

—O que vai dizer a Charles? —perguntou Mae.

—Não sei — respondeu, abraçando-se à almofada e apoiando

a cabeça contra o respaldo do sofá para olhar fixamente o teto—

. Só saí com ele duas vezes.

—Vai voltar a sair com ele?

Georgeanne pensou no homem com o que tinha saído no mês

passado. Tinha-o conhecido quando contratou os serviços

Catering Heron para o décimo aniversário de sua filha. Tinha-a

chamado no dia seguinte e tinham ficado para jantar em Las

Quatro Estações. Georgeanne sorriu.

—Espero que sim.

—Então o melhor é que o diga.

Charles Monroe estava divorciado e era o homem mais

agradável com quem Georgeanne tinha saído. Era proprietário de

uma emissora de televisão a cabo, tinha uma posição econômica

desafogada e um sorriso maravilhoso que iluminava seus olhos

cinza. Não se vestia muito bem. Não era um menino QG, e seus

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não a faziam arder. Era mais como uma brisa cálida,

agradável e relaxante.

Charles nunca a encurralava nem pressionava, dava-lhe

tempo, e Georgeanne acreditava que podia se envolver em uma

relação mais profunda com ele. Gostava bastante e, o mais

importante, Lexie já o tinha conhecido e também gostava.

—Acredito que direi.

—E eu acredito que não vai gostar da notícia — predisse Mae.

Georgeanne girou a cabeça de repente e olhou a sua amiga.

—Por quê?

—Porque embora eu odeie homens violentos, John Kowalsky é

um machão e Charles morrerá de ciúmes. Poderia chegar a pensar

que ainda há algo entre você e esse jogador de hóquei.

Se Charles se zangasse com ela, seria só porque tinha lhe

contado a história que inventou sobre o pai de Lexie e não a

verdade. Não lhe preocupava que ficasse com ciúme.

—Charles não tem do que se preocupar - disse com a

segurança de uma mulher que dava por fato que não havia nem a

mais remota possibilidade que pudesse se atar com o John outra

vez—. Além disso, embora eu fosse tão estúpida para acreditar

que poderia voltar a ter algo com John, este me odeia. Nem

sequer suporta me olhar. —A idéia de que ocorresse algo entre

ela e John era tão absurda que nem sequer perdeu tempo em

pensar—. Direi a Charles que irei na quinta-feira jantar com ele.

Quando quatro dias depois se encontrou com Charles em um

pequeno restaurante da rua Madison, não surgiu o momento de

contar a ele antes que pudesse lhe explicar o que acontecia com

John, Charles lhe propôs algo que a deixou sem palavras.

—O que opina de apresentar um programa na televisão local?

—perguntou-lhe entre sanduíches de pastrami e salada de

couve—. Uma espécie de Martha Stewart do noroeste. Faríamos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation sábado entre as doze e meia e a uma. Pouco depois da

Garagem de Margie e antes do programa de esportes da tarde.

Teria liberdade para fazer o que quisesse. Em uns programas

poderia cozinhar e em outros arrumar flores secas ou ordenar a

cozinha.

—Não posso me pôr a ordenar a cozinha — sussurrou,

chocada dos pés a cabeça.

—Era só uma idéia. Confio em você. Tem um talento natural e

ficaria genial na televisão.

Georgeanne levou uma mão ao peito, e lhe saiu um grito

quando respondeu:

—Eu?

—Sim, você. Quando conversei com meu gerente, pensou que

era uma grande idéia. — Charles lhe dirigiu um sorriso

encorajador e ela quase acreditou que poderia ficar diante de

uma câmara de televisão e apresentar um programa. A oferta de

Charles atraía sua faceta mais criativa, mas se interpôs a

realidade. Georgeanne era disléxica. Tinha aprendido a

compensá-lo, mas se não se fixava bem ainda lia mal. E se estava

nervosa, tinha que se deter para pensar o que era correto e o

que não. E depois tinha o peso. Sabia que uma câmara

acrescentava cinco quilos. E claro, Georgeanne, que considerava

que já tinha vários quilos a mais, não queria se imaginar como

ficaria com outros cinco, ou seja que não podia aparecer na

televisão lendo palavras que não existiam e parecendo gorda. E

tinha que ter em conta Lexie. Georgeanne já se sentia muito mal

pela quantidade de tempo que sua filha passava com cangurus.

Olhou os olhos cinza de Charles e disse:

—Não, obrigado.

—Nem sequer vai considerar a idéia?

—Acabo de fazê-lo — disse, segurando seu garfo e cravando

na salada de couve. Não queria pensar mais sobre isso. Não

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pensar nas possibilidades nem na oportunidade que estava

recusando.

—Nem sequer quer saber quanto pagarei a você?

—Não. —A fazenda ficaria com a metade e ela não seria mais

que uma idiota gordinha para quem só ficaria a metade do que lhe

pagavam.

—Pensará nisso um pouco mais?

Parecia tão decepcionado que ela disse:

—Pensarei. —Mas sabia que não mudaria de idéia.

Depois do almoço a acompanhou ate seu carro e uma vez que

chegaram ao Hyundai escuro, ele pegou sua chave e a meteu na

fechadura.

—Quando voltaremos a nos ver?

—Este fim de semana é impossível — disse, se sentindo um

pouco culpada por não ter mencionado John—. Por que você e

Amber não vêm de visita na terça-feira à noite e jantam com

Lexie e comigo?

Charles a pegou pelo pulso e deixou as chaves na palma de sua

mão.

—Isso soa bem — e elevando a mão, acariciou seu pescoço—.

Mas quero te ver a sós mais freqüentemente — logo roçou seus

lábios com os dele e o beijo foi como um descanso em um dia

ocupado. Um «ahh» relaxante ou um longo banho em uma jacuzzi.

O que importava se seus beijos não a deixavam louca? Não queria

um homem que a fizesse perder o controle. Não queria que as

carícias de um homem a convertessem outra vez em uma

ninfomaníaca delirante. Já tinha passado por isso e tinha saído

escaldada.

Ela roçou a língua com a sua e sentiu sua rápida inspiração. A

mão de Charles se deslocou a sua cintura e a apertou contra seu

peito. Envolveu-a entre seus braços. Ele queria mais. Se não

tivessem estado em um estacionamento no centro de Seattle,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ter lhe dado o que pedia.

Sentia carinho por Charles, e com o tempo talvez poderia se

apaixonar por ele. Tinham passado muitos anos desde que tinha

feito amor. Muitos anos desde que tinha estado com um homem.

Quando abriu os olhos e olhou os olhos graves de Charles, pensou

que já era hora de mudar tudo isso. Tinha chegado o momento de

tentar de novo.

Capítulo 9

—Me olhem!

Mae levantou o olhar dos guardanapos dobrados que tinha na

mão enquanto Lexie passava correndo e arrastando um pipa rosa

da Barbie atrás dela. Seu chapéu vaqueiro com um girassol

enorme na parte dianteira voou de sua cabeça e aterrissou na

erva.

—Esta indo muito bem — gritou Mae. Deixou os guardanapos

sobre a mesa de piquenique e voltou a olhá-la com olhar crítico. A

toalha de listras azuis e brancas se agitava pela suave brisa e o

Pet Chia1

de Lexie descansava no centro da mesa. O porquinho

coberto de erva usava uns pequenos óculos de sol recortados de

uma revista e um brilhante cachecol rosa atado ao redor de seu

pescoço—. Que começar a provar? —perguntou a Georgeanne.

—Não vou provar nada — respondeu Georgeanne, colocando

uma bandeja com rolinhos de salmão, patê defumado e torradas

em um extremo da mesa. Por alguma razão tinha um pequeno gato

de porcelana no meio da bandeja lambendo as patas. Na cabeça

do gato havia um chapéu bicudo de feltro amarelo. Mae, que

conhecia muito bem Georgeanne, sabia que esse piquenique se

1 Bonecos de animais que serem regados se cobrem de ervas. (N. T.)

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation em algo. Não sabia ainda no que, mas acabaria

averiguando.

Passou o olhar do gato à variedade de comida que havia sobre

a mesa entre a quais viu algumas coisas que se serviram em

caterings na semana anterior. Reconheceu os blintzes de queijo e

a barra de pão challah da cerimônia do bar mitzva de Mitchell

Wiseman. Os bolos de caranguejo e os canapés axadrezados

provinham da festa anual ao ar livre da senhora Brody. E frango

assado com molho de costelas que tinha servido na churrasqueira

na noite passada.

—Enfim, parece que quer demonstrar a alguém que sabe

cozinhar.

—Pegeui o que havia no congelador do trabalho, isso é tudo —

respondeu Georgeanne.

Mas não, não era certo. A torre de frutas esmeradamente

decorada não havia trazido do trabalho. As maçãs, as pêras e as

bananas eram perfeitas. Os pêssegos e as cerejas foram

preparados com muito cuidado e um pássaro de plumas azuis com

uma capa de cachemir olhava para baixo do cabide que

descansava sobre um montículo de brilhantes uvas verdes e

púrpuras.

—Georgeanne, você não tem que demonstrar que é uma

triunfadora ou boa mãe. Eu sei que você é, e você também sabe.

E como você e eu somos os únicos adultos dos arredores que

contam, por que se incomoda em impressionar a um jogador de

hóquei teimoso?

Georgeanne olhou o pato de cristal que tinha colocado ao lado

dos canapés.

—Eu disse a John que trouxesse um amigo, então não

acredito que venha sozinho. E não estou tentando impressionar.

Sério, não me importa o que pense.

Mae não discutiu. Pegou um monte de copos de plástico

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e os colocou na mesa junto ao chá gelado. Sendo ou

não sua intenção, Georgeanne estava tentando impressionar o

homem que a despachou no aeroporto há sete anos antes. Mae

entendia a necessidade que Georgeanne sentia de demonstrar

que tinha tido êxito na vida. Embora pensasse que os brownies

que Georgeanne tinha moldado com forma de cães era ir muito

longe.

E o aspecto de Georgeanne também era muito perfeito para

um dia no parque. Mae se perguntava se estaria tratando de

convencer John Kowalsky de que era tão perfeita como June

Cleaver. Tinha o cabelo escuro recolhido a ambos os lados da

cabeça com umas forquilhas douradas. Umas argolas douradas

brilhavam nas orelhas e a maquiagem era perfeita. O vestido

verde esmeralda era da mesma cor que seus olhos e o esmalte

das unhas das mãos era exato ao das unhas dos pés. Tinha tirado

as sandálias e o sol arrancava brilhos do fino anel de ouro que

levava no terceiro dedo do pé.

Estava muito perfeita para ser uma mulher a quem não

importava impressionar ao pai de sua filha.

A princípio, quando contratou Georgeanne, Mae tinha se

sentido inferior a ela, como um cão cruzado ao lado de um com

pedigree. Mas essa sensação não tinha durado muito. Georgeanne

não podia evitar ser uma rainha do glamour igual à Mae não podia

evitar se sentir cômoda com suas camisetas e jeans. Ou com uma

calça curta e um Top, como esse mesmo dia.

—Que horas são? — perguntou Georgeanne enquanto se

servia um copo de chá.

Mae olhou o grande relógio do Mickey Mouse que levava no

pulso.

—Onze e quarenta.

—Ficam vinte minutos. Possivelmente tenhamos sorte e não

venha.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—O que você disse a Lexie? — perguntou Mae, deixando cair

uns cubos de gelo em um copo.

—Só disse que talvez John viesse ao piquenique —

Georgeanne levou uma mão à testa e observou a carreira de

Lexie com a pipa.

Mae pegou a jarra de chá e se serviu.

—Que talvez viesse ao piquenique?

Georgeanne encolheu os ombros.

—Não queria lhe dar muitas esperanças. E, além disso, não

estou convencida que John queira fazer parte da vida de Lexie

para sempre. Não posso tirar da cabeça a idéia de que cedo ou

tarde se cansará de brincar de ser pai. Espero que ocorra o

antes possível, porque se a abandona depois que saiba tudo

romperá seu coração. Já sabe quão protetora sou e não duvide

que uma coisa assim faria vir à tona meu mau gênio. E

naturalmente me sentiria obrigada a tomar represálias.

Mae considerava Georgeanne uma das mulheres mais

bondosas que conhecia a não ser que perdesse os estribos.

—O que faria?

—Bom, o de colocar cupins em sua casa flutuante é uma idéia

que me passou pela cabeça.

Mae sacudiu a cabeça. Era ferozmente leal tanto à mãe como

à filha e as considerava de sua própria família.

—Muito suave.

—O atropelar com o carro?

—Vai aproximando.

—Tiro?

Mae sorriu, mas mudaram de tema quando Lexie se dirigiu

para elas arrastando a pipa. A menina caiu desajeitadamente aos

pés de sua mãe, a prega do vestido jeans tinha subido até a

calcinha da Pocahontas. E tinha erva pega às sandálias brancas.

—Já não posso correr mais — disse sem fôlego. Para variar,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation cara estava sem cosméticos.

—Fez muito bem, carinho — a elogiou Georgeanne—. Quer um

suco?

—Não. Por que não vem comigo para me ajudar a voar a pipa?

—Já falamos sobre isso. Sabe que não posso correr.

—Sei — suspirou Lexie, e se incorporou—. Seus peitos

balançam e isso te dói. — Se impregnou bruscamente o chapéu na

cabeça e olhou para Mae—. Por que não me ajuda você?

—Faria-o, mas não uso sutiã.

—Por quê? — quis saber Lexie—. Minha mãe o usa.

—Bom, sua mãe o necessita, mas a tia Mae não. —Estudou a

menina um breve momento, logo perguntou—: Onde está toda a

mistura que usa normalmente no rosto?

Lexie pôs os olhos em branco.

—Não é mistura. É maquiagem, e mamãe me prometeu um

gatinho de pelúcia se não o usasse hoje.

—Eu lhe disse faz tempo que inclusive te compraria um

gatinho de verdade se não o usasse nunca mais. É muito pequena

para ser escrava do Max Fator.

—Mamãe diz que não posso ter nem gatinho, nem cão, nem

nada.

—É certo — disse Georgeanne e olhou para Mae—. Lexie não

é o suficientemente grande para se fazer responsável por um

mascote e não quero ter que fazê-lo eu. Deixemos o tema antes

que Lexie comece de novo com ele. — Georgeanne fez uma pausa,

logo disse em um sussurro—: Acredito que pode chegar a se

obcecar como com... bom, já sabe.

Sim, Mae sabia e acreditava que Georgeanne atuava bem ao

não dizer em voz alta, relembrando a Lexie. Durante os últimos

seis meses, Lexie tinha insistido com Georgeanne para que lhe

desse um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. E havia deixado todo mundo

louco, e Mae não queria que lhe esquentasse mais as orelhas com

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.o tema dos bebês. A menina já estava bastante obcecada com

possuir um filhote e era uma hipocondríaca certificada desde

que nasceu, o qual era cem por cento culpa de Georgeanne que

sempre tinha ficado histérica com seus arranhões.

Mae pegou o chá e o tinha a meio caminho dos lábios quando o

voltou a baixar. Dois homens muito grandes e atléticos

caminhavam para elas. Reconheceu ao que vestia uma camisa sem

pescoço branca dentro dos jeans descoloridos como a John

Kowalsky. Não reconheceu o outro homem, que era ligeiramente

mais baixo e menos corpulento.

Os homens grandes e fortes sempre tinham intimidado Mae e

não só por seu metro e cinqüenta e cinco e seu pouco peso. Seu

estômago deu um tombo e pensou que se ela estava nervosa,

Georgeanne estaria próxima ao enfarte. Olhou para sua amiga e

viu que os olhava alterada.

—Lexie, levante e limpe a erva do vestido — disse

Georgeanne com lentidão. Sua mão tremia quando ajudou sua

filha a ficar de pé.

Mae tinha visto Georgeanne perturbada, mas nunca tanto

como até agora.

—Está bem? — sussurrou.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e Mae observou como

compunha um sorriso e se metia totalmente no papel de anfitriã.

—Olá, John — disse Georgeanne quando os dois homens se

aproximaram—. Espero que não tenham tido problemas para nos

encontrar.

—Não — respondeu ele, se detendo justo diante delas—.

Nenhum. —Tinha os olhos ocultos por uns caros óculos de sol e os

lábios apertados em uma linha. Durante uns embaraçosos

segundos, só ficaram olhando um ao outro. Logo Georgeanne

centrou a atenção no outro homem, ao que Mae lhe dava um

metro oitenta e cinco—. Deve ser o amigo de John.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Hugh «Cavernícola» Miner — sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Enquanto Georgeanne estreitava sua mão, Mae estudou Hugh.

Com uma olhada superficial decidiu que seu sorriso era muito

agradável para um homem com esses olhos de uma intensa cor

avelã. Era muito grande, muito bonito e seu pescoço era muito

grosso. Não gostou.

—Me alegro que pudesse se juntar a nos hoje — disse

Georgeanne ao soltar a mão de Hugh, logo apresentou os dois

homens a Mae.

John e Hugh a saudaram ao mesmo tempo. Mae, que não era

tão boa ocultando seus sentimentos como Georgeanne, tentou

sorrir. Mas não conseguiu mais que um ligeiro puxão do lábio.

—Este é o senhor Miner e já recorda ao senhor Kowalsky,

não é certo, Lexie? — inquiriu Georgeanne, continuando com as

apresentações.

—Sim. Olá.

—Olá, Lexie. Como está? —perguntou John.

—Bem — começou Lexie com um suspiro melodramático—,

mas ontem me machuquei o dedo do pé no alpendre da frente da

casa e golpeei o cotovelo muito forte com a mesa, mas agora

estou melhor.

John meteu as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans. Olhou

para Lexie e se perguntou o que diziam os pais às meninas que

machucavam os dedos e golpeavam os cotovelos.

—Me alegra ouvir que está melhor — foi tudo o que lhe

ocorreu dizer. Não podia pensar em nada mais e ficou olhando.

Deu-se o gosto de observá-la como tinha querido fazer desde

que soube que era sua filha. Examinou sua cara, sem lápis de

lábios nem sombra de olhos era como se na realidade a visse pela

primeira vez. Viu as diminutas sardas cor café que salpicavam

seu pequeno nariz reto. Tinha a pele tão suave como creme e as

bochechas rosadas como se tivesse estado correndo. Os lábios

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation carnudos como os de Georgeanne, mas seus olhos eram

como os dele, com as mesmas pestanas negras que tinha herdado

de sua mãe.

—Tenho uma pipa — disse ela.

Os cachos escuros lhe caíam do chapéu vaqueiro com um

grande girassol.

—Sim? Que bom — disse, se perguntando de que demônios

podia falar com ela. Estava com meninos freqüentemente. Muitos

jogadores da equipe levavam a seus filhos aos treinamentos e

nunca tinha tido problemas para falar com eles. Mas por alguma

razão agora não podia pensar em nada do que falar com sua filha.

—Bem, faz um dia precioso para um piquenique — disse

Georgeanne e Lexie se voltou para ela—. Trouxemos um pequeno

almoço. Espero que os meninos tenham fome.

—Eu estou faminto — confessou Hugh.

—E você, John?

Quando Lexie caminhou para sua mãe, John notou as manchas

da erva na parte traseira do vestido jeans.

—Eu o que? — perguntou, levantando a vista.

Georgeanne se colocou do outro lado da mesa e o olhou.

—Tem fome?

—Não.

—Quer um copo de chá gelado?

—Não. Não quero chá.

—Bom — disse Georgeanne com um sorriso vacilante—. Lexie,

dá um prato a Mae e outro a Hugh enquanto sirvo o chá?

Era óbvio que sua resposta tinha irritado Georgeanne, mas

não lhe importava. Sentia os mesmos tremores que antes das

partidas. Lexie o assustava como um demônio, e não sabia por

que.

Em sua vida enfrentou a centenas de defesas da NHL.

Quebrou o pulso e o tornozelo, a clavícula duas vezes, tinham lhe

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation cinco pontos na sobrancelha esquerda, seis na cabeça e

quatorze no interior da boca. E essas eram sós as lesões que

podia recordar nesse momento. Depois de se recuperar de cada

uma delas tinha agarrado o stick e tinha patinado de volta ao

gelo, sem medo.

—Senhor «Muro», gostaria de tomar um suco? — perguntou

Lexie enquanto subia ao banco.

Ele olhou a parte de trás dos joelhos e as finas pernas

enquanto sentia como se alguém lhe tivesse dado uma cotovelada

na barriga.

—Do que é o suco?

—Framboesa ou morango.

—Framboesa — respondeu. E Lexie desceu de um salto e

correu ao redor da mesa para a geladeira.

—Ouça, «Muro», deveria provar estes rolinhos de salmão —

aconselhou Hugh, enchendo a boca enquanto se colocava frente a

John e ao lado de Georgeanne.

—Me alegro que você goste. — Georgeanne girou para Hugh e

sorriu, mas não com o sorriso falso que tinha dirigido ao John—.

Não estava segura de ter cortado as rodelas de salmão o

suficientemente finas. Ah, espera ate provar as costelas. O

molho está para morrer. — Olhou a sua amiga que permanecia do

outro lado da mesa—. Não é, Mae?

A pequena loira deu de ombros com atitude.

—Claro

Os olhos de Georgeanne se arregalaram enquanto cravava o

olhar em sua amiga. Logo se voltou para Hugh.

—Por que não prova o patê enquanto corto um pouco de

frango? —Não esperou a resposta e pegou uma faca grande—.

Enquanto isso, por que não observa a mesa? Se te fixar, verá

uma variada coleção de bichinhos vestidos para o piquenique.

John cruzou os braços sobre o peito e cravou os olhos em um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation Chia que usava óculos de sol e cachecol. Um estranho

comichão desceu por sua nuca.

—Lexie e eu pensamos que hoje seria a ocasião perfeita para

que exibisse a coleção de verão de alta costura para bichinhos.

—Ah, já o peguei - disse Mae, segurando um bolo de

caranguejo.

—Alta costura para bichinhos? — Hugh soava tão incrédulo

como se sentia John.

—Sim. Lexie gosta de fazer roupa para todos os animais de

vidro e porcelana que temos em casa. Sei que pode soar estranho

— Georgeanne continuou falando ao tempo que cortava as

fatias—, mas o faz com interesse. A bisavó Chandler, por parte

materna, desenhava roupa para frangos. Sendo do norte,

possivelmente não saibam nada disso, mas um frango é uma

galinha jovem. Não conseguem chegar a adultos... —Fez uma

pausa e levantou a faca a quinze centímetros de sua garganta e

fez o gesto de cortar—. Bom, já me entendem. —Encolheu os

ombros e baixou a faca outra vez—. E as fazia para as galinhas

porque não precisa dizer que vestir aos galos era desperdiçar

tempo e talento sendo como são tão temperamentais. De

qualquer modo, a bisavó costumava fazer algumas capas com

capuzes para os frangos da família. Lexie herdou o olho da bisavó

para a moda e continua uma tradição familiar avalizada pelo

tempo.

—Está falando a sério? — perguntou Hugh enquanto

Georgeanne jogava as fatias de frango em cima do prato.

Ela levantou a mão direita.

—Juro.

Algo disparou dentro da cabeça de John e sentiu que o

envolvia uma sensação de já vu.

—OH, Meu Deus.

Georgeanne o olhou por cima da mesa e ele a viu tal como era

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.há sete anos, uma bela jovem que tinha divagado sobre gelatina

Ou'Jell e batistas que lavavam os pés. Olhou os destruidores

olhos verdes e essa boca excitante. Recordou aquele corpo de

enfarte com a bata de seda negra. O tinha deixado louco com

aquelas olhadas insinuantes e uma voz tão doce como o mel. E,

embora odiasse admitir, não era imune a ela.

—Senhor «Muro».

John sentiu um puxão no cós das calças e olhou para baixo,

Lexie.

—Aqui tem seu suco, senhor «Muro».

—Obrigado — disse e pegou a pequena caixa de papelão azul

de sua mão.

—Já lhe pus o canudo.

—Sim, já vejo. — Levou o suco à boca e o bebeu pelo canudo.

—Está bom, não é?

—Mmm — disse, tentando não fazer uma careta.

—Eu também bebo assim.

Ela pegou rapidamente um guardanapo de papel para ele e

John o pegou com a mão livre. Estava dobrado com uma forma

que não reconheceu.

—É um coelho.

—Sim. Já vejo — mentiu.

—Tenho uma pipa.

—Sim?

—Sim, mas não posso voá-la. Minha mamãe usa sutiã mas não

pode correr. —Meneou a cabeça com tristeza—. E Mae não pode

correr porque não tem posto o sutiã.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa de piquenique como uma cortina

pesada. John levantou o olhar às duas mulheres do outro lado da

mesa. Ambas estavam paralisadas. Mae sustentava uma azeitona

negra a meio caminho da boca, enquanto, Georgeanne segurava a

faca no ar com a parte de frango meio cortada. Tinha os olhos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e um brilhante rubor lhe tingia as bochechas.

John tossiu em seu guardanapo-coelho tentando dissimular a

risada, mas ninguém disse uma só palavra.

Menos Hugh. Ele se inclinou para frente, olhou para

Georgeanne e logo a sua pequena amiga.

—Isso é certo, coração? — perguntou-lhe com um grande

sorriso.

Ambas as mulheres baixaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

Georgeanne seguiu cortando com rigidez enquanto Mae olhava

para Hugh com o cenho franzido.

Hugh ou não viu o cenho de Mae ou não quis vê-lo. John, que

conhecia seu amigo bastante bem, apostaria pelo último.

—Sempre tinha tido minhas reservas sobre a liberação da

mulher — continuou—. Mas olhe, estive pensando em me aderir

ao movimento NOW.

—Os homens não podem pertencer ao NOW — informou Mae

secamente.

—Aí é onde se equivoca. Acredito que Phil Donahue é

membro.

—Isso não é certo — transgrediu Mae.

—Pois olhe, se não é, deveria ser. É mais feminista que

qualquer mulher que conheço.

—Duvido que reconhecesse a uma feminista embora te

mordesse o traseiro.

«Cavernícola» sorriu.

— Nenhuma mulher nunca me mordeu o traseiro, feminista ou

não. Mas me ofereço voluntário se o fizer você.

Cruzando os braços, Mae disse:

—Por sua falta de maneiras, o tamanho de seu pescoço e o

galo de sua testa, é de supor que joga hóquei.

Hugh olhou para John e riu. Que lhe jogassem merda e que

escorregasse era uma das coisas que John mais gostava de Hugh.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—«O galo de minha testa». —Hugh riu entre dentes voltando

a olhar para Mae. Isso esteve bem.

—Joga hóquei?

—Sim. Sou o porteiro dos Chinooks. E você que faz, treina

pitbulls?

—Pepinos japoneses? —Georgeanne pegou o prato com o

condimento e o estendeu a Hugh—. Eu os fiz!

De novo John sentiu um puxão no cinturão.

—Sabe voar uma pipa, senhor «Muro»?

Ele olhou para baixo, à cara levantada de Lexie. Tinha os

olhos entrecerrados pela luz do sol.

—Poderia tentar.

Lexie sorriu e lhe apareceu uma covinha na bochecha direita.

—Mãe — gritou, girando e correndo a toda pressa ao outro

lado da mesa—. O senhor «Muro» voará o pipa comigo!

O olhar de Georgeanne se voltou para ele.

—Não tem por que fazê-lo, John.

—Quero fazê-lo — e colocou o suco sobre a mesa.

Deixando sobre a mesa o prato dos pepinos japoneses,

Georgeanne disse:

—Irei com vocês.

—Não. — Necessitava e queria passar um tempo a sós com

sua filha—. Lexie e eu poderemos nos arrumar sozinhos.

—Mas não acredito que seja uma boa idéia.

—Pois acredite.

—Bom, mas não muito longe — disse, se detendo diante dele.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou por cima do ombro de John para

os outros.

Com rapidez olhou por cima do ombro para Lexie que estava

ajoelhada desenredando a corda da pipa. Pegou John pelo braço e

o afastou vários metros.

Sussurrou algo a respeito de Lexie, mas em realidade não a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation escutando. Estava tão perto que podia cheirar seu

perfume. Baixou o olhar aos finos dedos posados sobre seus

bíceps. O único que separava esses peitos plenos de seu tórax

era um escasso centímetro.

—O que quer? — perguntou-lhe, levantando o olhar do braço

ao pequeno oco de sua garganta. Ela era ainda uma coquete.

—O que eu disse. — Baixou a mão e se deixou cair sobre os

calcanhares.

—Por que não me repete isso, mas mantendo seus seios fora

da conversa.

Uma ruga apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas.

—Meus o que? Do que está falando?

Parecia surpresa, John quase engoliu aquela expressão

inocente. Quase.

—Se quer falar, não me distraia com seu corpo. A menos que,

esteja claro, queira que aceite o convite.

Ela negou com a cabeça, desgostada.

—Está doente, John Kowalsky. Se pode tirar os olhos do

decote de meu vestido e a mente da braguilha, temos algo mais

importante que discutir que essas absurdas fantasias tuas.

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou à cara. Ele

não estava doente. Ao menos isso acreditava. Não estava tão

doente como alguns homens que conhecia.

Georgeanne inclinou a cabeça.

—Quero que recorde o que me prometeu.

—Que promessa?

—Não dizer a Lexie que é seu pai. Eu tenho que dizer.

—Certo — disse ele, tirando os óculos de sol bruscamente

para colocar meia costeleta no bolso dianteiro dos jeans e deixar

que lhe pendurassem sobre o quadril—. Quero te recordar que

Lexie e eu vamos nos conhecer. A sós. Levo-a para voar a pipa e

não o faremos em dez minutos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pensou um momento, logo disse:

—Lexie é muito tímida. Necessitará de mim.

John duvidava que Lexie tivesse nenhum pingo de

acanhamento em todo seu pequeno corpo.

—Não diga estupidez, Georgie.

Georgeanne entrecerrou os olhos verdes.

—Mas não vá onde não possa te ver.

—Que acredita que vou fazer seqüestrá-la?

—Não — disse ela, mas John sabia que ela não confiava nele

mais do que ele confiava nela e podia compreender o que sentia.

—Não iremos muito longe. —Ele se voltou para os outros.

Tinha contado a Hugh todo sobre Georgeanne e Lexie, e sabia

que podia contar com a discrição de seu amigo—. Está preparada,

Lexie? —perguntou.

—Sim. —Estava parada com o pipa na mão. Logo os dois se

dirigiram para um extenso espaço coberto de erva onde estava

as pessoas que lançavam os Frisbees. Depois que Lexie enredasse

os pés na cauda da pipa pela segunda vez, John a pegou. O

cocuruto da menina mal lhe chegava à cintura e se sentiu enorme

ao andar a seu lado. Pela segunda vez esse dia não soube o que

dizer e mal abriu a boca. Mas nesse momento tampouco precisava

falar.

—O ano passado, quando era pequena e estava na creche... —

Sua filha começou a falar, e procedeu a nomear cada menino de

sua sala, a lhe contar se possuíam ou não um mascote e a

descrever de que raça eram.

—E tene três cães. —Sustentou em alto três dedos—. E isso

não é justo.

John olhou por cima do ombro, calculou que tinham

caminhado uns cem metros e se deteve.

—Acredito que este é um bom lugar.

—Tene cão?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não. Não tenho cão. —Pegou o carretel da pipa e começou a

soltar corda.

Ela meneou a cabeça com tristeza.

—Eu tampouco teno, mas quero um dálmata — disse,

segurando cada lado da cauda—. Um grande com montões de

lunares.

—Mantém a corda estirada. —Segurou a pipa rosa por cima

da cabeça e sentiu o puxão suave da brisa.

—Não tenho que correr?

—Não, hoje não. — Ele moveu a pipa à esquerda e o vento a

arrastou com mais força—. Agora caminha para trás, mas não

solte a corda até que te diga. —Ela assentiu com a cabeça e

parecia tão séria que quase riu.

Depois de dez tentativas, a pipa se levantou uns seis metros

no ar.

—Me ajude. — Ela estava assustada e levantava a cara para o

céu—. Vai cair outra vez.

—Desta vez não — lhe assegurou enquanto ia para ela—. E se

o fizer, voltaremos a içar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e o chapéu vaqueiro caiu ao chão.

—Voltará a cair. Sei. Agarre-a! —Passou com brutalidade o

carretel.

John se ajoelhou sobre uma perna a seu lado.

—Pode fazê-lo disse, e quando ela se recostou contra seu

peito, ele sentiu que seu coração se detinha uns momentos—.

Tem que ir soltando a corda lentamente. —John ficou olhando

sua cara enquanto ela olhava como a pipa se elevava mais alto.

Sua expressão passou rapidamente do temor ao deleite.

—Fiz — sussurrou ela e o olhou por cima do ombro.

Seu fôlego suave lhe roçou a bochecha e se colocou

rapidamente no mais profundo da alma. Um momento antes tinha

detido seu coração. Agora o inchou. Sentiu como se um globo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation inflando sob o esterno se fazendo cada vez maior, e

teve que afastar o olhar. Olhou a outras pessoas voando pipas a

seu redor. Olhou aos pais, às mães e aos meninos. Famílias. De

novo era pai. «Mas por quanto tempo desta vez?», era a cínica

pergunta que fazia seu subconsciente.

—Fiz, senhor «Muro» — sussurrou, como se levantar a voz

fosse fazer com que sua pipa chocasse com o chão.

Voltou a olhar sua filha.

—Meu nome é John.

—Fiz, John.

—Sim, o fez.

Ela sorriu.

—Gosto de você.

—Eu também gosto de você, Lexie.

Ela contemplou sua pipa.

—Tene filhos?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e esperou um momento antes

de responder:

—Sim. —Não ia mentir para ela, mas não estava preparada

para ouvir a verdade e, é obvio, tinha prometido a Georgeanne—.

Tive um garotinho, mas morreu quando era um bebê.

—Por que?

John levantou o olhar para a pipa.

—Solta um pouco mais de corda. — Quando Lexie seguiu seu

conselho, disse—: Nasceu muito cedo.

—OH, a que hora?

—O que? — Escrutinou a pequena cara que estava tão perto

dele.

—A que hora nasceu?

—Perto das quatro da madrugada.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se isso explicasse tudo.

—Sim, muito cedo. Os médicos deviam estar ainda dormidos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation nasci pela tarde.

John sorriu, surpreso com sua lógica. Era óbvio que era muito

brilhante.

—Como se chamava?

—Toby — «e era seu irmão mais velho».

—Esse é um nome raro.

—Eu gostava — disse, notando como relaxava um pouco pela

primeira vez desde que tinha entrado no parque com o carro.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Quero ter um menino, mas minha mamãe diz que não.

John se decidiu a acomodá-la mais contra seu peito e tudo

pareceu encaixar perfeitamente em seu lugar como um

lançamento suave: jogada, golpe, anotação. Colocou as mãos a

cada lado da linha junto às dela e relaxou um pouco mais. Roçou-

lhe com o queixo a suave têmpora quando disse:

—Bom, é que é muito pequena para ter um menino.

Lexie soltou uma risada tola e negou com a cabeça.

—Eu não! Minha mamãe. Quero que minha mamãe tena um

menino.

—E ela disse que não, não é?

—Sim, porque não tene marido, mas poderia ter se o tentasse

de verdade.

—Um marido?

—Sim, e assim também poderia ter um menino. Minha mamãe

diz que foi à horta e me recolheu como se fosse uma cenoura,

mas isso não é certo. Os bebês não saem das hortas.

—De onde vêm?

Golpeou-lhe o queixo quando levantou o olhar para ele.

—Não sabe?

Fazia muito tempo que sabia.

—Por que você não me diz?

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a olhar a pipa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Bom, um homem e uma mulher se casam e logo vão a casa e

se deitam sobre a cama. Fecham seus olhos muito, mas muito

forte e pensam a sério, mas muito a sério na idéia. E logo um

bebê entra na barriga da mamãe

John riu, não pôde evitar.

—Sua mamãe sabe que pensa que os bebês são concebidos

por telepatia?

—Como?

—Não me faça conta. —Tinha ouvido ou lido em alguma parte

que os pais deviam falar com seus filhos sobre sexo na infância—

. Talvez seja melhor que diga a sua mamãe que sabe que os bebês

não crescem em hortas.

Pensou durante alguns momentos antes de dizer:

—Não. A minha mamãe gosta de contar essa história algumas

vezes de noite. Mas eu já disse que sou muito grande para

acreditar no Ratoncito Pérez 2

.

Ele tratou de soar chocado.

—Não acredita no Ratoncito Pérez?

—Não.

—Por que não?

Ela o olhou como se fosse estúpido.

—Porque não tem mãos onde levar as moedas.

—Ah... isso é certo. — Outra vez ficou impressionado por sua

lógica de seis anos—. Então suponho que também é muito grande

para acreditar em Papai Noel.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, totalmente escandalizada.

—Papai Noel é de verdade!

Ele tinha imaginado que o mesmo raciocínio que tinha aplicado

aos ratos sem mãos, podia ter aplicado a uma rena que voasse, ou

2 O ratoncito Pérez é uma personagem de lenda muito popular entre os meninos hispanoamericanos e espanhóis .

A igual a fada dos dentes dos países de fala inglesa, quando cai um dente de um menino e o coloca embaixo da almofada

enquanto dorme e, segundo a tradição, esta personagem o troca por um presente. Esta tradição é praticamente universal

ainda que adota formas diversas em diferentes culturas. O reconhecem como "Ratoncito Pérez" nos países hispanofalantes,

com a excepção de algumas regiões do México e Chile em onde o chamam "o Rato dos Dentes" e na Argentina, Venezuela,

Uruguai e Colômbia simplesmente "O Rato Pérez".

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.a um homem gordo que descesse pela chaminé, ou aos pequenos

duendes alegres que passassem fazendo brinquedos trezentos e

sessenta e quatro dias ao ano.

—Solta mais a corda da pipa — disse, logo ele relaxou.

Escutou seu falatório incessante e observou pequenos detalhes

sobre ela. Observou como a brisa revolvia o cabelo suave e

percebeu a forma em que encolhia os ombros e levantava os

dedos até os lábios cada vez que soltava uma risada tola. E ria o

bastante. Seus temas favoritos eram obviamente animais e

bebês. Tinha uma grande tendência ao melodrama e não ficava a

menor duvida que era uma hipocondríaca.

—Arranhei o joelho — lhe disse depois de recitar a longa

lista de lesões que tinha sofrido recentemente. Subiu o vestido

pelas coxas finas, levantou uma perna diante dela e tocou com um

dedo um band daid de cor verde florescente—. E machuquei o

dedo do pé — acrescentou, apontando uma tirinha rosa visível

sob sua sandália de plástico—. Amy machucou o seu. Você tene

cortes?

—Cortes? Hum... —Pensou por um momento, logo confessou—:

Cortei o queixo com o barbeador elétrico esta manhã.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os dele quando olhou seu queixo.

—Minha mamãe tem uma tirinha. Leva montões de tirinhas na

bolsa. Posso te trazer uma.

Viu a si mesmo com um band daid rosa florescente.

—Não. Não, obrigado — declinou, e começou a tomar nota de

outras peculiaridades de Lexie, como que dizia tene ou teno em

vez de «tem» ou «tenho». Centrou nela toda sua atenção e

imaginou que eram as duas únicas pessoas no parque. Mas é obvio,

não o eram, e não demoraram para se aproximar dois meninos.

Tinham em torno de treze anos e ambos usavam calças shorts

pretos e folgados, grandes camisetas e bonés de beisebol com as

viseiras para trás.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não é John Kowalsky?

—Sim sou — disse, ficando em pé. Normalmente não lhe

importava a fama, especialmente se lhe aproximavam meninos aos

que gostavam de falar de hóquei. Mas hoje teria preferido que

ninguém o reconhecesse. Embora deveria ter sabido. Depois da

última temporada, os Chinooks eram mais conhecidos e populares

que nunca. Junto com Ken Griffey e Bill Gates, foi à face mais

reconhecida do estado de Washington, especialmente depois de

aparecer nos cartazes publicitários que havia feito para a

Associação de Produtos Lácteos.

Seus companheiros de equipe tinham conseguido tudo o que

ele queria e mais por seu bigode branco de leite e, embora

tivesse fingido que não era assim, tinham lhe dado arcadas cada

vez que tinha passado diante de um desses cartazes

publicitários. Mas John tinha aprendido há muito tempo a não

levar a sério toda a fama que levava consigo por ser uma

celebridade do hóquei.

—Vimos o jogo contra os Black Hawks — disse o menino que

tinha uma foto estampada de snowboard na camiseta—. Eu adorei

a forma como marcou o Chelios no centro do gelo. Tio, voou!

John também recordava dessa partida. Ele tinha recebido

cartão amarelo e um machucado do tamanho de um melão. Tinha

doído como o demônio, mas isso fazia parte do jogo. Era parte de

seu trabalho.

—Me alegra ouvir que gostou — disse e observou esses

jovens olhos. O incomodou a adoração que viu ali. Sempre lhe

acontecia—. Joga hóquei?

—Só na rua — respondeu o outro menino.

—Onde? —Ele procurou Lexie e a segurou pela mão para que

não se sentisse fora da conversa.

—Na escola primária de meu bairro. Juntamos um montão de

meninos para jogar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation os meninos o punham a par de seus jogos na rua,

percebeu que uma jovem caminhava para eles. Suas calças jeans

eram tão apertadas que tinham que estar fazendo estragos nela

e a parte inferior de seu top não chegava ao umbigo. John podia

detectar uma menina em busca de sexo a cinqüenta passos.

Estavam sempre ao redor. Esperando no vestíbulo do hotel, fora

dos vestuários ou junto ao ônibus da equipe. As mulheres que

ambicionavam deitar com celebridades eram fáceis de distinguir

entre uma multidão. Se percebia na forma em que caminhavam e

moviam o cabelo. No olhar decidido de seus olhos.

Esperou que a mulher passasse reto.

Não o fez.

—David, sua mamãe quer que vá — disse, se detendo ao lado

dos dois meninos.

—Diga a ela que vou em um segundo.

—Disse que fosse agora.

—Merda!

—Me alegro de ter te visto, tio. — John estendeu a mão para

estreitar a dele. Na próxima vez que vá a uma partida, me espere

fora do vestuário e apresentarei a algum dos meninos.

—Sério?

—Claro!

Quando os meninos se foram, a mulher ficou para trás. John

soltou a mão de Lexie e a olhou enquanto dizia:

—É hora de recolher a corda da pipa e baixá-la. Sua mamãe

se perguntará o que nos aconteceu.

—É John Kowalsky?

Ele olhou à mulher.

—O próprio — respondeu com um tom de voz que deixava às

claras que não estava interessado em ter companhia. Era

bastante bonita, mas estava muito magra e tinha a falsa

aparência das loiras tingidas como se tivesse tomado sol muito

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . A determinação endureceu os olhos azuis da garota e viu

que ia ter que ser rude com ela.

—Bom, John — lhe disse, e as comissuras de seus lábios se

curvaram para cima com lentidão em um sorriso sedutor—. Sou

Connie. — Repassou-o com os olhos dos pés a cabeça—. Está

muito bem em jeans.

Acreditava ter ouvido essa frase antes, mas já fazia tempo e

não podia recordar onde com exatidão. Vamos, não só era que o

estivesse fazendo perder o tempo que queria passar a sós com

Lexie, mas também, em cima, nem sequer era original.

—Mas eu gostaria de te ver melhor. Por que não as tira?

John recordou nesse momento. A primeira vez que a tinha

ouvido tinha vinte anos e acabava de fichar pelo Toronto. O mais

seguro é que tivesse sido o suficientemente estúpido para cair.

—Acredito que os dois deveríamos seguir com as calças no

lugar — lhe disse e se perguntou por que os homens eram o único

gênero ao que acusavam de utilizar frases feitas para paquerar.

As mulheres o faziam exatamente igual de mau e eram muito

mais insinuantes.

—De acordo. Mas peço o que há aqui dentro — e passeou a

ponta de uma unha vermelha ao longo de seu cinto, acariciando-o.

John estendeu a mão para tirar o dedo de cima, mas Lexie se

encarregou do problema. Ela golpeou a mão da mulher para tirá-la

e se meteu entre eles.

—Não se toca aí — disse Lexie, olhando com raiva para

Connie—. Pode meter em problemas muito grandes.

O sorriso da mulher vacilou enquanto olhava para baixo.

—É sua filha?

John riu entre dentes, divertido pela expressão feroz de

Lexie. Seu amparo teria vindo bem com antecedência,

especialmente em City of Brotherly Love, onde as meninas

podiam ser bastante perigosas para os meninos da equipe. Mas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation nunca tinha sido protegido por uma garota e muito menos uma

de um metro vinte.

—Sua mãe é amiga minha — disse com um grande sorriso.

Voltou a olhar para John e jogou o cabelo sobre as costas.

—Por que não a manda ficar com sua mamãe e você e eu

damos um passeio em meu carro? Tenho um grande assento

traseiro.

Algo que se fazia com rapidez no assento traseiro de um

Buick nem sequer despertava sua curiosidade.

—Não me interessa.

—Te farei coisas que nenhuma mulher tem feito.

John duvidava seriamente. Acreditava que tinha feito de

tudo ao menos uma vez; a maioria das coisas as tinha feito duas

vezes só para se assegurar. Colocou a mão no ombro de Lexie e

pensou várias maneiras diferentes de dizer a Connie que se

perdesse. Mas com sua filha tão perto, tinha que tomar cuidado

de como a rechaçava.

Georgeanne solucionou seu problema ao se aproximar.

—Espero não interromper nada — disse com voz doce.

Ele recorreu a Georgeanne e rodeou a cintura dela com um

braço. Com a mão em seu quadril escrutinou sua cara

surpreendida e sorriu.

—Sabia que não poderia te manter afastada.

—John? —Ela ficou sem fôlego.

Em vez de responder à pergunta implícita em seu tom,

levantou a mão do ombro de Lexie e apontou à mulher loira.

—Georgie, carinho, esta é Connie.

Georgeanne esboçou com muita dificuldade um de seus falsos

sorrisos e disse:

—Olá, Connie.

Connie jogou uma olhada a Georgeanne, logo deu de ombros.

—Podia ter sido maravilhoso — disse a John e partiu.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que Connie se voltou, John observou como os

voluptuosos lábios de Georgeanne se apertavam em uma linha

dura. Olhava-o como se quisesse lhe dar uma cotovelada.

- Você já se inscreveu?

John sorriu e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

—Se supõe que somos amigos, recorda? Só cumpro com minha

parte.

—E você troca caricias com todas as suas amigas?

John riu. Riu dela, da situação em si, mas sobretudo riu de si

mesmo.

—Somente aqueles com lindos olhos verdes e boca tão

adorável. Você deve se lembrar.

Capítulo 10

Essa noite depois do piquenique, Georgeanne sentia as

emoções a flor de pele. Conversar com John tinha destroçado

seus nervos, e o certo era que Mae não tinha ajudado nem um

pouquinho. Em lugar de servir de apoio, Mae tinha estado todo o

tempo insultando Hugh Miner que em cima parecia desfrutar com

os insultos. Hugh tinha comido com bom apetite, riu com

tolerância e tinha provocado Mae, que se desforrou com ele até

o ponto em que Georgeanne chegou a se preocupar com sua

segurança.

Agora tudo o que Georgeanne queria era tomar um bom

banho quente, uma máscara de pepino e uma esponja esfoliante.

Mas tudo isso teria que esperar até que confessasse ao Charles

a situação. Se queria ter algum tipo de futuro com ele, tinha que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a ele tudo referente a John. Tinha que dizer que tinha

mentido sobre o pai de Lexie. E tinha que fazê-lo essa noite.

Embora não a agradasse a conversa, estava desejando acabar de

uma vez.

Soou a campainha da porta e convidou Charles a entrar.

—Onde está Lexie? — perguntou ele, percorrendo o salão

com o olhar. Parecia cômodo e relaxado com uns chineses e um

pólo branco. Os fios chapeados em suas têmporas davam um ar

de dignidade a sua cara de aparência agradável.

—Já está na cama.

Charles sorriu e cavando a cara de Georgeanne com as mãos

lhe deu um beijo longo e agradável. Um beijo que lhe oferecia

mais que tórrida paixão. Mais que uma função de uma só noite.

O beijo acabou e Charles escrutinou seus olhos.

—Soava preocupada ao telefone.

—É que estou, um pouco — confessou. O segurou pela mão e

se sentaram juntos no sofá—. Recorda que lhe disse que o pai de

Lexie estava morto?

—Sim, abateram seu F-16 durante a Guerra do Golfo.

—Bom, talvez tenha embelezado um pouquinho a história,

ham..., na realidade, a embelezei bastante — respirou fundo e lhe

contou tudo o que concernia a John. Começou com seu encontro

há sete anos e acabou com o piquenique daquela tarde. Quando

terminou, Charles não parecia contente e Georgeanne temeu ter

quebrado sua relação.

—Podia ter me dito a verdade desde o começo — disse.

—Podia, mas essa mentira passou a fazer parte de minha

vida, nem sequer me preocupei se era verdade ou não. Além

disso, quando me encontrei de novo com John, pensei que se

aborreceria e se cansaria de brincar de ser papai, então não

teria que dizer nem a Lexie nem a ninguém.

—E agora não acredita que vá se cansar de Lexie?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não. Hoje no parque esteve muito atento com ela e quis que

marcássemos de novo para leva-la à exibição de Central Science

Pacific na semana que vem. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça—. Não, não

acredito que vá se aborrecer.

—E como a afetará isso?

—A mim? — perguntou, olhando aos olhos cinza.

—Fará parte de sua vida. O verá de vez em quando.

—Claro. Também sua ex-esposa faz parte da sua.

Ele baixou o olhar.

—Não é o mesmo.

—Por que?

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

—Porque acho Margaret muito pouco atraente. — Não estava

zangado. Estava ciumento, tal e como havia predito Mae—. E

John Kowalsky é um homem muito bonito.

—Você também é.

Charles segurou sua mão.

—Tem que me dizer se terei que competir com um jogador de

hóquei.

—Não seja ridículo. — Georgeanne riu ante tal desatino—.

John e eu nos odiamos mutuamente. Em uma escala de um aos

dez, ponho-lhe menos trinta. É como a peste.

Ele sorriu e a aproximou de seu lado.

—Tem uma forma única de se expressar. É uma das coisas

que mais eu gosto de você.

Georgeanne apoiou a testa em seu ombro e suspirou aliviada.

—Tinha medo de perder sua amizade.

—É isso o que sou para você? Um amigo?

O olhou.

—Não.

—Bem. Quero de você algo mais que amizade. — Roçou sua

testa com os lábios—. Poderia me apaixonar por você.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation sorriu e deslizou a mão do peito ao pescoço de

Charles.

—Eu também poderia me apaixonar por você — disse, logo o

beijou. Charles era exatamente o tipo de homem que necessitava.

Honesto e sensato. Embora as frenéticas carreiras e as vidas

ocupadas de ambos não lhes permitiam estar tanto tempo juntos

e a sós como desejariam. Georgeanne trabalhava os fins de

semana e se tinha uma noite livre ficava com Lexie. Charles não

costumava trabalhar nem as tardes nem os fins de semana. Com

aqueles horários tão difíceis só podiam ficar para almoçar.

Talvez fosse o momento de mudar isso. Talvez fosse hora de

ficar para tomar o café da manhã. Sozinhos. No Hilton. Na suíte

231.

Georgeanne fechou a porta de seu escritório, deixando fora

o zumbido das batedeiras e as vozes de seus empregados. Igual a

sua casa, o escritório que compartilhava com Mae estava cheio

de flores e laços. E fotos. Havia dúzias de fotos por todo o

escritório. A maioria era de Lexie, algumas de Mae e Georgeanne

juntas em diferentes encargos de caterings. Três eram de Ray

Heron. O falecido irmão gêmeo de Mae aparecia muito arrumado

em duas das fotos, enquanto na terceira vestia uns jeans e um

suéter fúcsia. Georgeanne sabia que Mae tinha saudades de seu

gêmeo e que pensava nele diariamente, mas também sabia que a

dor de Mae já não era tão profunda como tinha sido. Lexie e ela

tinham enchido o lugar que tinha ficado vazio depois da morte de

Ray, e Mae se converteu em uma irmã para ela e uma tia para

Lexie. As três formavam uma família.

Se aproximou da janela e levantou a persiana deixando

entrar a luz do sol da tarde. Colocou um contrato de três páginas

sobre a escrivaninha e se sentou. Não esperava Mae até mais

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e Georgeanne ainda tinha uma hora livre antes de comer

com Charles. Se concentrou na leitura das detalhadas listas as

relendo várias vezes para se assegurar que não se perdia nada

importante. Quando chegou à medula do assunto, arregalou os

olhos com surpresa e cortou um dedo com a borda do papel. Se a

senhora Fuller queria que sua festa de aniversário de setembro

tivesse um ar medieval, não cabia dúvida de que ia ter que pagar

muito dinheiro. Chupou o dedo distraidamente e releu o

orçamento dessa comida tão rara. Teriam que contratar à

Sociedade Medieval e transformar o pátio traseiro da senhora

Fuller em uma feira medieval. Suporia um montão de dinheiro e

trabalho.

Georgeanne baixou a mão e suspirou profundamente enquanto

olhava o cardápio especial. Normalmente adorava esse tipo de

provocações. Se divertia idealizando acontecimentos

extraordinários e planejando menus incomuns. Amava a sensação

de triunfo que obtinha ao final quando tudo estava recolhido e

guardado nas caminhonetes. Mas nesse momento não se sentia

assim. Estava cansada e não estava muito disposta a servir um

catering para mais de cem pessoas. Esperava estar a ponto em

setembro. Talvez então sua vida estivesse mais tranqüila, já que

durante as últimas duas semanas, desde o dia que John tinha

voltado para sua vida, tinha se sentido como em uma montanha

russa. Desde o piquenique no parque, ele as tinha levado ao

Aquário de Seattle e também ao restaurante favorito de Lexie, o

Iron Horse. Nas duas ocasiões a tensão tinha sido evidente, mas

ao menos nas escuras estadias do aquário, Georgeanne não tinha

tido que pensar em nada mais cansativo que tubarões e focas. No

Iron Horse tinha sido diferente. Enquanto esperavam que lhes

levassem os hambúrgueres — que chegaram à mesa

transportados por um trenzinho—, as tentativas de uma conversa

educada tinham sido nefastas. Passou todo o tempo contendo o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.fôlego e esperando todo tipo de sarcasmos. A única vez que

sentiu que podia respirar foi quando uns admiradores se

aproximaram da mesa para pedir o autógrafo de John.

Se as coisas estavam tensas entre Georgeanne e John, Lexie

não parecia notar absolutamente. Lexie tinha conectado

imediatamente com seu pai, o que não admirou Georgeanne. A

menina era amistosa, extrovertida e gostava de estar com as

pessoas. Sorria, ria com facilidade e dava por obvio que todo

mundo pensava que ela era o mais maravilhoso que tinha

acontecido no mundo da invenção do veleiro. E era mais que

evidente que John estava de acordo com ela. A escutava com

atenção, inclusive quando repetia as mesmas histórias sobre cães

e gatos uma e outra vez, e ria da piada do elefante que nem era

boa nem, é obvio engraçado.

Georgeanne deixou a um lado o contrato e pegou a conta do

eletricista que tinha estado arrumando durante dois dias a

ventilação da cozinha. Estava decidida a que essa situação com

John não a alterasse. Lexie se comportava de igual maneira com

John que com Charles. Mas havia um risco com John que não

existia com nenhum outro homem. John era o pai de Lexie e

Georgeanne temia o que implicava essa relação. Era uma relação

que não podia compartilhar. Uma relação que nunca tinha

conhecido que nunca entenderia e que só podia observar de

longe. John era o único homem que podia ameaçar o laço de união

entre Georgeanne e sua filha.

Soou um golpe na porta ao mesmo tempo em que se abria.

Georgeanne levantou a vista para ver como sua cozinheira chefe

colocava a cabeça pelo umbral da porta. Sarah tinha sido uma boa

estudante universitária e era uma estupenda chef de confeitaria.

—Chegou um homem que quer te ver.

Georgeanne reconheceu a faísca de excitação nos olhos de

Sarah. Nas últimas duas semanas a tinha visto em uma multidão

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation mulheres. Seguida freqüentemente de risadas tolas, atuações

ridículas e petições de autógrafos. A porta se abriu de par em

par e pôde ver atrás do Sarah ao homem que reduzia às mulheres

a esse abafadiço comportamento. Um homem que para sua

surpresa tinha posto um smoking.

—Olá, John — o saudou enquanto ficava em pé. Ele entrou no

escritório enchendo a pequena habitação feminina com seu

tamanho e presença viril. A gravata de seda negra pendurava

solta sobre o peitilho da vincada camisa branca. O botão superior

estava desabotoado—. O que posso fazer por você?

—Andava pelo bairro e resolvi dar uma passada por aqui —

respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

—Precisa de algo? — perguntou Sarah.

Georgeanne se aproximou da porta.

—Por favor, sente-se, John — disse por cima do ombro.

Olhou fora, à cozinha, onde seus empregados não se

incomodavam em ocultar seu interesse—. Não, obrigado Sarah —

disse e lhes fechou a porta na cara. Se voltou e avaliou a

aparência de John com um olhar. Levava a jaqueta pendurando de

um ombro. Em contraste com a camisa imaculadamente branca,

uns suspensórios negros sulcavam o largo peito formando um «E»

na parte de trás. Estava tão bom como para molhar pão.

—Quem é? —perguntou John, segurando uma foto em um

porta retrato de porcelana. Nela, Ray Heron estava de perfil e

usava uma peruca de pajem e um quimono vermelho. Embora

Georgeanne não tivesse conhecido Ray, admirava muito a

habilidade que mostrava com o lápis de olhos e o grande sentido

da cor que possuía para o dramático. Não existiam muitas

mulheres — nem homens — que defendessem com elegância essa

sombra de cor vermelha em particular.

—É o irmão gêmeo de Mae — respondeu enquanto se sentava

atrás da escrivaninha outra vez. Esperava que dissesse algo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e cruel. Mas não o fez. Se limitou a arquear uma

sobrancelha e voltou a pôr a foto onde estava.

De novo Georgeanne observou o desconjurado que se via em

seu ambiente. Não encaixava. Era muito grande, muito masculino

e muito bonito.

—Tem pensado em casar? — brincou com ele enquanto se

sentava.

Ele jogou uma olhada ao redor, logo depositou a jaqueta no

respaldo de uma cadeira.

—Demônios não! Isto não é meu. — Apartou a cadeira do

escritório e se sentou—. Venho do Pioneer Square onde estavam

me fazendo uma entrevista — explicou com ar despreocupado,

colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Pioneer Square estava mais ou menos a dois quilômetros do

negócio de Georgeanne. Não se encontravam precisamente no

mesmo bairro.

—Bonito traje. De quem é?

—Não sei. A revista o alugou.

—Que revista?

—GQ. Queriam algumas fotos diante da cascata — respondeu

com tanta despreocupação que Georgeanne se perguntou se não

estaria se fazendo de indiferente—. Necessitava um momento de

descanso então me larguei. Tem uns minutos?

—Uns quantos — respondeu, olhando o relógio do escritório—

. Mas tenho um catering às três.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

—Quantos caterings servem em uma semana?

«Por que estaria perguntando?».

—Depende da semana — respondeu, evadindo a pergunta com

toda intenção—. Por que?

John percorreu o escritório com o olhar.

—Parece que vai muito bem.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.Não se confiou nele nem por um segundo. Queria algo.

—Te surpreende?

Ele voltou a olhá-la.

—Não sei. Suponho que nunca acreditei que chegaria a ser

uma mulher de negócios. Sempre pensei que teria voltado para o

Texas e teria casado com algum homem rico.

Essa hipótese tão pouco aduladora a irritou, mas não podia

negar que estava justificada.

—Como vê, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Fiquei aqui e nos

arrumamos para ampliar este negócio — logo, como não podia

deixar de se gabar um pouco, acrescentou—: O fazemos muito

bem.

—Isso já se vê.

Georgeanne olhou suspicaz mente ao homem que tinha à

frente. Parecia com o John. Tinha o mesmo sorriso, a mesma

cicatriz na sobrancelha, mas não atuava como ele. Estava se

comportando de uma maneira..., bom, quase agradável. Onde

estava o tio que franzia o cenho e que parecia viver única e

exclusivamente para discutir com ela?

—Veio para isso? Para falar do meu negócio?

—Não. Queria te perguntar algo.

—O que?

—Tem férias em algum momento?

—Claro — respondeu, suspeitando aonde levavam suas

perguntas. Pensava que nunca levava Lexie de férias? O último

verão tinham ido ao Texas para visitar a tia Lolly—. Julho é, em

geral, um mau mês para os caterings. Então Mae e eu fechamos

umas semanas.

—Quantas semanas?

—Duas na metade do mês.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou aos olhos.

—Quero que Lexie venha comigo ao Cannon Beach uns dias.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Cannon Beach? No Oregón?

—Sim. Tenho ali uma casa.

—Não — respondeu imediatamente—. Não pode ir.

—Por que não?

—Porque não o conhece o suficientemente bem para fazer

uma viagem com você.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Está claro que você viria com ela.

Georgeanne ficou atônita. Plantou as mãos em cima da

escrivaninha e se inclinou para frente.

—Quer que eu vá a sua casa? Com você?

—É obvio.

Era algo impossível.

—Ficou louco?

Ele deu de ombros.

—É o mais provável.

—Tenho que trabalhar.

—Disse que tem duas semanas de férias no próximo mês.

—Certo.

—Então diga que sim.

—De maneira nenhuma.

—Por quê?

—Que por quê? —repetiu, assombrada de que lhe pedisse que

fosse com ele a outra casa junto à praia—. John, você não gosta

de mim.

—Nunca disse que não gostava.

—Não precisa que o diga. Só com que me olhe já me dou

conta.

John arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Como a olho?

Ela voltou a sentar.

—Se zanga e me olha franzindo o cenho como se tivesse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation algo errado como me coçar em público.

Ele sorriu.

—Sim? Tão mau?

—Sim.

—E se prometer que não a olharei com o cenho franzido?

—Não acredito que possa manter essa promessa. É muito

temperamental.

Ele tirou uma mão do bolso e a posou sobre as dobras de sua

camisa.

—Sou muito tranqüilo.

Georgeanne pôs os olhos em branco.

—E Elvis está vivo e cria visons em alguma parte do

Nebraska.

John riu entre dentes.

—De acordo, sou bastante temperamental, mas deve admitir

que esta situação é algo incomum.

—Isso é certo — concedeu, embora duvidasse que alguma vez

o confundissem com um tio tranqüilo e agradável.

John apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou para

frente. As pontas da gravata roçaram suas coxas e os

suspensórios se esticaram sobre seu peito.

—É muito importante para mim, Georgie. Não tenho muito

tempo antes de ter que começar a treinar de novo e preciso

estar com Lexie em alguma parte onde as pessoas não me

reconheçam.

—As pessoa não o reconhecerão em Oregón?

—Provavelmente não, e, se o fizerem no Oregón ninguém

prestará atenção a um jogador de hóquei de Washington. Quero

poder me concentrar em Lexie sem que nos interrompam. Aqui

não posso fazê-lo. Saiu conosco. Viu o que acontece.

Não estava se gabando, só apontava um fato.

—Suponho que deve ser incômodo que lhe peçam autógrafos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation o momento.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Normalmente não me importo. A não ser que esteja no

banheiro com as duas mãos ocupadas.

Ambos. Grande ego! Tentou não rir.

—As garotas devem gostar, a sério se o seguirem ao banho.

—Não me conhecem. Gostam do que acreditam que sou. Só

sou uma pessoa estupenda que joga hóquei para ganhar a vida em

lugar de conduzir uma escavadora. —Um humilde sorriso

apareceu em sua boca—. Se me conhecessem de verdade, o mais

seguro é que não gostassem mais que você.

«Nunca disse que não gostava de você. A frase flutuou entre

eles, tácita, à espera que Georgeanne tivesse tato e a repetisse.

Poderia dizê-la com facilidade. Tinham-na educado para dizer

frases corteses. Mas quando olhava a esses olhos azul cobalto

não estava segura que fosse uma mentira. Enquanto estava ali

sentado representando a fantasia de qualquer mulher, a

enfeitiçando com seus sorrisos, não estava segura que realmente

a desagradasse de verdade. De algum jeito, tinha subido de

menos trinta a menos dez em uns minutos.

Algo impossível uma hora antes.

—Eu gosto de cortar com papel — admitiu levantando o dedo

indicador—. Mas menos que ter o cabelo num desastre.

Ele a olhou durante um momento.

—Então... Estou em algum lado entre um corte com papel e o

cabelo feito um desastre?

—Exatamente.

—Poderia ser pior.

Georgeanne não sabia o que lhe dizer quando era tão

agradável. O timbre do telefone a salvou.

—Perdoa um momento — disse desprendendo o aparelho—.

Catering Heron, sou Georgeanne. —A voz masculina ao outro

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não esbanjou tempo em lhe dizer exatamente o que

queria—. Não — ela respondeu à pergunta—, não fazemos bolos

com formas de peitos nus.

John riu entre dentes e se levantou. Observou o escritório,

depois se aproximou da livraria junto à janela. O sol cintilou na

abotoadura de ouro do punho da camisa quando pegou uma das

fotos que Georgeanne menos gostava, de trás de uma samambaia

florescente. Mae tinha tirado a foto no oitavo mês de gravidez,

por isso estava escondida detrás da planta.

—Estou segura — respondeu a seu interlocutor—, nos

confundiu com outra empresa. —O cavalheiro seguiu insistindo

em que tinha sido Catering Heron o fornecedor na despedida de

solteiro de um amigo. Quando entrou em detalhes, Georgeanne se

viu forçada a baixar a voz para dizer—: Estou absolutamente

segura que nunca tivemos garçonetes de topless. E além não

tenho nem idéia do que é uma bootie girl. —Olhou para John, mas

sua expressão impassível não indicava se a tinha ouvido ou não.

Tinha os olhos baixos e fixos na foto de quando Georgeanne

estava tão grande como uma carpa de circo e vestia um vestido

de maternidade rosa com bolinhas brancas.

Quando desligou o telefone, se levantou e rodeou a

escrivaninha.

—É uma foto horrível — disse, parando a seu lado.

—Estava enorme.

—Obrigado — tentou pegar a foto, mas ele a pôs fora de seu

alcance.

—Não queria dizer gorda — disse, voltando a olhar a foto—.

Queria dizer muito grávida.

—Estava «muito» grávida. —Tentou pegar outra vez, mas

calculou mal—. Agora me dê isso.

—Que desejos tinha?

—De que fala?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Se supõe que as mulheres grávidas têm desejos de pepinos

japoneses e sorvete.

—Sushi.

Ele fez uma careta de asco e a olhou com os olhos fora das

órbitas.

—Você gosta de sushi?

—Agora não. Comi tanto na gravidez que mal posso agüentar o

aroma de pescado. E beijos. Tinha desejo de beijos todas às

noites por volta das nove e meia.

O olhar de John baixou à boca de Georgeanne.

—De quem?

Ela sentiu um pequeno frisson no estômago. Era uma sensação

muito perigosa.

—Beijos de chocolate.

—Pescado cru e chocolate, hum. —Ele cravou os olhos em sua

boca alguns segundos mais, logo voltou a olhar a foto—. Quanto

Lexie pesou ao nascer?

—Quase quatro quilos.

Arregalou os olhos de repente pela surpresa e sorriu como se

estivesse muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

—Merda!

—Isso é o que disse Mae quando pesaram Lexie. —Ela tentou

pegar a foto outra vez e desta vez a tirou da mão dele.

Ele girou para ela e estendeu a mão.

—Não acabei de olhá-la.

Georgeanne a escondeu nas costas.

—Sim, já o fez.

Ele deixou cair a mão.

—Vai conseguir que a reviste.

—Não o faria.

—OH, claro que o faria — disse baixando a voz com um tom

sedoso—. É parte de meu trabalho e eu sou todo um profissional.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation passado muito tempo desde que Georgeanne tinha

paquerado e brincado. Agora já não fazia esse tipo de coisas.

Retrocedeu uns passos.

—Não sei o que significa em hóquei revistar. Se refere

também a registrar de cima abaixo?

—Não. —Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com os olhos

entrecerrados—. Mas por você, estaria disposto a mudar as

regras.

A beira da escrivaninha deteve Georgeanne. O escritório lhe

pareceu de repente muito menor, e o olhar de seus olhos fez

revoar seu coração como as pestanas falsas de uma debutante.

—Vamos, me dê.

Antes que ela soubesse exatamente como, sete anos de auto-

superarão voaram pela janela. Abriu a boca e as palavras se

derramaram como manteiga quente.

—Não tinha ouvido nada tão doce desde a secundária — disse

com aquele arrastado acento sulino que possuía.

John sorriu amplamente.

—Funcionou?

Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

—Vou ter que ser duro com você?

—Isso tampouco dará resultado.

Sua risada profunda e rouca alagou o escritório e iluminou

seus olhos. O homem que tinha diante era intrigante e

carismático. Este era o John que a tinha enfeitiçado e obtido que

se despisse há sete anos, e o mesmo que depois se desfez dela

como se fosse uma substância tóxica.

—Os do GQ não o estarão esperando?

Sem afastar os olhos dela, levantou o braço e subindo o

punho da camisa girou o pulso para dar uma rápida olhada ao

relógio de ouro.

—Está me mandando embora?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Claro.

Ele baixou o punho da camisa e pegou a jaqueta do smoking.

—Pensa no do Oregón.

—Não preciso pensar. —Não ia. E ponto.

Justo nesse momento se abriu a porta e entrou Charles,

pondo fim a qualquer outro debate e trazendo consigo uma

mudança no ar. Charles passeou o olhar de Georgeanne a John e

vice-versa, e franziu o cenho.

—Olá — disse.

Georgeanne se endireitou.

—Pensava que tínhamos marcado ao meio-dia — colocou a

foto na escrivaninha.

—Acabei logo e pensei vir antes para te surpreender. —Olhou

para John e algo flutuou entre os dois homens. Algo primitivo,

pessoal e masculino. Um idioma codificado sem palavras que ela

não entendeu. Georgeanne rompeu o silêncio e apresentou aos

dois homens.

—Georgeanne me disse que é o pai de Lexie — disse Charles

após vários instantes cheios de tensão.

—Assim é. — John era dez anos mais novo que Charles. Era

alto e atlético. Um homem bonito com um corpo impressionante.

E era tão retorcido como um saca-rolha. Charles que media tão

somente uns centímetros mais que Georgeanne era magro e

musculoso. Tinha um aspecto mais distinto, como um senador ou

um congressista. E era sensato.

—Lexie é uma menina maravilhosa.

—Sim. É.

Charles deslizou o braço ao redor da cintura de Georgeanne

com possessividade e a aproximou de seu lado.

—Georgeanne é uma mãe estupenda e uma mulher incrível —

disse, dando um pequeno apertão nela—. E além disso é uma

cozinheira fantástica.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Sim. Recordo.

Charles arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Não necessita nada.

—De quem? — perguntou John.

—De você.

John passou o olhar de Charles a Georgeanne. Um sorriso

pícaro deixou a descoberto seus dentes absolutamente brancos.

—Ainda tem desejo de beijos à noite, neném?

Ela teve desejos de bater nele. Tratava, a propósito, de picar

Charles. E Charles... não sabia o que pensava Charles.

—Agora não — disse.

—Talvez não beije a pessoa adequada. —Ele deu de ombros e

puxou punhos da camisa.

—Ou talvez já esteja satisfeita.

Dirigiu um olhar cético a Charles antes de voltar a olhar para

Georgeanne.

—Já nos veremos mais tarde — disse, e ato seguido

abandonou o escritório.

Ela o observou sair, logo enfrentou Charles.

—Do que ia tudo isso? O que acontecia com vocês dois?

Charles guardou silêncio um momento, com o cenho ainda

franzido.

—Uma cagada.

Georgeanne nunca lhe tinha ouvido dizer palavrões antes.

Estava surpreendida e alarmada. Não queria que Charles

pensasse que tinha que competir com John. Os dois homens

jogavam em ligas diferentes. John era rude, lascivo e usava os

tacos como se fosse um segundo idioma. Charles era brilhante e

cavalheiresco. John era um trapaceiro que queria ganhar por

todos os meios. Charles não tinha nenhuma possibilidade contra

um homem que utilizava as duas mãos no urinário.

Charles negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Lamento ter usado palavras de mau gosto.

—Está bem. John parece saber como tirar a luz o pior das

pessoas.

—O que queria?

—Falar de Lexie.

—E que mais?

—Nada mais.

—Então por que te perguntou sobre desejos de beijos?

—Estava te provocando. Algo que faz bastante bem. Não

deixe que o chateie. —Rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços para

tranqüilizar a ele e a si própria—. Não quero falar de John.

Quero falar de nós. Pensava que talvez este domingo pudesse

pegar às garotas e passar o dia procurando baleias perto das

ilhas San Juan. Sei que é algo que fazem os turistas, mas nunca o

tenho feito e sempre quis fazer. O que te parece?

Ele a beijou nos lábios e sorriu.

—Opino que é preciosa e que farei o que queira.

—Algo?

—Sim.

—Então me leve para comer. Morro de fome. —Pegou a mão

de Charles e enquanto saíam se deu conta que a foto em que

parecia uma carpa do circo já não estava.

Capítulo 11

Pela primeira vez em sete anos, Mae quase se alegrava que

seu irmão gêmeo estivesse morto. Os amigos de Ray ou acabavam

mudando de estado ou morriam, e ele nunca tinha podido

suportar as deserções. Não lhe importava que a pessoa

desertora não tivesse outra opção.

Mae tirou bruscamente os óculos de sol e atravessou o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation íbulo do hospital. Se Ray estivesse vivo, não teria podido

agüentar como seu bom amigo e amante, Stan, agonizava de sida.

Ele tinha sido muito emotivo e teria sido incapaz de dissimular

sua pena. Mas Mae não tinha esse problema. Mae sempre tinha

sido mais forte que seu gêmeo.

Inclinou a cabeça e empurrou com força as pesadas portas

de vidro. Tinha tudo sob controle. Menos mal. Se não fosse

assim, não teria podido ir ao hospital se despedir de Stan. Se não

fosse pelo autocontrole que possuía, se derrubaria antes de

chegar a casa. Entretanto, estava muito perto de sofrer uma

crise nervosa ali mesmo e começar a chorar por esse homem que

tanto a tinha ajudado quando seu irmão morreu. Esse homem que

tanto queria tinha sido um vividor, um gastrônomo louco pelos

objetos do Liberace. Stan era agora pouco mais que um esqueleto

esperando que sua família o levasse a casa para morrer. Era a

última vítima do sida. Tinha sido um grande apoio para ela e o

queria muito.

Mae aspirou profundamente à fresca brisa matutina para

limpar seus pulmões do ar viciado do hospital. Ia cruzar a décima

quinta avenida para a casa que compartilhava com seu gato,

Bootsie, quando uma voz a deteve.

—Oi, Mae!

Se deteve em meio do meio-fio e ao olhar por cima do ombro,

se encontrou com a cara sorridente de Hugh Miner. Uma boina

azul de beisebol sombreava seus olhos e o cabelo castanho claro,

que sobressaía pelas bordas, se frisava nas pontas. Levava três

grandes sticks de hóquei seguros em uma mão e apoiados em seu

largo ombro. Ve-lo em seu bairro era toda uma surpresa. Mae

vivia na Capital Hill, uma zona ao leste de Seattle que era

conhecida por estar habitada por gays e lésbicas. Mae tinha

vivido toda sua vida rodeada de homossexuais e sabia a

preferência sexual de qualquer pessoa poucos minutos após

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ê-la. A primeira e única vez que esteve com Hugh soube

em questão de segundos que era heterossexual dos pés a cabeça.

—O que faz aqui? —perguntou.

—Levo uns sticks ao hospital.

—Para que?

—Para um leilão.

Mae se voltou para ele.

—Acredita que vão soltar fogos por conseguir seus velhos

paus de hóquei?

—Quer apostar? —Hugh esboçou um amplo sorriso e se

balançou sobre os calcanhares—. Sou um grande porteiro.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—É um presumido.

—Diz como se fosse algo mal. Algumas mulheres gostam.

Mae não se sentia atraída por esse tipo de homem arrumado

e presunçoso.

—Algumas mulheres devem estar muito desesperadas.

Ele riu entre dentes.

—E você o que faz por aqui, Raio de Sol?

—Ia para casa.

O sorriso se apagou da cara dele.

—Vive aqui?

—Sim.

—Não é lésbica, não é carinho?

Pensou em como Georgeanne teria rido ante essa pergunta.

—Importa?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Seria uma fodida pena, mas explicaria por que é tão arisca

comigo.

Normalmente Mae não se comportava de maneira tão arisca

com os homens. De fato gostavam muito dos homens. Mas não

dos esportistas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Que seja arisca com você não quer dizer que seja lésbica.

—Bom, é?

Ela vacilou.

—Não.

—Isso está melhor. —Ele sorriu de novo e mudou de

postura—. Quer ir tomar um café ou uma cerveja em algum

lugar?

Mae riu sem humor.

—Que te dêem... —zombou, se aproximando da calçada. Olhou

de cima abaixo a avenida e esperou que o tráfico se detivesse.

—Sinto muito, Raio de Sol. —Hugh falou como se tivesse

feito uma pergunta—. Mas eu não faço essas coisas.

Mae o olhou enquanto parava entre dois carros estacionados.

Ele estava indo para a entrada do hospital e a apontava com os

paus de hóquei.

—Mas se realmente quer ver algo bom e veste algo um pouco

feminino talvez a leve ao cinema Triplo X. Está em cartaz "A

orgia francesa", e sei que você gosta dos filmes estrangeiros.

—Está doente — resmungou, e cruzou a avenida. Separou

Hugh de sua mente. Tinha coisas mais importantes no que pensar

e não incluíam um jogador de hóquei com o pescoço muito largo.

Seu círculo de amizades não fazia mais que diminuir. Na semana

anterior se despediu de seu amigo e vizinho durante anos,

Armando «Mandy» Ruiz. Não sabia que partia até o dia que o viu

colocar todas as suas coisas no Chevy. Se mudou- a Los Angeles

procurando uma vida mais dinâmica e perseguindo seu sonho de

se converter no próximo RuPaul. Sentiria falta de Stan, e

também de Mandy.

Mas ainda tinha a sua família. Ainda tinha Georgeanne e

Lexie. Era suficiente no momento. Por agora estava satisfeita

com sua vida.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation abriu a porta principal e avaliou Georgeanne com um

rápido olhar. Eram dez da manhã, mas ela estava descansada e

absolutamente perfeita. Prendeu o cabelo escuro em um coque

apertado na nuca e usava uns brincos de brilhantes nas orelhas.

Vestia um desses horríveis trajes de executiva que ocultavam o

decote e cobriam os joelhos.

—Trouxe-as? —perguntou ao tempo que afastava para deixá-

la entrar na casa flutuante. Quando ela passou, ele levantou o

braço um pouco e se farejou com rapidez. Não cheirava muito

mal, mas possivelmente deveria ter tomado uma ducha depois de

correr. E talvez deveria ter colocado as calças curtas e a suada

camiseta cinza.

—Sim, coloco várias. —Georgeanne se encaminhou ao salão e,

depois de fechar a porta, ele a seguiu—. Asseguro que vai sair

ganhando.

—Me deixe vê-las primeiro. —Enquanto ela rebuscava na

bolsa cor bege, ele a repassou de cima abaixo. O austero

penteado e o traje diplomático de listas azuis e brancas a faziam

parecer quase assexual, quase. Mas seus olhos eram muito

verdes, sua boca muito carnuda e vermelha. E seu corpo... bom,

demônios, não importava o que vestisse, nada podia ocultar o

tamanho de seus seios. Um olhar, e qualquer homem teria

pensamentos pecaminosos.

—Aqui estão — disse, lhe mostrando uma foto.

Ele pegou a foto de Lexie e se aproximou do sofá de couro.

Era uma foto da escola em que Lexie olhava à câmara com um

amplo sorriso de batata.

—Que tal as notas na escola? — perguntou ele.

—Não há notas na creche.

Ele se sentou com as pernas abertas.

—E como se sabe se está aprendendo o que deve?

—A avaliam duas vezes em todo o ciclo. Graças a Deus, lê e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation palavras simples bastante bem. Temia que não pudesse.

Quando ela se sentou a seu lado, ele a olhou.

—Por que?

Georgeanne esboçou um sorriso.

—Por nada.

Estava mentindo, mas não queria discutir com ele, pelo menos

não nesse momento.

—Odeio que faça isso.

—O que?

—A forma em que sorri quando não quer falar de algo.

—Pois não se queixe. Há muitas coisas que eu não gosto de

você.

—Como quais?

—Pois a primeira foi que roubou essa horripilante foto ontem

em meu escritório e não tenha querido me devolver isso. Eu não

gosto da chantagem.

Não tinha tido nenhuma intenção de chantageá-la. Tinha pego

a foto porque quis. Não havia outra razão. Gostava de olhar sua

formosa cara e sua barriga de grávida tão enorme por seu bebê.

Quando a viu, lhe tinha inchado o peito de orgulho, logo tinha se

sentido envergonhado pelo defasado machismo que isso

demonstrava.

—Georgie, Georgie — suspirou ele—. Pensava que tínhamos

esclarecido essas feias acusações ontem à noite por telefone. Já

lhe disse, simplesmente «tomei emprestada» essa foto — mentiu.

Não tinha tido intenção de devolver-lhe, mas então o tinha

chamado lhe gritando de tudo por roubar-la e tinha decidido

utilizar essas emoções em seu próprio benefício.

—Agora me dê a foto que roubou.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Não até que a substitua com uma de valor igual ou superior.

Nesta tem sorriso de batata - disse, e colocou a foto sobre a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation de café—. Não há mais?

Passou uma foto de estúdio, tinham-na tirado na alameda. Ele

cravou os olhos em sua maquiada filha que usava longos brincos

de diamantes de imitação e uma amaciada jibóia púrpura. Franziu

o cenho e a atirou sobre a mesa.

—Acredito que não.

—Essa é sua favorita.

—Então pensarei nisso. Há mais?

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido e se inclinou para frente

para rebuscar mais profundamente na bolsa. Nesse momento a

abertura lateral da saia se abriu, deslizando por cima da coxa e

mostrando um vislumbre de pele nua por cima da meia cor café

com um laço azul. Santa Mãe de Deus!

—Aonde vai vestida assim?

Ela se endireitou. Fechou a saia e deu por terminado o

espetáculo.

—Tenho uma entrevista com uma cliente em sua casa, no

Mercer. —Passou outra foto, mas ele não a olhou.

—Pensei que tinha ficado com seu noivo.

—Charles?

—Tem mais de um?

—Não, não tenho mais de um e asseguro que não fiquei com

ele.

John não acreditou. As mulheres não vestiam essa roupa

íntima a não ser que tivessem planejado mostrar a alguém.

—Quer um café? —levantou antes que sua imaginação o

arrastasse a uma fantasia de coxas suaves e laços azuis.

—Claro. —Georgeanne o seguiu à cozinha, enchendo a

habitação com o som dos saltos no chão de madeira.

—Não tenho caído bem a Charles, sabe — informou John

enquanto vertia café em duas grandes xícaras azul marinho.

—Sei, mas me deu a impressão que tampouco ele te tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ído bem.

—Não. Não me caiu bem — disse, mas sua aversão não era

algo pessoal. Esse tio era realmente um idiota, mas a verdade é

que essa não era sua principal objeção. John odiaria a qualquer

homem que se metesse na vida de Lexie nesse momento—. Vai a

sério com ele?

—Não é seu assunto.

Talvez, mas ia se aprofundar no assunto de todas as

maneiras. Deu-lhe uma das xícaras.

—Leite ou açúcar?

—Tem sacarina?

—Sim. —Abriu uma despensa, pegou um pequeno pacote azul

e deu com uma colherinha a ela —. Seu noivo é meu assunto se

passar tempo com minha filha.

Os longos dedos de Georgeanne jogaram o adoçante no café

e o remexeu muito lentamente. Tinha as unhas pintadas de cor

malva, eram longas e perfeitas. A luz do sol entrava em

torrentes pela janela de cima da pia arrancando brilhos do

cabelo e dos brincos.

—Lexie viu Charles duas vezes e parece que gosta dele. Tem

uma filha de dez anos e gostam de brincar juntas. —Deixou a

colherinha na pia e o olhou—. Acredito que não precisa saber

nada mais.

—Se Lexie só o viu duas vezes, não faz muito que sai com ele.

—Não, não faz muito. —Franziu os lábios um pouco e provou o

café. John apoiou o quadril na bancada branca e a observou

tomar um gole. Apostaria o que fosse que nem sequer se deitou

com ele. Isso explicaria por que o homem se mostrou tão hostil

com John.

—O que vai dizer quando se inteire de que Lexie e você vêm a

Cannon Beach comigo?

—Nada. Não vamos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tinha passado a noite anterior procurando uma maneira

de convence-la a aceitar ir de férias com ele. Ia apelar a seus

sentimentos; Deus sabia que tinha em abundância. Tudo o que ela

sentia estava ali mesmo nesses olhos verdes. Embora tratasse de

ocultar seus sentimentos atrás de seus doces sorrisos, John

tinha passado a vida lendo nas caras dos homens mais duros e

cabeça-dura. Homens que ocultavam suas emoções sob máscaras

impenetráveis. Georgeanne não tinha nenhuma possibilidade ante

ele. Apelaria a seu lado maternal. Se isso não funcionava,

improvisaria.

—Lexie precisa passar mais tempo comigo e eu preciso

estabelecer uma relação com ela. Não sei muito de meninas —

confessou com um encolhimento de ombros—, mas comprei um

livro sobre o tema escrito por uma doutora muito importante.

Explica que a relação que uma garota tem com seu pai poderia

determinar a maneira de se relacionar com os homens ao longo

de sua vida. Diz que se a figura paterna não estiver presente, ou

se for um abusador, poderia se converter em uma put... né..., em

uma garota sem escrúpulos.

Georgeanne olhou para John um longo momento, então, com

muito cuidado colocou a xícara sobre a bancada. Sabia por

experiência que estava certo. Ela tinha sido um desastre nas

relações pessoais durante muitos anos. Mas isso não a

convenceria para passar as férias com ele.

—Lexie pode te conhecer aqui. Ir de férias os três juntos é

convidar ao desastre.

—Não somos nós três os que a preocupa. Se trata de nós

«dois». —Ele a assinalou e logo destacou a si mesmo—. Você e eu.

—Você e eu não nos damos bem.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre seu largo peito, estirando o

pescoço da camiseta cinza e expondo uma clavícula e a base da

garganta.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Acredito que tem medo que nos levemos bem, muito bem.

Tem medo de acabar em minha cama.

—Não seja absurdo. —Ela pôs os olhos em branco—. Eu não

gosto de você e não me tenta nem um pouquinho.

—Não acredito em você.

—Não me importa o que acredite.

—O que teme é que uma vez que estejamos sozinhos, não

possa resistir e acabe na cama comigo.

Georgeanne riu. John era rico e bonito.

Era um esportista famoso e tinha o corpo fornido de um

guerreiro. Mas não ia acabar em sua cama. Nem que fosse o

último homem da terra e lhe apontassem na cabeça com uma

pistola.

—Deveria ser mais realista.

—Acredito que tenho razão.

—Não. —Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto saía da cozinha—.

Está equivocado.

—Mas não tem do que se preocupar - continuou ele—, sou

imune a você.

Georgeanne pegou a bolsa e a colocou no sofá.

—É muito formosa e Deus sabe que tem um corpo tão

perfeito que tentaria até a um sacerdote, mas acredite, não a

mim.

Sua explicação a picou mais do que queria admitir. Em

segredo, ela queria que ele se consumisse de desejo cada vez que

punha os olhos nela. Queria que se arrependesse por ter se

desfeito dela da forma em que o fez. Georgeanne arqueou a

sobrancelha como se não acreditasse e apontou a mesinha de

café.

—Que fotos quer?

—Deixe todas.

—Estupendo. —Tinha cópias em casa—. Me dê a foto que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation do escritório.

—Um momento. —Ele a pegou pelo braço e a olhou fixamente

aos olhos—. Estou tratando de te dizer que estaria

completamente segura em minha casa. Poderia tirar a roupa e

caminhar nua e nem sequer assim a olharia.

Ela sentiu que seu antigo ego emergia para resgatar seu

orgulho, a antiga Georgeanne só estava segura de algo e era do

efeito que causava nos homens.

—Carinho, se tirasse a roupa, seus olhos sairiam das órbitas

e teria um enfarte. Teriam que te fazer o boca a boca.

—Se equivoca, Georgie. Lamento ferir seus sentimentos, mas

a encontro completamente resistível — disse, enquanto deixava

cair a mão e feria o orgulho de Georgeanne um pouco mais—.

Poderia golpear minha cabeça com um stick e colocar a língua em

minha boca e, ainda assim, não responderia.

—A quem trata de convencer, a mim ou a ai mesmo?

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo.

—Só exponho os fatos.

—Certo. Bom, então eu te exponho meus. —Ela fez o mesmo

que ele e o repassou de cima abaixo. Começou pelas musculosas

panturrilhas e subiu pelas coxas poderosas, a cintura, o amplo

peito e os ombros largos até sua aposta cara. Parecia o típico

machão suarento—. Antes beijaria a um peixe morto.

—Georgie, vi seu noivo. Já beija a um peixe morto.

—Melhor a ele que a um estúpido esportista como você.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—Está segura?

Ela sorriu, satisfeita de te-lo incomodado.

—Por completo.

Antes que ela soubesse o que acontecia, John rodeou sua

cintura com um braço e a atraiu com força para seu corpo.

Desfez-lhe o coque com os dedos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Abre a boca e diga «ah» — lhe disse enquanto posava a

boca com dureza na dela. Georgeanne ofegou de surpresa e seus

braços caíram flácidos aos lados. Seus olhos azuis se prenderam

aos dela, logo ele suavizou o beijo e ela sentiu como lhe roçava o

lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Lambeu-lhe a comissura da

boca e sugou ligeiramente os lábios. John fechou os olhos e a

apertou mais contra seu peito. Um calafrio ardente percorreu as

costas de Georgeanne e arrepiou o pêlo da nuca. A boca de John

era quente e molhada e, antes de poder pensar em nada mais,

devolveu o beijo. Roçou-lhe a língua com a sua e o calor se

incrementou. Logo tão repentinamente como tinha começado, ele

a afastou com brutalidade.

—Vê? —disse, respirando profundamente e expulsando o ar

com lentidão—. Nada.

Georgeanne piscou e o observou, parecia tão frio como um dia

de dezembro. Ela ainda podia sentir a pressão de sua boca na

dela. Tinha-a beijado e ela tinha permitido.

—Não há nenhuma razão pela que nós dois não possamos

compartilhar uma casa durante uma semana. —Ele limpou o lábio

inferior com o polegar, apagando a mancha vermelha—. A menos,

claro está, que tenha sentido algo com este beijo.

—Não. Nada de nada — afirmou, e curvou a boca esboçando

um falso sorriso. Mas tinha sentido algo. Ainda sentia. Algo

quente e leve na boca do estômago. Tinha lhe permitido beijá-la

e não sabia por que.

Pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta antes de começar a gritar,

a chorar ou a ficar em ridículo de qualquer outra maneira.

Possivelmente já era muito tarde. Responder ao beijo de John

tinha sido muito estúpido.

Enquanto caminhava para o carro, se precaveu que se foi tão

rápido que esqueceu da foto que lhe tinha roubado. Pois bem, não

ia voltar por ela. Não agora. E tampouco ia ao Oregón com ele. De

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation nenhuma. «Jamais». Não ia ocorrer.

John permanecia de pé sobre a coberta traseira de sua casa

enquanto olhava para o Lake Union. Tinha-a beijado. Tinha-a

tocado. E agora lamentava. Tinha dito que não havia sentido nada.

Mas se tivesse se incomodado em olhá-lo, ela teria sabido que

mentia.

Não sabia por que a tinha beijado, talvez tivesse querido

demonstrar que estaria a salvo em sua casa do Oregón. Ou talvez

fosse pelo que tinha dito de que antes beijaria a um peixe morto

que a ele. Mas o mais provável era que tivesse sido porque ela era

preciosa e sexy e tinha posto uma liga com laços azuis e, sobre

tudo, porque queria saborear esses lábios. Só um beijo rápido.

Uma mera demonstração. Isso era tudo o que tinha querido. Mas

em troca tinha obtido mais. Tinha se sentido invadido pela

luxúria e sua virilha tinha palpitado. Um doloroso inferno e

nenhuma forma de aplacá-lo.

John tirou os sapatos e se lançou à água gelada para se

esfriar. Não cometeria esse engano outra vez. Não mais beijos.

Nem mais carícias. E nada de pensar em Georgeanne nua.

Capítulo 12

Georgeanne não tinha tido intenção de ir com John de férias.

Sua intenção tinha sido se manter firme e se negar a ir a Cannon

Beach. E o teria feito se não tivesse sido pelo repentino

interesse de Lexie em seu pai fictício, Anthony.

Depois de ter navegado às ilhas San Juan, as perguntas de

Lexie tinham começado de novo. Possivelmente ter visto Charles

com o Amber tinha despertado sua curiosidade. Possivelmente

fosse pela idade. Tinha épocas em que Lexie perguntava sobre

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , mas, pela primeira vez, Georgeanne tentou responder

sem lhe mentir. Logo tinha chamado John e tinha dito que iriam

ao Oregón. Se Lexie ia manter uma relação com John, tinha que

passar tempo com ele antes que lhe dissesse que era seu pai.

Razão pela qual agora estava conduzindo para Cannon Beach,

rezando por não estar cometendo um engano colossal. John tinha

prometido que trataria de não provocá-la, mas não acreditava.

—Eu vou ter o melhor — tinha assegurado.

Sim. Claro. E os elefantes voavam.

Jogou um olhar a sua filha que ia sentada no assento do

acompanhante sobre um cinto de segurança. Lexie coloria

meticulosamente um desenho dos tele tubbies, usava um boné

preto com uma cara sorridente e uns óculos de sol azuis para

crianças. Era sábado então seus lábios estavam pintados de um

vermelho intenso. Mas pelo menos agora esses pequenos lábios

vermelhos estavam fechados e o silêncio ocupava o interior do

Hyundai.

A viagem tinha começado bastante bem, mas em alguma

parte, perto de Tacoma, Lexie tinha começado a cantar... e a

cantar... e a cantar. Cantou o único verso que conhecia do «Puff o

dragão mágico» e todos os versos de «onde está Thumbkin?».

Tinha cantado com sua voz gritante a letra do «Deep in the

Heart of Texas» e tinha batido palmas tão entusiasmada como

qualquer texano orgulhoso. Por desgraça, só cantou isso uma e

outra vez até chegar a Astoria.

Então, justo quando Georgeanne tinha terminado de calcular

o número de anos que faltavam para que pudesse envia-la à

universidade, Lexie tinha deixado de cantar e Georgeanne tinha

se sentido uma mãe horrível por ter pensado, literalmente, em

jogar Lexie do ninho.

Foi quando começaram as perguntas.

«Não chegamos ainda?».

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.«Quanto falta?».

«Onde estamos?».

«Lembrou de colocar Blankie na mala?».

De Astoria a Seaside sua preocupação tinha sido onde

dormiria e quantos banheiros teria a casa de John. Não tinha

podido recordar se tinha colocado seu jogo de manicure ou se

tinha trazido suficientes Barbies para brincar cinco dias

inteiros. Lembrou de colocar os brinquedos para a praia, mas o

que aconteceria se chovesse todo o tempo? E logo tinha

perguntado se também tinha crianças no bairro e quantos anos

teriam.

Nesse momento, enquanto percorriam de carro a rua

principal de Cannon Beach, a cidade lhe recordou as dúzias de

comunidades pseudo artísticas que salpicavam o noroeste

costeiro. Estúdios, cafeterias e lojas de presentes se alinhavam

na rua principal. As janelas dos negócios tinham persianas

coloridas em diferentes tons de azul, cinza e verde espumoso, e

se viam baleias e estrelas do mar pintados por toda parte. As

calçadas estavam cheias de turistas e umas bandeiras de cores

ondeavam com a brisa sempre presente.

Ela deu uma olhada ao relógio digital que havia sobre o rádio

no painel do carro. Era pontual por natureza e gostava de chegar

a tempo, mas esse dia chegava com meia hora de antecedência.

Entre Tacoma e Gearhart tinha pisado a fundo no acelerador. Em

algum lugar entre a primeira vez que Lexie cantou «Onde está

Thumbkin?» e a última vez que perguntou «Não chegamos

ainda?» tinha acelerado o Hyundai, ultrapassando os cento e

cinqüenta quilômetros por hora. A possibilidade de que um

policial a parasse para multá-la nem sequer tinha importado. De

fato teria agradecido conversar com um adulto.

Olhou o mapa que John tinha desenhado e conduziu entre as

residências veraneias e os resorts construídos na praia. Freou

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ler a nota rabiscada à mão, depois se meteu em uma rua

muito sombreada e seguiu as instruções com facilidade até

encontrar a casa. Estacionou o Hyundai junto ao Range Rover

verde escuro de John no caminho de entrada a uma casa Branca

de um só andar com um telhado muito inclinado de tabuletas de

madeira. Um pinheiro nodoso e uma acácia davam sombra ao

alpendre de madeira, o tingindo de uma luz cinzenta. Deixou a

bagagem no carro e guiou Lexie pela mão até a porta principal.

Com cada passo que dava o coração de Georgeanne pulsava mais

rápido. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais se convencia que estava

a ponto de cometer um engano garrafal.

Tocou a campainha várias vezes. Ninguém atendeu. Pegou o

plano e o estudou atentamente outra vez. Se ela o tivesse

desenhado, teria sentido a familiar incerteza que notava no peito

quando temia ter equivocado os números uma vez mais.

—Talvez John esteja tirando uma soneca — sugeriu Lexie—.

Possivelmente deveríamos entrar e acordá-lo.

—Bom, possivelmente. —Georgeanne voltou a olhar os

números da casa, logo se aproximou do trinco e abriu a parte

superior. Examinou-o com atenção como se esperasse encontrar

dentro um vizinho ou um empregado dos correios observando-a.

Olhou um cartão comercial dirigido a John.

—Acredita que esqueceu que vínhamos? —perguntou Lexie.

—Espero que não — respondeu Georgeanne segurando a

maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

«O que aconteceria se esqueceu?», se perguntou. «O que

ocorria se estava dormido em algum lugar da casa? Ou tomando

uma ducha com uma mulher?». Sabia que era um pouco cedo, mas,

o que aconteceria se estava na cama com o corpo entrelaçado

com o de alguma pobre ingênua?

—John? —gritou, entrando muito devagar. Seus pés

afundaram no tapete cor champanha. Enquanto Lexie seguia um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation mais atrás, Georgeanne atravessou o salão. Imediatamente

se deu conta que a casa não era de planta baixa como parecia

desde fora. A sua esquerda uma escada levava para baixo

enquanto que a sua direita uma segunda escada conduzia a uma

coberta subterrânea que se abria ao salão. A casa estava

construída em uma ladeira sobre a praia e o oceano. A fachada

posterior consistia em sua totalidade em umas enormes janelas

emolduradas com carpintaria de carvalho. Três clarabóias do

mesmo material dominavam o teto do salão.

—Caramba. —Lexie ficou sem fôlego e ficou a dar voltas—.

John é rico?

—Isso parece, não é? —Os móveis eram modernos e

construídos principalmente de aço e madeira clara. A um lado

havia um sofá estofado em azul escuro; estava orientado para

desfrutar tanto da vista do oceano como da chaminé que

dominava a parede da esquerda. Em cima do suporte da chaminé

tinha pendurado um enorme retrato onde o avô de John

permanecia de pé junto a um desses enormes peixes azuis que os

turistas pescavam na costa da Florida. Tinha passado muito

tempo desde que Georgeanne tinha visto Ernie, mas o reconheceu

com facilidade.

—Espero que John não tenha tido um acidente. —Lexie se

dirigiu para uma das três portas trilhos de vidro do salão—.

Talvez tenha quebrado uma perna ou se cortou...

Aproximaram-se de uma vez à janela e olharam para a areia

da praia. Além do terraço Haystack Rock se erguia contra o céu

azul claro. As gaivotas revoavam por cima da vegetação que

florescia na parte superior da enorme rocha enquanto seus

contínuos grasnidos se mesclavam com o ruído das ondas.

—John! —Lexie gritou em voz alta—. Onde está?

Georgeanne abriu a porta de correr e deixou entrar a brisa

impregnada com o aroma de água salgada e a algas marinhas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation com os sons do mar. Saiu um momento ao terraço, respirou

fundo e exalou lentamente. Talvez passar uma semana em uma

casa tão bela com um ambiente tão maravilhoso não ia ser tão

mal depois de tudo. Se não permitia que John a enfeitiçasse com

sua cara amável e se guardava seus lábios para si mesma, talvez

essa viagem não se converteria em um erro.

Georgeanne sentiu um ruído surdo sob os pés, uma espécie de

«tum, tum, tum» ressoando baixo sob as sandálias. Ouviu o

constante ruído de passos que golpeavam as escadas e sentiu que

suas vísceras derretiam. Logo, neste momento, viu a cabeça de

John. Levava uns fones de ouvido amarelos sobre seu cabelo

úmido de suor e tinha a metade inferior da cara coberta por uma

barba incipiente. Depois apareceram seus ombros largos e seu

poderoso peito. Usava uma camiseta sem mangas que tinha tantos

buracos que Georgeanne se perguntou para que se incomodou

usar. O estomago era plano e lhe via até o cós das calças curtas.

O pêlo escuro formava redemoinhos ao redor do umbigo para

desaparecer em forma de flecha sob as bermudas azul marinho.

Suas coxas eram grossas e musculosas, e suas longas pernas

estavam muito morenas.

—Chegaram cedo — ouviu que lhes dizia enquanto tentava

normalizar a respiração. Ela olhou como tirava os fones

deixando-os pendurar no pescoço e logo olhava o relógio

esportivo com a esfera girada para a parte interior do pulso—.

Se soubesse, teria estado aqui.

—Desculpe — disse ela, se negando a ruborizar-se ante tão

súbita aparição. Era adulta. Podia se comportar com normalidade

ante um homem ardente, suado e seminu. E podia dirigir John

Kowalsky sem nenhum problema. Só tinha que pensar que era

como ter o cabelo um desastre. Pouco cooperativo, incômodo e

muito desarrumado—. Pisei no acelerador além da conta —

explicou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Quanto tempo faz que estão aqui? —Pegou a toalha branca

que pendurava do corrimão. Secou a cara e o cabelo como se

acabasse de sair da ducha, logo fez desaparecer a cabeça sob o

grosso algodão.

—Só uns minutos.

—Hum, pensamos que você tinha caído e que estavas ferido

— disse Lexie distraída pela visão do estômago de John. Era a

primeira vez que se encontrava tão perto de um homem sem

camisa. Cravou os olhos nessa pele coberta de pêlo e deu um

passo para frente para ver melhor—. Acreditávamos que talvez

tivesse quebrado uma perna ou tinha se cortado — acrescentou.

John apontou a cabeça por debaixo da toalha. Viu Lexie e

sorriu.

—Tinha preparado um band daid nesse caso? — perguntou,

colocando a toalha ao redor do pescoço e segurando os extremos

da mesma.

Negou com a cabeça.

—Tem a barriga peluda, John. Muito peluda! — disse, logo

girou para o corrimão para olhar a praia que havia abaixo.

Ele se olhou e apertou uma de suas grandes mãos contra o

duro abdômen.

—Não é para tanto — disse, esfregando a palma da mão

sobre o estômago—. Conheço vários homens que são bastante

piores. Pelo menos eu não tenho pêlo nas costas.

Georgeanne observou como deslizava a mão mais abaixo, para

o ventre, afundando os dedos no pêlo curto e sua mente se

alagou de lembranças. Recordou essa noite há tanto tempo

quando ela o tinha tocado, quando o tinha sentido ardente e viril

sob suas mãos.

—O que está olhando, Georgeanne?

Ela apartou o olhar de seu ventre e o olhou aos olhos. Tinha-a

pego olhando-o. Podia atuar de várias maneiras: envergonhada,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ou simplesmente mentir.

—Seus sapatos.

Em silêncio, ele riu entre dentes.

—Olhava-me o pacote.

Ou podia admitir.

—Foi uma longa viagem. —Deu de ombros—. Irei ao carro

pegar nossa bagagem.

John se adiantou.

—Eu pegarei.

—Obrigado.

Ele atravessou a porta trilho.

—De nada — disse com um sorriso arrogante antes de

atravessar o salão.

—Ouça, John! — gritou Lexie que passou correndo junto a

sua mãe, deixando que Georgeanne os seguisse—. Trouxe os

patins. E adivinha o que...

—O que?

—Mamãe me comprou umas joelheiras novas da Barbie.

—Da Barbie?

—Sim.

Ele abriu a porta principal.

—Estupendo.

—E adivinha que mais.

—O que?

—Tenho óculos de sol novos. —Tirou os óculos e os segurou

no alto—. Vê?

John se moveu em direção a ela.

—Ouça, são geniais. —Parou para lhe olhar sua cara com

resignação—. Vai colocar isso púrpura enquanto esteja aqui? —

perguntou, se referindo à sombra de olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Só posso usá-lo aos sábados e domingos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation se dirigiu à parte traseira do Hyundai e disse:

—Talvez, enquanto esteja de férias, poderia fazer um

descanso e deixar de usar toda essa mistura.

—Nem pensar. Eu gosto. É o que mais eu gosto no mundo.

—Pensava que os cães e os gatos eram o que mais você

gostava.

—Bom, a maquiagem é o que eu mais gosto de tudo o que

posso ter.

John suspirou com resignação enquanto pegava duas malas e

uma bolsa de brinquedos do assento traseiro do carro.

—Isto é tudo? — perguntou.

Georgeanne sorriu e abriu o porta-malas.

—Jesus —John amaldiçoou cravando os olhos em três malas

mais, duas capas de chuva amarelas, um guarda-chuva enorme e o

Centro de Beleza da Barbie—. Trouxe toda a casa?

—Este é o resultado de condensar bastante a carga original

— disse ela, segurando as capas de chuva e o guarda-chuva—. E

por favor, não blasfeme diante de Lexie.

—Blasfemei? —perguntou John, olhando à menina.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça.

Lexie riu bobamente e pegou o Centro de Beleza da Barbie.

Georgeanne e Lexie o seguiram de volta a casa e John as

conduziu ao andar inferior, até um quarto decorado com

persianas de cor bege e verde; logo retornou pelo resto de sua

bagagem. Quando já tinha carregado todas suas coisas, mostrou

rapidamente todo os cômodos a elas. Tinha um pequeno ginásio

instalado situado entre o quarto de hóspedes e o quarto

principal.

—Tenho que tomar uma ducha — disse John, se dirigindo ao

corredor depois que Lexie inspecionasse os três quartos de

banho—. Quando acabar, podemos ir à praia para olhar os

atoleiros que deixa a maré.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Por que não nos encontramos ali? — sugeriu Georgeanne

que queria aproveitar o sol antes que voltasse a nublar.

—Me parece bem. Precisam de toalhas?

Georgeanne nunca tinha sido uma Girl Scout, mas tinha vindo

preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Tinha trazido as suas.

Depois que John as deixasse, Lexie e Georgeanne trocaram de

roupa. Lexie colocou um biquíni xadrez rosa e púrpura, logo

colocou uma camiseta do Texas pela cabeça. Georgeanne colocou

um par de calças curtas laranja e amarelo com um Top que lhe

deixava o umbigo de fora e como acreditava que mostrava muito

acrescentou uma leve blusa de algodão. O objeto amarelo a

cobria até o traseiro e a deixou desabotoada. Ambas calçaram

umas sandálias Teva, pegaram as toalhas de praia e o protetor

solar e se dirigiram para fora.

Quando John se uniu a elas na praia, Lexie tinha encontrado

um ouriço do mar um pouco quebrado, meia concha e uma pinça

pequena de caranguejo. Tinha-os metido em um cubo rosa e nesse

momento se encontrava agachada ao lado de Georgeanne para

observar uma anêmona do mar que estava pega a uma das

pequenas rochas expostas pela maré baixa.

—Toque nela — dizia Georgeanne—. É pegajosa.

Lexie negou com a cabeça.

—Sei que é pegajosa, mas eu não gosto de tocá-la.

—Não a morderá —disse John, fazendo sombra sobre elas

duas.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar e se incorporou lentamente.

John estava barbeado, trocou as calças curtas por outra bege

que não eram de esporte e vestiu uma camiseta cor azeitona.

Estava limpo e informal, mas muito rude e sensual para parecer

completamente respeitável.

—Acredito que tem medo que agarre seu dedo e não o solte

— disse Georgeanne.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não, não tenho — protestou Lexie, negando com a cabeça

outra vez. Ficou em pé e apontou para o Haystack Rock que se

encontrava a uns cinqüenta metros—. Quero ir ali.

Os três juntos caminharam até a enorme formação rochosa.

John ajudou Lexie a saltar de rocha em rocha e quando o terreno

ficou muito abrupto para suas curtas pernas, a pegou e a sentou

sobre seus ombros sem esforço algum, como se não pesasse nada.

Lexie se pegou à cabeça de John, golpeando sua bochecha

direita com o cubo.

—Mamãe, me olhe, cresci! — gritou.

John e Georgeanne se olharam e riram.

—Isso é o que todas as mães desejam ouvir — disse ela.

A risada de John morreu afogada pelo som das ondas, mas

um sorriso permaneceu em sua cara.

—Começava a pensar que só colocava vestidos ou saias —

disse, rodeando os tornozelos de Lexie com os dedos.

Não a surpreendeu que ele tivesse notado. Era desses tios

detalhistas.

—Normalmente não uso bermudas nem calças.

—Por quê?

Georgeanne não queria responder a essa pergunta. Lexie,

entretanto, não tinha nenhum tipo de escrúpulos na hora de

facilitar essa informação.

—Porque tem um grande pandeiro.

John olhou para Lexie entrecerrando os olhos ante o brilho

do sol.

—Sério?

Lexie assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim. Isso é o que diz sempre.

Georgeanne sentiu que ruborizava.

—Deixemos esse tema.

Segurando a prega da camisa amarela, John a levantou e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a cabeça para olhar melhor.

—Não me parece grande — disse com ar despreocupado como

se discutissem sobre o clima—. Me parece perfeito.

Georgeanne se sentiu um pouco tola pelo golpe de prazer que

sentiu na boca do estômago. Golpeou a mão dele e deixou cair a

camisa em seu lugar.

—Pois é — disse ela, logo passou junto a John e caminhou um

pouco à frente deles. Recordava o que tinha acontecido sete anos

atrás quando tinha perdido a cabeça ante seus elogios. Todas as

garotas sulinas sonhavam sendo rainhas da beleza e, com muito

pouco esforço, ele a tinha feito sentir como Miss Texas e ela

tinha saltado encantada a sua cama. Agora, enquanto rodeava

uma rocha de médio tamanho, recordou a si mesma que podia ser

encantador, mas que também podia ser realmente repugnante.

Uma vez que alcançaram a base da rocha ficaram a explorá-

la. John deixou Lexie na areia e juntos examinaram a típica

variedade de vida marinha. O céu permanecia espaçoso e o dia

era formoso.

Georgeanne observou John e Lexie juntos. Viu-os descobrir

uma estrela do mar laranja e púrpura, mexilhões e mais anêmonas

pegajosas. Viu como inclinavam suas escuras cabeças sobre um

atoleiro deixado pela maré e tratou de ocultar a insegurança que

sentiu.

—Perdeu-se — disse Lexie quando Georgeanne se agachou a

seu lado no atoleiro.

—O que é? — perguntou.

Lexie apontou para um pequeno peixe marrom e negro que

nadava sob a superfície da água clara e fria.

—É um bebê e sua mamãe o abandonou.

—Acredito que não é um bebê — disse John—. Acredito que

é um peixe de menor tamanho.

Lexie negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não, John. É um bebê, não vê?

—Então quando a maré suba outra vez sua mamãe virá e o

recolherá — Georgeanne assegurou a sua filha, antes que

começasse a se inquietar. Quando Lexie via qualquer criatura

órfã, ficava muito sensível.

—Não — negou com a cabeça de novo e seu queixo começou a

tremer enquanto dizia—: Seguro que sua mamãe também se

perdeu.

O fato de que Lexie vivesse sozinha com sua mãe e não

conhecesse mais família que Mae, fazia que Georgeanne tivesse

que controlar cuidadosamente os filmes que Lexie via para se

assegurar que os personagens tinham pelo menos um pai ou uma

mãe. Quando Lexie cumpriu os seis anos, Georgeanne deixou que

a convencesse para ver Babe, o porquinho valente. Mero engano.

Lexie tinha chorado durante uma semana.

—Sua mãe não se perdeu. Quando subir a maré, virá por ele.

—Não, as mães não deixam seus bebês a menos que se

percam. O peixe dourado não pode ir para casa. —Apoiou a testa

sobre o joelho—. Ficou sozinho, sem sua mamãe. —Fechou os

olhos com força e uma lágrima escorregou por seu nariz.

Georgeanne olhou para John por cima da cabeça inclinada de

Lexie. Lhe devolveu o olhar com um brilho desesperado em seus

olhos azul escuro. Estava claro que esperava que fosse ela quem

fizesse algo.

—Estou segura que seu pai está nadando aí fora para

encontrá-lo.

Lexie não picou.

—Os papais não cuidam dos bebês.

—Claro que o fazem — disse John—. Se eu fosse um papai

peixe, deveria buscar meu bebê.

Girando a cabeça, Lexie olhou para John durante uns

momentos, pensando no que ele havia dito.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—E estaria buscando-o até que o encontrasse?

—Claro. —Olhou para Georgeanne, logo depois de novo a

Lexie—. Se soubesse que tenho um bebê, não o abandonaria

nunca.

Lexie inalou pelo nariz e observou o atoleiro transparente.

—O que ocorre se morrer antes que suba a maré?

—Hum... —John pegou o cubo de Lexie, atirou as conchas e

pegou ao peixe diminuto.

—Aonde o leva? — perguntou Lexie enquanto os três se

levantavam.

—Vou levar a seu peixe dourado com seu pai —disse, e se foi

para a borda—. Fique aqui com sua mãe.

Georgeanne e Lexie subiram a uma rocha plaina para

observar como John sulcava o fluxo. As suaves ondas se

chocavam com suas coxas e ouviram a exclamação que lançou

quando a água fria lhe molhou a parte inferior das calças curtas.

Olhou a seu redor e após pensar um momento esvaziou o cubo no

oceano.

—Acredita que o peixe dourado encontrou seu papai? —

perguntou Lexie com ansiedade.

Georgeanne respondeu sem afastar os olhos do enorme

homem que levava um pequeno cubo rosa.

—Estou segura que o fez.

John caminhava para elas com um sorriso na cara. John

«Muro» Kowalsky, o infame e enorme jogador de hóquei, o herói

de meninas e o salvador de peixes dourados, tinha conseguido

subir na escala de Georgeanne e tinha passado de ser pior que

ter o cabelo feito um desastre a ser agradável.

—O encontrou? — Lexie desceu de um salto da rocha e caiu

de joelhos.

—Sim, e pude ver quão contente estava de ver seu bebê.

—Como soube que era seu papai?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation deu a Lexie o cubo e logo a segurou pela mãozinha.

—Porque se parecem.

—Ah, sim. —Ela inclinou a cabeça—. O que fez quando viu seu

bebê?

Ele se deteve diante da rocha onde Georgeanne os aguardava

e a olhou.

—Bom, deu um bom salto e logo se aproximou e nadou ao

redor do peixe dourado só para se assegurar que estava bem.

—Eu também o vi fazê-lo.

John sorriu e seus olhos encheram de rugas.

—Seriamente? Se via bem daqui?

—Sim. Vou procurar a toalha porque estou congelando —

anunciou e olhou praia acima.

Georgeanne escrutinou sua cara e imitou seu sorriso.

—Como se sente um ao ser um herói? —perguntou.

John a pegou pela cintura e a baixou com facilidade da rocha.

Georgeanne se sustentou em seus ombros enquanto a depositava

sobre a água do mar. As ondas formavam redemoinhos em suas

pernas e a brisa alvoroçava seu cabelo.

—Sou seu herói? — perguntou John em um sussurro sedoso.

Era perigoso.

—Não. —Ela deixou cair às mãos aos flancos e deu um passo

atrás. Era um homem grande e forte, mas era muito amável e

compassivo com Lexie. O que o convertia em alguém mais

perigoso que uma mancha de azeite na estrada e se não tomava

cuidado, poderia fazer que se esquecesse do doloroso passado

que tinham em comum—. Eu não gosto, recorda?

—Certo. —Seu sorriso lhe disse que não acreditava nem um

ápice—. Recorda quando estivemos juntos na praia, em Copalis?

Ela se voltou para a costa e divisou Lexie se abrigando na

praia.

—O que quer que recorde?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Me disse que me odiava e olhe como acabamos. —

Caminharam através das ondas e a olhou de esguelha.

—Então é bom que me encontre completamente resistível.

Ele deslizou o olhar por seus peitos e logo voltou o olhar para

a costa.

—Sim, é bom.

Quando os três retornaram à casa, John insistiu em fazer o

almoço. Sentaram-se à mesa do caramanchão e comeram coquetel

de camarões, salada de frutas e pão de pita cheio com salada de

caranguejo. Enquanto ajudavam John a recolher, Georgeanne não

pôde evitar bisbilhotar em uma bolsa de comida que havia na

esquina junto à secretária eletrônica.

Devido às quatro horas que tinha passado no carro essa

manhã com Lexie e à ansiedade da viagem, Georgeanne estava

exausta. Procurou uma espreguiçadeira no terraço e se

aconchegou com Lexie em seu colo. John se sentou em uma

cadeira a seu lado e os três ficaram a olhar o oceano, contentes

com o mundo. Não tinha que ir a nenhum lugar nem fazer

nenhuma outra coisa. Georgeanne saboreou a tranqüilidade que os

rodeava, embora não podia dizer que o homem que se sentava a

seu lado fosse uma companhia particularmente relaxante. John

possuía uma presença muito importante e, além disso, tinham um

passado comum doloroso que tentava por todos os meios não

recordar, mas essa casa na costa maquiava muito bem os

problemas que tinham em alguns momentos, sobretudo quando ele

se empenhava em enfrentar-se a ela.

Os sons relaxantes e a brisa suave e agradável sossegaram

Georgeanne até deixá-la adormecida e quando despertou estava

sozinha. Uma manta feita à mão cobria suas pernas. A afastou a

um lado levantou e estirou os membros. A brisa lhe trazia as

vozes da praia, se aproximou até o corrimão e se apoiou sobre a

beira. John e Lexie não estavam na praia. Moveu a mão e uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation afiada espetou a ponta do dedo. Doía-lhe, mas tinha uma

preocupação mais premente.

Georgeanne não acreditava que John levasse Lexie a nenhum

lugar sem dizer a ela primeiro. Mas, por outro lado, não era o

tipo de homem que pensasse que necessitava permissão. Bom, se

John se largou com sua filha, então Georgeanne tinha todo o

direito a assassiná-lo e que se considerasse um homicídio

justificado. Mas ao final não teve que matá-lo. Encontrou aos

dois no ginásio.

John estava sentado em uma moderna bicicleta estática,

pedalando com um ritmo constante. Olhava para Lexie que estava

sentada no chão com as mãos apoiadas atrás e seu pequeno e sujo

pé direito descansando sobre o joelho dobrado.

—Por que vai tão rápido? — perguntou Lexie.

—Faz que aumente minha resistência — respondeu por cima

do suave zumbido da roda dianteira. Ele ainda usava a camiseta

de cor azeitona e durante um segundo eterno Georgeanne se

permitiu contemplar a gosto as fortes pernas desfrutando do

prazer de olhar para ele.

—O que é a resistência?

—É o tempo que agüento. O que um homem necessita para

não ficar sem forças no gelo e poder chutar o traseiro dos

jovenzinhos.

Lexie conteve a respiração.

—Fez outra vez.

—O que?

—Disse um palavrão.

—Fiz?

—Sim.

—Sinto muito. Terei que me esmerar mais.

—Isso é o que disse a última vez — se queixou Lexie do chão.

Ele sorriu.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Farei melhor, treinadora.

Lexie guardou silêncio por um momento antes de dizer:

—Sabe o que?

—O que?

—Mamãe tem uma bicicleta como essa — apontou em direção

ao John—. Mas não a usa.

A bicicleta de Georgeanne não era como a de John. Não era

tão cara, embora Lexie estivesse certa, não a usava. De fato,

nem tinha montado nela.

—Ouça — disse, entrando na habitação—, uso essa bicicleta

todos os dias. É estupenda para pendurar as camisas.

Lexie girou a cabeça e sorriu.

—Estamos treinando. Eu fui primeiro e agora é o turno de

John.

John a olhou. Os pedais da bicicleta se detiveram, mas a roda

seguiu girando.

—Sim. Já vejo — disse ela, desejando ter escovado o cabelo

antes de tê-los encontrado. Estava segura de que dava medo.

John não teria estado de acordo com ela. A encontrava

adoravelmente desalinhada com as bochechas ruborizadas pelo

sono. Sua voz foi um pouco mais rouca que o habitual.

—Como se sentiu com a soneca?

—Não sabia que estava tão cansada. — Penteou-se o cabelo

com os dedos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Bom, manter o ritmo das ocorrências desta pequena mente

pode ser cansativo — disse John enquanto se perguntava se ela

estava fazendo de propósito essas coisas com seu cabelo.

—Muito. —Georgeanne se aproximou de Lexie e lhe estendeu

a mão para ajudá-la a ficar em pé—. Vamos ver se encontrarmos

algo que fazer e deixamos que John terminasse.

—Já acabei — disse enquanto se levantava. Ao fazê-lo

deslizou o olhar por seus peitos tentando não ficar olhando seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation como se fosse um aluno de secundária. Não queria que o

apanhasse olhando sem dissimulação seu corpo e pensasse que

era algum tipo de pervertido bastardo. Era a mãe de sua filha e,

embora não o tivesse dito, sabia que ela não tinha uma opinião

muito elevada dele. Talvez merecesse sua baixa opinião ou talvez

não—. Na realidade, não pensava fazer bicicleta hoje, mas Lexie

e eu estávamos nos aborrecendo um pouco enquanto esperávamos

que despertasse. Era o Centro de Beleza da Barbie ou fazer um

pouco de exercício na bicicleta.

—Não posso te imaginar brincando com Barbies.

—Pois já somos dois. — John tinha um problema com suas

boas intenções: a parte superior do Top que ela usava minava sua

vontade. Era o mesmo que acontecia com Superman com a

kriptonita—. Lexie e eu pensamos em ir jantar ostras.

—Ostras? — Georgeanne centrou a atenção em Lexie—. Você

não gostará das ostras.

—Claro que sim. John me disse que sim eu gostaria.

Georgeanne não discutiu, mas uma hora mais tarde, sentados

na marisquería, Lexie viu a foto das ostras no cardápio e enrugou

o nariz.

—São asquerosas - disse. Quando a garçonete chegou a sua

mesa, Lexie lhe pediu um sanduíche de queijo com pão «fresco»,

batatas fritas em «prato à parte» e molho de tomate «Heinz».

Logo a garçonete centrou sua atenção em Georgeanne e John

se acomodou para observar o poder do encanto sulino e do

espetacular sorriso de Georgeanne.

—Já sei que está muito ocupada, e sei por experiência que

seu trabalho é muito ingrato e extremamente frenético, mas é

óbvio que tem um bom coração, então espero que não se

incomode que faça algumas pequenas mudanças no menu —

começou; sua voz exsudava compaixão pela mulher e por seu

ingrato trabalho. Quando acabou, tinha pedido salmão e molho de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e cebolinhas com manteiga e limão, e esse último não

estava no cardápio. Substituiu as batatas por arroz, sem

manteiga, com apenas um pingo de sal e umas poucas cebolinhas.

Pediu o melão em um prato à parte porque o melão nunca se devia

servir quente. John meio esperava que a mulher mandasse

Georgeanne ao inferno, mas não o fez. A garçonete parecia

totalmente feliz de poder mudar o cardápio de Georgeanne.

Comparado com suas duas acompanhantes, o prato que John

pediu foi extremamente fácil. Ostras com apenas meia concha.

Nada extra. Nem prato à parte. Logo que a garçonete se foi, ele

olhou às duas garotas que estavam frente a ele. Ambas tinham

vestidos soltos de verão. O de Georgeanne combinava com o

verde de seus olhos. O de Lexie com sua sombra azul. Tentou não

franzir o cenho, mas odiava ver sua filha com toda essa mistura.

Era muito embaraçoso e se sentia extremamente agradecido pela

escuridão da habitação.

—Vai comer isso de verdade? — perguntou Lexie quando

chegou a comida. Se inclinou para frente, fascinada e enojada de

uma vez.

—Sim. —Levantou meia concha e a levou aos lábios—. Mmm —

disse, sugando a ostra com os lábios para tragá-la.

Lexie lançou um chiado de repulsão, inclusive Georgeanne

parecia um pouco enojada quando voltou a centrar a atenção no

salmão com molho de batatas e cebolinhas com manteiga e limão.

O resto do jantar resultou muito bem. Conversaram com

menos tensão da que estavam acostumados, mas a tranqüilidade

da noite acabou quando a garçonete colocou a conta ao lado dele.

Georgeanne tentou pegá-la, mas ele a deteve com a mão. Seus

olhos se encontraram por cima da mesa e John se deu conta que

Georgeanne parecia uma mulher disposta a se arregaçar e lutar

pela nota.

—Eu pagarei — disse John—. Não quero discutir — avisou,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a mão dela. Não era rival para ele, embora quisesse.

Em vez de se opor, o deixou ganhar, mas seu gesto lhe

indicou que continuaria a discussão quando estivessem sozinhos.

De caminho a casa, Lexie ficou adormecida no assento

traseiro do Range Rover. John a levou nos braços até a casa,

sentindo seu fôlego quente contra a lateral do pescoço. Teria

gostado de sustentá-la mais tempo, mas não o fez. Teria gostado

de ficar enquanto Georgeanne a metia na cama, mas se sentia

desconjurado e partiu.

Georgeanne viu John sair enquanto tirava os sapatos de

Lexie. Pôs-lhe o pijama e a deitou. Logo se foi em busca de John.

Queria lhe perguntar se tinha pinças para tirar a farpa do dedo

e tinha que falar com ele sobre o dinheiro que estava gastando

com elas. Queria que deixasse de fazê-lo. Podia pagar seus

gastos. E também podia pagar os de Lexie.

Encontrou John de pé ao lado da janela, olhando fixamente o

oceano. Tinha as mãos metidas nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans e

a camisa jeans arregaçada até os cotovelos. O sol do poente o

iluminava com um resplendor ígneo, o fazendo parecer maior

ainda. Quando entrou na sala, John girou para ela.

—Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa — disse caminhando

para ele, preparada para discutir.

—Sei o que vai me dizer, relaxa esse cenho de seu precioso

rosto. Pode pagar na próxima vez.

—Ah. — se deteve diante dele. Tinha ganho sem nem sequer

ter começado e se sentiu desinflada—. Como sabia que queria

falar disso?

—Esteves me olhando de má maneira desde que a garçonete

colocou a conta junto a meu prato. Durante uns momentos

inclusive pensei que foste saltar por cima da mesa para brigar

comigo pela conta.

Não podia negar que o tinha pensado durante alguns

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—Jamais brigaria em público.

—Me alegra ouvi-lo. —À luz cinzenta do anoitecer viu curvar

ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios—. Porque poderia gostar.

—Hum — disse pouco disposta a lhe seguir o jogo—. Tem

umas pinças?

—Para que? Para depilar as sobrancelhas?

—Não. Uma lasca me furou.

John entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz de cima da mesa.

—Me deixe ver.

Georgeanne se afastou.

—Não é grande coisa.

—Me deixe ver — repetiu.

Com um suspiro se deu por vencida e entrou na cozinha.

Estendeu a mão e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

—Não é tão mau como parece — anunciou.

Ela se apoiou mais perto para ver melhor; suas testas quase

se tocavam.

—É enorme.

Com o cenho franzido lhe disse:

—Espera um momento. —Saiu da cozinha e retornou com

umas pinças—. Sente-se.

—Eu posso fazê-lo.

—Sei que pode. —Tirou uma cadeira de debaixo da mesa e se

sentou relaxado—. Mas eu posso fazer com mais facilidade

porque posso usar as duas mãos. —Colocou os antebraços na

beira do respaldo e mostrou a outra cadeira—. Prometo que não a

machucarei.

Com cautela tomou assento e estendeu a mão para ele,

mantendo de propósito a distância de um braço entre eles. John

cortou a distância aproximando a cadeira até que os joelhos de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tocaram o respaldo da cadeira de John. Tão perto

estava que ela teve que apertar as pernas para que não roçassem

o interior das coxas dele. Ela se reclinou tudo o que pôde quando

ele colocou a mão dela sobre sua palma e lhe apertou a ponta do

dedo.

—Ai. —Tratou de se liberar, mas ele a pegou mais forte.

Olhou-a.

—É impossível que tenha doído, Georgie.

—Sim dói!

Ele não discutiu, mas tampouco a soltou. Baixou o olhar e

continuou escavando na pele com as pinças.

—Ai.

De novo ele levantou a vista e a olhou por cima das mãos.

—Chorona.

—Imbecil.

Ele riu e meneou a cabeça.

—Se deixasse de se comportar como uma bonequinha, isto

seria mais fácil.

—Uma bonequinha? Como se comportam as bonequinhas?

—Se olhe no espelho.

Pois sim que lhe esclarecia muito. Ela tentou liberar a mão

outra vez.

—Relaxe — disse John enquanto continuava trabalhando na

lasca—. Parece como se estivesse a ponto de saltar da cadeira.

Que acredita que vou fazer? Te apunhalar com as pinças?

—Não.

—Então relaxe, está quase fora.

«Relaxar?». Ele estava tão perto que invadia seu espaço. Só

estava John com sua calosa palma cavada sob sua mão e a cabeça

escura inclinada sobre a ponta de seus dedos. Estava tão perto

que podia sentir o calor de suas coxas através dos jeans e o fino

algodão de seu vestido cor kiwi. John tinha uma presença tão

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que relaxar com ele tão perto era impossível.

Georgeanne levantou a vista e olhou a sala de estar. Ernie e seu

grande peixe azul lhe devolveram o olhar. As lembranças que

tinha do avô de John incluíam um agradável cavalheiro velho. Se

perguntou o que seria dele agora e o que pensaria quando se

inteirasse da existência de Lexie. Decidiu perguntar.

Ele não a olhou, só deu de ombros e lhe disse:

—Ainda não disse nada nem a meu avô nem a minha mãe.

Georgeanne ficou surpreendida. Sete anos atrás tinha

pensado que John e Ernie estavam muito unidos.

—Por quê?

—Porque não fazem mais que me encher para que me case

outra vez e forme uma família. Quando se inteirem da existência

de Lexie, sairão disparados para Seattle mais rápidos que um

galgo. Quero ter tempo para conhecer Lexie antes que seja

abordada por minha família. Além disso, concordamos esperar

para dizer a ela, recorda? E com minha mãe e Ernie rondando a

seu redor, Lexie poderia se sentir incomoda.

«Casar outra vez?». Georgeanne não tinha ouvido nada do que

ele tinha dito depois de pronunciar essas duas palavras.

—Esteve casado?

—Sim.

—Quando?

Soltou-lhe a mão e deixou as pinças sobre a mesa.

—Antes de me encontrar com você.

Georgeanne olhou o dedo, a lasca já não estava. Se perguntou

a qual dos dois encontros se referiria.

—A primeira vez?

—Às duas vezes. —John se apoiou no respaldo da cadeira, se

reclinou e franziu o cenho um pouco.

Georgeanne se sentiu confundida.

—Às duas vezes?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Sim. Mas acredito que o segundo casamento não deveria

contar.

Ela seguia sem entender. Involuntariamente arqueou as

sobrancelhas e abriu a boca.

—Casou «duas vezes»? —Sustentou em alto dois dedos—.

Duas vezes?

John franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios até formar uma

linha reta.

—Duas não são tantas.

Para Georgeanne, que não se casou nunca, duas soava a muito.

—Como lhe disse, o segundo não conta. Só estive casado o

tempo que demorei para me divorciar.

—Caramba, nem sequer sabia que tinha estado casado.

Começou a se perguntar sobre as duas mulheres que se

casaram com John, o pai de sua filha. O homem que tinha

quebrado seu coração. E como não podia partir sem saber,

perguntou:

—Onde estão agora?

—Minha primeira esposa, Linda, morreu.

—Sinto muito — disse Georgeanne quedamente—. Como

morreu?

Ele cravou os olhos nela durante um longo momento.

—Só morreu — disse, dando por resolvido o tema.

—E não sei onde está DeeDee Delight. Estava muito bêbado

quando me casei com ela. E suponho que também quando me

divorciei.

«DeeDee Delight?». Ela cravou os olhos nele, totalmente

perdida. «DeeDee Delight?». Tinha que perguntar. Simplesmente

não podia deixar passar.

—DeeDee era uma... uma... uma artista?

—Era bailarina de strip-tease — disse John fracamente.

Embora Georgeanne tivesse adivinhado, causou-lhe uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation impressão ouvir John confessar que na realidade se

casou com uma bailarina de strip-tease. Era muito chocante.

—Sério! E como era?

—Não lembro dela.

—Ah — disse ela, com a curiosidade insatisfeita—. Nunca

estive casada, mas acredito que recordaria. Devia estar muito

bêbado.

—Já disse que estava. —Estalou a língua exasperado —. Mas

não se preocupe por Lexie. Já não bebo.

—É alcoólatra? — inquiriu, a pergunta lhe escapou antes que

a pensasse melhor—. Sinto muito. Não tem por que me

responder.

—Não importa. Provavelmente seja — respondeu com mais

franqueza da que teria suposto—. Nunca fui a Betty Ford, mas

bebia muito e tinha a cabeça cheia de merda. Estava fora de

controle.

—Te custou deixá-lo?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Não foi fácil, mas por meu bem-estar físico e mental

renunciei a algumas coisas.

—Como quais?

Ele sorriu abertamente.

—Ao álcool, às mulheres fúteis e a Macarena. —Ele se

adiantou e pendurou as mãos sobre o respaldo da cadeira—.

Agora que conhece meus segredos de família me responda a umas

perguntas.

—A quais?

—Faz sete anos quando comprei sua passagem para casa,

acreditava que estava em números vermelhos. Como sobreviveu?

Como pôde pôr um negócio?

—Tive muita sorte — fez uma pausa um momento antes de

acrescentar—, respondi a um anúncio de jornal do Catering

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . —Logo, porque ele tinha sido tão sincero com ela e porque

nada que já tivesse feito podia se comparar a se casar com uma

stripper, acrescentou um pequeno detalhe que ninguém mais

conhecia, salvo Mae—. E possuía um diamante que vendi por dez

mil dólares.

Ele não se surpreendeu.

—De Virgil?

—Virgil me deu isso de presente. Era meu.

Um sorriso lento, que podia significar algo, curvou os lábios

de John.

—Não quis que o devolvesse?

Georgeanne cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça.

—Claro que queria e eu o ia devolver, mas ele doou toda

minha roupa ao Exército de Salvação.

—Vá. Como é que tinha sua roupa?

—Quando fugi do casamento, deixei tudo ali menos minha

nécessaire. Tudo o que ficava era esse estúpido vestido rosa.

—Sim. Lembro aquele vestido.

—Quando o chamei para perguntar por minha roupa, não quis

falar comigo. Disse a sua governanta que deixasse o anel nos

escritórios porque ia viajar com sua secretária. A governanta

tampouco foi muito amável digamos, mas pelo menos me disse o

que tinha feito com minhas coisas. —Georgeanne não estava

especialmente orgulhosa de ter vendido o anel, mas Virgil tinha

tido a culpa.

—Tinha que voltar a comprar todas minhas roupas a quatro

ou cinco dólares o lote e não tinha dinheiro.

—Então vendeu o anel.

—A um joalheiro que se sentiu extremamente feliz de

comprar pela metade de preço. Quando conheci Mae, seu negócio

de catering não estava muito bem. Dei a ela um montão de

dinheiro que consegui pelo anel para pagar algumas dívidas. Esse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ajudou, mas cheguei até onde estou com meu trabalho.

—Não e estava te julgando, Georgie.

Não tinha se dado conta que soasse tão à defensiva.

—Talvez algumas pessoas o fizessem se soubessem a

verdade.

A diversão brilhou em seus olhos.

—Como vou te julgar? Jesus, me casei com DeeDee Delight.

—Certo. —Georgeanne riu como quando Rhett Butler contava

suas travessuras a Scarlett Ou'Hara—.Virgil sabe algo de Lexie?

—Não. Ainda não.

—Que acredita que fará quando descobrir?

—Virgil é um homem de negócios muito preparado e eu sou

seu jogador mais valioso. Não acredito que faça nada. Passaram

sete anos e, de qualquer maneira, é água passada. É obvio, não

acredito que vá ficar saltando de alegria quando souber da

existência de Lexie, mas trabalhamos bastante bem juntos. Além

disso, agora está casado e parece feliz.

Claro, sabia que se casou. Os jornais locais tinham escrito a

crônica de seu casamento com Caroline Foster Duffy, diretora

do Museu de Arte de Seattle. Georgeanne esperava que John

estivesse certo e que Virgil fosse feliz. Não lhe guardava rancor.

—Me responda outra coisa.

—Não. Respondi a sua pergunta, agora é minha vez.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Te contei sobre DeeDee e minha dependência do álcool.

São dois segredos. Então me deve uma mais.

—Certo. O que?

—O dia que trouxe as fotos de Lexie a minha casa flutuante

mencionou que se sentia aliviada que ela fosse bem na escola. O

que quis dizer? —Ela não queria falar de sua dislexia com John

Kowalsky—. É por que pensa que sou um esportista estúpido? —

perguntou, se apoiando sobre o respaldo da cadeira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pergunta a surpreendeu. Aparentava estar acalmado e

frio como se sua resposta não tivesse importância. Mas

pressentiu que lhe importava mais do que ele queria que

soubesse.

—Sinto ter te chamado estúpido. Sei o que é ser julgado

pelas aparências.

Muita gente tinha dislexia, recordou a si mesma, mas saber

que pessoas famosas como Cher, Tom Cruise ou Einstein também

a tinham não a punha mais fácil na hora de revelar isso a um

homem como John.

—Minha preocupação por Lexie não tinha nada a ver com

você. Quando era menina, não ia bem na escola. As letras e os

números me davam muitos problemas.

Exceto pela leve ruga que apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas,

ele permaneceu inexpressivo. Não disse nada.

—Mas deveria ter me visto na escola para senhoritas —

continuou, se esforçando por manter o tom superficial de sua voz

e tentando lhe arrancar um sorriso—. Fui a pior bailarina do

curso, mas me destaquei em maneiras. De fato, fui a primeira da

classe.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e a ruga desapareceu.

—Não duvido nem por um segundo.

Georgeanne riu e baixou um pouco a guarda.

—Enquanto outras meninas aprendiam de cor a tabuada de

multiplicar, estudei como pôr a mesa. Sei as posições corretas

para tudo, desde garfos para camarões a pia. Enquanto as

garotas liam Nancy Drew, eu lia sobre faqueiro. Não tenho

nenhum problema em distinguir entre o faqueiro do almoço e o do

jantar, mas palavras como «os» e «sol», ou «nos» e «são», ainda

me dão pânico.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—É disléxica?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation se endireitou.

—Sim. —Sabia que não deveria sentir vergonha. Mesmo assim

acrescentou—: Mas aprendi a lhe fazer frente. As pessoas dão

por obvio que alguém que tem dislexia não pode ler. Mas não é

certo. Aprendemos de maneira diferente. Leio e escrevo como a

maioria das pessoas, embora a matemática nunca foi meu forte.

Ser disléxica não me incomoda muito.

Cravou os olhos nela um momento, logo disse:

—Mas a incomodou quando era menina.

—Claro.

—Fizeram-lhe provas?

—Sim. No quarto ano uma espécie de médico me examinou.

Embora não o recordo muito bem. — Ela jogou para trás a

cadeira e ficou de pé, sentindo como crescia o ressentimento em

seu interior. Para John por forçá-la a explicar seu problema

como se fosse assunto dele. E também sentiu a velha amargura

para o doutor que tinha transtornado sua jovem vida—. Disse a

minha avó que tinha uma disfunção no cérebro, não é que

estivesse equivocado de tudo, mas era um término bastante rude

e generalizado. Nos anos setenta, a dislexia, era igual ao atraso

mental, se considerava uma disfunção do cérebro. —Deu de

ombros como se na realidade não tivesse importância e soltou

uma risada forçada—. O doutor disse que nunca seria muito

esperta. Então cresci me sentindo atrasada e um pouco perdida.

John se levantou lentamente e deslocou a cadeira para trás.

Voltou a entrecerrar os olhos.

—Ninguém nunca disse a esse médico de merda que fosse a

merda sua mãe?

—Eu... eu... —gaguejou Georgeanne surpreendida por sua

cólera—. Não posso imaginar a minha avó usando essa palavra

com o J. Era Baptista.

—Não te levou a outro médico? A qualquer outra parte? A

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation especialista? Não fez nenhuma outra consulta mais?

—Não. —«Me matriculou em uma escola para senhoritas»,

pensou.

—Por que não?

—Não acredito que pensasse que se pudesse fazer mais.

Eram meados dos setenta e não existia tanta informação como

agora. Mas ainda hoje, nos anos noventa, algumas vezes ainda

diagnosticam mal alguns meninos.

—Bom, isso não deveria ocorrer. —O olhar de John vagou por

seu rosto, logo voltou a olhar aos olhos.

Ele ainda tinha cara de desgosto, mas não lhe ocorria

nenhuma razão pela que ele pudesse lhe importar. Esta era uma

faceta de John que jamais tinha visto. Uma faceta compassiva.

Esse homem que tinha diante, o homem que se parecia com John,

a confundia.

—Deveria ir agora à cama — disse em voz baixa.

Ele abriu sua boca para dizer algo, logo a fechou outra vez.

—Doces sonhos — disse finalmente, e ela partiu.

Mas Georgeanne não sonhou com os anjinhos. Não sonhou com

nada. Ficou na cama, com o olhar fixo no teto e escutando a

respiração regular de Lexie na cama do lado. Permaneceu

acordada, pensando na fera reação de John. Cada vez se sentia

mais confundida.

Pensou nas esposas de John, sobretudo em Linda. Depois de

tantos anos, ele ainda não se resignava a falar de sua morte.

Georgeanne se perguntou que tipo de mulher podia ter inspirado

tal amor em um homem como John. E se perguntou se haveria

alguma mulher em algum lugar que pudesse ocupar o lugar de

Linda no coração do esportista.

Ao pensar nisso se deu conta que a verdade era que esperava

que não passasse. Não lhe agradavam absolutamente esses

sentimentos, mas não podia negá-los. Não queria que John

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a felicidade com alguma mulher fraca. Queria que se

arrependesse do dia em que se desfez dela em Sa-tac. Queria

que se arrependesse o resto de sua vida. Não é que queria estar

outra vez com ele porque, claro está, ela nem sequer

consideraria essa opção. Só queria que sofresse. Possivelmente

então, quando tivesse sofrido o suficiente, o perdoasse por ser

um imbecil insensível e ter quebrado seu coração.

Possivelmente.

Capítulo 13

Georgeanne teve que escolher entre andar de bicicleta pela

areia, ir aos carros de choque ou patinar ao longo do passeio

marítimo. Nenhuma das três alternativas a emocionavam muito;

de fato, todas se aproximavam da idéia que tinha do inferno, mas

como tinha que escolher uma, ou aceitar a escolha de Lexie de ir

aos carros de choque, escolheu patinar. Não o escolheu porque

gostasse. E mais, a última vez que o provou tinha sofrido uma

queda tão dura que teve que conter as lágrimas. Sentou em um

banco enquanto os meninos pequenos passavam velozmente por

seu lado, vendo luzes e com o bumbum doendo de tal maneira que

teve que recorrer a toda sua força de vontade para não o

esfregar com as mãos. A experiência com os patins seguia tão

viva em sua mente que os carros de choque quase tinham ganhado

apesar do risco de sofrer golpes, mas então tinha visto o passeio

marítimo que se estendia ao longo da praia ao longo do oceano

com uma mureta de pedra de quase um metro. Os bancos de

pedra apanharam seu olhar imediatamente ajudando a inclinar a

balança.

Nesse momento se encontrava ali sentada com a brisa do

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation balançando seus cabelos; Georgeanne suspirou feliz.

Estirou o braço por cima do respaldo do banco de pedra e cruzou

as pernas; balançou o patim esquerdo de um lado a outro como a

maré do oceano a umas centenas de metros dali. Pensou que era

provável que parecesse um pouco estranha, ali sentada com sua

blusa branca sem mangas de seda e renda, a diáfana saia púrpura

e os patins alugados. Mas preferia parecer estranha, que patinar

e cair de bumbum.

Se contentava estando sentada onde estava e ver como John

ensinava Lexie a patinar. Quando estavam em casa, Lexie fazia

rodar pelo bairro seus patins da Barbie, mas para lhe ensinar a

patinar com uns com as rodas em linha precisava prática e

Georgeanne estava encantada que houvesse alguém melhor

preparado que ela para fazê-lo. Também estava um pouco

surpreendida de descobrir que em lugar de se sentir apartada,

tinha se sentido liberada de um dever tão arriscado.

A princípio, os tornozelos de Lexie se cambalearam um pouco,

mas John a situou diante dele, a pegou pelos braços e colocou

seus patins junto aos de Lexie. Logo ele se impulsionou e os dois

começaram a se mover. Georgeanne não podia ouvir o que dizia a

Lexie, mas observou como sua filha inclinava a cabeça e movia os

pés ao mesmo tempo em que John.

Com a altura acrescentada das rodas, John se via enorme. A

cabeça de Lexie mal alcançava a cintura das calças jeans curtas

nas que tinha remetido uma camiseta Bad Dog. Lexie, com sua

camiseta fúcsia com a imagem de um gatinho, parecia muito

pequena e delicada patinando entre os grandes pés de seu pai.

Georgeanne os observou patinar, logo voltou o olhar aos

turistas que passeavam pelo passeio marítimo. Um jovem casal

caminhava sem pressa empurrando um carrinho de criança e

Georgeanne se perguntou como fazia freqüentemente como seria

ter um marido, como seria formar parte da família típica.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation estivesse contente com a sua não podia evitar se

perguntar como seria poder compartilhar as preocupações com

um homem. Pensou em Charles e sentiu remorsos na consciência.

Tinha comentado com eles seus planos de passar as férias em

Cannon Beach, mas tinha omitido um detalhe importante. Tinha

omitido John. Charles inclusive tinha ligado na noite antes de sair

para lhe desejar uma boa viagem. Poderia ter explicado tudo

nesse momento, mas não o fez. Já diria em outra ocasião. Charles

não gostava muito de John e não podia culpa-lo.

Um bando de gaivotas passaram chiando por cima dela,

fazendo que deixasse de pensar em Charles e observasse várias

crianças que jogavam pão do meio-fio da mureta do passeio

marítimo para a praia. Georgeanne observou as aves e aos

meninos durante um momento antes de voltar a prestar atenção

a John e Lexie. John patinava de costas a ela e se permitiu

deslizar o olhar por suas panturrilhas musculosas, os joelhos e as

duras coxas até a carteira que formava um vulto no bolso

traseiro. Logo ele cruzou um pé sobre o outro e, de repente,

começou a patinar para frente, ao lado de Lexie. Georgeanne

olhou a sua filha e riu. As pestanas de Lexie lhe ocultavam os

olhos e sua cara mostrava quão concentrada estava no que John

lhe dizia. Os dois giraram lentamente e passaram a seu lado.

John a buscou com o olhar. Georgeanne baixou a vista quando ele

a olhou e se assombrou interiormente de quanto se pareciam pai

e filha. Sempre tinha pensado que Lexie se parecia mais a John

que a ela, mas com os dois mostrando essa expressão de

concentração, as similitudes eram assombrosas.

—Acreditava que você também foste patinar — recordou ele.

Isso é o que havia dito e ele tinha acreditado.

—Ah, e o vou fazer — mentiu.

—Então vêem aqui — indicou com um gesto da cabeça.

—Preciso praticar um pouco mais. Sigam sem mim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation levantou o olhar dos pés.

—Olhe, mamãe, olhe bem o que faço agora.

—Sim, já o vejo, carinho. —Logo que giraram de novo,

Georgeanne seguiu observando às pessoas que passavam.

Esperava que quando voltassem a passar pela frente dela, John e

Lexie já teriam cansado da patinação e os três pudessem ir

comprar presentes.

Mas suas esperanças se esfumaram quando Lexie passou

rodando como se tivesse nascido com rodas nos pés.

—Não vá muito longe — disse John a Lexie e tomou assento

ao lado de Georgeanne no banco de pedra—. É muito boa para a

idade que tem — disse e logo sorriu, era óbvio que se sentia

orgulhoso de si mesmo.

—Sempre aprendeu muito rápido. Caminhou uma semana

antes de cumprir os nove meses.

Ele olhou os próprios pés.

—Acredito que eu também.

—Sério? Me preocupava que as pernas dela arqueassem por

andar tão cedo, mas não houve maneira de detê-la. Além disso,

Mae me disse que todas essas coisas das pernas arqueadas eram

contos de velhas.

Guardaram silêncio uns momentos enquanto observavam a sua

filha. Caiu sobre o traseiro, levantou e seguiu de novo.

—Caramba, isso sim que é a primeira vez que o vejo — disse

ela, assombrada que Lexie não retornasse junto a ela com

grandes lágrimas nos olhos.

—O que?

—Que não fique a chorar pedindo tirinha.

—Me disse que hoje ia se comportar como uma garota adulta.

—Hum. —Georgeanne entrecerrou os olhos e olhou a sua

filha. Possivelmente Mae tinha razão. Possivelmente Lexie era

mais contista do que Georgeanne acreditava.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a pegou pelo cotovelo nu.

—Está preparada?

—Para que? —perguntou, embora tivesse o mau

pressentimento que conhecia a resposta.

—Para patinar.

Ela descruzou as pernas e girou no banco para ele. O roçou

com o joelho através do tecido fino de sua saia.

—John, vou ser honesta com você. Odeio patinar.

—Então por que quis patinar?

—Por este banco. Pensava ficar aqui e olhar vocês.

Ele se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Vamos.

O olhar de Georgeanne subiu da palma aberta da mão de

John até seu braço. Logo o olhou à cara e negou com a cabeça.

Ele respondeu emitindo um cacarejo.

—Isso é muito infantil. — Georgeanne pôs os olhos em

branco—. Pode me alinhar e me servir em bandeja, mas não

patino.

John riu e apareceram umas rugas nos cantos desses olhos

azuis.

—Como prometi me levar o melhor possível, não farei nenhum

comentário sobre como eu gostaria de te alinhar.

—Obrigado.

—Venha Georgie, a ajudarei.

—Necessito mais ajuda da que você me possa dar.

—Cinco minutos. Em cinco minutos te prometo que patinará

como uma profissional.

—Não, obrigado.

—Não pode ficar aqui sentada, Georgie.

—Por que não?

—Porque se aborrecerá — logo ele deu de ombros e

acrescentou—: e porque Lexie se preocupará com você.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Lexie não se preocupará comigo.

—Claro que o fará. Me disse que não queria que estivesse

sentada aqui sozinha.

John estava mentindo. Como qualquer menino de seis anos,

Lexie era basicamente egocêntrica e só se recordava de sua mãe

quando queria algo.

—Se for com você cinco minutos logo deixará que me sente

no banco sem me incomodar mais? —perguntou, esperando que

ele prometesse.

—Prometo, e de passagem te prometo também que não a

deixarei cair.

Georgeanne suspirou com resignação, colocando uma mão

sobre a sua e a outra sobre a parede de pedra.

—Não sou muito boa esportista — advertiu enquanto se

levantava com cuidado.

—Bom, tem talento para outras coisas.

Ela estava a ponto de lhe perguntar o que queria dizer, mas

ele aproveitou para se colocar atrás dela plantando suas fortes

mãos nos seus quadris.

—Além de um bom par de patins — disse ao ouvido

esquerdo—, o mais importante é o equilíbrio.

Georgeanne sentiu que o fôlego de John lhe fazia cócegas na

pele do pescoço.

—Onde ponho as mãos? — perguntou ela.

John demorou tanto em responder que ela chegou a pensar

que não o ia fazer. Então, quando estava a ponto de abrir a boca

para repetir a pergunta, ele disse:

—Onde queira.

Ela fechou os punhos e deixou cair as mãos aos flancos.

—Tem que relaxar — disse enquanto baixavam rodando

lentamente pelo passeio marítimo—. Parece uma estátua com

rodas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não posso remediar isso. —As costas dela se chocaram

contra o peito de John e as mãos masculinas rodearam seus

quadris com força.

—Asseguro que pode. Só tem que dobrar os joelhos um pouco

e equilibrar o peso sobre os pés. Logo te impulsiona com o pé

direito.

—Não passaram já os cinco minutos?

—Não.

—Eu vou cair.

—Não a deixarei cair.

Georgeanne olhou com rapidez o passeio marítimo, divisando

Lexie a uma curta distância, logo baixou o olhar aos patins.

—Está seguro? — perguntou uma última vez.

—É obvio. Faço isto para ganhar a vida. Recorda?

—De acordo. — Com muito cuidado dobrou os joelhos

ligeiramente.

—Certo. Agora dê um pequeno impulso — a instruiu, mas

quando o fez seus pés começaram a deslizar para frente. O

antebraço de John se fechou ao redor de sua cintura e sua outra

mão a pegou para evitar que caísse. Ela se encontrou apertada

contra seu peito e ficou sem fôlego. Se perguntou se ele sabia o

que tinha agarrado.

Não havia dúvida de que John sabia. Embora tivesse sido

cego, teria sabido que tinha agarrado um dos peitos grandes e

suaves de Georgeanne. Em um segundo, o autocontrole de John

se fez pedacinhos por completo. Até esse momento, tinha

dirigido razoavelmente bem a reação de seu corpo ante o dela.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que a tinha visto no terraço

no dia anterior pela manhã, perdeu totalmente o controle.

—Está bem? —Ele manobrou e com suavidade apartou a mão

de seu peito.

—Sim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation -se que estar junto a Georgeanne não seria um

problema. Que poderia passar perfeitamente cinco dias com ela.

Se equivocou. Deveria tê-la deixado sentado no banco.

—Não tinha intenção de te agarrar seu... seu, ah... —O

traseiro de Georgeanne se apertou contra sua virilha e, por um

instante, a luxúria o atravessou como uma bola de fogo.

Aproximou a cara de seu cabelo. «Merda», pensou, se

perguntando se a pele de seu pescoço teria um gosto tão bom

como parecia. John fechou os olhos e se permitiu sonhar

enquanto aspirava o aroma de seu cabelo.

—Acredito que agora sim passaram os cinco minutos.

A prudência retornou e ele moveu as mãos à cintura deixando

vários centímetros de separação entre eles, tratando de ignorar

o desejo que pulsava em seu ventre. Disse-se que se envolver

sexualmente com Georgeanne não era uma boa idéia. Mas era

muito tarde, seu corpo já não fazia caso a ele.

Desde que a tinha visto no dia anterior na praia com o top e

as calças curtas tinha tido que se recordar várias vezes que

devia ignorar suas longas pernas e seu profundo decote. E,

embora tivesse pensado que nunca teria que fazê-lo, teve que

recordar a si mesmo quem era ela e o que lhe tinha feito. Mas

depois da noite anterior, tudo isso parecia não importar.

A noite anterior tinha visto além dessa bela cara e esse

maravilhoso corpo. Tinha visto a dor que tinha tratado de

esconder com risadas e sorrisos. Tinha lhe falado sobre maneiras

e dislexia, sobre faqueiros de prata e como tinha crescido

pensando que era atrasada e se sentindo perdida. Tinha contado

tudo como se não tivesse importância. Mas tinha. Para ela e para

ele.

A noite anterior tinha olhado atrás desses olhos verdes e

esses grandes seios e tinha visto uma mulher que merecia

respeito. Era a mãe de sua filha. Mas também era a protagonista

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation suas fantasias mais descabeladas e seus sonhos mais eróticos.

—A ajudarei a voltar para o banco. — A conduziu até a

mureta de pedra.

Tentou pensar nela como na irmã mais nova de seu melhor

amigo, mas pensar nela como a irmã mais nova de seu melhor

amigo não funcionou. Então decidiu pensar nela como se fosse sua

irmã, mas algumas horas depois, após percorrer as lojas de

presentes e os suporte, deixou de pensar nela como sua irmã.

Não funcionava. Assim simplesmente deixou de pensar nela e se

concentrou em sua filha. Lexie e seu constante falatório lhe

proporcionaram a distração que necessitava. Funcionou à

perfeição como um pequeno jarro de água fria, e todas suas

perguntas impediram que pensasse em Georgeanne deitada em

sua cama.

Quando olhava aos olhos de Lexie, via sua excitação e sua

inocência, e se maravilhou de ter ajudado a criar uma pessoinha

tão perfeita. Quando a agarrava e a punha sobre os ombros, seu

coração ou se detinha ou pulsava com força contra o peito. E

quando ela ria, sabia que algo valia a pena. Tê-la com ele bem

merecia o inferno de desejar a sua mãe.

Durante o passeio de volta a casa, ele se entreteve com o

som da voz de Lexie cantando a pleno pulmão. Escutou

pacientemente as mesmas piadas absurdas que lhe tinha contado

duas semanas atrás e quando chegaram a casa, o «recompensou»

indo à banheira. Ele tinha escutado suas canções, rido de suas

piadas e ela, sua pequena distração, o abandonava por uma

banheira cheia de água e uma boneca Skipper.

John pegou um exemplar do Hóquei News e sentou à mesa da

cozinha. Procurou com o olhar a coluna de Mike Brophy, mas não

pôde lhe dedicar sua completa atenção. Georgeanne estava

diante da bancada da cozinha picando verduras em pedacinhos.

Tinha o cabelo solto e os pés nus. Ele passou a um artigo de três

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.páginas de Mario Lemieux. Gostava de Mario. O respeitava, mas

nesse momento não podia se concentrar em nada mais que no

«chaschaschás» da faca de Georgeanne.

Finalmente se deu por vencido e apartou o olhar da foto de

Lemieux varrendo a seus rivais da pista.

—O que faz? —perguntou.

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro, deixou a faca sobre a bancada

e se voltou.

—Pensava fazer salada para acompanhar as caudas de

lagosta.

Ele fechou a revista e se levantou.

—Não quero salada.

—Ah, então o que quer?

Ele deslizou o olhar desde seus olhos verdes a sua boca.

«Algo realmente pecaminoso», pensou. Ela tinha colocado brilho

rosa nos lábios e os tinha perfilado com uma linha mais escura.

Ele baixou o olhar desde sua garganta aos seios e logo até os pés.

John nunca tinha considerado os pés algo particularmente sexy.

Na realidade nunca tinha pensado muito sobre eles, mas o fino

anel de ouro que levava no terceiro dedo do pé lhe provocava

coisas nas vísceras. Recordava a uma garota de harém.

—John? — Ele caminhou para ela e voltou a olhar o rosto.

Uma garota de harém com rasgados olhos verdes e uma boca

carnuda que lhe perguntava o que queria. Depois daquele dia em

sua casa flutuante ele queria algo mais que beijá-la—. O que

quer?

«Que demônios», pensou enquanto se detinha justo diante

dela. Só um beijo. Poderia se deter. Se deteve antes e, com

Lexie na banheira do banheiro brincando com as Barbies, as

coisas não poderiam chegar muito longe. Georgeanne não era a

irmã de seu amigo, nem sua irmã, nem a Mãe Teresa de Calcutá.

John deslizou os nódulos pela mandíbula dela.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Já verá o que quero — disse, e viu como arregalava os olhos

enquanto ele baixava a cabeça lentamente. Roçou sua boca com a

dela, lhe dando tempo para se afastar—. Isto é o que quero.

Georgeanne separou os lábios com um suspiro trêmulo e

fechou os olhos. Ela era doce e suave, seu lápis de lábios tinha

sabor de cerejas. Desejava-a. Desejava se perder nela.

Entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo, inclinou a cabeça dela a um lado

e a beijou profundamente. O beijo era temerário e selvagem.

John se alimentou de sua boca desatando o desejo nos dois.

Notou as mãos de Georgeanne em seu corpo, nos ombros, no

pescoço e na nuca quando o atraiu para ela para lhe sugar

ligeiramente a língua. O desejo que sentiu por ela pôs um nó em

seu estômago. Desejava mais e, puxando com brutalidade o laço

que mantinha sua blusa fechada, a abriu sobre seu peito. Logo se

afastou, abandonando essa boca úmida e quente. Os belos olhos

de Georgeanne estavam nublados pela paixão e seus lábios

estavam molhados e inchados pelo beijo. Ele deslizou seu olhar

pela garganta até os seios. A blusa aberta revelava a renda

branca do sutiã. Soube que estava perigosamente perto do ponto

de não retorno. Perto, mas ainda lhe faltava um pouco. Podia

avançar mais antes de chegar ao limite.

Cavou esses grandes peitos com a palma das mãos e baixou a

cara até o decote. A pele de Georgeanne estava quente e

cheirava a pó, e a sentiu suspirar quando beijou a borda de renda

do sutiã de seda. Ele tomou ar e fechou os olhos, pensando em

todas as coisas que queria fazer a ela. Coisas ardentes e

suarentas. Coisas que recordava ter feito antes com ela.

Deslizou a ponta da língua pela pele dela e prometeu a si mesmo

que só pararia quando precisasse respirar.

—John, temos que parar agora. —Ela estava ofegante, mas

não se apartou nem moveu as mãos de sua nuca.

Sabia que tinha razão. Embora sua filha não estivesse no

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation do lado seria estúpido seguir adiante. E embora em

ocasiões John tinha sido um asno, nunca tinha sido um asno

estúpido. Ao menos durante os últimos tempos.

Beijou-lhe a curva do peito direito, logo, com seu corpo

clamando por continuar, insistindo para empurrá-la ao chão e

enchê-la com seus bons vinte e cinco centímetros, se afastou. Ao

olhar a cara de Georgeanne, esteve a ponto de ceder à

voracidade que o envolvia. Ela estava um pouco aturdida, e o

certo era que parecia uma mulher que queria passar o resto da

tarde nua.

— Vou me arrepender disto — sussurrou ela, segurando as

bordas de sua blusa para fechá-la.

Com esse acento tão doce como o mel lhe recordava à garota

que tinha recolhido sete anos atrás. Recordou como a tinha

olhado absorto quando estava entre seus lençóis.

—Acredito que você gosta mais que ter o cabelo feito um

desastre — disse.

Ela baixou o olhar e atou o laço.

—Tenho que ir com a Lexie — disse, e virtualmente fugiu da

cozinha.

Ele observou como se ia. Tinha o corpo tenso e estava o

suficientemente duro para morder as unhas. A frustração sexual

lhe rasgava as vísceras e soube que tinha três opções. Podia

segui-la e lhe tirar a roupa, podia se ocupar ele mesmo ou podia

resolver a frustração no ginásio. Escolheu a última e mais

saudável opção.

Esteve trinta minutos na bicicleta até que esvaziou sua

mente dela, do sabor de sua pele e a sensação de seus seios em

suas mãos. Ainda assim fez trinta minutos mais, logo seguiu

treinando com pesos.

Aos trinta e cinco anos John pensava que ainda ficavam um

par de anos antes de se retirar do hóquei. E queria que fossem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation melhores, então tinha que trabalhar mais duro que nunca.

Para os padrões do hóquei ele era velho. Era um veterano, o

que queria dizer que tinha que jogar melhor que aos vinte e cinco

ou começariam a lhe jogar na cara que era muito velho e lento

para o jogo. Os jornalistas esportivos e os diretores sempre se

metiam com os veteranos. Se meteram com o Gretzky, Messier e

Hull. E também o fariam com Kowalsky. Se tivesse uma má noite,

se seus golpes fossem muitos suaves ou seus tiros muitos

abertos, os jornalistas esportivos não hesitariam em questionar

se merecia um contrato milionário. Mas não o tinham questionado

quando tinha vinte anos, e não permitiria que o fizessem agora.

Possivelmente algumas das coisas que se dizia sobre ele

fossem certas. Talvez fosse alguns segundos mais lento, mas o

compensava com mais resistência física. Tinha aprendido anos

atrás que se queria sobreviver, teria que se adaptar e afinar.

Ainda praticava um jogo muito físico, mas agora era mais

preparado, usava outras habilidades para manter o nível.

Tinha sobrevivido à última temporada só com lesões menores.

Nesse momento, a tão somente umas semanas de começar a

treinar de novo, estava nas melhores condições físicas de sua

vida. Estava saudável e preparado, preparado para destroçar a

pista de gelo.

Estava preparado para a Taça Stanley.

John trabalhou as pernas até que os músculos arderam e logo

fez duzentas flexões e se meteu na ducha. Colocou uns jeans e

uma camiseta branca antes de voltar acima.

Quando saiu ao terraço, encontrou Georgeanne e Lexie

sentadas na mesma espreguiçadeira observando a maré. Nem

John nem Georgeanne falaram quando ele acendeu a

churrasqueira, ambos eram muito conscientes que estavam

deixando que Lexie enchesse o tenso silêncio. Durante o jantar

Georgeanne mal o olhou e logo se levantou a toda pressa para

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation os pratos. Como parecia tão ansiosa por se afastar dele, a

deixou ir.

—Tem algum jogo, John? — perguntou Lexie, apoiando o

queixo nas mãos. Tinha o cabelo retirado da cara e tinha posto

uma pequena camisola púrpura—. Não tem um ludo ou algo

parecido?

—Não.

—Cartas?

—Talvez.

—Quer jogar slapjack?

Jogar slapjack parecia uma boa distração.

—Claro. —levantou e foi procurar um baralho, mas não o

encontrou—. Acredito que não tenho cartas — disse a uma Lexie

decepcionada.

—OH. Quer brincar com as Barbies?

Antes se cortaria um ovo.

—Lexie — disse Georgeanne da cozinha onde secava as mãos

com uma toalha—. Não acredito que John queira brincar com as

Barbies.

—Por favor — rogou Lexie—. Te deixarei escolher os

melhores vestidos.

Ele escrutinou essa pequena cara com esses grandes olhos

azuis e as bochechas rosadas e se ouviu dizer:

—De acordo, mas eu sou Ken.

Lexie desceu de um salto da cadeira e correu ao quarto.

—Terno para o Ken não porque suas pernas estão todas

quebradas — disse por cima do ombro.

Ele olhou para Georgeanne que estava ali de pé com um olhar

compassivo em seus olhos, meneando a cabeça. Pelo menos já não

o evitava.

—Vai brincar? — perguntou, acreditando que se Georgeanne

brincasse ele pudesse escapulir ao fim de uns minutos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation riu em silêncio e caminhou para o sofá.

—Desculpe. É você quem vai escolher as melhores roupas.

—Pode escolher primeiro — prometeu.

—Sinto muito, garota. —Ela pegou uma revista e se sentou—.

Você que escolha o que quer.

Lexie voltou do quarto com um montão de brinquedos e John

teve o mau pressentimento de que lhe seria impossível escapar.

—Pode ser a Barbie Cabelos Brilhantes — disse Lexie, lhe

lançando uma boneca nua e abrindo os braços para que os

brinquedos caíssem ao chão.

Ele se aproximou com intenção de sentar com as pernas

cruzadas no chão, logo recolheu a boneca e a levantou com

rapidez. Quando era menino, teria dado algo por tocar uma

Barbie nua, mas nunca tinha sido o suficientemente afortunado

para poder fazê-lo. Nesse momento se permitiu dar uma boa

olhada, descobriu que tinha o traseiro pequeno e ossudo e que

seus joelhos rangiam de uma maneira estranha.

Resignado com sua sorte se sentou no chão e procurando

entre um montão de roupa, escolheu um top com um estampado

de leopardo e umas malhas combinando.

—Tem bolsa que combine? — perguntou a Lexie que estava

ocupada montando o salão de beleza.

—Não, só tem botas. —Ela rebuscou entre as coisas, logo as

deu.

Ele as examinou.

—Isto é o que uma boa mulher necessita um par de botas de

prostituta.

—O que são botas de prostitutas?

—Não ligue pra ele — disse Georgeanne por trás da revista.

Brincar com bonecas era uma experiência nova para John. Ele

nunca tinha tido irmãs nem amigas de sua idade. Desde menino

tinha brincado com figuras de ação, mas sobretudo tinha jogado

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.hóquei. Pôs o top sobre os seios de plástico duro da Barbie, e

logo pegou as malhas. Quando vestiu a boneca se deu conta de

duas coisas. Que subir as malhas pelas pernas de plástico era

uma cadela e, que se Barbie fosse real, não seria o tipo de

mulher a que quereria ajudar a vestir ou a despir. Era magra e

dura, e seus pés acabavam em ponta. E logo se deu conta de

outra coisa.

—Né, Georgeanne.

—Hum?

A olhou.

—Não irá contar a ninguém nada disto, não é?

Ela baixou um pouco a revista e seus grandes olhos verdes o

olharam com atenção por cima.

—O que?

—Isto —disse, apontando para o salão de beleza—. Algo

assim, poderia pôr em perigo minha reputação com os jogad... Ah,

desculpe — se corrigiu antes que as garotas o fizessem—. Algo

assim poderia converter minha vida em um inferno.

A risada de Georgeanne encheu o espaço entre eles e ele

também soltou uma gargalhada. Imaginou que tinha cara de tolo

ali sentado tratando de pôr as botas numa Barbie. Então, de

repente, cessou a risada de Georgeanne e ela deixou a revista

sobre a mesa.

—Vou tomar banho — disse, se levantando.

—Quer fazer a permanente agora? — Lexie perguntou a

John.

John observou o balanço dos quadris de Georgeanne

enquanto saía da sala.

—Tenho que me fazer uma permanente? — perguntou,

centrando a atenção em sua filha.

—Sim.

John pôs a Barbie com as botas de prostituta em cima de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation cadeira rosa do salão. Ele não sabia muito sobre salões de

beleza, mas tinha tido um par de noivas que tinham perdido

tempo e o dinheiro neles.

—Pode me fazer as unhas enquanto isso? — perguntou, logo

ordenou a cera e uma massagem facial de damasco.

Lexie riu e lhe disse que era gracioso e de repente brincar

com Barbies não foi tão mau.

Lexie brincou até as dez em ponto quando, exausta, insistiu

em que John a levasse a cama. Ele tinha cotado muitos pontos

ante sua filha ao brincar com o Centro de Beleza da Barbie.

Em qualquer outro momento Georgeanne poderia ter-se

sentido ferida pela deserção de Lexie, mas esta noite outros

assuntos a preocupavam. Outros problemas. Grandes problemas.

Depois daquele beijo na cozinha John não só era melhor que ter o

cabelo feito um desastre, mas também, além disso, era melhor

que depilar as sobrancelhas. E se por acaso isso não tivesse sido

suficiente, sentou no chão e tinha brincado de boneca com uma

menina de seis anos. No princípio tinha estado ridículo. Um

homem grande e musculoso com umas mãos enormes se

preocupando que uma bolsa combinasse com umas botas de

plástico. Um viril jogador de hóquei se preocupando do que

pensariam outros tios dele. Então, de repente, já não pareceu

ridículo. Tinha-a olhado do chão enquanto punha as malhas em

uma Barbie. Tinha parecido que era o pai e ela a mãe como uma

família de verdade. Só que não eram. E quando se olharam e

tinham compartilhado um sorriso cúmplice, tinha notado uma

pequena pontada no coração.

E não havia nada ridículo nisso. Absolutamente nada, pensou

enquanto saía a terraço. Mal podia ver as ondas do oceano, mas

as ouvia. A temperatura tinha descendido e se alegrou de ter

vestido um pulôver xadrez de cor azul e uma saia jeans. Tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation nos pés, e desejou ter se recordado de colocar os sapatos.

Rodeou a si mesma com os braços e contemplou o céu da noite.

Nunca tinha sabido nada de astronomia, mas gostava de olhar as

estrelas.

Ouviu como a porta se abria e fechava, logo sentiu uma manta

sobre os ombros.

—Obrigado — disse, se envolvendo nela.

—De nada. Acredito que Lexie estava dormindo antes de se

meter entre os lençóis —disse John enquanto se apoiava no

corrimão a seu lado.

—É o que está acostumado a passar. Sempre o considerei

uma bênção. Amo a Lexie, mas me alegro quando dorme —

meneou a cabeça—. Isso soa mal.

Ele riu entre dentes.

—Não, não é assim. Me dou conta de quanto chega a cansar.

Estou começando a sentir muito respeito por todos os pais do

mundo.

Ela levantou a vista a seu perfil enquanto ele observava o

oceano com o olhar perdido. A iluminação da casa projetava

retângulos de luz sobre o chão de madeira e sumia o rosto de

John em sombras. Vestia uma jaqueta esportiva azul marinho

com as lapelas verdes.

—Como era quando menino? — perguntou, curiosa. Lexie e ela

não se pareciam tanto como todo mundo acreditava.

—Regular. Acredito que tirei dez anos de vida de meu avô.

Ela o olhou.

—Ontem à noite mencionou a Ernie e a sua mãe. O que

aconteceu a seu pai?

John deu de ombros.

—Não o recordo. Morreu em um acidente de carro quando eu

tinha cinco anos. Minha mãe tinha dois trabalhos, então se

poderia dizer que meus avós me criaram. Minha avó, Dorothy,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation quando eu tinha vinte e três anos.

—Então temos algo em comum. Ambos fomos criados por

nossas avós.

A olhou por cima do ombro; a luz da casa iluminou seu perfil.

—O que aconteceu a sua mãe?

Anos atrás tinha mentido sobre isso; inventou uma história

bastante boa. Era óbvio que ele não a recordava. Na atualidade,

ela se sentia cômoda com quem era e não sentia necessidade de

mentir.

—Minha mãe não me queria.

—Não a queria? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas—. Por que?

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para a noite escura e à

silhueta ainda mais negra de Haystack Rock.

—Não estava casada e suponho... —Fez uma pausa e logo

disse—: A verdade é que não sei. O ano passado me inteirei por

minha tia de que quis abortar, mas minha avó impediu. Quando

nasci, minha avó me levou a casa do hospital. Acredito que minha

mãe nem sequer me dirigiu um olhar antes de deixar a cidade.

—Sério? — soava incrédulo.

—É obvio. —Georgeanne se amassou mais na manta—. Sempre

estive segura que retornaria e tratava de ser uma menina boa

para que assim me quisesse. Mas nunca voltou. Nem sequer

chamou. —Encolheu os ombros outra vez e esfregou os braços—.

Entretanto, minha avó tratou de compensá-lo. Clarissa Jane me

amou e me cuidou o melhor que pôde. Tanto, que me preparou

desde pequena para me converter na «senhora de». Queria que

me casasse antes que ela morresse. Ao final de sua vida se

esforçou muito em me buscar marido. Era tão pesada que não

queria ir ao Piggly Wiggly com ela. —Georgeanne sorriu ante a

lembrança—. Passeava comigo diante de todos os homens que

apareciam, desde viajantes a vendedores de seguros. Mas, em

segredo, tinha o coração posto no açougueiro, Cletus J. Krebs.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tinha se criado em uma granja de porcos e apreciava

muito um bom corte de carne. Quando se inteirou que estava

casado, sentou-lhe como um chute. —Esperou que ele soltasse

uma gargalhada, mas não obteve nenhum triste sorriso.

—E seu pai?

—Não sei quem é.

—Nunca lhe disseram quem era?

—Nunca. Além disso acredito que embora minha mãe

soubesse não me diria. Quando era menina, algumas vezes

pensava... — se deteve e negou com a cabeça, com vergonha—.

Não me faça caso — disse, e enterrou o nariz na manta.

—O que pensou? — perguntou.

Ela o olhou e respondeu ao tom amável de sua voz.

—É uma tolice, mas sempre pensei que se ele tivesse sabido,

teria me querido, por isso sempre tentei me levar bem.

—Pois não é uma tolice. Estou seguro que se tivesse sabido

que existia, te teria querido muitíssimo.

—Eu não acredito assim. — Sabia por experiência que os

homens que ela amava não a queriam. John era um bom exemplo.

Girou a cabeça e ficou a observar o oceano outra vez—. Não

acredito que tivesse se importado o mínimo, mas é muito amável

por afirmar o contrário.

—Não, não é amabilidade. Estou seguro que lhe teria

importado.

Ela opinava justamente o contrário, mas dava igual. Se

esqueceu de todas essas fantasias fazia já alguns anos.

A brisa lhe revolveu o cabelo e o silêncio se estendeu entre

eles enquanto olhavam a escuridão e as ondas prateadas. Depois

John falou, sua voz foi um sussurro apenas por cima do vento.

—Me rompe o coração, sabe. —Tirou as mãos dos bolsos da

jaqueta e girou para ela—. Temos que falar do que aconteceu

antes na cozinha.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ficou surpreendida ante tal admissão, mas não

tinha vontade de falar daquele beijo. Não sabia por que a tinha

beijado ou por que ela tinha respondido como se tivesse perdido

a capacidade de dizer não. Sentiu frio nos pés e pensou que era

um bom momento para se retirar e ordenar seus pensamentos.

—É evidente que me sinto muito atraído por você. —

Georgeanne decidiu que podia esperar um pouco mais para deixar

que terminasse de falar—. Sei que disse que era imune a você e

que a encontro completamente resistível. Mas menti. É bela e

suave e, se as coisas fossem diferentes entre nós, daria um rim

por fazer amor com você. Mas não são, então embora me olhe e

pareça que estou a ponto de saltar em cima de você, quero que

saiba que não o farei. Tenho trinta e cinco anos e posso me

controlar. Não quero que se preocupe, tentarei me reprimir com

todas as minhas forças. —Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dito que daria

parte de seu corpo por estar com ela—. Quero te assegurar que

não a beijarei, nem a tocarei, nem saltarei sobre você. Acredito

que ambos estamos de acordo em que o sexo entre nós seria um

engano.

Embora estivesse de acordo com ele, se sentiu um pouco

decepcionada que pudesse se controlar.

—Tem razão, é obvio.

—Arruinaria tudo o que adiantamos em nossa relação.

—Certo.

Se voltou e a olhou.

—Se o ignorarmos, desaparecerá. — Deslizou o olhar por seu

cabelo e logo por sua cara.

—Acredita nisso de verdade?

Apareceu uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas de John que

lentamente sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, não acredito em nada — disse, tirando as mãos dos

bolsos para lhe cavar as bochechas entre as cálidas palmas de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation mãos. Com o polegar acariciou a pele fria e inclinou a testa

até apoiá-la na dela—. Sou um tio egoísta e te desejo — disse em

voz baixa—. Quero te beijar e te tocar e... —fez uma pausa e ela

viu o brilho pícaro em seus olhos—... Saltar sobre seu precioso

corpo. E, embora tenha trinta e cinco anos, encontro impossível

me controlar com você. Quero te possuir e não penso mais que

em fazer amor com você, sabe?

Ele a encantava a deixava sem fôlego e fazia desaparecer

toda resistência. Incapaz de falar, ela negou com a cabeça. John

seguiu falando.

—Ontem à noite tive um sonho muito luxurioso com você. Um

sonho selvagem. Fazíamos coisas que melhor não conto, porque se

o fizesse me meteria em problemas.

«Sonhou comigo?». Tratou de pensar algo inteligente e

provocador, mas não pôde. Todo pensamento racional tinha

abandonado sua mente quando disse aquilo de saltar sobre seu

precioso corpo. Sempre tinha pensado que seu corpo era

desajeitado e pouco atrativo.

—Então você tem que ser a sensata. Conto com você para me

dizer não. —Roçou sua boca com a dele e disse—: me diga que não

e a deixarei sozinha.

Ele estava muito perto, era muito bonito e o desejava muito

para ser sensata. Queria se meter debaixo de sua pele e nem

sequer considerou dizer não. Soltou a manta que caiu em um

atoleiro a seus pés. O pegou pelas lapelas abertas de sua jaqueta

e tomou impulso. Com a ponta da língua roçou levemente a linha

dos lábios de John e ele abriu a boca. O beijo que tinham

compartilhado antes tinha começado devagar, mas se tornou

ardente em poucos segundos. Este beijo foi muito mais longo.

Com as bocas abertas e as línguas entrelaçadas. Tinham toda a

noite pela frente e nenhuma pressa.

Tinha aprendido como agradar a esse homem anos antes. As

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que tinha aperfeiçoado até ser uma arte estavam

profundamente arraigadas em seu interior. Mas não sabia se

ainda podia paquerar com ele para voltá-lo louco. Georgeanne

levou as mãos a cós das calças de John e deslizou lentamente as

palmas sob a jaqueta, desde seu abdômen quente até seu peito.

Sob suas carícias se esticaram os duros músculos e John

pressionou sua boca mais profundamente na dela criando uma

sucção suave. Brincou com sua língua e ela sentiu que seu coração

pulsava com força. John deslocou uma de suas mãos aos quadris

de Georgeanne e a aproximou mais contra seu corpo.

Ela sentiu sua ereção contra o ventre. Era longa e dura. A

paixão e a satisfação feminina se fundiram, e Georgeanne sentiu

um batimento surdo na união de suas coxas. Se esfregou contra

ele e a paixão se transformou em uma espiral de fogo. A mão em

seu quadril ficou tensa, logo ele retirou os lábios.

—Foi boa há sete anos — disse enquanto a brisa da noite lhe

alvoroçava o cabelo—. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que agora

é melhor.

Georgeanne podia ter dito que não tinha praticado após. De

fato tinha tão pouca prática que não sabia o que responder. Sem

a distração de sua boca sensual e com o som de suas

desavergonhadas palavras ressoando em sua cabeça, ela sentiu

que o frio transpassava seu pulôver e sentiu um calafrio.

—Vamos — disse, a pegando pela mão. A atraiu para seu

corpo e juntos entraram na casa e fecharam a porta. John a

beijou brandamente nos lábios, logo tirou a jaqueta—. Tem frio?

—perguntou, jogando a jaqueta no sofá.

Georgeanne tinha um arrepio, mas não pelo frio.

—Estou bem — respondeu, esfregando os braços por cima do

pulôver.

—Acendo o fogo de todos os modos?

Não queria esperar mais para sentir seus lábios contra os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , mas não queria que parecesse que estava faminta dele.

—Se não for muito problema.

John lhe dirigiu um sorriso preguiçoso.

—OH, acredito que posso arrumar isso — disse, caminhando

até o suporte da chaminé e pressionando um interruptor. A

descarga alaranjada de uma chama inflamou o jorro de gás e

iluminou as lenhas falsas.

Georgeanne lhe correspondeu com outro sorriso.

—Acredito que isso é fazer armadilhas.

—Só para um boy scout e não sou.

—Deveria ter adivinhado. —Ela tentou ver através das

janelas, mas só podia ver seu reflexo. Sentiu um momento de

pânico enquanto tratava de recordar se vestia roupa íntima de

seda ou se a tinha trocado pela de algodão branco.

—O que? — perguntou John, ficando atrás dela—. Que não

sou um boy scout? —A pegou e a atraiu de novo contra seu

peito—. Ou que tenha um fogo falso?

Georgeanne olhou seu reflexo ondulado. Dirigiu a vista para a

aposta cara de John e já não lhe importou se vestia as calcinhas

do Hanes ou as de Vitória's Secret. Se arqueou um pouco para

trás e esfregou a nádega contra sua virilha.

—Seu fogo é falso, John?

Ele respirou fundo e sua risada afogada resultou um pouco

tensa quando respondeu:

—Se for boa, mostrarei mais tarde. —Ele a beijou no

cocuruto, logo pegou a borda do pulôver —. Mas por agora, me

mostre você. —O tirou pela cabeça e o deixou cair a um lado. O

primeiro impulso de Georgeanne foi levantar as mãos para

tampar os seios. Mas as manteve aos lados e ficou de pé ante ele

com a saia jeans e o sutiã azul de seda. Os dedos de John

acariciaram seu estômago, logo cavou os pesados seios com suas

fortes mãos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—É formosa — disse enquanto roçava com os polegares o

cetim que lhe cobria os mamilos—. Tão formosa que mal posso

respirar.

Georgeanne reconheceu a sensação. Também ela sentia como

se seus pulmões ficassem sem ar enquanto observava como as

mãos de John sopesavam seus seios. Se sentiu incapaz de

afastar a vista quando ele soltou o sutiã e deslizou lentamente as

alças pelos ombros. O cetim azul deslizou pelas curvas dos seios,

brilhando tenuamente sobre seus mamilos, logo caiu ao chão.

Subitamente envergonhada, Georgeanne tentou se ocultar de sua

vista se apertando contra seu peito para se ocultar de seu olhar

ardente. Mas ele moveu as mãos a sua cintura e a manteve onde

estava.

—Alguém poderia nos ver — disse ela.

—Não há ninguém fora. —Acariciou-lhe os mamilos

ligeiramente com a ponta dos dedos.

Georgeanne começou a ofegar.

—Poderia ter alguém.

—Não estamos ao nível da praia. Estamos a mais altura. —

Observou como lhe beliscava brandamente os enrugados mamilos

entre o polegar e o indicador e, de repente, já não lhe importou

nada. Poderia ter desfilado pelo terraço um ônibus cheio de

marinheiros e não teria importado o mínimo. Arqueou as costas e

levantou os braços para agarrar entre as mãos a cabeça de John.

Empurrou a língua em sua boca até separar seus lábios e lhe deu

um beijo ardente, ávido. Surgiu um gemido do mais profundo do

peito de John enquanto brincava com seus seios. Levantou-os e

apertou, logo moveu as mãos ao botão da saia. Deslizou pelos

quadris e as coxas a saia e a calcinha azul até que caíram a seus

pés. Ela se saiu dos objetos e os separou de um chute, ficando

nua por completo, seu traseiro nu apertado contra o zíper dos

jeans. Ao contrário dela, ele estava completamente vestido e o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation do tecido jeans contra sua pele lhe resultava muito erótico.

Inclinou os quadris e pressionou sua ereção contra ela enquanto

deixava uma trilha de quentes beijos a um lado da garganta.

Mordeu-a ligeiramente no ombro, e logo lambeu a pele com a

língua.

Georgeanne voltou a olhar à janela e no reflexo impreciso

observou como essas grandes mãos percorriam seu corpo.

Acariciava seus seios, o estômago, os quadris. Colocou um pé

entre os dela e fez pressão para lhe abrir as pernas. Logo

deslizou a mão entre as coxas abertas e a acariciou com

suavidade. Ela estava escorregadia ali onde seus dedos

acariciavam e essa carícia provocou nela uma agonia aguda. Suas

vísceras se fundiram. Suas mãos, sua boca, seus olhos ardentes.

Ela viu o reflexo de sua cara e não reconheceu à mulher que lhe

devolvia o olhar. A mulher da janela parecia drogada. Ouviu-se

gemer e temeu que se ele não parasse, alcançaria o clímax

sozinha. Não queria isso. O queria com ela.

Se permitiu saborear o prazer que lhe proporcionavam suas

mãos durante alguns segundos maravilhosos mais, logo girou e lhe

rodeou o pescoço com os braços. O beijou avidamente deslizando

o joelho nu pela coxa. Com os dedos percorreu sensualmente as

costas dele, então, ele a pegou por trás e pondo-a nas pontas dos

pés esmagou sua pélvis contra a dela. Georgeanne percorreu sua

garganta com a boca e saboreou sua pele. Ele gemeu e ela se

deixou deslizar sobre seu corpo até ficar de pé. Permitiu que

suas mãos vagassem pelo estômago de John até a beira da

camiseta, tirando-a dos jeans.

John levantou o braço por cima de seu ombro e segurando

uma dobra da camiseta, a tirou pela cabeça e a deixou cair a um

lado. Georgeanne baixou o olhar dos azuis olhos cheios de paixão

aos pequenos cachos escuros que cobriam o grande peito

musculoso. Seus mamilos ficavam uns centímetros por debaixo de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation bicos plainos cor café. Uma sombra de fino pêlo descia pelo

peito de John, rodeando o umbigo para desaparecer pelo cós dos

jeans.

—Se olhe — disse apenas com um sussurro. A voz de John

estava rouca pela luxúria—. É como o melhor presente que já

tenha tido, como todos os natais juntos em um só pacote.

Georgeanne lutou com o botão dos jeans até que o abriu.

—Você foi bom? — perguntou enquanto deslizava as mãos

dentro dos jeans.

Ele tomou fôlego com rapidez.

—Meu Deus, sim.

Ela apanhou o cós elástico da cueca e a desceu pelo ventre

plano.

—Nesse caso — o arrulhou, passeando um dedo sobre o

comprido e grosso eixo—. Como quer que seja com você? Boa ou

má?

O fôlego de John era um assobio agudo que saía de seus

pulmões quando pisou nos calcanhares de suas esportivas para

tirá-las. — Está me matando. Estou a ponto de agonizar.

—Não sei como seria se for boa, mas estive mais anos dos

que lembro vivendo com o pecado para mudar agora.

—Então serei má, não? —Lhe deslizou para baixo os jeans e

as cuecas, logo subiu as mãos pelas coxas nuas. Os músculos se

esticaram com dureza sob sua carícia e ela se recreou no efeito

que lhe provocava.

—OH, sim. —John tinha a voz rouca enquanto se saía de suas

roupas. Pegou a carteira das calças e a lançou sobre a mesa que

havia ao lado do sofá. Logo se plantou completamente nu diante

dela, um atleta alto, sólido e perfeitamente moldado por anos de

treinamento. Não havia nada suave nele. Sua profissão se

refletia nesse corpo poderoso.

Ela se aproximou lentamente a ele e a grossa cabeça de seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pênis lhe roçou o umbigo. Georgeanne percorreu o

abdômen com as mãos, e quando olhou aos olhos entrecerrados

de John, se deu conta que não tinha esquecido como agradar a

um homem. Não tinha esquecido como agradar a esse homem.

Fazia sete anos que lhe tinha ensinado como o deixar louco e ela

o recordava bastante bem. Se inclinou para frente e tocou com a

ponta da língua um bico do peito plaino que se contraiu sob seus

lábios ficando tão duro como o couro. John moveu as mãos até

sua nuca lhe atando o cabelo com os dedos.

—Está me matando. Estou a ponto de agonizar.

Georgeanne ficou nas pontas dos pés, deixando que as pontas

de seus seios lhe roçassem o peito.

—Então, que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma — sussurrou

enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha e se esfregava contra seu

corpo quente. Ela se entregou à tarefa de lhe mordiscar o

pescoço e o ombro, depois seguiu baixando enquanto deixava uma

trilha de beijos pela flecha de pêlo, se atrasou em seu estômago

para logo seguir baixando até o baixo ventre. Se ajoelhou diante

dele e o beijou, acariciou e adulou até que ele ofegou.

—Tempo — disse ele sem fôlego, a pegou pelos braços e a

puxou para pôr em pé.

—Nada de tempo — disse ela, lhe plantando as palmas das

mãos sobre o peito para empurrá-lo. Ele deu um passo atrás e ela

continuou—: Isto não é hóquei. —Ela seguiu empurrando-o até

que a parte posterior dos joelhos de John tropeçou com o sofá—.

E não sou um dos meninos. —Ele se sentou e ela se situou entre

suas coxas.

—Georgie, carinho, ninguém a confundiria com um dos

meninos, jamais. —Com uma mão lhe acariciou o traseiro, a

aproximando mais. Sugou-lhe um mamilo com sua cálida boca e

moveu a outra mão para avivar o fogo com seus dedos. Enquanto

lhe olhava beijar seu peito, uma crua emoção bombeou através de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation veias. Este era John, o homem que a fazia se sentir tão bela

e desejada. O homem que tinha arrancado seu coração e o tinha

devolvido nove meses mais tarde. Fechou os olhos e o atraiu mais

para ela. O segurou enquanto a tocava com mãos e boca, e pensou

que era suficiente. Quando notou que estava muito perto do

clímax, deu um passo atrás.

Sem dizer nada, ele alcançou a carteira da mesinha para

pegar uma camisinha envolta em papel de alumínio. Abriu o pacote

com os dentes, mas, antes de poder colocá-lo Georgeanne pegou

a camisinha.

—Nunca deixaria que um homem fizesse o trabalho de uma

mulher — disse ela e estirou a fina capa de látex por toda sua

longitude. Ela o sentiu pulsar em sua mão, preparado para

procurar a liberação. Logo ela ficou escarranchada sobre seu

colo e olhou seus olhos azuis. Lentamente descendeu sobre a

ereção.

Ele era grande e duro e, depois de várias tentativas, a

encheu por completo. Ela se sentou durante um momento com ele

profundamente enterrado em seu interior, sentindo como se

estirava para o acomodar. Ele estava quente e ela se sentia cheia

embora inquieta ao mesmo tempo. Os músculos do pescoço de

John estavam tensos e ela cravou os dedos nesses ombros duros.

John tinha os olhos entrecerrados e a mandíbula tensa.

Georgeanne o beijou nos lábios e logo começou a se mover. Já

fosse pelo implacável desejo que sentia ou por falta de

experiência seus movimentos foram torpes. Seus joelhos

afundavam no sofá e, quando ele empurrava, ela se elevava com

ele.

—Relaxa — disse John ao tempo que lhe cavava o traseiro—.

Tem tempo.

Georgeanne esmagou a boca contra a dele e gemeu com

frustração. Não podia relaxar e tinha chegado muito longe para

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation dispor de tempo.

John arrancou sua boca da dela, logo envolveu um braço ao

redor dela, segurando-a e girando com ela até depositá-la sobre

o sofá. Ele seguia profundamente enterrado no interior do corpo

dela. Colocou um joelho sobre o sofá deixando o outro pé apoiado

no chão.

—Nunca deixaria que uma mulher fizesse o trabalho de um

homem — disse, e se retirou. Um gemido angustiado escapou da

garganta de Georgeanne até que ele empurrou profundamente

em seu interior outra vez. Ela se pegou a ele enquanto investia

varias vezes, empurrando-a para o precipício.

Georgeanne pronunciou palavras incoerentes, palavras que

provavelmente a fariam envergonhar mais tarde, mas que não

podia nem queria deter agora.

—Assim, carinho — sussurrou ele enquanto se mergulhava

profundamente—. Me diga o que quer.

E ela o fez com todo luxo de detalhes. Ele ofegou e lhe cavou

a cara entre as mãos. Disse-lhe que era formosa e quão bem se

sentia dentro dela. Com cada empurrão a queimava viva, e, quando

ela chegou ao orgasmo, gritou seu nome. Seu corpo o ordenhou

com força e justo quando ela sentia que o clímax começava a

decrescer, voltou a se remontar de novo.

John fechou os olhos com força e vaiou entre dentes.

Respondeu aos gritos de Georgeanne com gemidos de satisfação.

Ele entrou nela uma última vez, e quando chegou ao clímax, seus

músculos se voltaram de pedra e amaldiçoou como um jogador de

hóquei.

Capítulo 14

John se sentou na beira da cama para calçar o tênis azul e

prata. O quarto parecia uma zona de guerra. Os lençóis estavam

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation em cima do colchão e a colcha e os travesseiros

estavam atirados ao chão. Uns pratos sujos com restos de

sanduíches de presunto pela metade estavam empilhados na

penteadeira, e a aquarela, que pendurava da parede e que John

tinha comprado a um artista local, tinha o marco quebrado.

Terminou de amarrar os tênis e ficou em pé. O quarto

cheirava a ela, a ele, a sexo. Passou por cima de uma pilha de

toalhas úmidas e pegou o walkman da penteadeira. Colocou os

fones de ouvido ao redor do pescoço e segurou o walkman no cós

das bermudas.

Selvagem. Era a única palavra que lhe ia à mente para

descrever a noite anterior. Sexo selvagem com uma bela e

fogosa mulher. A vida não podia ser melhor.

Só havia um problema. Georgeanne não era qualquer bela e

fogosa mulher. Não era alguém com quem tivesse tido um

encontro. Não era um ligue. E certamente não era uma dessas

mulheres que queriam se deitar com ele porque era jogador de

hóquei. Era a mãe de sua filha. As coisas estavam começando a se

complicar.

Saiu ao corredor. Se deteve diante do outro quarto e olhou

pela porta entreaberta. Georgeanne tinha os olhos fechados sob

a luz do amanhecer que se filtrava através das cortinas e sua

respiração era lenta e suave. Colocou uma camisola branca

abotoada até o pescoço que parecia tirada da casa da pradaria.

Embora aproximadamente quatro horas antes estivesse com o

traseiro ao ar, totalmente nua, na jacuzzi do banheiro principal

fazendo sua melhor imitação de uma rainha do rodeio. Depois de

um pouco de prática o tinha feito muito bem. Gostava

especialmente da forma em que balançava a pélvis contra a dele

enquanto sussurrava seu nome com essa erótica voz sulina dela.

Um movimento atrás de Georgeanne chamou sua atenção e

levantou o olhar para Lexie. Observou como ficava de lado e se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation um pouco com o lençol. Deu um passo atrás e se

encaminhou às escadas.

A noite anterior tinha lhe mostrado de novo outra parte de

seu passado, tinha lhe mostrado uma menina confundida e ferida,

e tinha agregado outra dimensão à forma em que a via adulta.

Não acreditava que ela tivesse tido intenção de mudar nada, nem

sequer sua opinião dela. Mas o tinha feito.

John entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma

vitamina de iogurte rico em carboidratos e proteínas. Fechando a

porta com o pé tirou a tampa da bebida energética e ligou a

secretária eletrônica. Subiu o volume, apoiou um quadril na

bancada e começou a tomar a bebida que o revitalizava. A

primeira mensagem era de Ernie, e enquanto escutava as queixa

de sempre de seu avô a respeito de ter que deixar uma

mensagem, pensou em Georgeanne. Pensou em sua voz quando

tinha falado casualmente sobre sua mãe. Tinha brincado sobre

quando sua avó tinha tratado de casá-la com um açougueiro de

Piggly Wiggly e sobre que pensava que era lenta por esperar o

amor de seu pai. Tinha dito como se lhe desse vergonha, como se

esperasse muito.

A secretária eletrônica emitiu um pip e a voz de seu agente,

Doug Hennessey, encheu a cozinha para informar a John da

reunião que tinha tido com Bauer. Tinha que se reunir com a

pessoa que lhe havia feito os patins a medida para se inteirar de

por que as botas tinham começado a lhe incomodar na última

temporada. John sempre tinha usado as do Bauer. Sempre o

faria. Embora não era tão supersticioso como alguns homens que

conhecia, era o suficiente para querer arrumar o problema em

vez de mudar de fabricante.

Tomou o resto da vitamina de iogurte, esmagou o pote com a

mão e o lançou ao lixo. A secretária eletrônica não emitiu

nenhuma mensagem mais e John saiu da cozinha. A névoa cobria o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ço e a praia. Os escassos raios matutinos que

transpassavam a névoa projetavam sua luz através das janelas da

sala de estar.

A noite anterior a tinha observado nessas janelas. Tinha

olhado como ia caindo a roupa de seu belo corpo e tinha gozado

com a paixão que lhe suavizava a boca e turvava os olhos. Tinha

observado como suas próprias mãos se deslizavam sobre essa

pele suave para segurar os lisos seios. Se observou se esfregar

contra seu corpo nu de cima abaixo, e quase tinha gozado ali

mesmo, nas cuecas B.V.D.

Em silencio John saiu ao terraço. Caminhava tão levemente

como lhe era possível ao descer as escadas à praia. Não queria

despertar Georgeanne. Depois da noite anterior supunha que

precisaria dormir.

E ele precisava pensar. Precisava pensar sobre o acontecido

e sobre o que ia fazer a partir desse momento. Não poderia

evitar Georgeanne, nem sequer embora quisesse. Gostava dela. A

respeitava por tudo o que tinha obtido na vida, em especial

agora, que a entendia um pouco melhor. E também compreendia

melhor por que sete anos antes não tinha dito nada sobre Lexie.

Ainda seguia magoado porque não tivesse dito, mas já não estava

zangado.

Mas não estar zangado e estar apaixonado eram coisas

diferentes. «Eu gosto dela». Esperava que não quisesse mais dele

porque não se acreditava capaz de dar mais de si mesmo. Tinha

estado casado duas vezes e nunca tinha amado a uma mulher.

As pessoas confundiam sexo com amor. John nunca o fazia.

Eram duas coisas totalmente diferentes. Amava seu avô. Amava

sua mãe. Era amor o que sentia por seu primeiro filho, Toby, e

agora por Lexie, um amor que gotejava do mais profundo de seu

ser. Mas nunca tinha estado apaixonado por uma mulher com o

tipo de amor que deixava um homem louco. Esperava que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pudesse manter separados amor e sexo. Acreditava

que poderia, mas se não fosse assim tratar com ela ia ser muito

difícil.

Deveria ter tido as mãos quietas, mas no que se referia a

Georgeanne lhe custava fazer o correto. Desejá-la tinha

complicado a vida, mas o sexo teria sido inevitável de todas as

maneiras. Podia se prometer que manteria as mãos quietas desde

esse momento, mas sabia por experiência que o mais provável era

que não o fizesse. Com Georgeanne isso nunca tinha sido possível.

Possuía um corpo de beldade e o sexo com ela era o melhor que

já tinha tido.

Os pés de John golpearam a areia molhada ao se deter, logo

se pegou o pé esquerdo por trás. Pegou o tornozelo e estirou o

quadríceps.

Sua relação já era difícil sem acrescentar mais complicações.

Era a mãe de sua filha e deveria lhe inspirar pensamentos puros.

Não devia pensar em beijar essa boca suave enquanto se

deslizava profundamente em seu interior. Tinha que se controlar.

Era um esportista disciplinado. Podia fazê-lo.

E se fraquejava...

John baixou o pé e estirou a outra perna. Não fraquejaria.

Nem sequer pensaria nisso. Não ia a sua casa duas vezes por

semana para desfrutar de seu corpo totalmente nu.

Georgeanne cobriu a boca ante um enorme bocejo enquanto

vertia o leite sobre uma tigela de Froot Loops. Colocou uma

mecha atrás da orelha e atravessando a cozinha colocou os

cereais sobre a mesa.

—Onde está John? — perguntou Lexie enquanto agarrava a

colher.

—Não sei. —Georgeanne se sentou em uma cadeira frente a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation filha e atou a bata. Pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o

queixo nas mãos. Estava muito cansada e tinha os músculos das

coxas doloridos. Não lhe tinham doído tanto desde umas aulas de

aeróbica às que tinha participado três dias por semana no ano

passado.

—Seguro que está correndo outra vez. —Lexie pegou uma

colherada de Froot Loops e a meteu na boca. Tinha feito uma

trança para dormir na noite anterior e, agora que tinha soltado,

tinha o cabelo encaracolado ao redor da cabeça como uma

autêntica afro. Um cereal verde caiu sobre seu pijama da

princesa Jasmine e ela voltou a jogá-la em sua tigela.

—É provável — respondeu Georgeanne, se perguntando por

que John precisava fazer exercício depois da noite anterior.

Fizeram amor em várias posições diferentes com um apoteótico

final na jacuzzi. Tinha lhe ensaboado por toda parte e tinha

beijado todos esses lugares conforme ia enxaguando. Ele tinha

retribuído lambendo todas as gotas de água de sua pele. Em

conjunto, diria que ambos tinham tido um treinamento realmente

exaustivo. Fechou os olhos e pensou nos fortes braços e o

esculpido peito de John. Imaginou a si mesma se esfregando

contra seu traseiro musculoso o tempo que lhe acariciava o duro

abdômen e sentiu um tombo no estômago.

—Talvez volte logo — disse Lexie, mastigando ruidosamente

seus cereais.

Georgeanne abriu os olhos. A imagem de John em couros se

evaporou sendo substituída pela de sua filha comendo com a boca

completamente cheia de cereais coloridos.

—Por favor, mastiga com a boca fechada — recordou a Lexie

automaticamente. Enquanto olhava a cara de sua filha, se sentiu

como uma desavergonhada. Ter esses tórridos pensamentos

diante de uma menina inocente era indecente e estava segura que

em alguma parte do mundo se considerava ilegal imaginar a um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation nu antes de ter tomado o primeiro café.

Georgeanne foi à cozinha e pegou da despensa uma bolsa do

Starbucks e um filtro de papel. John a tinha feito se sentir viva

de uma maneira que há muito tempo não se sentia. Tinha-a olhado

com olhos famintos, tinha-a feito se sentir desejada. Tinha

acariciado sua pele como se fosse uma delicada seda, tinha-a

feito se sentir formosa. O sexo com John tinha sido maravilhoso.

Entre seus braços se converteu em uma mulher segura de sua

própria sexualidade. Pela primeira vez desde a puberdade se

encontrava a gosto com seu corpo e jamais se sentiu segura com

um amante até esse momento.

Mas não importava quão maravilhoso tivesse sido o sexo com

John tinha sido um engano. Soube desde que a tinha beijado na

porta do quarto de hospedes lhe desejando boa noite. Tinha

sentido um tombo no coração. John não a amava e se

surpreendeu de quanto a tinha ferido sabê-lo.

Sabia desde o começo que ele não a amava. Nunca o tinha

dito, nem tinha insinuado que sentisse algo por ela que não fosse

luxúria. Não o culpava. A dor que sentia agora era culpa dela, e

era ela quem tinha que lhe pôr remédio.

Georgeanne encheu a cafeteira de água, pôs o filtro e

oprimiu o botão. Apoiou o quadril contra a bancada e cruzou os

braços. Tinha pensado que poderia amá-lo com o corpo, mas não

com o coração. Entretanto, essa ilusão se evaporou com a luz da

manhã. Sempre tinha amado John. Mas embora o admitisse ante

si mesma, não sabia o que fazer. Como ia poder vê-lo de forma

regular e fingir que não sentia nada mais que amizade? Não sabia

como fazê-lo. Só sabia que tinha que fazê-lo.

Soou o telefone, sobressaltando Georgeanne. A secretária

eletrônica emitiu um pip duas vezes e fez clique ao se conectar.

—Olá, John — disse uma voz masculina da máquina—. Sou

Kirk Schwartz. Sinto não ter me posto em contato com você

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Estive de férias as duas últimas semanas. De todos os

modos, tal e como me pediu, tenho uma cópia da certidão de

nascimento de sua filha diante de mim. Sua mãe a registrou com

pai desconhecido.

Georgeanne sentiu que se congelava por dentro. Olhou

fixamente ao aparelho.

—Se a mãe ainda está disposta a cooperar, não levará muito

tempo mudá-la. Falaremos de seus direitos legais e da custódia

quando voltar à cidade. Como comentamos a última vez, acredito

que o melhor no momento é manter contente à mãe até que

decidamos o que fazer legalmente. Ah..., e acredito que o fato de

que não soubesse nada de sua filha até recentemente e que lhe

faça um ingresso substancial além de colaborar em sua

manutenção o deixa em uma situação muito boa. Provavelmente

lhe dêem os mesmos direitos que se estivesse divorciado da mãe.

Discutiremos em profundidade quando voltar à cidade. Já

falaremos, nos vemos — acabou a mensagem e Georgeanne

piscou.

Olhou para Lexie e a observou aspirar um Froot Loop da

colher.

O tremor começou no peito de Georgeanne e se estendeu por

todo seu corpo. Levantou uma mão tremula e pressionou os lábios

com os dedos. John tinha contratado os serviços de um

advogado. Tinha lhe dito que não o faria, mas estava claro que

tinha mentido. Queria a Lexie, e Georgeanne lhe tinha dado o que

ele queria sem se preocupar de nada. Tinha deixado a um lado

suas dúvidas e tinha mimado em que John estivesse algum tempo

com sua filha com total liberdade. Fazia caso omisso a seus

medos porque queria o melhor para sua filha.

—Se apresse e termine os cereais — disse, se afastando da

bancada. Tinha que escapar, se afastar dessa casa e dele.

Aos dez minutos Georgeanne trocou de roupa, escovou os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e o cabelo, e tinha metido tudo dentro das malas.

«Manter contente à mãe...». Georgeanne se sentiu doente ao

pensar em quão contente a tinha tido a noite anterior. Deitar-se

com ela era ir muito além do que ditava o dever.

Cinco minutos mais tarde tinha carregado o carro.

—Vamos, Lexie — gritou, se voltando para à casa. Queria

estar bem longe quando John retornasse. Não queria enfrentar a

ele. Não confiava em si mesma. Ela tinha sido amável. Tinha

tratado de ser justa, mas não o faria mais. A cólera a inflamava

como um maçarico a um jorro de gás. Deixou-a arder e bulir por

suas veias. Preferia sentir fúria que a humilhação e a dor que

destroçavam sua alma.

Lexie saiu da cozinha vestida ainda com o pijama púrpura.

—Vamos a algum lugar?

—Para casa.

—Por que?

—Porque é hora de ir.

—John também vem?

—Não.

—Não quero ir ainda.

Georgeanne abriu a porta principal.

—Dá no mesmo para mim.

Lexie franziu o cenho e saiu da casa.

—Ainda não é sábado. —Fez beicinho enquanto descia da

calçada—. Disse que ficaríamos até no sábado.

—Há mudança de planos. Vamos antes para casa. —Subiu-a ao

banco do passageiro ate levantá-lo e colocou o cinto de

segurança, logo colocou uma camisa, umas bermudas e uma escova

de cabelo em seu colo—. Quando estivermos na estrada pode

trocar de roupa — explicou enquanto se colocava atrás do

volante. Ligou o motor e colocou a marcha ré.

—Esqueci uma Skipper na banheira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pisou no freio e se voltou para olhar sua filha.

Sabia que se não entrava de novo e pegasse a Skipper, Lexie se

preocuparia e zangaria e falaria disso todo o caminho até

Seattle.

—Qual?

—A que Mae me deu de presente de aniversário.

—Em que banheira?

—Na do banheiro que há ao lado da cozinha.

Georgeanne abriu bruscamente a porta do carro e saiu.

—O motor está ligado, então não toque em nada.

Lexie encolheu os ombros sem se comprometer.

Georgeanne correu pela primeira vez desde a infância. Voltou

correndo a casa e entrou no banheiro. A Skipper estava sentada

na bandeja do sabão na parede de azulejo, a pegou pelas pernas.

Deu a volta e quase se chocou com John. Estava na porta com as

mãos apoiadas no marco de madeira.

—O que passa Georgeanne?

O coração de Georgeanne deu um pulo. Odiou John. E se

odiou a si mesma. Pela segunda vez em sua vida tinha deixado que

a usassem. Pela segunda vez, tinha lhe causado tal dor que mal

podia respirar.

—Saia do caminho, John.

—Onde está Lexie?

—No carro. Nós estamos indo.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—Por quê?

—Por você. —Lhe colocou as mãos no peito e o separou de um

empurrão.

Ele se moveu, mas ela não tinha chegado muito longe antes

que ele a agarrasse pelo braço e a impedisse de chegar à porta

principal.

—Age assim com todos os homens com os que se deita ou

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation sorte só a tenho eu?

Georgeanne se voltou para ele e o pegou com sua única arma.

O golpeou no ombro com a boneca molhada. A cabeça da boneca

se desprendeu e voou até a sala de estar. Georgeanne fervia de

fúria e sentia que perderia a cabeça igual à pobre Skipper.

John olhou para cima da boneca sem cabeça em seu rosto. Suas

sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—O que há de errado?

A graça inata do Sul, as aulas de boas maneiras de Miss Virdi

e todos os anos de boa educação de sua avó foram frustradas no

inferno da sua ira

—Afasta sua asquerosa mão de mim, porco filho de puta!

John apertou sua presa e seus olhos brocaram os dela.

—Ontem à noite não pensava que fosse asqueroso. Posso ser

um filho de puta, mas não pelo que fizemos juntos. Ontem à noite

você estava quente e eu duro e o solucionamos. Talvez não tenha

sido a escolha mais sábia, mas foi a que tomamos. Agora o assuma

como uma adulta, pelo amor de Deus.

Georgeanne se soltou bruscamente e deu um passo atrás.

Desejou ser grande e forte para poder lhe socar com força.

Desejou ser de pensamento rápido para poder lhe soltar as

palavras mais fervorosas, dessas que poderiam cortar um

coração em rodelas. Mas não era fisicamente forte, nem de

língua rápida sob pressão.

—Se assegurou que estivesse muito contente ontem à noite,

não foi?

Ele piscou.

—Suponho que «contente» é uma palavra tão boa como

qualquer outra. Embora prefira «saciada», não discutirei se quer

utilizar «contente». Você estava contente. Eu estava contente.

Os dois estávamos plenamente contentes.

Ela o apontou com a Skipper sem cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—É um bastardo. Me utilizou.

—Genial. E quando foi isso? Foi enquanto colocava a língua em

minha boca ou quando me colocou as mãos nas calças? A meu ver,

nos utilizamos mutuamente.

Georgeanne o fulminou com o olhar através da neblina

vermelha que a envolvia. Não falava do mesmo, ele ainda não

havia ligado os pontos.

—Mentiu para mim.

—Sobre o que?

Em lugar de lhe dar a oportunidade de mentir outra vez,

Georgeanne foi à cozinha e rebobinou sua secretária eletrônica.

Logo apertou o botão de play e observou a cara de John enquanto

a voz de seu advogado enchia a silenciosa estadia. Seus traços

não mostraram emoção alguma.

—Está fazendo uma montanha de um grão de areia — disse

logo que a fita terminou—. Não é o que pensa.

—Não era esse seu advogado?

—Sim.

—Então qualquer outro contato entre nós se fará através dos

advogados. —Ela estava mortalmente tranqüila quando disse—:

Enquanto isso, se afaste de Lexie.

—Nem pense nisso. —Ele se abateu sobre ela. Um homem

grande e poderoso usando a força para tentar fazer valer sua

vontade.

Georgeanne não se intimidou.

—Não há lugar para você em nossas vidas.

—Sou o pai de Lexie, não um idiota imaginário chamado Tony.

Mentiu a ela sobre mim toda sua vida. É hora que saiba a

verdade. Não importa que problemas nós tenhamos, isso não

muda o fato que Lexie é minha filha.

—Não te necessita.

—E uma merda.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não o deixarei se aproximar dela.

—Não poderá me deter.

Sabia que era provável que estivesse certo. Mas também

sabia que faria algo para se assegurar de não perder sua filha.

— Se mantenha afastado — o advertiu uma última vez, logo

se voltou para sair com passos vacilantes.

Lexie estava na porta da cozinha. Ainda vestia o pijama e

ainda tinha o cabelo alvoroçado ao redor da cabeça. Cravava o

olhar em John como se jamais o tivesse visto. Georgeanne não

sabia quanto tempo levava ali, mas temia o que podia ter ouvido.

Pegou Lexie pela mão e a tirou arrastada da casa.

—Não faça isto, Georgeanne — gritou John—. Podemos

resolvê-lo. —Mas ela não se voltou. Já tinha lhe dado muito.

Tinha lhe dado seu coração, sua alma e sua confiança. Mas não

lhe daria o mais importante de sua vida. Podia viver sem seu

coração, mas não podia viver sem Lexie.

Mae recolheu o jornal do alpendre de Georgeanne, logo

entrou na casa. Lexie estava sentada no sofá com uma madalena

de framboesa na mão enquanto na televisão soava o tema musical

da tribo dos Brady. As madalenas de framboesa eram as

favoritas de Lexie e uma clara tentativa por parte de

Georgeanne de curar as feridas com açúcar. Mas depois do que

sua amiga tinha lhe contado por telefone na noite anterior Mae

não estava segura que um doce fosse suficiente.

—Onde está sua mamãe? — perguntou Mae, lançando o jornal

a uma cadeira.

—Fora — respondeu Lexie sem afastar os olhos da tela.

Mae decidiu deixar Lexie sozinha um momento e entrou na

cozinha para fazer uma xícara de café expresso. Logo saiu e

encontrou Georgeanne de pé ao lado do alpendre de tijolo

podando as rosas Albertine e lançando as flores mortas a um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation de mão. Durante os últimos três anos Mae tinha

observado como Georgeanne mimava as rosas para que cobrissem

a pérola que emoldurava a porta traseira. Uma profusão de

dedaleiras rosas e de delfinos cor lavanda se estendia dos pés de

Georgeanne até a cerca do jardim. O rocio matutino se pegava às

pétalas delicadas e molhava a arena da bata de Georgeanne. Sob

a seda laranja vestia uma camiseta enrugada e umas calças

brancas de algodão. Tinha o cabelo recolhido em um despenteado

coque e o esmalte cor malva das unhas de sua mão direita estava

picado como se Georgeanne o tivesse mordiscado. A situação com

Lexie era pior do que Mae tinha pensado.

—Dormiu um pouco ontem à noite? —perguntou Mae do último

degrau do alpendre.

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça e pegou outra rosa murcha.

—Lexie não fala comigo. Não me falou ontem no carro

enquanto vínhamos a casa e não me fala hoje. Não dormiu até ao

redor das duas da madrugada. —Lançou outra rosa ao carrinho

de mão—. O que está fazendo?

—Está vendo A tribo dos Brady — respondeu Mae, se

movendo pelo alpendre de tijolo. Deixou o café em uma mesa de

ferro forjado e se sentou na cadeira combinando—. Quando

chamou ontem à noite, não me disse que estivesse tão zangada

para não poder dormir. Ela não costuma se comportar assim.

Georgeanne deixou cair às mãos e olhou para Mae por cima

do ombro.

—Já te disse que não fala comigo. Já sei que ela não se

comporta assim. —Caminhou para Mae e deixou as tesouras de

podar em cima da mesa—. Não sei o que fazer. Tentei falar com

ela, mas me ignora. No princípio pensei que estava zangada

porque estava gostando de estar na praia e a obriguei a ir-se

dali. Agora sei que isso era simplesmente o que eu queria pensar.

Deve ter ouvido a discussão entre John e eu. —Georgeanne se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation cair na cadeira ao lado de Mae como se estivesse

afundada na miséria—. Sabe que lhe menti sobre seu pai.

—O que vai fazer agora?

—Tenho que contratar um advogado. —Bocejou e apoiou o

queixo nas mãos—. Não sei de onde vou tirar o dinheiro para

pagá-lo.

—Talvez John não peça a custódia. Talvez se falasse com ele,

ele...

—Não quero falar com ele — interrompeu Georgeanne,

parecendo de repente cheia de energia. Se endireitou na cadeira

e entrecerrou os olhos—. É um mentiroso e um trapaceiro e não

tem princípios de nenhum tipo. Se aproveitou de minha fraqueza.

Não deveria ter estado tantos anos sem manter relações

sexuais. Deveria ter te escutado. Tinha razão. Está claro que

explodi e me converti em uma ninfomaníaca. Não acredito que o

sexo seja o tipo de coisa que se deva conter até explodir.

Mae sentiu que ficava com a boca aberta.

—Explodiu!

—OH, por completo. Estalei em pedacinhos.

—Com o jogador de hóquei?

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça.

—Outra vez?

—Acredita que deveria ter aprendido a primeira vez.

Mae não soube o que dizer. Georgeanne era uma das

mulheres mais reprimidas que conhecia no que se referia ao sexo.

—Como ocorreu?

—Não sei. Nos levávamos bem e simplesmente passou.

Mae não se considerava uma promíscua. Só que não sabia

dizer «não» todas as vezes que deveria. Em troca, Georgeanne

sempre dizia não.

—Me enganou. Foi tão maravilhoso e bom com Lexie que o

esqueci. Bom, na realidade não me esqueci de quão falso pode

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a ser, só me permiti esquecê-lo.

Mae não acreditava no perdão e no esquecimento. Gostava do

Deus colérico do Antigo Testamento, os castigos divinos do tipo

«olho por olho». Mas se dava conta que um tio bonito como John

podia fazer que uma mulher passasse por cima algumas coisas,

como ser abandonada em um aeroporto depois de uma tórrida

noite de paixão, sobretudo se à mulher a atraíam cem

quilogramas de puro músculo, o que, claro está, não era o caso de

Mae.

—Nem sequer tinha que chegar tão longe. Lhe dei tudo o que

me pediu. Cada vez que queria ver Lexie, eu concordei. —A cólera

ressurgiu junto com as lágrimas de Georgeanne—. Não tinha que

se deitar comigo. Não sou um caso de beneficência.

O certo era que Mae não acreditava que nenhum homem

considerasse Georgeanne um caso de beneficência nem sequer

em seu pior dia, despenteada e desarrumada.

—Acredita que na realidade fez amor com você porque sentiu

lástima?

Georgeanne deu de ombros.

—Não acredito que na realidade fosse um sacrifício para ele,

mas sei que queria me manter contente até se reunir com seu

advogado e poder decidir o que fazer para obter a custódia de

Lexie. —cobriu as bochechas com as mãos—. É tão humilhante.

—O que posso fazer para ajudar? —Mae se inclinou para

frente e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Georgeanne.

Enfrentaria o mundo pelas pessoas que amava. Havia ocasiões em

sua vida em que tinha se sentido como se só tivesse feito isso.

Não era isso o que passava agora, mas quando Ray estava vivo, ela

tinha lutado todas suas batalhas, especialmente na escola

secundária quando tipos grandes e fornidos tinham pensado que

era divertido bater nele com toalhas molhadas. Ray tinha

acabado odiando o esporte e Mae aos esportistas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—O que quer que faça? Quer que fale com Lexie?

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Acredito que Lexie necessita tempo para ordenar seus

pensamentos.

—Quer que fale com John? Poderia lhe dizer como se sente e

talvez...

—Não. —limpou as bochechas com o dorso das mãos—. Não

quero que saiba que me fez mal outra vez.

—Poderia contratar a alguém para quebrar os dois joelhos

dele.

Georgeanne fez uma pausa antes de dizer:

—Não. Não nos chega o dinheiro para contratar um valentão

profissional e é muito difícil encontrar ajuda desse tipo sem

dinheiro. Olhe o que aconteceu a Tonya Harding. Mas obrigado

pela idéia.

—Bom... para que são os amigos?

—Já superei uma coisa assim com John. É obvio, então Lexie

não existia, mas o superarei outra vez. Embora ainda não saiba

como. —Georgeanne segurou a bata com firmeza e franziu o

cenho—. E além disso está Charles. O que vou dizer a ele?

Mae pegou seu café.

—Nada — respondeu e depois tomou um gole.

—Acredita que deveria lhe mentir?

—Não. Simplesmente não diga.

—O que digo se me pergunta?

Pôs o café sobre a mesa.

—Isso depende de quanto você goste dele.

—Pois eu gosto o bastante de Charles. Sei que não parece,

mas assim é.

—Então minta.

Georgeanne afundou os ombros e disse suspirando:

—Me sinto tão culpada. Não posso acreditar que me metesse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation cama com John. Nem sequer pensei em Charles. Talvez seja

uma dessas mulheres sobre as que leio no Cosmopolitan que

estragam as relações porque no mais profundo de seu ser

acreditam que não são dignas. Talvez esteja destinada a amar a

homens que não podem me corresponder.

—Ou talvez devesse deixar de ler o Cosmopolitan.

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Grande confusão montei. O que vou fazer?

—Superar. É uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheço. —

Mae bateu no ombro de Georgeanne. Tinha muita fé na força e

determinação de sua amiga. Sabia que Georgeanne não sempre

parecia uma mulher valente, mas sempre procurava a melhor

maneira de alcançar seus objetivos—. Ouça, eu te disse que

Hugh, o porteiro, me ligou enquanto estava no Oregón?

—O amigo de John? Para que?

—Queria sair comigo.

Georgeanne cravou um olhar incrédulo em Mae durante uns

momentos.

—Pensava que lhe tinha deixado claros seus sentimentos no

dia que o encontrou diante do hospital.

—O fiz, mas voltou a me chamar.

—Sério? Quererá que o golpeie com um stick.

—Sim, falamos disso.

—Bom, espero que o tenha nocauteado com delicadeza.

—Fiz.

—O que lhe disse?

—Diabos, que não.

Normalmente Georgeanne e Mae teriam discutido pelo rude

rechaço de Mae. Mas esta vez Georgeanne encolheu os ombros e

lhe disse:

—Bom, suponho que não terá que se preocupar que volte a

chamar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Voltou a fazê-lo, mas acredito que o fez só para me

incomodar. Me ligou para perguntar se ainda domava pitbulls.

—O que lhe disse?

—Nada. Bati o telefone, e só me ligou uma vez mais após.

—Bom, estou segura e que o melhor será nos manter

afastadas de todos os jogadores de hóquei. É o mais conveniente

para as duas.

—Isso não supõe nenhum problema para mim. —Mae pensou

em contar a Georgeanne algo sobre seu último noivo, mas ao final

decidiu não fazê-lo. Estava casado e Georgeanne tendia a

moralizar sobre coisas como essas. Mas Mae não sentia

escrúpulos de se deitar com o marido de outra mulher sempre

que não tivesse filhos. Não queria casar. Não queria olhar a cara

do mesmo homem todas as noites na hora do jantar. Não queria

ser sua criada nem parir seus bebês. Só queria sexo e os homens

casados eram perfeitos. Ela marcava as pautas e controlava

quando, onde e cada quanto tempo.

Nunca havia dito a Georgeanne que saía com homens casados.

Porque, embora aparentemente Georgeanne sentisse uma

absoluta debilidade carnal por John Kowalsky, às vezes podia ser

muito puritana.

Capítulo 15

Depois de horas de duro treinamento, treinadores e

jogadores ocupavam a pista ensaiando tiros ao gol. Depois de

estarem três dias concentrados, os Chinooks estavam prontos

para se divertir. Dois membros da equipe de porteiros estavam

de cócoras em extremos opostos da pista de patinação, olho

atento, em espera que alguém lançasse o disco para o gol.

Os sórdidos e brutos comentários e o constante «zas-zas-

zas» dos patins invadiam os ouvidos de John enquanto

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pelo gelo. As mangas de sua camiseta de

treinamento ondeavam enquanto serpenteava entre a marabunta

humana. Mantinha a cabeça alta enquanto deslizava o disco de

borracha junto à folha do stick. Sentiu como uma defesa novata

de terceira linha lhe jogava o fôlego no cangote e para evitar

ficar apanhado contra a barreira lançou um disparo baixo para

Hugh Miner.

—Engula isso agricultor — lhe disse enquanto carregava seu

peso nas lâminas dos patins para parar bruscamente diante do

gol. Uma fina orvalhada de gelo alcançou as joelheiras de Hugh.

—É minha ruína, velho — se queixou Hugh, lhe devolvendo o

disco de borracha. Logo olhou ao outro extremo da pista, se

encurvou outra vez e golpeou seu stick contra os postes da

portaria, recuperando sua compostura sem afastar os olhos do

resto dos jogadores.

John riu e patinou de retorno ao centro da ação. Ao terminar

o treinamento estava moído pelo esforço, mas feliz de ter

retornado à luta. Mais tarde no vestuário, entregou seus patins a

um dos kits homens para que estivessem afiados no dia seguinte

e tomou uma ducha.

—Ouça, Kowalsky — o chamou um ajudante de treinador da

porta do vestuário—. O senhor Duffy quer te ver quando estiver

vestido. Está com o treinador Nystrom.

—Obrigado, Kenny. —John atou os sapatos, passou pela

cabeça uma camiseta verde com o logotipo dos Chinooks e a

colocou dentro das calças azuis de náilon. Seus companheiros de

equipe perambulavam pelo vestuário com diferentes graus de

nudez falando de hóquei, contratos e as novas regras da NHL

como todos os princípios de temporada.

Não era estranho que Virgil Duffy pedisse a John que se

reunisse com ele, especialmente, quando o diretor geral da

equipe estava medindo o terreno para fichar um novo talento.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation era o capitão dos Chinooks. Era um veterano e ninguém

conhecia o hóquei melhor que os homens que havia jogando desde

que eram meninos. Virgil respeitava a opinião de John e John

respeitava a capacidade de Virgil para os negócios, embora às

vezes não estivessem de acordo. Nesses momentos discutiam por

um bom defesa de segunda linha. As boas defesas não eram

baratas e Virgil nem sempre estava disposto a pagar milhões por

um determinado jogador.

Enquanto se aproximava dos escritórios de direção John se

perguntou como Virgil reagiria quando se inteirasse da existência

de Lexie. Não acreditava que o velho se sentisse muito contente,

mas já não temia ser transpassado. Embora tampouco

descartasse a possibilidade por completo. Virgil podia ser tão

imprevisível como um vulcão. Quanto mais Virgil demorasse em

descobrir o que tinha acontecido sete anos antes, melhor. John

não mantinha Lexie em segredo de propósito, mas tampouco

acreditava que tivesse que esfregar a ela pelos narizes de Virgil.

Pensou em Lexie e franziu o cenho. Desde aquela manhã em

Cannon Beach, fazia já mês e meio, Georgeanne tinha mantido

Lexie separada dele. Ela tinha contratado a um advogado

elegante e preparado que tinha insistido em lhe fazer um teste

de paternidade. Logo, tinha atrasado o exame durante semanas,

mas no dia em que a prova pedida pelo tribunal devia ser

realizada, ela tinha mudado radicalmente de atitude e tinha

assinado um documento legal admitindo que ele era o pai. Com a

rubrica de Georgeanne, John foi declarado legalmente pai de

Lexie.

Tinham escolhido um assistente social de oficio para

entrevistar John e inspecionar sua casa flutuante. O mesmo

assistente tinha falado com Georgeanne e Lexie, e tinha

recomendado várias visitas curtas de apresentação entre o pai e

a menina antes de permitir a John ter Lexie durante períodos de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation mais longos. Ao final do período de apresentação, John

receberia a mesma custódia compartilhada que os pais que se

divorciaram e tudo isso sem nem sequer ter se apresentado

diante de um juiz. Uma vez que Georgeanne tinha reconhecido

legalmente a John como pai de Lexie, tudo tinha começado a se

mover com suma rapidez.

John endureceu o cenho. Por hora Georgeanne seguia tendo o

controle e embora não gostasse de jeito nenhum, era óbvio que

ela desfrutava com a experiência. Pois bem, que o fizesse

enquanto pudesse, porque ao final o que Georgeanne quisesse não

ia ter importância. Ela não queria que pagasse a manutenção da

menina, nem sequer a parte que lhe correspondia, nem o seguro

médico. Através de seu advogado tinha devotado muito dinheiro

e também o seguro completo. Queria manter sua filha e estava

disposto a pagar o que necessitasse, mas Georgeanne tinha

rechaçado tudo. Segundo seu advogado, ela não queria nada dele.

Mas não lhe ia ficar outra opção. Os advogados já estavam pondo

os pontos sobre os ís. Georgeanne teria que aceitar o que lhe

oferecia.

Não a tinha visto, nem tinha falado com ela desde aquela

manhã na casa da praia quando tinha ficado histérica por nada.

Tinha arruinado tudo se saindo de mãe para chamá-lo mentiroso

quando, realmente, não lhe tinha mentido. De acordo,

possivelmente a primeira noite quando tinha ido a sua casa

flutuante tinha mentido por omissão. Tinham concordado em não

colocar no meio aos advogados, mas duas horas antes que ela

tivesse aparecido em sua porta ele já tinha contratado Kirk

Schwartz. Já tinha uma idéia básica de seus direitos antes que

tivesse falado com ela essa noite. Talvez devesse ter lhe dito,

mas tinha acreditado que ficaria como uma pantera e que

trataria de o afastar de Lexie. E tinha estado certo. Apesar de

tudo, não mudaria o que tinha feito. Tinha que se informar. Tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation conhecer seus direitos legais no caso de que Georgeanne se

mudasse e se casasse ou o impedisse de ver Lexie. Tinha querido

saber quem figurava como pai no nascimento de Lexie. Tinha

querido saber tudo. O futuro de Lexie era muito importante para

ignorar seus direitos legais.

A imagem de Lexie na cozinha de sua casa em Cannon Beach

ainda permanecia viva em sua mente. Recordava a confusão de

sua cara e o olhar desconcertado de seus olhos quando o tinha

olhado por cima do ombro enquanto Georgeanne a arrastava pela

calçada. Ele não tinha querido que soubesse desse modo. Tinha

querido passar antes mais tempo com ela. E tinha querido que se

alegrasse tanto como ele pela notícia. Não sabia o que pensava

agora, mas o faria em pouco tempo. Em dois dias seria a primeira

visita legal.

John entrou nos escritórios de direção e fechou a porta

atrás dele. Virgil Duffy estava sentado em um sofá estofado no

Naugahyde e tinha posto um traje de linho da Quinta Avenida e

um bronzeado caribenho.

—Olhe isso — disse Virgil, mostrando a tela de um televisor

portátil—. Esse menino é feito de cimento.

Sentando atrás da escrivaninha, Larry Nystrom não parecia

tão entusiasmado como ele.

—Mas não sabe atirar com pontaria.

—A qualquer jogador lhe pode ensinar a afinar a pontaria.

Mas o que não pode é lhe ensinar coragem, e este já tem. —Virgil

olhou John e apontou com o dedo para a tela—. O que você opina?

John estava sentado no outro extremo do sofá e olhou a

televisão bem a tempo de ver um novato dos Florida Panther

encurralar Philly Flyer Eric Lindros contra a barreira. O

sessenta e quatro, Lindros, tomou seu tempo antes de ficar em

pé para patinar lentamente ao banquinho.

—Posso te dizer por experiência pessoal que golpeia muito

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . E também atira muito forte, mas não estou seguro que

tenha potencial. Quanto vale?

—Quinhentos mil.

John deu de ombros.

—Vale menos de quinhentos e necessitamos alguém como

Grimson ou Domi.

Virgil negou com a cabeça.

—Custam muito.

—Em quem mais estão pensando?

Virgil apertou botão de avanço rápido e os três homens

revisaram juntos outras partidas. O segundo treinador da equipe

se sentou em frente do Nystrom com um montão de papéis.

Enquanto o vídeo seguia passando, revisaram cada página.

—Seu índice de gordura corporal é menor de doze por cento,

Kowalsky. — O treinador fez o comentário sem levantar a vista.

John não estava surpreso. Não podia permitir o luxo de

deixar que o peso o fizesse mais lento ainda e se esforçou muito

para se manter em forma.

—E Corbet? — perguntou por um companheiro de equipe. No

treinamento lhe tinha dado a impressão que o lateral direito dos

Chinooks passou o verão comendo churrasco e atirando a pança.

—Deus Santo! — amaldiçoou Nystrom—. Seu índice é de vinte

por cento!

—De quem? — perguntou Virgil, apertando o botão de stop. O

vídeo deteve a fita e na tela apareceu um anúncio de uma

emissora local.

—Esse maldito Corbet — respondeu o treinador.

—Vou ter que pôr um maçarico debaixo desse traseiro de

gordura — ameaçou o treinador—. Terei que suspendê-lo ou o

enviar ao Jenny Craig.

—Encaminha a um endocrinologista — sugeriu John.

—O submeta a um dos regimes de Caroline — disse Virgil—.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation faz um de seus regimes fica de muito mau humor. —

Caroline era a esposa de Virgil há quatro anos e só era dez anos

mais jovem que seu marido. Pelo que John podia dizer, era uma

mulher agradável e pareciam felizes juntos —. Dê a ele um tigela

de arroz branco e um pedaço de frango grelhado antes de cada

partida, logo sente e desfruta vendo como chuta traseiros.

O anúncio terminou e uma voz que John não tinha ouvido em

quase dois meses soou na televisão.

—Voltou a tempo — disse Georgeanne da tela de doze

polegadas—. Estou a ponto de acrescentar um pouquinho de

pecado e não quererá perder isso.

—Que diabos... — resmungou John e se inclinou para frente.

Georgeanne abriu uma garrafa do Grand Marnier e serviu um

pouco em uma taça.

—Agora, se tiverem crianças, terão que reservar um pouco

do mousse antes de acrescentar o licor, ou pecado líquido como

chamava minha avó a todas as bebidas alcoólicas. —Seus olhos

verdes olharam à câmara enquanto sorria—. Se não puderem

tomar álcool por motivos religiosos, são menores de idade ou se

simplesmente preferem tomar seu pecado em um copo, podem

prescindir do Grand Marnier e acrescentar em seu lugar raspas

de laranja ralada.

Ele cravou os olhos nela como um estúpido roedor fascinado,

recordando a noite em que lhe tinha servido uma grande dose de

pecado. Logo, à manhã seguinte, o tinha esmurrado com uma

estúpida boneca e o tinha acusado de utilizá-la. Era uma lunática.

Uma louca vingativa.

Vestia uma blusa branca com um grande pescoço bordado e

um avental azul marinho preso ao redor do pescoço. Tinha o

cabelo retirado da cara e uns brincos de pérolas nas orelhas.

Alguém tinha se esforçado muito em submeter sua evidente

sexualidade, mas não importava. Estava ali de todos os modos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation olhos sedutores e nessa boca voluptuosa. E seguro que

não era o único que o via. Estava ridícula, como uma dos vigilantes

da praia jogando às conchas. A observou remover o mousse com a

colher em uma panela de porcelana e conversar sem cessar ao

mesmo tempo. Quando terminou, levantou a mão, abriu os lábios e

lambeu o chocolate dos nódulos. Ele se mofou porque sabia —

simplesmente sabia — que estava fazendo essa merda pela

audiência. Era uma mãe, pelo amor de Deus. As mães que

educavam meninas não deveriam se comportar como gatas sexys

na televisão.

O televisor ficou em branco de repente e John se deu conta

que Virgil estava presente pela primeira vez desde que a cara de

Georgeanne apareceu na tela. Parecia atordoado e um pouco

pálido sob o bronzeado. Mas, além da impressão, sua cara não

mostrava nada. Nem cólera, nem fúria. Nem amor, nem sequer

traição pela mulher que o tinha plantado ante o altar. Virgil se

levantou, lançou o controle ao sofá e saiu pela porta sem dizer

nada.

John o viu partir, logo centrou a atenção nos outros homens.

Estavam ainda falando do índice de gordura. Não tinham visto

Georgeanne, mas embora o tivessem feito, John não acreditava

que soubessem quem era. Pelo que significava para ele. Ou o que

significava para Virgil.

Georgeanne se sentia desfalecida. Tinha gravado seis

programas e lhe parecia que não tinha melhorado de um a outro.

Dizia a si mesmo que tinha que relaxar e se divertir. Não se

emitiam em direto assim se ficava muito nervosa, podia se deter

e voltar a começar. Mas apesar disso, os nervos lhe revolviam o

estômago enquanto olhava a câmara para confessar:

—Não sei se saberão, mas sou de Dallas, a terra dos chapéus

grandes. Estudei arte culinária de todas as partes do mundo, mas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation minhas esporas de cozinheira preparando pratos

mexicanos. Quando à maioria das pessoas falam de cozinha

mexicana, pensa em tacos cheios. Bom, hoje eu vou lhes ensinar

algo diferente.

Durante mais de uma hora Georgeanne picou mangas, chiles e

tomates. Quando terminou, mostrou um prato, simples mas

elegante, que já tinha preparado no forno com referências

texanas.

—Na semana que vem — disse, se detendo ao lado de um

floreiro de margaridas amarelas—, vamos abandonar

temporalmente a cozinha e lhes ensinarei como personalizar os

porta-retratos. É muito fácil e divertido. Espero ver todos.

A luz de cima da câmara piscou e Georgeanne soltou um

suspiro. Gravar o programa não tinha sido tão mau. Só lhe tinha

caído o lombo uma vez e se confundiu três vezes ao ler. Não

como no primeiro programa. O primeiro programa tinha requerido

sete horas de gravação. Tinham-no emitido dias atrás e estava

tão segura que seu mousse de chocolate tinha sido um fracasso

de audiência que nem sequer quis ver. Charles a tinha visto, é

obvio, e tinha assegurado que não a via nem gorda nem estúpida.

Mas não confiava em que não lhe estivesse mentindo.

Lexie passou por cima de vários cabos que havia no chão e

caminhou para Georgeanne.

—Vou ao banheiro — anunciou.

Georgeanne levou as mãos à costas e soltou o avental. Tinha

posto um microfone portátil.

—Espera um segundo e a acompanho.

—Posso ir sozinha.

—Já a levo eu — disse uma jovem ajudante de produção.

Georgeanne sorriu com gratidão.

Lexie franziu o cenho e pegou a mão da ajudante.

—Já não tenho cinco anos — se queixou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation observou a sua filha partir e tirou o avental pela

cabeça. Uma das condições que tinha posto para fazer o

programa era poder levar Lexie às rodagens. Charles tinha

estado de acordo e tinha nomeado Lexie como assessora criativa.

Lexie sugeria algumas idéias e, quando ia ao estúdio, ajudava

Georgeanne a preparar os pratos que se faziam de antemão para

mostrá-los ao final.

—Hoje esteve genial — a saudou Charles, emergindo do fundo

do estúdio. Ele esperou até que lhe tiraram o microfone para

rodear seus ombros com um braço—. A resposta dos

espectadores ao primeiro programa foi muito boa.

Georgeanne soltou um suspiro de alívio e o olhou. Ela não

queria que mantivesse o programa em antena por sua relação

pessoal.

—Está seguro que não o diz só para ser amável comigo?

Charles beijou brandamente a têmpora de Georgeanne.

—Estou seguro — e ela sentiu seu sorriso quando disse—: Se

a audiência descende, prometo que a despedirei.

—Obrigado.

—De nada. —Beijou-a no cocuruto e logo a soltou—. Por que

não vêm Lexie e você para jantar com Amber e comigo?

Georgeanne pegou a bolsa de cima do mostrador da cozinha

que era parte do estúdio de gravação.

—Não posso. John deve pegar Lexie esta noite para sua

primeira visita.

Charles juntou as sobrancelhas.

—Quer que a acompanhe?

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Estarei bem — disse, mas não acreditava. Temia sofrer

uma crise nervosa depois que Lexie se fosse e queria estar

sozinha se assim ocorria. Charles era um bom amigo, mas não

podia ajuda-la nesse tipo de situações.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ês dias depois de retornar de Cannon Beach tinha

informado a Charles sobre a viagem. De tudo exceto da parte do

sexo. Ele não tinha gostado de ouvir que tinha passado todo esse

tempo com John, mas tampouco tinha feito muitas perguntas.

Entretanto, tinha lhe dado o nome do advogado de sua ex-mulher

e voltado a oferecer o programa de televisão. Ela necessitava o

dinheiro e tinha aceitado com a condição de que os programas

fossem gravados em vez de em direto e de que Lexie pudesse

acompanhá-la.

Uma semana mais tarde assinou o contrato.

—O que parece a Lexie à idéia de passar mais tempo com seu

pai?

Georgeanne pendurou a bolsa em um ombro.

—O certo é que não sei. Sei que está um pouco confundida

que seu sobrenome seja agora Kowalsky. Custa-lhe trabalho

soletrá-lo, mas além disso não diz nada mais.

—Não fala dele?

Durante várias semanas depois de saber que John era seu

pai, Lexie tinha se mostrado fria e distante com Georgeanne.

Georgeanne tinha tratado de lhe explicar por que tinha mentido

e Lexie tinha escutado em silêncio. Logo tinha derrubado toda

sua cólera nela com palavras fervorosas que fizeram mal às duas.

Suas vidas nunca seriam a mesma. Mas pelo resto, voltava a ser a

mesma menina que era antes de conhecer John. Embora houvesse

momentos em que estava totalmente calada, Georgeanne não

tinha que perguntar o que pensava, já sabia.

—Eu disse que John viria recolhê-la para estar com ela esta

noite. O único que me perguntou foi quando a traria de volta.

Lexie retornou dos asseios e os três se encaminharam fora

do estúdio para a entrada dianteira do edifício.

—Adivinha Charles.

—O que?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Estou em primeiro. O nome de minha professora é senhora

Berger. Gosta dos hambúrgueres sem presunto. Eu gosto porque

é agradável e porque temos um mascote em nossa classe. É de

cor café com leite e tem umas orelhas pequenas. Todo mundo o

chama Stimpy. Eu queria que se chamasse Ponho, mas não

consegui. —Manteve uma contínua e agradável conversa todo o

caminho até o estacionamento. Mas durante o trajeto de carro

até a casa esteve muito calada. Georgeanne tratou de falar com

ela, mas era óbvio que estava em outro mundo.

De longe, Georgeanne viu o Range Rover de John estacionado

diante de sua casa. Estava sentado no alpendre dianteiro com os

pés separados e os antebraços apoiados nas coxas. Georgeanne

estacionou o carro no caminho de entrada e olhou ao assento do

acompanhante. Lexie tinha os olhos cravados na porta da

garagem e mordia o lábio inferior com os dentes. Suas pequenas

mãos agarravam com força a pasta que Charles lhe tinha dado

para que pudesse escrever idéias para os programas seguintes.

No papel tinha desenhado diversos cães e gatos, e tinha escrito

a palavra «mascotes».

—Está nervosa? —perguntou a sua filha, sentindo ela mesma

os nervos no estômago.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Se não quiser ir, não acredito que a obrigue —disse

Georgeanne, esperando que fosse verdade.

Lexie guardou silêncio um momento antes de perguntar:

—Acredita que gosta de mim?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Georgeanne. Lexie, que

estava sempre tão segura de si mesma, segura de que todo

mundo a queria, não estava segura de seu pai.

—É obvio que gosta. Gostou desde a primeira vez que a viu.

—Ah — foi tudo o que disse.

Saíram juntas do carro e subiram a calçada. Com o olhar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation atrás dos óculos de sol, Georgeanne o observou levantar.

Parecia informal e relaxado com umas calças beges de sarja, uma

camiseta branca e uma camisa xadrez que usava solta e sem

abotoar. Tinha o cabelo escuro mais curto que a última vez que o

tinha visto e a franja caía despenteado sobre a testa. Tinha o

olhar fixo em sua filha.

—Olá, Lexie.

Ela baixou a vista a sua pasta como se de repente estivesse

absorta em outra coisa.

—Olá.

—O que tem feito desde a última vez que a vi?

—Nada.

—Como vai na escola?

Não o olhava.

—Bem.

—Você gosta da professora?

—Não está mal.

—Como se chama?

—Senhora Berger.

A tensão era quase evidente. Lexie era mais amigável com o

carteiro que com seu pai e ambos sabiam. John levantou a vista

para Georgeanne com a acusação escrita em seus olhos azuis.

Georgeanne se enfureceu. Talvez não gostasse, mas nunca tinha

dito nenhuma só palavra má em seu contrário, ao menos, não

diante da menina. Que não estivesse disposta a se deitar e a se

deixar pisotear por ele não queria dizer que fosse tentar

influenciar Lexie de algum jeito. Também ela estava

surpreendida pelo incomum acanhamento de Lexie, mas conhecia

a razão. A causa de sua reserva estava diante dela com a forma

de um homem grandote e musculoso; agora não sabia como tratar

com ele.

—Por que não conta a John de seu mascote? — sugeriu ela,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation o tema do que mais Lexie falava ultimamente

—Temos um mascote.

—Onde?

—No colégio.

John não podia acreditar que esta fosse a mesma menina que

tinha conhecido em junho. Olhou-a e se perguntou onde estaria

sua charlatona filha.

—Quer entrar? — perguntou Georgeanne.

Ele teria preferido sacudi-la e lhe exigir que contasse o que

tinha dito a sua filha.

—Não. Não temos tempo.

—Onde vão?

Ele olhou os grandes óculos de sol de Georgeanne e pensou

em lhe dizer que não era assunto dela.

—Quero mostrar a Lexie onde vivo. —Alcançou a bolsa e a

tirou de Lexie—. A trarei de volta às nove — disse, e deu as

costas a Georgeanne.

—Adeus, mami. Te quero.

Georgeanne olhou para baixo e esboçando um falso sorriso

disse:

—Me dê um beijo, carinho.

Lexie ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo de

despedida em sua mãe. E enquanto observava, John soube que

queria o que Georgeanne tinha. Queria o amor e o afeto de sua

filha. Queria que o rodeasse com seus braços, que o beijasse e

lhe dissesse que o queria. Queria que o chamasse papai.

Tinha a segurança que assim que levasse Lexie a sua casa e

ela relaxasse, uma vez que estivesse longe da influência de

Georgeanne, voltaria a ser a menina que conhecia.

Mas isso não ocorreu. A menina que recolheu às sete era a

mesma menina que levou de retorno às nove. Falar com ela foi

como patinar através do gelo: suave e lento, e condenadamente

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Não havia dito nada sobre sua casa flutuante e

não tinha querido saber imediatamente onde estavam todos os

banheiros, o que o assombrou porque em Cannon Beach a situação

dos banheiros tinha parecido um assunto de estado.

Tinha lhe mostrado o quarto de convidados que tinha

preparado para ela, e lhe disse que iriam às compras e que lhe

compraria algo que quisesse. Tinha pensado que gostaria da idéia,

mas a menina só tinha assentido com a cabeça e tinha pedido sair

ao andar de baixo. Tinha mostrado um pouco de interesse pelo

navio então tinham saltado no Sundancer e tinham navegado

lentamente pelo lago. Tinha-a observado revisar a cabine e abrir

a geladeira compacta sob o console. Tinha-a subido a seu colo

para que pudesse dirigir o leme por si mesma. Lexie tinha

arregalado muito os olhos e, por fim, as comissuras de sua boca

tinham esboçado um sorriso, mas não tinha dito nada.

Quando a deixou na parte dianteira de sua casa duas horas

depois de recolhê-la, o estado de ânimo de John era similar as

nuvens que estavam se formando com rapidez no céu. Não

conhecia a menina com a que tinha passado a tarde, aquela não

era sua Lexie. Sua Lexie sorria e ria bobamente sem deixar de

falar pelos cotovelos.

Mal o Range Rover tinha aparecido e Georgeanne já estava

fora de sua casa caminhando para eles. Tinha posto um vestido

solto de renda que revoava ao redor de seus tornozelos quando

se movia e recolheu o cabelo em um coque alto.

Uma menina que estava no pátio em frente chamou Lexie e

agitou freneticamente uma Barbie de comprido cabelo loiro.

—Quem é? — perguntou John enquanto ajudava Lexie a

desabotoar o cinto de segurança.

—Amy — respondeu ela, abriu a porta, e saltou fora do Range

Rover —. Mamãe, posso ir brincar com Amy? Tem uma Barbie

Sereia nova, que quero que veja porque é exatamente a que eu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

Georgeanne observou John que estava rodeando o Range

Rover. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente antes de olhar a

sua filha.

—Vai chover.

—Por favor — implorou, pulando acima e abaixo como se

tivesse uma mola nos calcanhares—. Só uns minutos?

—Quinze minutos. — Georgeanne pegou Lexie pelo ombro

antes que pudesse sair correndo—. Que diz a John?

Lexie parou e o olhou à altura do estômago.

—Obrigado, John — disse virtualmente em um sussurro—. O

passeio foi bom.

Nada de beijos. Nem «te quero papai». Não tinha esperado

amor e afeto tão cedo, mas enquanto olhava ao cocuruto de

Lexie, soube que teria que esperar bastante mais do que pensava.

—Talvez na próxima vez vamos ao Key Areia e assim verá

onde trabalho — ao ver que sua idéia não era bem recebida

acrescentou—: ou podemos ir à alameda. — John odiava a

alameda, mas por ela faria algo.

Lexie franziu os lábios.

—De acordo — disse, logo caminhou para o meio-fio, olhou a

ambos os lados da estrada e, ao ver que não se aproximava

nenhum carro, cruzou—. Ouça, Amy — gritou —, adivinha o que

fiz hoje. Subi a um navio e passeamos até Gás Works Park, e vi

um peixe enorme que saltava fora da água e John tentou agarrá-

lo. John tem uma cama e uma geladeira em seu navio, e além me

deixou dirigir o leme um pouquinho.

John observou às duas garotinhas caminhar para a porta

principal da casa de Amy, logo girou para Georgeanne.

—O que lhe tem feito?

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e juntou as sobrancelhas.

—Não lhe tenho feito nada.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—E uma merda. Não é a mesma Lexie que conheci em junho.

O que disse a ela?

Ela cravou os olhos nele durante uns momentos antes de

sugerir:

—Entremos.

Ele não queria entrar. Não queria tomar chá e discutir as

coisas racionalmente. Não queria cooperar com ela. Estava

furioso e queria gritar.

—Estamos bem aqui.

—John, não penso ter esta conversa com você na grama de

diante de minha casa.

Devolveu-lhe o olhar, logo fez um gesto para que ela o

guiasse. Enquanto a seguia rodeando a casa, manteve o olhar em

sua nuca deliberadamente. Não queria notar como se movia. No

passado tinha apreciado como o movimento de seus quadris fazia

que o vôo de seus vestidos revoasse. Agora não estava de humor

para apreciar nada referente a ela.

Seguiu-a até o pátio traseiro onde destacava a cor bolo, um

caleidoscópio feminino típico de Georgeanne. As flores se

agitavam com a brisa da tormenta que estava se formando

enquanto um aspersor giratório regava a erva coberta de flores

brancas e azuis. Um carrinho de plástico, que reconheceu da

primeira vez que tinha visto Lexie, estava ao lado de um carrinho

de mão. Ambos estavam carregados com escova e flores mortas.

Quando percorreu o pátio com o olhar, se sentiu ferido pelo

contraste entre suas casas. A de Georgeanne tinha um pátio e um

balanço, um jardim de flores e uma grama que precisava ser

regada. Ela vivia em uma rua onde um menino podia montar a

bicicleta e onde a calçada era lisa para que Lexie patinasse. O

que John pagava por atracar a casa flutuante no porto era quase

o mesmo que Georgeanne pagava pela hipoteca. Ele tinha uma

grande vista e uma casa enorme, certo, mas não era um lar de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Não como este. Não tinha jardim, nem pátio, nenhuma

calçada lisa.

«Aqui vive uma família», pensou ele, enquanto via como

Georgeanne fechava a torneira de água que estava atrás das

flores de lavanda. «Sua família. Não. Não, sua família não. Sua

filha».

—Antes de nada — começou Georgeanne, se endireitando—,

nunca me acuse de fazer ou dizer nada que machuque Lexie. É

certo que eu não gosto de você, mas nunca falei nada mau sobre

você diante de minha filha.

—Não acredito.

Georgeanne deu de ombros e lutou por manter uma calma que

não sentia. Notava o estômago revolto enquanto John permanecia

impassível diante dela com tão bom aspecto que dava vontade de

comer-lhe com uma colher. Tinha pensado que poderia estar

perto dele e dirigi-lo, mas agora já não estava tão segura.

—Não me importa o que acredite.

—Por que não fala comigo como o fazia antes?

Ela podia lhe dar uma explicação, mas por que se incomodar?

Por que deveria lhe ajudar a afastar sua filha dela?

—Dê tempo a ela.

John negou com a cabeça.

—O dia que a conheci falava sem parar. Agora que sabe que

sou seu pai, mal diz uma palavra. Não tem sentido.

Mas sim tinha para Georgeanne. A única vez que se encontrou

com sua mãe tinha sentido terror que a rechaçasse e não tinha

sabido o que dizer ao Billy Jean. Georgeanne tinha vinte anos

naquele tempo e só podia imaginar como se sentiria uma menina.

O que acontecia com Lexie era que não sabia o que dizer a John

e lhe dava medo ser ela mesma.

John apoiou seu peso em um pé e inclinou a cabeça.

—Deve ter contado a ela um montão de mentiras sobre mim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que estava ressentida, mas não pensei que chegaria a isto.

Georgeanne rodeou a cintura com os braços e conteve a dor.

Que tivesse uma opinião tão baixa sobre ela a machucava embora

não deveria ser assim.

—Não é alguém para me falar de mentiras. Nada disto teria

ocorrido se não tivesse mentido sobre contratar um advogado.

Você é o mentiroso e ainda por cima é um esportista lascivo. Mas

nenhuma dessas razões é suficiente para que diga a Lexie coisas

más de você.

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou com os olhos

entrecerrados.

—Ahh... Agora estamos chegando à essência da questão. Está

de saco cheio pelo que aconteceu no sofá.

Georgeanne confiou em que não lhe acendessem as

bochechas, mas podia senti-las tão avermelhadas como as de uma

garota de secundária.

—Está insinuando que pelo que aconteceu entre nós trato de

pôr minha filha contra você?

—Caramba, não insinuo nada. Estou dizendo isso sem rodeios.

Está desgostosa porque não te enviei flores ou alguma panaquice

do estilo. Não sei, possivelmente despertou à manhã seguinte

querendo outro pó rápido na ducha e como não estava ali para lhe

dar isso se pôs feito uma fúria.

Georgeanne já não pôde conter mais a dor e explodiu.

—Ou talvez estivesse enojada por ter deixado que me

tocasse.

Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso ladino.

—Não estava enojada. Estava quente. Não tinha o bastante.

—Você se supervaloriza — zombou Georgeanne—. Não foi tão

memorável.

—Panaquice. Quantas vezes o fizemos? —perguntou, logo

sustentou em alto um dedo e contou—. No sofá. —Fez uma pausa

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation levantar outro dedo—. No futón do mezanino com as

estrelas iluminando seus seios nus. —Três dedos—. Na jacuzzi

com toda essa água quente golpeando nossos traseiros e se

derramando no chão. Tive que tirar o tapete no dia seguinte para

que não apodrecesse no chão. —Sorriu e sustentou em alto um

quarto dedo—. Contra a parede, no chão e em minha cama, o qual

conto como uma só porque só gozei uma vez. Entretanto, acredito

que você gozou mais vezes.

—Não o fiz!

—Sinto muito. Suponho que o confundo com a primeira vez no

sofá.

—Passou muito tempo nos vestuários — lhe disse apertando

os dentes—. Um homem de verdade não tem por que falar sobre

sua vida sexual.

Ele se aproximou um passo mais.

—Boneca, pela forma em que se comportou em minha cama

diria que sou o único «homem de verdade» que conhece.

Tudo o que lhe dizia parecia ricochetear contra seu duro

peito enquanto as palavras de John estavam rompendo seu

coração. Não ia ganhar, então se esforçou por parecer

aborrecida.

—Se você diz John...

Ele se moveu até que só os separaram uns centímetros e um

sorriso insolentemente presunçoso lhe curvou os lábios.

—Se me pedir isso de boas maneiras posso te deixar polir

meu stick. —Aproximou sua cara mais a dela e perguntou com voz

sedosa—: Você quer dirigir o Zamboni?

Georgeanne agüentou o tipo e o olhou com fixidez. Desta vez

não ia perder os nervos e o insultar até ficar sem respiração

como no Oregón. Elevou o queixo um pouco e lhe disse com um

acento sulino cheio de censura:

—Está se pondo em ridículo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation entrecerrou os olhos.

—E talvez se fosse um pouquinho mais amável quando está

vestida, já estaria casada a estas alturas.

O mesmo de sempre, John invadia todo o espaço. Tomava

todo seu ar, mas conseguiu encher seus pulmões com o ar cheio

do aroma de sua pele e seu aftershave.

—É você o que me aconselha? Se casou com uma stripper

quando estava bêbado.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás de repente e retrocedeu um

passo. Ela podia deduzir por seu olhar que suas palavras

finalmente tinham dado no alvo.

—Certo — disse ele—. Realmente sempre me comportei como

um boneco de pano ante um par de tetas grandes. —Girou o pulso

e olhou o relógio—. Nunca passei isso tão bem desde que quebrei

o tornozelo em Detroit, mas agora tenho que ir. Estarei de volta

na sábado para recolher Lexie. Tem preparada às três. — Mal lhe

dirigiu outro olhar enquanto se ia.

Georgeanne levou uma mão à garganta e o viu caminhar para a

porta traseira. Ela tinha ganhado. Finalmente tinha vencido John.

Não sabia como o tinha feito, mas definitivamente tinha chutado

esse enorme ego.

Sentiu uma opressão no peito e se dirigiu à escada do

alpendre posterior da casa para sentar no último degrau.

Sim, tinha ganhado, mas por que não se sentia melhor?

Capítulo 16

—Esta sim que é gorda — resmungou Mae enquanto levava o

Kahlua com creme até os lábios e bebia um gole. Uma brilhante

sandália negra pendurava precariamente dos dedos de seu pé

direito enquanto o balançava. Por cima da borda do copo

observou o Chevy que passava lentamente pela frente dela

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e expulsando um montão de fumaça negra. Agitou a

mão diante da cara e se perguntou se não teria sido um engano

sentar no terraço. Desde essa mesinha tinha uma vista muito

clara de qualquer que se dirigisse para a barra do antigo bar de

jazz. O fluxo melodioso do saxofone deslizava através das

portas abertas e enchia o escuro entardecer do centro da

cidade. Ao redor dela, os casais falavam do mesmo que a maioria

dos habitantes de Seattle: chuva, café e Microsoft.

Voltou a pôr a bebida na mesa e jogou uma olhada ao relógio.

—Não vem — disse a si mesma enquanto calçava com

brutalidade a sandália. Era sexta-feira a noite. E, para variar,

não tinha tido que trabalhar, mas parecia que pintou os lábios e

os olhos para nada. Inclusive tinha posto um vestido. Um bonito

vestido negro sem absolutamente nada debaixo. Estava

congelando e seu último amante, Ted, era o sujeito que não dava

sinais de vida.

Provavelmente sua esposa o teria retido, pensou, segurando a

bolsa. Normalmente não levava bolsa, mas essa noite não tinha

onde levar o dinheiro; nem sequer na roupa íntima. Pegou uma

nota de dez e a deixou sobre a mesa. Não ia esperar mais. Não

estava tão desesperada.

—Olá, o que faz uma garota como você em um lugar como

este?

Mae levantou o olhar e abriu a boca para dizer à mosca azul

que se esfumasse. Mas em vez disso franziu o cenho e disse:

—E pensar que acreditava que a noite não podia ir pior.

Hugh Miner riu e se dirigiu aos homens que estavam com ele.

—Siga adiante — disse, segurando uma cadeira da mesa de

Mae—, me reunirei com vocês em um momento.

Mae observou como rodeava a mesa e pegou a bolsa.

—Já ia.

—Pode ficar e tomar uma taça, não?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não.

—Por que não?

«Porque estou congelando», pensou.

—Por que ia querer fazê-lo?

—Porque eu convido.

As taças grátis nunca tinham sido um incentivo para Mae,

mas justo nesse momento uma garçonete ruiva se aproximou da

mesa e começou a se fazer de tola. Gorgojeou se esfregou

contra o ombro de Hugh e, em resumo, fez de tudo menos ficar

de joelhos para lhe fazer uma mamada. Era bonita, com grandes

olhos azuis e um corpo precioso, pediu a Hugh um autógrafo, mas

para sua surpresa ele declinou.

—Mas te direi que faremos, Mandy —disse à garçonete—. Se

me trouxer um copo e... — se interrompeu e fixou o olhar em

Mae—. O que está bebendo? — perguntou.

Ela não podia sair. Não agora. Não quando Mandy a estava

fulminando com os olhos. As mulheres nunca estavam ciumentas

de Mae Heron.

—Kahlua com creme.

—Se me trouxer um copo e uma Kahlua com creme, estaria

realmente agradecido — terminou.

—Como agradecido?

Ela olhou ao redor, logo se apoiou nele e lhe sussurrou ao

ouvido.

Hugh riu baixo.

—Mandy — disse—, de verdade não estou interessado e isso

que está me propondo está proibido pela Lei em alguns estados.

Embora tenha vindo com o Dmitri Ulanov que é estrangeiro e não

sabe que poderiam prendê-lo por isso que sugere. Possivelmente

aceite sua oferta.

Quando ela riu e partiu, Hugh se reclinou no assento e fixou

o olhar no traseiro de Mandy.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Acreditava que não estava interessado — recordou Mae.

—Não há nada mau em olhar — disse, centrando a atenção em

Mae—, mas não é tão bonita como você.

Mae estava segura que ele dizia isso a todas as mulheres que

conhecia e não se sentiu adulada.

—O que queria fazer com você?

Hugh negou com a cabeça e seus olhos avelã brilharam.

—Pois não saberia te dizer.

—Sempre é tão discreto?

—Sim. — tirou a jaqueta de couro e a passou por cima da

mesa. Seus ombros pareciam muito largos sob a camisa de cores.

—Me vê um arrepio daí? — perguntou enquanto aceitava

agradecida a jaqueta. Ficava enorme e a sentiu quente sobre os

ombros. E tinha o aroma almiscarado desse homem.

Ele sorriu.

—Seus músculos são notáveis, sim.

Mae não teve que perguntar de que montículos falava, ela já

os tinha sentido se esticar antes e tinha passado vergonha.

—Vai responder minha pergunta? —perguntou.

—Que pergunta?

—O que faz uma garota como você em um lugar como este?

—Como eu?

—Sim. —Ele sorriu—. Doce. Encantadora. Suponho que

atrairá a um montão de homens com essa sua personalidade tão

cálida.

Ela não acreditou que estivesse sendo gracioso.

—Quer saber de verdade por que estou aqui?

—Por isso perguntei.

Podia mentir ou inventar algo. Mas no final decidiu

impressioná-lo com a verdade. Arregaçou os punhos da jaqueta e

se apoiou na mesa.

—Espero a meu amante casado, vamos ter sexo duro toda à

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation no Marriott.

—Merda!

Tinha-o deixado aniquilado, bom. Agora seria de esperar que

lhe largasse um cilindro sobre a integridade, um homem que

suspeitava que levaria a quebra ao Departamento de Moralidade.

—Toda a noite?

Decepcionada por essa reação, ela se reclinou.

—Bom, íamos ter sexo duro, mas não apareceu. Suponho que

não pôde escapar.

A garçonete se aproximou para deixar as bebidas na mesa.

Quando colocou a cerveja de Hugh diante dele, sussurrou-lhe

algo ao ouvido. Ele negou com a cabeça e procurou a carteira no

bolso traseiro das calças, logo lhe duas dois notas de cinco.

A garçonete mal se afastou quando Mae perguntou:

—O que queria desta vez?

Hugh levou a cerveja aos lábios e tomou um longo trago antes

de posá-la com suavidade sobre a mesa.

—Saber se John ia aparecer esta noite.

—E virá?

—Não, mas embora estivesse aqui, ela não é seu tipo.

Mae tomou um gole de sua bebida.

—E qual é seu tipo?

Hugh sorriu.

—Sua amiga.

Quando ele sorria e lhe iluminavam os olhos dessa maneira,

Mae podia entender por que algumas mulheres o encontravam tão

atrativo.

—Georgeanne?

—Sim. —Rodeou o pescoço da garrafa com os dedos—. Gosta

de mulheres como ela. Sempre foi assim. Se não fosse assim, não

o estaria passando tão mal. O deixou destroçado.

Mae quase se engasgou com a bebida. Lambeu o licor de café

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation lábio e murmurou:

—Que o deixou destroçado? Georgeanne é uma pessoa

estupenda e ele converteu sua vida em um inferno.

—Eu não sei nada disso. Só conheço a versão de John, bom, a

verdade é que ele não fala de sua vida com ninguém, mas sei que

quando se inteirou da existência de Lexie ficou gelado. Esteve

uns dias tenso e com os nervos a flor da pele. Só falava dela.

Cancelou uma viagem a Cancún que levava meses preparando e

passou também da Taça Mundial. Em vez disso convidou Lexie e

Georgeanne a sua casa do Oregón.

—Só porque queria conseguir com mentiras que Georgeanne

confiasse nele para arruína-la, nos dois sentidos.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Não sei o que aconteceu no Oregón, mas tem sentido o que

você está insinuando.

—E sobre isso de que ele está ...

—Mae? —Uma voz masculina os interrompeu. Ela girou à

esquerda e elevou o olhar para encontrar Ted que estava de pé

ao lado da mesa—. Sinto o atraso, mas tive problemas para

chegar a tempo.

Ted era baixo e magro e Mae se fixou pela primeira vez que

usava as calças muita subidas. Parecia muito adoentado ao lado

do pedaço de homem sentado do outro lado da mesa.

—Olá, Ted — Mae o saudou e logo apresentou a Hugh—. Este

é Hugh Miner.

Ted sorriu e estendeu a mão ao conhecido porteiro.

Hugh nem sorriu nem deu a mão a Ted. Levantou e olhou

fixamente ao homem de menor tamanho.

—Só lhe vou dizer isso uma vez — disse com voz acalmada—.

Vai pro inferno ou te darei uma surra.

O sorriso de Ted e sua mão caíram ao mesmo tempo.

—O que?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Se se aproximar de Mae outra vez, o golpearei até que não

seja mais que um coto ensangüentado.

—Hugh! — ofegou Mae.

—Logo quando sua esposa vá ao hospital para identificar seu

corpo — continuou—, contarei a ela por que tive que te chutar o

traseiro.

—Ted! — Mae ficou de pé se colocando entre os dois

homens—. Está mentindo. Não vai te fazer mal.

Ted passou o olhar de Hugh ao Mae, logo sem dizer nenhuma

palavra girou sobre os calcanhares e virtualmente correu rua

abaixo. Mae soltou a jaqueta de Hugh na mesa e se aproximou

dele. Fechando o punho começou a lhe dar murros no peito.

—É um valentão! —As pessoas que estavam sentadas perto

começaram a olhá-la, mas não se importou.

—Ai. —Ele levantou a mão e esfregou o peito—. Para ser tão

pouca coisa, bate bastante forte.

—O que te passa? Era meu encontro — se enfureceu Mae.

—Sim, e deveria estar agradecida. Que verme.

Ela sabia que Ted era um pouco verme, mas era um verme

atrativo. Além disso, tinha demorado três meses para encontrá-

lo e nem sequer o tinha provado. Pegou a bolsa da mesa e olhou ao

final da rua. Se apurasse, ainda poderia alcançá-lo. Quando

estava partindo, sentiu que uns dedos lhe apertavam o braço com

força.

—Deixa que se vá.

—Não. —Mae tratou de liberar o braço, mas não pôde—.

Maldito seja — amaldiçoou enquanto via se desvanecer a última

possibilidade de alcançar Ted—. Seguro que já não me ligará

mais.

—Seguro que não.

Ela franziu o cenho ante a cara de risada de Hugh.

—Por que fez isso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation deu de ombros.

—Eu não gostei.

—O que? — Mae riu sem humor—. E a quem importa se você

gosta ou não? Não necessito sua aprovação.

—Não é o homem que necessita.

—Como sabe?

Lhe sorriu.

—Porque te asseguro que esse homem sou eu.

Desta vez a risada de Mae soou divertida.

—Deve estar brincando.

—Estou falando a sério.

Não acreditou.

—É exatamente o tipo de homem com o que não saio nunca.

—Que tipo?

Ela olhou o braço que ele segurava com força.

—O dos machões musculosos e egocêntricos. Homens que

acreditam que podem manipular aos que são menores e mais

fracos que eles.

Hugh lhe soltou o braço e pegou a jaqueta da mesa.

—Não sou um egocêntrico e não trato mal às pessoas.

—Sério? E que acaba de passar com o Ted?

—Ted não conta — pôs a jaqueta sobre os ombros de Mae

outra vez—, mas seguro que ele sim tem essa síndrome dos que

manipulam aos fracos e pequenos. Seguro que bate em sua

mulher.

Mae o olhou com o cenho franzido diante de tão escandalosa

hipótese.

—E o que passa comigo?

—Com você?

—Me trata mal.

—Carinho, você sim que me trata como se fosse um martelo

de demolição.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation -lhe o pescoço de sua jaqueta até o queixo e pôs as

mãos sobre seus ombros.

—E acredito que você gosta de mim mais do que quer admitir.

Mae o percorreu com o olhar e fechou os olhos. Isto não

podia estar passando.

—Nem sequer me conhece.

—Sei que é formosa e que penso todo o tempo em você. Me

sinto muito atraído por você, Mae.

Seus olhos se abriram de par em par.

—Por mim? — Os homens como Hugh não se sentiam atraídos

por mulheres como ela. Era um ás do esporte. E ela era uma

garota de peito plano muito magra que não tinha tido nenhum

encontro até depois do bacharelado—. Não tem graça.

—Não acredito que tenha. Eu gostei de você desde a primeira

vez que a vi no parque. Por que acredita que estive te ligando?

—Pensei que fazia isso com todas as mulheres.

Ele riu.

—Não. Só a você. Você é especial.

Por um momento Mae se permitiu acreditar. Por um momento

se sentiu adulada pelos cuidados desse grande esportista, mas

não tinha intenção de sair com ele. O momento durou até que

recordou como se colocou com ela a primeira vez que se viram.

—É realmente imbecil — disse ela.

—Espero que me dê à oportunidade de te fazer mudar de

idéia.

Pegou-lhe o pulso.

—Asseguro que não tem graça.

—Nunca pensei que fosse gracioso. Normalmente sou eu

quem rechaço às garotas. Nunca tinha me sentido atraído por

alguém que me odiasse.

Estava tão sério que ela quase acreditou.

—Eu não o odeio — confessou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Bom, isso é um princípio, acredito. —Ele deslizou as mãos

dos ombros ao pescoço de Mae e lhe inclinou o queixo com os

polegares—. Ainda tem frio?

—Um pouco. —O calor dessas mãos na garganta se estendeu

até seu ventre. Estava surpreendida e um pouco pasmada ante

essa reação.

—Quer que peguemos as bebidas e entremos?

A surpresa se transformou em confusão.

—Quero ir para casa.

A decepção apareceu na careta que Hugh esboçou e moveu as

mãos à parte superior de seus braços.

—A acompanharei ao carro.

—Vim de táxi.

—Então a levo para casa.

—De acordo, mas não o convidarei a entrar — disse ela. Havia

mulheres que podiam considera-la promíscua, mas ainda tinha

suas regras. Hugh Miner era bonito e tinha êxito, mas, embora

se comportasse como um perfeito cavalheiro, não era seu tipo.

—Isso depende de você.

—Digo a sério. Não pode entrar.

—Certo. Se quiser, prometo que nem sequer descerei da

moto.

—Moto?

—Bom, vim na Harley. Vai se encantar. —Passou o braço

sobre os ombros e se dirigiram para a entrada do bar—. Antes

tenho que procurar Dmitri e Stuart para lhes dizer que vou

embora.

—Não posso montar com você em uma moto.

Se detiveram na entrada e deixaram passar a um grupo na

frente.

—Claro que pode. Não deixarei que caia.

—Não estou preocupada por isso. —Ela o olhou à cara

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pela luz alaranjada da lâmpada que havia em cima da

porta—. É que não uso roupa de baixo.

Ele ficou gelado durante uns segundos, logo sorriu.

—Bom quem diria. Já temos algo em comum. Eu tampouco.

John seguiu Caroline Foster Duffy através do corredor da

grande casa de Virgil, em Bainbridge. Tinha o cabelo loiro com

fios cinza e umas pequenas rugas tinham aparecido nas

comissuras de seus olhos. Era uma dessas mulheres

suficientemente afortunadas para maturar com graça e

sabedoria. Tinha a sabedoria de não lutar contra a idade nem

com uma tintura azul nem com cirurgia plástica e a graça para se

manter bela aos sessenta e cinco anos.

—Virgil está te esperando — disse enquanto atravessavam a

sala de jantar. Se deteve ante uma porta de folha dupla de

mogno e olhou para John com a preocupação brilhando em seus

olhos azul claro—. Vou ter que pedir que sua visita seja o mais

curta possível. Sei que Virgil o chamou para te ver esta noite,

mas leva um par de dias trabalhando mais duro que o normal.

Está cansado, mas não descansa. Sei que lhe acontece algo,

embora não me diz o que é. Sabe que pode ser? É algo da equipe?

—Não sei — respondeu John. Estava no segundo ano de um

contrato de três e não tinha que se preocupar das negociações

até o ano seguinte, então duvidava que Virgil o tivesse chamado

para discutir sobre seu contrato. E, além disso, não se ocupava

das negociações em pessoa, pagava a uma agência de

representantes esportivos para que se encarregassem de seus

assuntos profissionais.

—Acreditei que queria me falar das futuros inscrições —

disse, embora pensava que o desejo de Virgil de falar com ele em

pessoa resultava estranho, sobretudo, uma sexta-feira a noite.

Caroline franziu o cenho antes de se voltar para abrir a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation do escritório.

— John chegou —anunciou, entrando no escritório de Virgil.

John a seguiu a uma sala decorada com couro e madeira cor

cereja, esculturas de pescadores japoneses e litografias de

Currier e Ives. As diferentes texturas davam impressão de

riqueza e bom gosto—. Mas só o deixo ficar meia hora -

continuou Caroline—. Logo o acompanharei à porta para que possa

descansar.

Virgil levantou a vista dos papéis dispersos pela escrivaninha.

—Fecha a porta ao sair — foi o que respondeu a sua esposa.

Ela não disse nada, mas apertou os lábios em uma fina linha

ao sair da sala.

—Por que não se senta? —Virgil apontou uma cadeira no lado

contrário da escrivaninha.

John escrutinou a cara do ancião, e soube por que o tinha

chamado. A amargura e a fadiga tinha feito aparecer umas

grandes olheiras sob os olhos de Virgil. Nesse momento

aparentava os setenta e cinco anos que tinha. John se sentou em

uma poltrona de couro e esperou.

—O outro dia parecia genuinamente surpreso ao ver

Georgeanne Howard na televisão.

—Estava.

—Não sabia que fazia um programa aqui em Seattle?

—Não.

—Como é isso, John? Sei que se conhecem bem.

—Parece que, pelo que se vê, não nos conhecemos tanto —

respondeu John, se perguntando o que Virgil sabia exatamente.

Virgil pegou uma folha de papel e a passou por cima da

escrivaninha.

—Este papel diz que está mentindo.

John pegou o documento e rapidamente examinou a cópia da

certidão de nascimento de Lexie. Aparecia como o pai de Lexie,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que o agradava, mas não gostava que farejassem em sua vida

pessoal. Lançou o papel em cima da escrivaninha e enfrentou ao

olhar do Virgil.

—Onde obteve isto?

Virgil agitou a mão para tirar a importância da pergunta de

John.

—É verdade?

—Sim, é. Onde a conseguiu?

Virgil encolheu os ombros.

—Contratei a alguém para investigar um pouco Georgeanne e

imagina minha surpresa quando vi seu nome. —Sustentou em alto

vários documentos legais junto com a aceitação de John de sua

paternidade. Virgil não os entregou, mas não precisava fazê-lo.

John tinha uma cópia em casa—. Ao que parece teve uma menina

com Georgeanne.

—Isso já sabia, por que não deixa de sandices e vai ao fundo?

Virgil soltou os papéis.

—Essa é uma das coisas que sempre gostei em você, John.

Não anda com rodeios. —E sem afastar o olhar, perguntou—:

Teve relações sexuais com minha noiva antes ou depois que me

deixasse plantado no altar me fazendo parecer um velho tolo e

ridículo?

Embora John não gostava que farejassem em seu passado ou

em sua vida pessoal, nessa ocasião pensava que a pergunta de

Virgil era algo justo. O respeitava o suficiente para acreditar

que merecia uma resposta.

—Conheci Georgeanne depois que o abandou no casamento.

Nunca a tinha visto antes; saía da casa quando eu ia e me pediu

que a levasse. Não usava vestido de noiva e não sabia quem era.

Virgil se recostou na cadeira.

—Mas o averiguaria em algum momento.

—Sim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—E apesar de saber, deitou com ela.

John franziu o cenho.

—Obviamente. —Tal e como estavam às coisas, tinha feito um

grande favor a Virgil levando Georgeanne do casamento. Ela

podia ser muito mesquinha e John não acreditava que Virgil se

tomasse nada bem que lhe dissessem que não era memorável na

cama. Não como John. Virgil estava melhor sem ela. Ela podia

conseguir que um homem se sentisse ardente e duro para logo

fazê-lo se envergonhar de si mesmo ao lhe recordar com aquela

voz doce e afiada seu segundo casamento com uma stripper. Era

muito cruel, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

—Quanto tempo foram amantes?

—Não muito. — Conhecia Virgil e sabia que não o tinha

chamado para ouvir os detalhes suculentos—. Deixa de rodeios e

vai ao fundo.

—É um jogador de hóquei condenadamente bom e nunca me

importou onde coloca o membro. Mas quando fodeu Georgeanne

me fodeu .

John se levantou e durante um segundo considerou saltar

sobre a escrivaninha e golpear Virgil até lhe fazer perder o

sentido. Se não tivesse sido tão velho, o teria feito. Georgeanne

era a mulher mais sedutora e ardente com a que tinha estado,

mas não era uma mulher para transar e esquecer. Era muito mais

que isso para ele e não merecia que falassem dela como se fosse

lixo. Com muita dificuldade reprimiu a cólera.

—Ainda não foi a fundo.

—Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks ou pode ter

Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas.

John não gostava que o ameaçassem nem que se metessem

em sua vida.

—Está me ameaçando com um transpasse?

Virgil estava mortalmente sério quando lhe disse:

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Só se me força a fazê-lo.

John considerou dizer a Virgil que se fosse a merda e dar um

chute em seu velho traseiro enrugado. Cinco meses antes o teria

feito. Embora John adorasse jogar nos Chinooks e não se via

jogando em outra equipe, não respondia bem às ameaças. Mas

agora tinha muito a perder. Acabava de descobrir que tinha uma

filha e acabavam de lhe dar a custódia compartilhada.

—Georgeanne e eu temos uma filha, então talvez deveria me

esclarecer o que entende por «ter».

—Pode ver sua filha tudo o que queira — começou Virgil—.

Mas não toque na mãe. Não saia com ela. Não case com ela, ou

você e eu teremos problemas.

Se Virgil o tivesse ameaçado assim há um ano ou tão somente

uns meses atrás, o mais provável era que tivesse forçado um

transpasse. Mas como podia exercer de pai com Lexie se tinha

que se mudar a Detroit, a Nova Iorque ou inclusive a Los

Angeles? Como podia ver Lexie crescer se não viviam no mesmo

estado?

—Demônios, Virgil — disse, observando-o—, não sei quem

desagrada mais ao outro, se Georgeanne a mim ou eu a ela. Se

tivesse me perguntado isso na semana passada, poderia ter

economizado preocupações e me tivesse economizado o passeio

até aqui. Quero Georgeanne quão mesmo a um grão no traseiro e

ela me quer ainda menos.

Os olhos cansados de Virgil chamaram John de mentiroso.

—Você recorda o que te disse.

—Não sou propenso a esquecer. —John o olhou pela última

vez, logo girou e saiu do escritório. Saiu da casa com o ultimato

de Virgil ressoando em seus ouvidos. «Pode ter sua carreira com

os Chinooks ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas

coisas».

Esperou a balsa durante quinze minutos e quando chegou a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation casa flutuante, o absurdo da ameaça de Virgil fez que

esboçasse um sorriso. Supunha que o velho pensava que tinha

encontrado a vingança perfeita. E poderia ter sido, mas John e

Georgeanne nem sequer podiam tolerar estar juntos na mesma

sala. Forçá-los a estar juntos teria sido um castigo mais

apropriado.

Timbres, sinos, gritos, chiar de aros e copos quebrados

ressoaram nos ouvidos de John enquanto via como Lexie se

chocava com violência contra árvores, subia às calçadas e

atropelava aos pedestres.

—Sou bastante boa — gritou ela por cima desse caos.

Cravou a vista na tela diante de Lexie e sentiu que

começavam a lhe palpitar as têmporas.

—Tome cuidado com essa senhora velha - advertiu muito

tarde. Lexie a atropelou fazendo-a voar pelos ares.

John não gostava muito nem dos vídeo-games nem das salas

de jogos. Não gostava dos centros comerciais, preferia comprar

o que necessitava por correio, e tampouco estava acostumado a

ir ver filmes de desenhos animados. A partida terminou e John

girou o pulso para olhar o relógio.

—Já é hora de ir.

—Ganhei, John? — perguntou Lexie, mostrando a pontuação

na tela. No dedo médio, tinha posto um anel de prata com

filigranas que lhe tinha comprado em uma joalheria do Pike

Agrada Market, e no assento junto ao dela estava o gato de

cristal que lhe tinha comprado em outra loja. A parte de trás do

Range Rover estava carregada de brinquedos e só estavam

matando o tempo antes que ele e Lexie entrassem no cinema para

ver "O Corcunda de Notre Dame".

Estava tratando de comprar o amor de sua filha. Era tenaz. E

não se importava. Compraria-lhe algo, passaria horas em dúzias

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation salas de jogos ou vendo filmes da Disney, se com isso

conseguia que sua filha o chamasse «papai» uma só vez.

—Quase ganhou — mentiu, pegando a mão dela—. Pega o gato

—acrescentou; logo se dirigiram à saída da sala de jogos. Faria

algo por ter diante dele à antiga Lexie.

Quando a tinha pego antes em sua casa, tinha-a encontrado

na porta sem rastro de sombras ou ruges. Era sábado, e embora

preferia vê-la sem maquiagem, estava tão desesperado para que

voltasse a ser a menina que tinha conhecido em junho que lhe

tinha sugerido que colocasse um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Ela

tinha declinado a sugestão com uma sacudida de cabeça.

Poderia ter tentado falar com Georgeanne de novo sobre o

incomum comportamento de Lexie, mas não estava em casa

quando foi procurar à menina. Segundo a babá, que usava um

piercing no lado direito do nariz, Georgeanne estava trabalhando,

mas voltaria para casa antes que ele retornasse com Lexie.

Talvez pudesse falar com Georgeanne mais tarde, pensou

enquanto se dirigiam ao cinema. Possivelmente por uma vez,

poderiam se comportar como adultos razoáveis para poder

decidir o que era mais conveniente para sua filha. Sim,

possivelmente poderiam. Mas havia algo em Georgeanne que fazia

aflorar seus piores instintos e o desejo de se enfrentar com ela.

—Olhe! —Lexie parou bruscamente e cravou o olhar na

cristaleira da loja em frente. Atrás do cristal vários gatinhos

com listras rodavam como bolas peludas e se perseguiam ao

redor de um raspador em forma de poste. Eram uns seis gatos

recém-nascidos e ela os observava maravilhada, John espiou um

vislumbre da garotinha que tinha roubado seu coração em

Marymoor Park.

—Quer entrar e dar uma olhada rápida? — perguntou.

O olhou como se tivesse sugerido um delito grave.

—Mamãe diz que eu não... — se interrompeu e lhe dedicou um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation —. Certo. Entrarei com você.

John abriu a porta da loja de animais para deixar sua filha

entrar. A loja estava vazia com exceção de uma vendedora que

escrevia algo em uma caderneta atrás do mostrador.

Lexie passou com John o gato de cristal que lhe tinha

comprado, logo caminhou para a jaula e se deteve diante. Colocou

a mão dentro e moveu os dedos. Imediatamente, um listrado gato

amarelo a pegou e lhe envolveu seu pequeno corpo peludo ao

redor do pulso. Ela riu bobamente e levantou o gatinho a seu

peito.

John colocou a figura de cristal no bolso do peitilho de seu

pólo azul e verde, e logo se ajoelhou ao lado de Lexie. Arranhou

ao gatinho entre as orelhas e com os nódulos roçou o queixo de

sua filha. Não saberia dizer o que era mais suave.

Lexie o olhou tão excitada que mal podia se conter.

—Eu adoro, John.

Ele tocou a pequena orelha do gatinho e voltou a acariciar o

queixo de Lexie.

—Pode me chamar papai — lhe disse, contendo o fôlego.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Lexie piscaram uma vez, duas

vezes, logo ela escondeu um sorriso na parte superior da cabeça

do gatinho. Apareceu uma covinha em sua pálida bochecha, mas

não disse nenhuma só palavra.

—Todos esses gatinhos já estão vacinados — anunciou a

vendedora atrás de John.

John olhou a ponta das esportivas enquanto a decepção lhe

embargava o coração.

—Só estamos olhando —disse enquanto se levantava.

—Posso lhes deixar esse gatinho listrado por cinqüenta

dólares. É uma pechincha.

John acreditava que com a obsessão de Lexie pelos animais

se Georgeanne tivesse querido que tivesse um, já o teria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—Sua mãe provavelmente me mataria se aparecer em casa

com um gatinho.

—E um cachorro? Justo acaba de me chegar um pequeno

dálmata.

—Um dálmata? —Lexie os ouviu—. Tem um dálmata?

—Venham por aqui. —A vendedora apontou para uma parede

de canis de vidro.

Lexie devolveu o gatinho à jaula com suavidade e se moveu

para os canis. Os cubículos de vidro estavam vazios com exceção

do dálmata, um cão esquimó na parte de trás e um rato grande

sobre uma tigela de comida.

—O que é isso? —perguntou Lexie, mostrando o rato quase

sem cabelo com enormes orelhas.

—É um chihuahua. É um cão muito pequeno.

John pensou que não deveriam chamá-lo cão. Tremia-lhe todo

o corpo e parecia patético, era uma vergonha para a raça canina.

—Tem frio? — perguntou Lexie, pressionando a testa contra

o vidro.

—Espero que não. Trato de mantê-lo muito quente.

—Deve estar assustado. —Colocou a mão no canil e disse—:

Tem saudades de sua mamãe.

—OH, não — disse John enquanto recordava como tinha tido

que resgatar um peixe no Pacífico. Mas não se via fingindo salvar

a um tremulo cão estúpido—. Não, não tem saudades de sua

mamãe. Gosta de viver aqui sozinho. Com certeza gosta de passar

a noite em seu prato de comida. Com certeza está sonhando algo

agradável agora mesmo, que se estremece porque está sonhando

que há um forte vento.

—Os chihuahuas são uma raça nervosa — informou a

vendedora.

—Nervosa? —John apontou para o cão—. Está dormido.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.A mulher sorriu.

—Só necessita um pouco de calor e muito amor — disse; logo

se dirigiu a umas portas de vaivém. Uns segundos mais tarde a

parte de trás do canil de vidro se abriu e um par de mãos

agarraram ao cão.

—Temos que ir se queremos chegar a tempo ao filme. —John

disse muito tarde. A mulher voltou e pôs o cão nos braços de

Lexie.

—Como se chama? — perguntou Lexie enquanto olhava aos

pequenos e brilhantes olhos que lhe devolviam o olhar.

—Não tem nome — respondeu a mulher—. É seu dono quem

deve colocar — deixou de tremer. —Lexie esfregou a bochecha

contra a cara do cachorro e lhe lambeu a orelha.

A pequena língua rosada do cão saiu como uma flecha e

lambeu o queixo de Lexie.

—Gosta.

John olhou o relógio, desejando que Lexie e o cão se

separassem.

—O filme vai começar. Temos que ir já.

—Já o vi três vezes — disse sem afastar os olhos do cão—. É

um cachorro precioso — disse com um acento arrastado muito

parecido ao de sua mãe—. Me dê um beijo.

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça, se sentindo de repente

como um piloto de avião tentando aterrissar com um só motor—.

Nada de beijos.

—Deixou de tremer. —Lexie esfregou a bochecha contra a

cara do cachorro e lhe lambeu a orelha.

—Tem que devolvê-lo.

—Mas o quero e me quer. Não posso ficar com ele?

—OH, não. Sua mãe me mataria.

—Não lhe importará.

John ouviu a mentira na voz de Lexie e se ajoelhou a seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Podia sentir como o outro motor de seu avião imaginário

começava a falhar. Tinha que pensar rapidamente algo antes de

se estrelar contra o chão.

—Sim, fará, mas sabe o que? Comprarei uma tartaruga para

você e pode te-la em minha casa, e cada vez que venha pode

brincar com ela.

Com o cão feliz entre os braços, Lexie se apoiou no peito de

John.

—Não quero uma tartaruga. Quero ao pequeno Ponho.

—Ponho? Não pode pôr esse nome nele, Lexie. Não é seu.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Lexie e lhe

tremeu o queixo.

—Mas o quero e me quer.

—Não prefere ter um cão de verdade? Podemos olhar cães

de verdade no próximo fim de semana.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Este é um cão de verdade. Mas algo pequeno. E não tem

mamãe, e se o deixo aqui sentirá minha falta e passará muito mal.

— As lágrimas lhe empaparam as pestanas quando soluçou—. Por

favor, papai, me deixe conservar a Ponho.

O coração de John colidiu contra suas costelas e ameaçou

sair pela garganta. Olhou a cara lastimosamente triste de sua

filha e finalmente se estrelou. Ardeu. Foi incapaz de impedi-lo.

Era tolo, mas o tinha chamado «papai». Pegou a carteira e

entregou o dinheiro a feliz vendedora.

—De acordo — disse, a pegou e a estreitou entre seus

braços—. Mas sua mamãe vai nos matar.

—Sério? Posso ficar com Ponho?

—Suponho que sim.

Seu pranto se incrementou e enterrou a cara no pescoço de

seu pai.

—É o melhor papai do mundo — gemeu e ele sentiu a umidade

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a pele—. Serei boa pra sempre. —Seus ombros tremeram,

o cão tremia e John temeu ficar a tremer também—. Te quero,

papai — sussurrou.

Se não fazia algo rápido, começaria a chorar igual a Lexie.

Começaria a chorar como uma garota ali mesmo, diante da

vendedora.

—Eu também te quero — disse, logo pigarreou—. Também

compraremos comida.

—E provavelmente necessitarão uma gaiola — informou a

vendedora pegando o cartão de crédito—. E como tem muito

pouco cabelo também um suéter.

Quando John carregou Lexie, Ponho e os acessórios do cão

no Range Rover, tinha quase mil dólares a menos na conta.

Enquanto atravessavam a cidade para Bellevue, Lexie falou sem

parar e cantou canções de ninar ao cão. Mas quanto mais se

aproximavam de sua rua, mais calada estava. Quando John

estacionou ao lado da calçada, o silêncio enchia o carro.

John estendeu a mão a Lexie para sair do veículo e tampouco

falaram enquanto caminhavam pela calçada. Se detiveram sob a

luz do alpendre olhando a porta fechada, pospondo o momento

em que teriam que enfrentar Georgeanne com esse rato tremulo

nos braços de Lexie.

—Vai se pôr como uma louca —informou Lexie apenas em um

sussurro.

John sentiu como sua mão agarrava a dele.

—Sim, vai nos xingar.

Lexie não o corrigiu. Só inclinou a cabeça e disse:

—Sim.

«Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks ou pode ter

Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas». Quase riu.

Inclusive embora admitisse que estava loucamente apaixonado

por Georgeanne, acreditava que depois dessa noite sua carreira

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tão segura como Fort Knox.

A porta se abriu e a predição de John sobre as salpicaduras

de merda se fez realidade. Georgeanne passou o olhar de John a

Lexie, logo ao cão que tremia nos braços de sua filha.

—O que é isso?

Lexie se calou e a deixou falar com John.

—Ah, entramos em uma loja de animais...

—OH não! — gemeu Georgeanne—. A deixou entrar em uma

loja de animais? Não pode deixa-la entrar. Da última vez que

entrou chorou tanto que vomitou.

—Bom, o lado bom, é que d esta vez não ficou doente.

—O lado bom? —Georgeanne apontou os braços de Lexie e

gritou—: É isso um chihuahua?

—Isso é o que disse a vendedora, mas eu não estou muito

convencido.

—Devolva.

—Não, mãe. Ponho é meu.

—Ponho? Já lhe pôs nome? —Olhou para John e entrecerrou

os olhos—. Estupendo. Ponho pode viver com John.

—Não tenho pátio.

—Tem coberta. Com isso basta.

—Não pode viver com papai porque então só poderia vê-lo nos

fins de semana, e não poderia lhe ensinar a se comportar.

—Ensinar a quem? A Ponho ou a seu papai?

—Isso não tem graça, Georgie.

—Sei. Devolva, John.

—Oxalá pudesse. Mas a vendedora disse que não se pode

devolver. Não posso devolver Ponho. —Via Georgeanne ali de pé

tão bonita como sempre e muito, muito zangada. Mas pela

primeira vez desde Cannon Beach não queria brigar com ela. Não

queria provocá-la mais—. Sinto muito, mas Lexie começou a

chorar e não pude dizer não. Colocou nome e chorou em meu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ço e quando quis me dar conta, já tinha dado a vendedora

meu cartão de crédito.

—Alexandra Mae, entra em casa.

—Ho-Ho - disse Lexie, logo abraçou seu cão, agachou a

cabeça e passou correndo diante de sua mãe.

John se moveu para segui-la, mas Georgeanne lhe cortou o

passo.

—Falei a essa menina durante cinco anos que não pode ter um

mascote até que cumpra dez. A leva umas horas e volta para casa

com um cão sem cabelo.

Ele levantou sua mão direita.

—Sei e sinto muito. Prometo que comprarei toda sua comida

e Lexie e eu o levaremos para adestrar.

—Posso pagar sua maldita comida! —Georgeanne levantou as

mãos e pressionou a testa com os dedos. Sentia como se sua

cabeça fosse explodir—. Estou tão zangada que não posso

pensar.

—Ajudaria que te dissesse que comprei um livro sobre essa

raça?

—Não, John — suspirou ela, deixando cair as mãos—. Não

ajudaria.

—Também tenho uma gaiola. —A pegou pelo pulso e a

arrastou com ele—. Comprei um montão de coisas.

Georgeanne tratou de ignorar a aceleração de seu pulso

quando a pegou.

—Que tipo de coisas?

Ele abriu uma das portas traseiras do Range Rover e viu uma

pequena gaiola para cães.

—Suponho que passará a noite aí e assim não fará pipi no

chão — disse, e logo colocou a cabeça dentro do veículo outra

vez—. Aqui há um livro de treinamento, outro de chihuahuas e

outro mais, fez uma pausa para ler o título, Como educar um cão

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation viver com ele. Comida, biscoitinhos para cães, brinquedos

para mastigar, colar e correia e um suéter pequeno.

—Suéter? Comprou tudo isto na loja?

—Vou fechar. —Deu a volta e colocou a cabeça pelo outro

lado.

Por cima da gaiola, Georgeanne percorreu com o olhar os

bolsos traseiros da calça de John. Seu jeans estava descolorido

em alguns lugares e estavam presos por um cinturão de couro.

—Sei que está por aqui em alguma parte — disse, e ela

rapidamente olhou ao porta-malas do todo Ranger-Rover. Estava

cheio de grandes bolsas de brinquedos e uma caixa onde punha

"The Ultime Hóquei".

—O que é tudo isso? — perguntou, apontando-o com a cabeça.

John a olhou por cima do ombro.

—São coisas que comprei para Lexie. Não tenho nada para ela

quando está em minha casa, então compramos algo. Não posso

acreditar quanto custam as Barbies. Não sabia que valiam

sessenta dólares cada uma. — Se endireitou e lhe deu um tubo—.

É a pasta de dente de Ponho.

Georgeanne estava consternada.

—Pagou sessenta dólares por uma Barbie?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Bom pensa que uma vinha com um cão de lãs, outra com uma

jaqueta estampada de zebra e uma boina combinando, acredito

que não me fraudaram muito.

Tinham-no enganado. A poucos dias de abrir as caixas, Lexie

teria essas bonecas nuas pela casa e pareceria que as tinha

recolhido de uma loja de segunda mão. Georgeanne raramente

comprava brinquedos caros para Lexie. Sua filha não os tratava

melhor porque tivessem custado mais e, além disso, tinha muitos

meses nos que Georgeanne não poderia permitir o luxo de gastar

cento e vinte dólares em umas bonecas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tendência a se voltar um pouco louca e gastar bastante

nos natais e nos aniversários, mas tinha que fazer cálculos e

economizar dinheiro para essas ocasiões. John não o fazia. O

mês passado, quando seu advogado tinha elaborado o acordo de

custódia, se inteirou que John ganhava seis milhões de dólares ao

ano jogando hóquei e investindo. Ela nunca poderia competir com

isso.

Olhou a cara sorridente de John e se perguntou o que

estaria tramando. Se não tomava cuidado, ele tomaria tudo e ela

ficaria sem nada exceto esse cão sem cabelo.

Capítulo 17

— Como quer o café? Só ou com leite? — Georgeanne

perguntou a Mae enquanto enchia o filtro metálico com café

expresso.

—Com leite — respondeu Mae sem deixar de olhar a Ponho

que estava convexo mordiscando uma bolacha para cães—.

Demônios!, que cão mais patético. Até meu gato é maior que esse

vira-lata. Bootsie o comeria de um bocado.

—Lexie — gritou Georgeanne—. Mae está insultando a Ponho

outra vez.

Lexie se dirigiu para a cozinha, fazendo dramalhões com as

mãos ocultas pelas mangas da capa de chuva.

—Não insulte meu cão. —Franzindo o cenho pegou a mochila

da mesa—. É muito sensível. — se ajoelhou e aproximou sua cara

a do cão—. Agora tenho que ir a escola, te verei mais tarde. —A

mascote deixou de comer a bolacha o tempo suficiente para dar

uma lambida na boca de lexie.

—Ouça, já falamos que não pode fazer isso — admoestou

Georgeanne enquanto agarrava uma caixa de leite desnatado da

geladeira—. Os cães têm hábitos pouco saudáveis.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation deu de ombros e se levantou.

—Não me importa. Quero-lhe.

—Certo, mas a mim sim importa. Agora será melhor que se

apresse a recolher Amy ou perderão o ônibus.

Lexie franziu os lábios para lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Georgeanne meneou a cabeça e acompanhou Lexie à porta

principal.

—Eu não beijo às meninas que se dedicam a beijar cães que

lambem o próprio traseiro. —Da entrada observou como Lexie

cruzava a rua e depois retornou à cozinha—. Está louca por esse

cão — comentou a Mae enquanto jogava uma olhada à cafeteira—.

O tem há cinco dias e já está totalmente integrado em nossas

vidas. Deveria ver a camiseta jeans que lhe fez.

—Tenho que te dizer algo — balbuciou Mae com rapidez.

Georgeanne olhou a sua amiga por cima do ombro. Suspeitava

que algo passava a Mae. Em geral não ia tão cedo a sua casa para

tomar café e fazia dias que a encontrava algo distante.

—O que acontece?

—Quero-lhe.

Georgeanne sorriu enquanto enchia a cafeteira com uma

jarra.

—Eu também te quero.

—Não. —Mae meneou a cabeça—. Não, me refiro a Hugh.

Quero a ele, quero a Hugh, o porteiro.

—A quem? —As mãos de Georgeanne se detiveram no ar e

enrugou o cenho—. Ao amigo de John?

—Sim.

Georgeanne colocou a jarra de vidro na cafeteira, mas se

esqueceu de acendê-la.

—Acreditava que o odiava.

—O fazia. Mas já não o faço.

—O que passou?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation parecia tão confusa como Georgeanne.

—Não sei! Me levou para casa de um pub na sexta-feira

passada à noite e já não se foi.

—Esteve vivendo com você os últimos seis dias? —

Georgeanne se dirigiu à mesa da cozinha. Tinha que se sentar.

—Bom, na realidade, melhor dizendo durante as últimas seis

noites.

—Está brincando?

—Não, mas entendo o que deve estar pensando. Não sei como

ocorreu. Estava lhe dizendo que não podia entrar em minha casa,

e antes de saber o que acontecia estávamos nus e brigando por

quem tinha que estar em cima. Ganhou e me apaixonei por ele.

Georgeanne estava aniquilada pela impressão.

—Está segura?

—Sim. Ele estava acima.

—Não queria dizer isso! — Se Georgeanne tivesse que mudar

algo em Mae, seria a tendência que sua amiga tinha em dar

detalhes que ela não queria conhecer—. Está segura que está

apaixonada por ele?

Mae assentiu com a cabeça e, pela primeira vez em sete anos

de amizade, Georgeanne viu que as lágrimas apareciam nos olhos

castanhos de sua amiga. Mae era sempre tão forte que o coração

Georgeanne se rompia vê-la chorar.

—OH, carinho — suspirou e se aproximou para se ajoelhar

junto à cadeira de Mae—. Sinto muito. —Rodeou-a com seus

braços tratando de reconfortá-la os homens são imbecis

perdidos.

—Sei — soluçou Mae—. Tudo era maravilhoso e vai e tem que

fazer isso.

—O que ele fez?

Mae se tornou para trás e olhou a cara de Georgeanne.

—Pediu que me casasse com ele.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation caiu de traseiro, estupefata.

—Eu disse que era muito cedo, mas não quis me escutar. Me

disse que me amava e que sabia que eu amava a ele. —Pegou um

extremo da toalha de linho de Georgeanne e o passou pelos

olhos—. Já disse a ele que casar agora não era a melhor opção,

mas não quis me escutar.

—É obvio que não te pode casar com ele agora. —Georgeanne

se pegou à mesa para ficar de pé—. Na semana passada nem

sequer te caía bem. Como espera que tome uma decisão tão

importante em tão pouco tempo? Seis dias não são suficientes

para saber se quer passar o resto de sua vida com ele.

—Soube depois do terceiro dia.

Georgeanne procurou outra vez a cadeira. Se sentia enjoada

e teve que voltar a sentar.

—Está brincando comigo? Quer se casar com ele ou não?

—OH, sim.

—Mas, disse a ele que não?

—Eu disse que sim! Tentei lhe dizer que não, mas não me

deixou — disse, e explodiu de novo em soluços—. Deve soar

estúpido e impulsivo, minha única desculpa é que o amo de

verdade e não quero perder a oportunidade de ser feliz.

—Não parece feliz.

—Sou! Nunca tinha me sentido assim. Hugh faz que me sinta

bem inclusive quando pensava que era impossível que me sentisse

melhor. Me faz rir e pensa que sou divertida. Me faz feliz, mas...

— se interrompeu para secar de novo os olhos—. Quero que você

também seja feliz.

—Eu?

—Nos últimos meses você foi muito desgraçada, em especial

do que aconteceu no Oregón. Me sinto fatal porque você está

passando tão mal e eu nunca fui mais feliz.

—Sou feliz — assegurou Mae, e se perguntou se seria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Nunca tinha parado a pensar como se sentia ante as

coisas que lhe passavam. Se pensava friamente, nesses momentos

a única palavra que ia a sua mente era comoção. Mas esse não era

o momento de examinar seus sentimentos e analisá-los—. Ouça —

disse esboçando um sorriso, alargando os braços para Mae e

dando um tapinha na mesa—. Por agora vamos nos concentrar em

sua felicidade. Ao que parece temos que organizar um casamento.

Mae colocou as mãos sobre as de Georgeanne.

—Sei que tudo isto parece muito impulsivo, mas amo Hugh de

verdade — disse, sua cara se iluminava quando pronunciava o

nome dele.

Georgeanne observou os olhos de sua amiga e deixou que o

amor e a excitação que viu neles limpassem todas suas dúvidas no

momento.

—Já escolheu um dia?

—Em dez de outubro.

—Mas se só faltam três semanas!

—Sei, mas a temporada de hóquei começa dia cinco em

Detroit, e Hugh não pode perder a primeira partida da

temporada. Depois tem que ir a Nova Iorque e a São Luis antes

de retornar aqui para jogar nos dia nove contra Avermelhado, já

que jamais perde uma partida contra Patrick Roy. Estivemos

olhando todas as datas e as três semanas seguintes parece que

serão bastante tranqüilas. Então Hugh e eu nos casaremos dia

dez, iremos uma semana a Maui de lua de mel, eu retornarei a

tempo para o catering da festa dos Bennet, e Hugh irá a Toronto

para jogar contra os Maple Leafs.

—Três semanas — protestou Georgeanne—. Como vou poder

organizar um bom casamento em tão somente três semanas?

—Não vai fazer. Quero que esteja no casamento, não na

cozinha. Decidi contratar Anne Maclear para que se encarregue

de tudo. Foi a que organizou o catering do banquete de Redmond

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.e estará encantada de aceitar o trabalho assim que se inteire. Só

quero duas coisas de você. Que me ajude a escolher um vestido

de noiva sabe que sou um desastre com esse tipo de coisas. É

provável que escolha algo horroroso e nem sequer me inteire.

Georgeanne sorriu.

—Eu adorarei te ajudar.

—Tenho que te pedir outra coisa mais. — Georgeanne apertou

as mãos dela com mais força—. Quero que seja minha dama de

honra. Mas Hugh vai pedir a John que seja seu padrinho pelo que

terá que estar com ele.

As lágrimas puseram um nó na garganta de Georgeanne.

—Não se preocupe por nós. Eu adorarei ser sua dama de

honra.

—Há um problema mai pior de todos.

—O que pode ser pior que planejar um casamento em três

semanas e ter que estar com John?

—Virgil Duffy.

Georgeanne ficou paralisada.

—Eu disse a Hugh que não podíamos convidá-lo, mas Hugh não

sabe como evitar isso. Pensa que se convidarmos seus

companheiros da equipe e aos treinadores e instrutores, não

poderemos ignorar o dono da equipe. Sugeri a ele que

convidássemos só os amigos íntimos, mas seus companheiros de

equipe são seus melhores amigos. Então não sabemos como fazer

para convidar a uns sim e a outros não. —Mae cobriu a cara com

as mãos—. Não sabemos o que fazer.

—É obvio que convidarão a Virgil. —Georgeanne tomou o

controle, enquanto tinha a sensação que seu passado retornava

para acossá-la. Primeiro John e agora Virgil.

Mae meneou a cabeça e deixou cair as mãos.

—Não posso fazer isso com você.

—Sou adulta. E Virgil Duffy não me assusta — disse ao tempo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation se perguntava se realmente era certo. Ali sentada na

cozinha, não estava assustada, mas não sabia como se sentiria

quando o visse no casamento—. Convide a ele e a qualquer pessoa

que deseje. Não se preocupe por mim.

—Eu disse a Hugh que o melhor seria ir a Las Vegas e que nos

casasse um desses imitadores do Elvis. Isso solucionaria todos os

problemas.

De maneira nenhuma, Georgeanne não podia permitir que sua

melhor amiga acabasse casando em Las Vegas por culpa dos

enganos de seu passado.

—Nem te ocorra pensar nisso advertiu, elevando o nariz—. Já

sabe o que opino a respeito das pessoas de mau gosto e que Elvis

te case é do mais vulgar. E eu teria que te dar de presente algo

igual de medíocre. Algo que comprasse por televenda, como o

cortador de vidro com o que pode fazer seus próprios vasos com

garrafas de Pepsi. E sinto, mas acredito que se fizer isso, depois

não me olhará igual.

Mae riu.

—Certo, nada do Elvis.

—Bem. Será um casamento precioso — predisse, e se

levantou para ir procurar sua agenda.

Juntas puseram mãos à obra. Chamaram os fornecedores que

Mae queria contratar, logo subiram ao carro de Georgeanne e

conduziram até Redmond.

Na semana seguinte, chamaram à floricultura e procuraram o

vestido de noiva. Entre o Heron's, o programa de televisão, Lexie

e a rapidez com a que se aproximava o casamento, Georgeanne

não teve tempo para si mesma. O único momento do dia em que

podia sentar e relaxar um pouco eram as noites da segunda-feira

e da quarta-feira, quando John levava Lexie e Ponho às aulas de

treinamento de mascotes. Mas, inclusive então, não podia

relaxar. Não quando John aparecia por sua casa, alto, atrativo e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation como uma tardia brisa de verão. O olhava e esse

estúpido seu coração começava a palpitar e, quando ele partia,

seu peito doía. Voltou a se apaixonar por ele. Só que desta vez se

sentia mais infeliz que a anterior. Tinha estado firmemente

convencida que já não se dedicava a querer aos que não podiam

corresponder a seu amor, mas ao que parecia não era assim.

Entretanto, apesar de ter quebrado seu coração, o mais provável

era que sempre amasse a John, que se apropriaria de seu amor e

de sua filha e a deixaria sem nada. Mae se casaria e seguiria com

sua vida. Georgeanne sentiu que a deixavam atrás. Sua vida era

plena, mas apesar disso, os que mais amava tomavam caminhos

que ela não podia seguir.

Em uns dias, Lexie passaria seu primeiro fim de semana com

John e conheceria Ernie Maxwell e à mãe de John, Glenda. Sua

filha teria a família que Georgeanne não podia lhe oferecer. Uma

família da que ela não fazia parte e a que nunca pertenceria.

John podia oferecer a Lexie tudo o que desejasse ou

necessitasse e Georgeanne se sentia apartada e abandonada.

Dez dias antes do casamento, Georgeanne estava sozinha,

sentada no escritório do Heron's, pensando em Lexie e John e

em Mae e se sentindo sozinha. Quando Charles ligou e lhe sugeriu

que comesse com ele no McCormick and Schmick's se alegrou de

poder escapar por umas horas. Era sexta-feira, tinha muito

trabalho essa noite e necessitava uma cara amiga e uma conversa

agradável.

Enquanto comiam almejas e caranguejos, contou a Charles

tudo sobre Mae e o casamento.

—Se casará na quinta-feira seguinte a este — disse enquanto

limpava as mãos no guardanapo de linho—. Com tão pouco tempo,

tiveram sorte de encontrar uma pequena igreja sem religião

oficial em Kirkland e um salão de banquetes no Redmond para a

recepção posterior. Lexie levará as flores e eu sou a dama de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . — Georgeanne meneou a cabeça com o garfo na mão—.

Ainda não comprei o vestido. Dou graças a Deus que toda esta

confusão acabe logo e já não tenha que me preocupar de nada

parecido até que Lexie se case.

—Não pensa em casar?

Georgeanne deu de ombros e apartou o olhar. Quando

pensava em casar, imaginava sempre John com o smoking que

usava no dia que lhe fizeram a reportagem para o GQ.

—O certo é que não pensei nisso.

—Bom, e por que não pensou?

Georgeanne voltou a olhar para Charles e sorriu.

—Está me propondo isso?

—Faria se pensasse que iria aceitar.

O sorriso de Georgeanne se esfumou de repente.

—Não se preocupe — disse ele, e depositou outra concha de

almeja sobre o montão de seu prato—. Não tinha pensado te

envergonhar propondo isso agora, e não penso fazê-lo enquanto

saiba que vai me rejeitar. Sei que não está preparada.

O olhou fixamente, a esse maravilhoso homem que tanto

significava para ela, mas ao que não amava como uma mulher

deveria amar a seu marido. Sua cabeça queria lhe amar, mas seu

coração já amava a outro.

—Não rechace a idéia sem mais. Simplesmente pense — disse

ele, e ela o fez. Pensou como resolveriam alguns de seus

problemas casando com Charles.

Podia proporcionar uma vida confortável para ela e para

Lexie e poderiam formar uma família. Talvez não o amasse como

devesse, mas possivelmente com o tempo o fizesse.

Possivelmente sua cabeça pudesse convencer seu coração.

John jogou a camiseta sobre o montão de meias esportivas

que havia no chão do banheiro. Vestido só com umas calças de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , cobriu a parte inferior da cara com creme de barbear.

Enquanto procurava o barbeador elétrico de barbear, olhou ao

espelho e sorriu.

—Se quiser, pode entrar e falar comigo — disse a Lexie que

se deteve a suas costas para olhar às escondidas dentro do

banheiro.

—O que faz?

—Estou me barbeando — colocou a lâmina na bochecha

esquerda e a deslizou para baixo.

—Mamãe depila as pernas e a axilas — comentou enquanto se

aproximava dele. Usava uma camisola de listas rosa e brancas e

tinha o cabelo despenteado da noite de sono. A noite anterior

tinha sido a primeira vez que ficava com ele, e depois que ele

matou a aranha de sua cama, tudo tinha ido bem. Depois de

esmagar ao inseto com um livro, ela o olhou como se pudesse

caminhar sobre as águas—. Suponho que terei que me depilar

quando estiver na sétima — continuou—. Provavelmente então já

tenha cabelos. —O olhou com atenção através do espelho—.

Acredita que Ponho será peludo?

John enxaguou o barbeador elétrico e negou com a cabeça.

—Não, nunca terá muito cabelo.

Ao pegar Lexie na noite anterior, o pobre cachorro vestia um

novo pulôver vermelho com jóias de imitação costuradas por toda

parte e uma boina combinando. Quando entrou na casa, o cão o

olhou e correu para outro cômodo para se esconder. Georgeanne

supôs que o assustava a altura de John, mas John imaginou que o

pobre Ponho não queria que outro espécime do gênero masculino

o visse com essa pinta de maricas.

—Como te fez essa grande cicatriz na sobrancelha?

—Esta coisinha? — destacou uma velha cicatriz—. Quando

tinha uns dezenove anos, um menino me lançou o disco à cabeça e

não me agachei a tempo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Doeu?

«Como um condenado».

—Não. —John levantou o queixo e se barbeou debaixo da

mandíbula. Pela extremidade do olho viu que Lexie o observava—.

Possivelmente deveria ir se vestindo. Sua avó e seu bisavô Ernie

estarão aqui em meia hora.

—Pode me pentear? — ela levantou a mão e lhe mostrou uma

escova.

—Não sei se saberei pentear uma menina.

—Pode me fazer um rabo de cavalo. É muito fácil. Ou

possivelmente dois rabos de cavalo. Tem que se assegurar que

estão muito altos; eu não gosto de os levar tão baixos.

—Tentarei — disse, limpando o creme de barbear e os restos

de pêlo da lâmina, e a seguir começar a barbear a outra

bochecha—. Mas se parecer uma menina selvagem não jogue a

culpa em mim.

Lexie riu e apoiou a cabeça contra ele. Sentiu o fino cabelo

de Lexie contra a pele de seu flanco.

—Se mamãe se casar com Charles, eu seguiria me apelidando

Kowalsky como você?

A lâmina de barbear se deteve bruscamente na comissura da

boca de John. Deslizou o olhar pelo espelho até a cara levantada

de Lexie. Com lentidão baixou o barbeador elétrico de sua cara e

o colocou sob a água quente.

—Sua mãe pensa casar com Charles?

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Possivelmente. Ela está pensando.

John não tinha pensado a sério que Georgeanne pudesse

casar com alguém. Mas agora, ao pensar em que outro homem a

tocasse, sentiu como se o golpeassem no estômago. Terminou de

se barbear e fechou o grifo.

—Ela lhe disse isso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Sim, mas como você é meu papai eu disse que devia casar

com você.

Ele pegou uma toalha e limpou o creme que lhe tinha ficado

debaixo da orelha esquerda

—E ela o que disse?

—Riu e disse que isso era algo que não ia passar, mas pode

pedir, não pode?

«Casar com Georgeanne?» Não podia casar com Georgeanne.

Embora tivessem se levado bastante bem depois do incidente de

Ponho, nem sequer estava seguro de gostar dela.

Era o suficientemente sincero consigo mesmo para admitir

que gostava. Possivelmente muito. Todas as vezes que tinha ido

recolher Lexie a tinha imaginado sem roupa, mas a luxúria não

era suficiente para se comprometer durante toda a vida.

Respeitava-a, mas o respeito tampouco era suficiente. Amava

Lexie e queria lhe dar tudo o que necessitasse para ser feliz,

mas anos atrás tinha aprendido que um não devia casar só porque

tivesse um filho pelo meio.

—Não poderia lhe perguntar? Então poderíamos ter um bebê.

Ela o olhou com o mesmo olhar de súplica que tinha utilizado

para conseguir que lhe comprasse o mascote, mas desta vez não

ia ceder. Se alguma vez se casava de novo, o faria porque viver

sem essa mulher seria um inferno.

—Não acredito que sua mãe goste de mim — disse, jogando a

toalha à cesta da roupa suja que havia junto ao lavabo—. Como te

faço o rabo?

Lexie lhe deu a escova.

—Primeira desenreda os nós.

John se apoiou sobre um joelho e deslizou a escova com

cuidado pelo cabelo de Lexie.

—Te machuco?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—A mamãe gosta de você sim.

—Ela disse isso?

—Além disso pensa que é muito bonito e agradável.

John riu entre dentes.

—Sei que ela não te disse isso.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Se a beijar, pensará que é muito bonito. Depois poderão

ter um bebê.

Embora a idéia de beijar Georgeanne tinha sido uma

condenada tentação para ele, duvidava que um só beijo pudesse

exercer tanta magia para resolver todos seus problemas. Nem

sequer queria pensar no de fazer um bebê.

Girou Lexie um pouco e lhe desenredou os nós do lado

esquerdo.

—Parece que tem comida grudada no cabelo — disse,

procurando não puxar com muita força.

—Pode ser que seja pizza — disse Lexie sem se preocupar

pelo assunto, depois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto John

penteava as finas mechas, pensando que não estava fazendo-o

bem. Lexie permaneceu quieta e John se sentiu aliviado ao ver

que se esgotou o tema de Georgeanne, os beijos e os bebês.

—Se a beijar, gostará mais que de Charles — sussurrou

Lexie.

John afastou as cortinas e olhou a noite de Detroit. Desde

seu quarto no Hotel Omni, podia ver o rio que deslizava

brandamente como uma maré negra. Se sentia inquieto e com os

nervos a flor da pele, mas isso não era nada novo. Era normal que

lhe levasse várias horas relaxar depois de uma partida, em

especial se era contra os Red Wings. No ano anterior, a equipe

do Motown só tinha vencido aos Chinooks, nos play-offs por um

gol de diferença que Sergei Fedorov marcou. Esse ano os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation tinham começado a temporada ganhando por 4-2 de seu

rival. A vitória tinha sido uma agradável forma de começar a liga.

A maior parte da equipe estava na cafeteria do hotel

celebrando. Mas não John. E embora não podia dormir, tampouco

queria estar rodeado de gente. Não queria comer amendoins,

manter conversações supérfluas nem tirar-se de cima às

groupies.

Algo ia mal. Mas salvo o passe às cegas que tinha enviado a

Fetisov, John tinha jogado como nos livros de hóquei. Tinha-o

feito tal como gostava: com velocidade, força e habilidade

enquanto levava seu corpo ao limite. Fazia o que mais gostava. O

que sempre tinha gostado.

Mas lhe acontecia algo. Não se sentia satisfeito. «Pode ter

sua carreira com os Chinooks, ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não

pode ter as duas coisas».

John deixou cair à cortina em seu lugar e jogou uma olhada

ao relógio. Era meia-noite em Detroit. Nove em Seattle. Se

aproximou da mesinha, desprendeu o telefone e marcou.

—Olá — respondeu ela ao terceiro toque, revolvendo algo no

mais profundo das vísceras de John.

«Se a beijar, pensará que é muito bonito. Depois poderão ter

um bebê». John fechou os olhos.

—Olá, Georgie.

—John?

—Sim.

—Onde está? O que faz? Justo agora estava te vendo na

televisão.

Abriu os olhos e olhou as cortinas fechadas.

—Na costa oeste emitem a partida em diferido.

—Ah. Ganharam?

—Sim.

—Lexie se alegrará de ouvir isso. Está te vendo no salão.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—E o que opina?

—Bom, acredito que estava gostando até que esse grandote

de vermelho o derrubou. Depois ficou um pouco transtornada.

O grandote de vermelho era um jogador do Detroit.

—Agora já está bem?

—Sim. Quando viu que voltava a patinar, lhe passou. Acredito

que gosta de te ver jogar. Deve ser algo genético.

John deu uma olhada nas folhas que havia junto ao telefone.

—E que tal você? — perguntou ele, e se perguntou por que a

resposta dela era tão importante para ele.

—Bom, quase nunca vejo os esportes. Não diga a ninguém,

porque como sabe, sou do Texas —disse em um sussurro—. Mas

eu gosto mais de ver hóquei que futebol americano.

A voz dela o fazia pensar em escuras paixões, reflexos na

janela e sexo quente. «Se a beijar, gostará mais que de Charles».

Pensar nela beijando a esse homem o fez sentir como se o peito

estalasse.

—Tenho entradas para Lexie e para você para a partida da

sexta-feira. Eu gostaria muito que viessem.

—Na sexta-feira? O dia depois do casamento?

—Não pode? Tem que trabalhar?

Ela se manteve em silêncio um longo momento antes de

responder:

—Não, podemos ir.

Sorriu-lhe ao telefone.

—A linguagem pode ser um pouco soez às vezes.

—Parece que a estas alturas já estamos acostumadas — disse

ela, e ele pôde notar a risada em sua voz—. Lexie está a meu

lado. Vou passar para ela.

—Espera..., outra coisa...

—O que?

«Espera até que chegue em casa antes de decidir se casar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation esse homem. É um paspalho e um idiota, e merece alguém

melhor». Se deixou cair sobre a cama. Não tinha direito de pedir

nada a ela.

—Dá igual. Estou muito cansado.

—Necessita algo?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

—Não, me ponha com Lexie.

Capítulo 18

Lexie percorria o corredor da igreja como se tivesse nascido

para ser a pequena dama de honra. Os cachos ricocheteavam

pelos ombros e as pétalas rosa voavam de sua pequena mão

enluvada para o tapete da pequena igreja. Georgeanne aguardava

a esquerda do pastor resistindo ao desejo de puxar a prega do

vestido de crepe de seda rosa que ficava uns centímetros acima

dos joelhos. Tinha o olhar posto em sua filha enquanto Lexie

percorria o corredor vestida com renda branca, resplandecendo

como se ela fosse a verdadeira razão de que toda aquela gente

se reunisse na igreja. Georgeanne não podia imaginá-la mais

radiante. Se sentia muito orgulhosa de sua pequena contista.

Quando Lexie chegou ao lado de sua mãe, girou e sorriu ao

homem que permanecia de pé do outro lado do corredor com um

traje azul marinho do Hugo Boss. Levantou três dedos de sua

cesta e os meneou. John curvou os lábios e agitou dois dedos

como resposta.

Começou a soar a marcha nupcial e todos os olhos se voltaram

para a porta. Mae estava preciosa com uma coroa de flores rosa

rodeando o curto cabelo loiro e um véu de organza branco que

Georgeanne tinha ajudado a escolher. O vestido era simples e

ressaltava a figura de Mae em lugar de ocultá-la sob capas de

renda e tule. O corte enviesado dissimulava sua baixa estatura e

a fazia parecer mais alta.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation acompanhante, Mae andou pelo corredor com a cabeça

erguida. Não tinha convidado sua família, embora os bancos do

lado da noiva estavam a transbordar com seus amigos.

Georgeanne tinha tentado persuadi-la para que convidasse seus

pais, mas Mae era muito teimosa. Seus pais não tinham assistido

ao enterro de Ray e ela não queria que fossem a seu casamento.

Não queria que estragassem o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Enquanto todos os olhos estavam postos na noiva,

Georgeanne aproveitou para estudar o noivo. Com um smoking

negro, Hugh, estava muito arrumado, entretanto ela não estava

interessada nem em seu aspecto nem no corte de sua roupa.

Queria observar sua reação ao ver Mae, e o que viu aliviou muitas

de suas preocupações sobre o inesperado casamento. O via tão

feliz que Georgeanne quase esperava que abrisse os braços para

que Mae pudesse se perder neles. Toda sua cara sorria e seus

olhos brilhavam como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Parecia um

homem loucamente apaixonado. Não era de estranhar que Mae

tivesse demorado tão pouco tempo em cair.

Quando Mae passou por seu lado sorriu para Georgeanne,

logo se colocou ao lado de Hugh.

—Queridos irmãos...

Georgeanne olhou os dedos dos pés que apareciam nas

sandálias de pele. «Loucamente apaixonado», pensou. Na noite

anterior, tinha dito a Charles que não poderia casar com ele. Não

podia casar com um homem ao que não amasse com loucura.

Atravessou o corredor com o olhar até os mocasins negros de

John. Ao longo de sua vida, o tinha visto olhá-la várias vezes com

a luxúria aparecendo nesses olhos azuis. De fato, nos últimos

dias que tinha vindo pegar Lexie já tinha visto esse olhar de

«quero-saltar-sobre-você». Mas sentir luxúria não era estar

apaixonado. A luxúria se desvanecia na manhã seguinte,

especialmente com John. Subiu o olhar por suas longas pernas,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation jaqueta cruzada e pela gravata granada e azul marinho. Logo

escrutinou sua cara e os olhos azuis que lhe devolviam o olhar.

Ele sorriu. Só foi um sorrisinho agradável que, entretanto,

fez ressoar sinos de alarme em sua cabeça. Logo Georgeanne

centrou a atenção na cerimônia. John queria algo.

As mulheres sentadas nos bancos dianteiros da igreja

começaram a chorar e Georgeanne as observou. Inclusive embora

não as tivessem apresentado um momento antes do casamento

teria sabido que eram familiares de Hugh. Toda sua família se

parecia, desde sua mãe e suas três irmãs, a suas oito sobrinhas e

sobrinhos.

Choraram durante tudo o que durou a curta cerimônia e

quando terminou, seguiram chorando enquanto soava a marcha

nupcial. Georgeanne e Lexie percorreram o longo corredor ao

lado de John até sair pela porta. Em várias ocasiões, a manga de

sua jaqueta azul marinho roçou seu braço.

No corredor, a mãe de Hugh apartava a cotoveladas seu filho

para se aproximar da noiva.

—É como uma boneca — declarou a mãe enquanto abraçava

Mae e apresentava às irmãs.

Georgeanne, John e Lexie se mantiveram afastados enquanto

os amigos e a família de Hugh se dirigiam para o casal para

felicitá-los.

—Pegue. —Lexie estendeu a Georgeanne a cesta de pétalas

rosa e suspirou—. Estou cansada.

—Acredito que já podemos partir para a recepção — disse

John, se movendo para se colocar atrás de Georgeanne—. Por que

não vêm em meu carro?

Georgeanne girou e levantou a vista para ele. Estava muito

arrumado vestido de padrinho, o único defeito era a rosa

vermelha da lapela; tinha-a inclinada para um lado. Tinha posto o

alfinete no caule em vez de no corpo da flor.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Não podemos ir até que Wendell tire as fotos.

—Quem?

—Wendell. É o fotógrafo que Mae contratou, e não podemos

partir até que faça as fotos do casamento.

O sorriso de John se transformou em uma careta de

desgosto.

—Está segura?

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e apontou para o tórax

dele.

—Essa rosa está a ponto de cair.

Ele baixou a vista e deu de ombros.

—Não sei como pô-la. Pode fazê-lo você?

Sem fazer caso de seu bom senso, Georgeanne colocou os

dedos sob a lapela de seu traje azul marinho. Enquanto John

inclinava a cabeça para ela, tirou o alfinete. Estavam tão perto

que podia sentir seu fôlego na têmpora direita. O aroma de sua

colônia invadiu seus sentidos, se ela girava a cara, suas bocas se

tocariam. Pressionou o alfinete para que atravessasse a lã e a

rosa vermelha.

—Não vá me furar.

—Não. Faço-o frequentemente. —Passou a mão pela lapela,

alisando as rugas invisíveis e sentindo a textura da cara lã sob as

pontas dos dedos.

—Costuma pôr alfinetes nas casas dos homens?

Ela meneou a cabeça e lhe roçou com a têmpora a suave

mandíbula.

—Não, os ponho em Mae, e também em mim mesma. No

trabalho.

Posou a mão em seu braço nu.

—Está segura que não quer que as leve a recepção? Virgil vai

estar ali, supus que não quereria chegar sozinha.

Com o caos que rodeava o casamento, Georgeanne tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não pensar em seu antigo noivo. Agora, ao pensar nele, um

nó se formou em seu estômago.

—Disse algo sobre Lexie a ele?

—Já sabe.

—Como reagiu? —Ela deslizou os dedos sobre uma invisível

ruga mais, logo deixou cair a mão.

John encolheu seus grandes ombros.

—Não pareceu dar importância. Já passaram sete anos, terá

virado a página.

Georgeanne relaxou.

—Então irei à recepção em meu carro, mas obrigado pelo

oferecimento.

—De nada. —John deslizou sua cálida mão até o ombro dela,

logo a baixou até o pulso. Um arrepio atravessou Georgeanne—.

Está segura que vão tirar fotos?

—Por que?

—Odeio que me tirem fotos.

Ele o estava fazendo outra vez. Estava lhe roubando todo o

espaço e anulando sua capacidade para pensar. Tocar-lhe era de

uma vez uma tortura e um prazer.

—Acreditei que já estaria acostumado a estas alturas.

—Não é pelas fotos, é pela espera. Não sou um homem

paciente. Quando quero algo, não espero, vou por isso.

Georgeanne teve o pressentimento que já não falava das

fotos. Uns minutos mais tarde quando o fotógrafo os situou nas

escadas da entrada, se viu forçada a voltar a sofrer a

experiência do prazer e da tortura outra vez. Wendell situou às

mulheres diante dos homens, e Lexie se localizou perto de Mae.

—Quero ver sorrisos felizes — pediu o fotógrafo. Sua voz

amaneirada sugeria que mantinha uma estreita relação com seu

lado feminino. Quando olhou através da câmara que estava sobre

o trípode, indicou-lhes com as mãos que se juntassem mais—.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation , quero ver sorrisos felizes nessas caras felizes.

—Está relacionado com esse artista do PSB? —perguntou

John a Hugh entre dentes.

—O pintor dandy de influência africana?

—Sim. Costumava pintar nuvens felizes e merda dessa.

—Papai! —sussurrou Lexie com força—. Não diga palavrões.

—Sinto muito.

—Podem dizer todos «noite de bodas»? —perguntou Wendell.

—Noite de bodas! — gritou Lexie.

—A pequena dama o faz bem. O que passa aos outros? —

Georgeanne olhou para Mae e começaram a rir—. Quero ver

felicidade.

—Merda, de onde tirou esse homem? — quis saber Hugh.

—Conheço-o há anos. Era um bom amigo de Ray.

—Ahh, isso explica tudo.

John pôs a mão na cintura de Georgeanne, e a risada desta se

interrompeu bruscamente. Deslizou-lhe a palma da mão pelo

estômago e a apertou contra a sólida parede de seu peito. Sua

voz ressoou como um trovão no ouvido de Georgeanne quando

disse:

—Diga «batata».

Georgeanne ficou sem fôlego.

—Batata — disse fracamente e o fotógrafo tirou a foto.

—Agora a família do noivo — anunciou Wendell enquanto

punha outro carretel.

Os músculos do braço de John se esticaram. Fechou os dedos

positivamente e a prega do vestido subiu um pouco pelas coxas

de Georgeanne. Logo ele relaxou a mão e deu um passo atrás,

deixando uns centímetros entre seus corpos. Georgeanne o

olhou, e de novo lhe dirigiu esse sorriso agradável.

—Ouça, Hugh — disse John, se centrando em seu amigo como

se não acabasse de segurar Georgeanne com força contra seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—O que soube do Chebos quando estivemos em Chicago?

Georgeanne disse a si mesma que não deveria interpretar

nada desse abraço. Deveria ser o suficientemente preparada

para não procurar motivos ou atribuir sentimentos que não

existiam. Não deveria cair sob o influxo de seus possessivos

abraços ou seus agradáveis sorrisos. Era melhor esquecer de

tudo isso. Não significava nada, não conduzia a nenhuma parte.

Não estava tão louca para esperar algo dele.

Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto estava no salão do banquete

ao lado da mesa do bufê repleto de comida e flores, seguia

tentando esquecer. Tratava de não o buscar com o olhar com

freqüência e tentava não vê-lo em meio de um grupo de homens

que obviamente eram jogadores de hóquei ou rindo com alguma

loira tola de pernas longas. Tratou de esquecer, mas não pôde.

Igual a não podia esquecer que Virgil andava por ali em algum

lugar.

Georgeanne depositou um morango com chocolate no prato

que estava preparando para Lexie. Acrescentou para ela um

muslito de frango e dois pedaços de brócolis.

—Quero bolo e também algo disso. —Lexie apontou para uma

tigela de cristal cheia de caramelos.

—Já pegou bolo justo depois que Mae e Hugh o cortaram. —

Georgeanne pôs alguns caramelos no prato junto com uma

cenoura e deu o prato a Lexie. Logo esquadrinhou rapidamente a

multidão.

Seu estômago deu um tombo. Pela primeira vez em sete anos,

viu Virgil Duffy em pessoa.

—Fica com tia Mae — disse, segurando sua filha pelos

ombros para girá-la—. Virei te buscar dentro de um momento. —

Empurrou Lexie ligeiramente e a observou caminhar para os

noivos. Georgeanne não podia passar a tarde se perguntando se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation a saudaria e imaginando o que ele podia lhe dizer. Tinha que

sair a seu encontro antes de perder a coragem. Tomou fôlego e

decidida foi enfrentar seu passado. Abriu caminho entre os

convidados até se deter diante dele.

—Olá, Virgil — disse e observou como suas feições

endureciam.

—Vá Georgeanne, ao que parece tem o descaramento de vir

me saudar. Me perguntava se o faria. —O tom de sua voz não era

o de alguém que tinha virado a página como John tinha insinuado

na igreja.

—Passaram sete anos e segui adiante com minha vida.

—Foi fácil para você. Para mim não foi tanto.

Fisicamente não tinha mudado muito. Possivelmente tinha

menos cabelo e os olhos apagados pela idade.

—Acredito que ambos deveríamos esquecer o passado.

—Por que deveria fazê-lo?

Ela olhou um momento, além dos traços de sua cara, ao

homem amargurado que havia debaixo.

—Sinto o que aconteceu e a dor que te causei. Tratei de te

dizer na noite antes do casamento, mas não quis me escutar. Não

estou te culpando, só explico como me sentia. Era jovem e

imatura e sinto muito. Espero que possa aceitar minhas

desculpas.

—Quando o inferno se congelar.

A surpreendeu descobrir que sua cólera não lhe importava.

Dava igual se ele aceitasse ou não suas desculpas. Enfrentou o

passado e se sentia livre da culpa que a tinha acompanhado

durante anos. Já não era nem jovem nem imatura. E já não estava

assustada.

—Sinto muito te ouvir dizer isso, mas de todos os modos que

aceite ou não minhas desculpas não me importa. Minha vida está

cheia de pessoas que me amam e sou feliz. Sua cólera e sua

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation não podem me machucar.

—Ainda é tão ingênua como há sete anos — disse enquanto

uma mulher se aproximava de Virgil e colocava a mão em seu

ombro. Georgeanne reconheceu imediatamente Caroline Foster

Duffy por reportagens publicadas em jornais locais—. John

nunca casará com você. Nunca escolherá a você por cima da

equipe — acrescentou; logo girou para partir com sua esposa.

Georgeanne o seguiu com o olhar desconcertado por suas

palavras de despedida. Se perguntou se teria ameaçado John de

algum modo e, se o tinha feito, por que John não tinha lhe

contado nada. Sacudiu a cabeça sem saber o que pensar. Nunca,

nem em seus sonhos mais descabelados, tinha pensado que John

se casaria com ela ou que a escolheria sobre algo.

«Bom», se voltou para se dirigir para Lexie que estava junto

aos noivos rodeada por alguns convidados do casamento. Talvez

em seus sonhos mais descabelados imaginasse John lhe propondo

algo mais que uma noite de sexo selvagem, mas sabia que essa

não era a realidade. Embora o amasse e ele algumas vezes a

olhava com um faminto desejo aparecendo nos olhos, sabia que

isso não queria dizer que ele a amasse. Não significava que a

quisesse para algo mais que uma noite na cama. Não queria dizer

que não a abandonaria pela manhã, deixando-a vazia e só outra

vez.

Georgeanne passou diante do cenário onde a banda tocaria,

pensando em Virgil. Enfrentou a ele e se livrou da carga do

passado; se sentia bem.

—Como vai tudo? — perguntou, se aproximando de Mae.

—Genial. —Mae a olhou aos olhos e sorriu, estava muito

bonita e parecia feliz—. No princípio estava um pouco nervosa

pelo de estar na mesma sala com trinta jogadores de hóquei. Mas

agora que conheci a maior parte deles, vi que são gente

agradável, quase humanos. Menos mal que Ray não está aqui.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation na glória rodeado de todos estes músculos e estes

traseiros escuros.

Georgeanne riu entre dentes e pegou um morango do prato

de Lexie. Percorreu a sala com o olhar procurando John e o

pegou olhando-a por cima das cabeças das pessoas. Mordeu a

fruta e apartou o olhar.

—Ouça — Lexie a olhou zangada—. Da próxima vez coma às

coisas verdes que pôs no prato.

—Conheceu aos amigos de Hugh? — Mae se pegou ao cotovelo

de seu flamejante marido.

—Ainda não — respondeu ela, e meteu o resto do morango na

boca.

Hugh as apresentou a dois homens com trajes de lã e

gravatas de seda. O primeiro, chamado Mark Butcher, tinha um

espetacular olho arroxeado.

—E suponho que se lembrará de Dmitri — disse Hugh depois

de tê-la apresentado—. Estava na casa flutuante de John quando

foi há alguns meses.

Georgeanne olhou ao homem de cabelo castanho claro e olhos

azuis. Não o recordava.

—Lembro vagamente — mentiu.

—Recordo de você — disse Dmitri, tinha um acento

fechado—. Tinha posto algo vermelho.

—Sério? —Georgeanne se sentiu adulada que ele recordasse

a cor de seu vestido—. Me surpreende que lembre.

Dmitri sorriu e lhe apareceram rugas ao redor dos olhos.

—Claro que recordo. Agora já não uso correntes de ouro.

Georgeanne olhou para Mae que deu de ombros e voltou a

olhar para Hugh que sorria abertamente.

—É certo. Tive que explicar a Dmitri que as mulheres

americanas não gostam dos homens com correntes.

—Ah, não sei o que dizer — dissentiu Mae—. Conheço vários

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que usam colares de pérolas com brincos combinando.

Hugh atraiu Mae a seu lado e a beijou no cocuruto.

—Eu não falo de drag-Queens, carinho.

—É sua filha? — Mark perguntou a Georgeanne.

—Sim, é.

—O que aconteceu com seu olho? —Lexie deu a Georgeanne o

prato, e apontou para Mark com o último morango.

—Um dos jogadores dos Avalanche o encurralou em uma

esquina e lhe deu um bom golpe —respondeu John atrás de

Georgeanne. Pegou Lexie nos braços e a levantou contra seu

peito—. Não se preocupe, ele merecia.

Georgeanne olhou para John. Queria lhe perguntar sobre as

palavras de Virgil, mas teria que esperar até que estivessem a

sós.

—Talvez não devesse ter feito Ricci cair com o stick —

acrescentou Hugh.

Mark deu de ombros.

—Ricci quebrou meu pulso no ano passado - disse, e a

conversa girou em torno de quem tinha sofrido piores lesões. No

princípio Georgeanne se sentiu esmagada pela lista de ossos

quebrados, músculos rasgados e número de pontos. Mas quanto

mais escutava mais formosa e fascinante encontrava a conversa.

Começou a se perguntar quantos dos homens do salão teriam a

dentadura completa. Pelo que estava ouvindo, não muitos.

Lexie pegou a cabeça de John entre suas mãos para girar sua

cara para ela.

—O machucaram ontem à noite, papai?

—A mim? Não nada.

—Papai? — Dmitri olhou para Lexie—. É sua filha?

—Sim. —John olhou a seus companheiros de equipe. —Esta

piralha é minha filha, Lexie Kowalsky.

Georgeanne esperava que dissesse que não tinha sabido de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation até há pouco, mas não o fez. Não ofereceu nenhuma

explicação sobre a repentina aparição de uma filha em sua vida.

Simplesmente a sustentava entre seus braços como se sempre

tivesse estado ali.

Dmitri repassou Georgeanne com o olhar e logo olhou para

John para levantar uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

—Sim — disse John, fazendo que Georgeanne se perguntasse

que se comunicaram os dois homens sem palavras.

—Quantos anos tem, Lexie? — perguntou Mark.

—Seis. Já foi meu aniversário e agora estou no primeiro grau.

Agora tenho um cão que meu papai comprou. Se chama Ponho,

mas não é muito grande. Nem tem muito cabelo. Suas orelhas

esfriam muito, por isso lhe fiz um gorro.

—De cor púrpura — disse Mae a John.

—Parece o gorro dos tolos.

—Como o põe no cão?

—O segura com os joelhos — respondeu Georgeanne.

John olhou a sua filha.

—Senta em cima de Ponho?

—Sim, papai, ele gosta.

John duvidava que Ponho gostasse de ter posto um estúpido

gorro. Abriu a boca para sugerir que talvez não devesse sentar

sobre um cão tão pequeno, mas a banda começou a tocar e

prestou atenção ao cenário.

—Boa tarde — disse o cantor pelo microfone—. Para a

primeira canção, Hugh e Mae querem ver todo mundo dançando

na pista.

—Papai — disse Lexie por cima da música—. Posso comer um

pedaço de bolo?

—E sua mãe o que diz?

—Que sim.

Ele se voltou para Georgeanne e lhe disse ao ouvido:

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Vamos ao bufê. Vem?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e John se olhou nesses olhos verdes.

—Não se mova daqui. — Antes que ela pudesse lhe responder,

Lexie e ele se foram.

—Quero um pedaço muito grande — informou Lexie—. Com

um montão de açúcar.

—Sua barriga vai doer.

—Não, não me doerá.

Ele a deixou de pé ao lado da mesa e esperou com frustração

que escolhesse o único pedaço de bolo com açucaradas rosas

púrpuras. Deu-lhe um garfo e buscou um lugar em uma mesa

redonda para que se sentasse ao lado de uma das sobrinhas de

Hugh. Quando procurou Georgeanne, a divisou na pista de dança

com Dmitri. Em geral apreciava ao jovem russo, mas não essa

noite. Não quando Georgeanne tinha posto um vestido tão curto

nem quando Dmitri a olhava como se ela fosse uma porção de

caviar beluga.

John abriu caminho pela abarrotada pista de dança e colocou

uma mão no ombro de seu companheiro de equipe. Não teve que

dizer nada. Dmitri o olhou, deu de ombros e partiu.

—Não acredito que isto seja uma boa idéia — disse

Georgeanne enquanto a agarrava entre seus braços.

—Por que não? —A aproximou mais, acomodando as suaves

curvas contra seu peito e movendo seus corpos ao compasso da

música lenta. «Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks, ou pode

ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas». Pensou na

advertência de Virgil e logo na cálida mulher que tinha entre os

braços. Já tinha tomado uma decisão. Tinha-o feito dias atrás,

em Detroit.

—Em primeiro lugar, porque Dmitri tinha me pedido esta

dança.

—É um bastardo comunista. Se mantenha afastada dele.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation se tornou para trás para poder o olhar a cara.

—Pensava que era seu amigo.

—Era.

Franziu o cenho.

—O que passou?

—Os dois queremos o mesmo, mas ele não vai conseguir.

—O que ele quer?

Queria muitas coisas.

—Te vi falando com o Virgil. O que te disse?

—Nada. Eu disse que lamentava o que aconteceu há sete

anos, mas não aceitou minhas desculpas. —Ela pareceu perplexa

por um momento, logo sacudiu a cabeça e afastou o olhar—. Me

disse que tinha virado a página, mas parecia muito amargurado.

John lhe deslizou a palma da mão pela garganta e levantou

seu queixo com o polegar.

—Não se preocupe por ele. —A olhou e logo levantou a vista

para observar ao ancião. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Dmitri

e de meia dúzia de homens que estavam olhando o busto de

Georgeanne. Logo baixou a cara e seus lábios se amoldaram aos

dela. A acariciou com a boca e a língua, enquanto deslizava a mão

pelas costas dela. O beijo foi deliberado, longo e duro. Ela se

derreteu contra ele e, quando finalmente abandonou sua boca,

estava ofegante.

—Vou me arrepender — sussurrou ela.

—Agora, me diga uma coisa sobre Charles. —Tinha o olhar um

pouco empanado e aturdido. A paixão que viu em seus olhos o fez

pensar em lençóis emaranhados e pele nua.

—O que quer saber do Charles?

—Lexie me disse que pensa casar com ele.

—Eu disse que não.

John sentiu um grande alívio. Envolveu-a com força entre

seus braços e sorriu contra seu cabelo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Esta noite está preciosa — lhe disse ao ouvido. Logo se

tornou um pouco para trás para olhar sua cara e essa deliciosa

boca, então disse—: por que não procuramos algum lugar onde

possa me aproveitar de você? É o suficientemente grande a

penteadeira do banheiro de senhoras?

Ele chegou a ver a faísca de interesse nos olhos dela antes

que voltasse a cabeça e tentasse ocultar um sorriso.

—Está drogado, John Kowalsky?

—Esta noite não — riu ele—. Escutei o «Só diga: Não» de

Nancy Reagan. E você?

—É obvio que não — zombou ela.

Terminou a música e começou uma canção mais rápida.

—Onde está Lexie? — perguntou ela por cima do ruído.

John olhou à mesa onde a tinha deixado e a mostrou. Tinha a

bochecha apoiada contra a palma da mão e as pálpebras meio

fechadas.

—Parece que está a ponto de dormir.

—Será melhor que a leve a casa.

John deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela até os ombros.

—A levarei nos braços até o carro.

Georgeanne meditou seu oferecimento um instante logo

decidiu aceitá-lo.

—Muito obrigado. Irei procurar a bolsa e já nos vemos fora.

— Ele a apertou durante uns segundos e logo a soltou. Ela o

observou caminhar para Lexie, logo procurou Mae.

Definitivamente havia algo diferente em suas carícias essa

noite. Algo na maneira em que a abraçava e a beijava. Algo

quente e possessivo como se resistisse a deixá-la partir. Se

advertiu que não devia lhe dar muita importância, mas uma cálida

chama acendeu seu coração.

Recuperou sua bolsa com rapidez, procurou Mae e se

despediu de Hugh. Quando saiu fora já era noite e o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation estava iluminado por umas luzes. Divisou John

apoiado sobre o porta-malas do carro. Tinha envolvido Lexie em

sua jaqueta e a apertava contra seu peito. Sua camisa branca

resplandecia na escuridão do estacionamento.

—Não é assim — ouviu que dizia a Lexie—. Não pode se pôr

você mesma um apelido. Outra pessoa tem que começar a te

chamar assim e o nome simplesmente fica. Ou acaso acredita que

Ed Jovanovski se chamou a si mesmo «Ed especial»?

—Mas eu quero ser «O Gato».

—Não pode ser «O Gato». —Viu que Georgeanne se

aproximava e se separou do carro.

—Félix Potvin é «O Gato».

—Posso ser um cão? — perguntou Lexie, apoiando a testa em

seu ombro.

—Não acredito que queira de verdade que as pessoas a

chamem Lexie «O Cão» Kowalsky, não?

Lexie riu bobamente contra seu pescoço.

—Não, mas quero ter um apelido como você.

—Se quer ser um gato, o que te parece «Leopardinho»? Lexie

«Leopardinho» Kowalsky.

—De acordo — disse com um bocejo—. Papai, sabe por que os

animais não jogam cartas na selva?

Georgeanne pôs os olhos em branco e introduziu a chave na

fechadura do carro.

—Porque ali há muitos leopardinhos — respondeu ele—. Já me

contou essa pelo menos cinqüenta vezes.

—Ah, esqueci.

—Não acredito que tenha esquecido nunca de nada. —John

riu entre dentes e deixou Lexie no assento do acompanhante

sobre o elevador de segurança. A luz do teto do veículo arrancou

brilhos de seu cabelo escuro e iluminou os suspensórios azuis

grana de cachemira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Te verei na partida de hóquei amanhã a noite.

Lexie pegou o cinto de segurança e o grampeou.

—Me dê um beijo, papai. —Franziu os lábios e esperou.

Georgeanne sorriu e se dirigiu para o assento do condutor. A

tenra maneira em que John tratava Lexie abrandava seu coração.

Era um pai genial e, acontecesse o que acontecesse a Georgeanne

e John, sempre o quereria por amar Lexie.

—Ouça, Georgie? — a chamou em voz alta, sentindo que sua

voz era uma cálida carícia no frio ar da noite.

Ela o olhou por cima do teto do carro; a cara de John ficava

oculta pelas sombras da noite.

—Aonde vai? — perguntou ele.

—Para casa, é obvio.

Uma risada rouca retumbou dentro de seu peito.

—Não quer dar um beijo ao papai?

A tentação atacou sua débil vontade e seu autocontrole.

Caramba, a quem pretendia enganar? Quando John andava pelo

meio, não tinha nenhum tipo de autocontrole. Especialmente

depois desse beijo que lhe tinha dado na pista de dança. Abriu

com rapidez a porta antes de considerar tão atraente

proposição.

—Esta noite não, playboy.

—Me chamou de playboy?

Ela colocou um pé no chassi da porta.

—É uma grande melhoria em relação ao que o chamava no mês

passado — disse, e se meteu dentro do carro. Ligou o motor e

com a risada de John enchendo a noite tirou o carro do

estacionamento.

A caminho de casa pensou em quão diferente estava John.

Seu coração queria acreditar que isso implicava algo maravilhoso;

ao melhor tinha golpeado a cabeça um disco de borracha e se deu

conta de repente e que estava apaixonado e não podia viver sem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . Mas a experiência com John tinha lhe demonstrado algo

diferente. Era melhor não projetar seus sentimentos sobre ele e

deixar de procurar motivos ocultos. Tentar interpretar cada

palavra ou carícia de John era tarefa de loucos. Cada vez que

cedia e esperava algo dele, acabava saindo ferida.

Depois de deitar Lexie, Georgeanne pendurou a jaqueta de

John no respaldo de uma cadeira da cozinha e se descalçou. Uma

fina chuva golpeava as janelas enquanto fazia um chá de ervas.

Se aproximou da cadeira e alisou com os dedos a costura do

ombro da jaqueta de John, recordando com exatidão a imagem

dele do outro lado do corredor da igreja, enquanto a olhava

profundamente com esses olhos azuis. Recordou o aroma de sua

colônia e o som de sua voz. «por que não procuramos algum lugar

onde possa me aproveitar de você?», tinha dito e ela tinha se

sentido muito tentada.

Ponho soltou a corda que estava mordendo e começou a

emitir pequenos latidos, segundos antes que soasse o timbre da

porta. Georgeanne deixou cair a mão e pegou o cão nos braços

para ir à entrada. Não a surpreendeu muito encontrar John na

porta, as gotas de chuva refulgiam no cabelo escuro.

—Esqueci de te dar as entradas para a partida de amanhã —

disse, lhe dando um envelope.

Georgeanne pegou as entradas e ignorando qualquer indício

de bom senso o convidou a entrar.

—Estou fazendo chá. Quer um pouco?

—Quente?

—Sim.

—Não tem chá gelado?

—É obvio, sou do Texas. —Voltou com Ponho à cozinha e o

depositou no chão. O cão se aproximou de John e lambeu seu

sapato.

—Ponho está se convertendo em um cão guardião bastante

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation — lhe disse, abrindo a geladeira para pegar uma jarra de

chá.

—Sim. Já vejo. O que faria se entrasse alguém para roubar?

Lamber-lhe os pés?

Georgeanne riu e fechou a porta da geladeira.

—É o mais provável, mas antes ladraria como um louco. Ter

Ponho é melhor que instalar um alarme. Tem bom coração com os

estranhos, mas me sinto mais segura quando está em casa. —

Deixou o envelope das entradas na bancada e encheu um copo

para John.

—Da próxima vez te comprarei um cão de verdade. —John se

aproximou dela e pegou o chá—. Sem gelo. Obrigado.

—Melhor que não haja uma próxima vez.

—Sempre há uma próxima vez, Georgie — disse ele, e levou o

copo aos lábios olhando-a aos olhos enquanto tomava um longo

gole.

—Está seguro que não quer gelo?

Ele negou com a cabeça e baixou o copo. Lambeu a umidade

dos lábios enquanto deslizava o olhar de seus seios a suas coxas,

logo o subiu até sua cara.

—Esse vestido me deixou louco todo o dia. Me recorda aquele

vestidinho de casamento rosa que usava na primeira vez que a vi.

Ela se olhou.

—Não se parece em nada a esse vestido.

—É curto e rosa.

—Aquele vestido era bastante mais curto, sem suspensórios,

e me apertava tanto que não podia respirar.

—Recordo. —Ele sorriu e apoiou um quadril contra o

mostrador—. Até o Copalis, esteve todo o momento puxando a

parte de acima e estirando a de abaixo. Foi algo

endiabradamente sedutor, como uma competição de erotismo. Me

perguntava qual das duas metades ganharia.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation apoiou um ombro contra a geladeira e cruzou os

braços.

—Me surpreende que lembre de tudo isso. Tal e como eu o

recordo parecia que você não gostava muito de mim.

—E tal e como eu o recordo, prefiro pensar que tentava ser

preparado.

—Só quando estive nua. O resto do tempo foi muito grosseiro

comigo.

Olhou com o cenho franzido o copo de chá que tinha na mão,

logo a olhou.

—Eu não o recordo desse modo, mas se fui grosseiro com

você, não foi nada pessoal. Minha vida era uma autêntica merda

nesse momento. Estava bebendo muito e fazendo tudo o que

podia por arruinar minha carreira e a mim mesmo. —Fez uma

pausa e aspirou profundamente—. Recorda que lhe disse que

estive casado?

—É obvio. —«Como ia esquecer de DeeDee e de Linda?».

—Bom o que não te contei foi que Linda se suicidou. A

encontrei morta na banheira. Cortou as veias com uma lâmina de

barbear e durante muito tempo me culpei.

Georgeanne cravou os olhos nele, estupefata. Não sabia o que

dizer nem o que fazer. Seu primeiro impulso foi rodear sua

cintura com os braços para lhe dizer o muito que sentia, mas se

conteve.

Ele tomou outro gole, logo limpou a boca com a mão.

—O certo é que não a amava. Fui um mau marido, e só me

casei com ela porque estava grávida. Quando o bebê morreu, não

ficou nada que nos mantivesse unidos. Passei do casamento. Ela

não.

Notou uma dor no peito. Conhecia John, e sabia que deve ter

se sentido desolado. Se perguntou por que lhe contaria tudo isso

agora. Por que lhe confiaria algo tão doloroso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Teve um filho?

—Sim. Nasceu prematuro e morreu um mês depois. Toby

teria agora oito anos.

—Sinto muito. —Foi o único que lhe ocorreu dizer. Não podia

nem imaginar perder Lexie.

John deixou o copo no mostrador ao lado de Georgeanne, logo

a pegou pela mão.

—Algumas vezes me pergunto como seria se tivesse vivido.

Observou-lhe a cara e sentiu de novo essa cálida chama no

coração. John se preocupava com ela. Talvez da confiança e da

preocupação pudesse surgir algo mais.

—Queria te contar o de Linda e Toby por duas razões.

Queria que soubesse deles e também queria que soubesse que,

embora estive casado duas vezes, não penso voltar a cometer os

mesmos enganos. Não voltarei a me casar nem porque haja um

menino no meio nem por luxúria. Será porque esteja loucamente

apaixonado.

Suas palavras apagaram a cálida chama do coração de

Georgeanne como um jarro de água fria e retirou a mão da dele.

Tinham uma filha e não era um segredo que John se sentia

atraído fisicamente por ela. Nunca lhe tinha prometido nada

exceto passar um bom momento, mas ela o tinha feito de novo.

Se permitiu desejar coisas que não podia ter, e o sabê-lo fazia

tanto dano que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

—Obrigado por compartilhá-lo comigo, John, mas me perdoe

se neste momento não aprecio sua sinceridade —disse, se

aproximando da porta principal—. Acredito que é melhor que vá.

—O que? — soou incrédulo como se não a entendesse—.

Pensava que estávamos chegando a algum lado.

—Sei. Mas não pode vir aqui cada vez que goste de sexo e

esperar que eu arranque a roupa para te agradar. —Ela sentiu

que seu queixo tremia quando puxou porta principal para abri-la.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation que estivesse fora antes de perder o controle.

—Isso é o que pensa? Que só é um bom sexo?

Georgeanne tentou não se amedrontar.

—Sim.

—Que diabos te passa? —Arrebatou-lhe bruscamente a

porta da mão para fechá-la de repente—. Abro meu coração, e

você agarra e o pisoteia! Estou sendo honesto com você e

acredita que estou tratando de te arrancar as calcinhas.

—Honesto? Só é honesto quando quer algo. Não faz mais que

me mentir.

—Quando te menti?

—Primeiro com o do advogado — recordou.

—Isso não foi uma mentira de verdade, foi uma omissão.

—Foi uma mentira, e hoje me mentiu de novo.

—Quando?

—Na igreja. Me disse que Virgil tinha virado a página, que

tinha superado o ocorrido há sete anos. Mas sabe que não é

assim.

Ele se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou com o cenho

franzido.

—O que te disse?

—Que não me escolheria por cima da equipe. O que quis

dizer? —perguntou, esperando que ele esclarecesse.

—A verdade?

—É obvio.

—De acordo, ameaçou me transpassar a outra equipe se me

envolver com você, mas não importa. Esqueça do Virgil. Só está

aborrecido porque obtive o que ele queria.

Georgeanne se apoiou contra a parede.

—Eu?

—Você.

—É isso o que sou para você? —Ela o olhou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation soltou um suspiro e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

—Se acredita que estive com você para me aliviar, se

equivoca de meio a meio.

Ela baixou o olhar até o vulto de suas calças, logo voltou a

subir a sua cara.

—Me equivoco?

A cólera tingiu as bochechas de John e segurou Georgeanne

com força pelo queixo.

—Não tome o que sinto por você para convertê-lo em algo

sujo. Te desejo, Georgeanne. Tudo o que tem que fazer é entrar

em um cômodo e te desejo. Quero te beijar, te tocar e fazer

amor com você. Minha resposta física é natural e não me

desculparei por ela.

—E pela manhã irá e ficarei sozinha outra vez.

—Isso são tolices.

—Isso é o que ocorreu nas duas vezes.

—Da última vez foi você quem partiu.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não importa quem se foi. Acabará igual. Embora não tenha

intenção de me machucar, fará.

—Não quero te machucar. Quero te fazer sentir bem e se

fosse honesta comigo admitiria que também me deseja, que

deseja tanto estar comigo como eu com você.

—Não.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—Odeio essa palavra.

—Sinto muito, mas aconteceram muitas coisas entre nós para

te dizer outra coisa.

—Ainda quer me castigar pelo que passou há sete anos, ou só

é uma desculpa? —Ele plantou as mãos na parede a ambos os

lados da cabeça de Georgeanne—. O que a assusta tanto?

—Certamente você não.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation -lhe o queixo com a palma de sua mão.

—Mentirosa. Teme que papai não a queira.

Ela ficou sem respiração.

—Isso foi muito cruel.

—Talvez, mas é a verdade. — Acariciou-lhe a boca fechada

com o polegar e pegou o pulso com a mão livre—. Te dá medo

estender a mão e pegar o que quer, mas a mim não. Sei o que

quero. —Ele deslizou a palma da mão de Georgeanne por seu duro

tórax e abriu os botões de sua camisa—. Ainda tenta ser uma boa

garota para que papai te faça conta? Bom, adivinha o que, neném

— sussurrou, movendo a mão de Georgeanne à braguilha e

apertando-a contra a grossa ereção—. Te faço conta.

—Pare — disse ela, e perdeu o controle das lágrimas. O

odiava. O amava. Queria tanto que ficasse como que se fosse.

Tinha sido rude e cruel, mas tinha razão. Estava aterrorizada

que a tocasse e assustada que não o fizesse. Dava-lhe medo

tomar o que queria e que a fizesse se sentir desgraçada e infeliz.

Mas já era desgraçada e infeliz. Não tinha nada a perder. Ele era

como uma droga, um vício, e ela estava enganchada—. Não me

faça isto.

John lhe secou com o dedo a lágrima que deslizava pela

bochecha e soltou sua mão.

—Te desejo e não me importa jogar sujo.

Tinha que se afastar de John, se desenganchar. Se

reabilitar. Não mais quentes beijos, nem carícias, nem olhadas

famintas. Tinha que se endurecer.

—Você só quer um pedaço de... de...

John negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

—Não quero só um pedaço. Quero tudo.

Capítulo 19

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation escrutinou os olhos de Georgeanne e riu baixo. Estava

tratando de ser rude mas era incapaz de pronunciar a palavra.

—... carne

Era só uma das coisas que lhe fascinavam dela.

—Desejo seu coração, sua mente e seu corpo. —John inclinou

a cabeça e lhe roçou os lábios com os dele—. Desejo tudo de

você, para sempre — sussurrou, lhe rodeando a cintura com o

braço.

Ela tinha as palmas das mãos esmagadas contra seu tórax

como se tivesse intenção de empurrá-lo, mas então abriu sua

suave boca e ele sentiu um triunfo tão doce que quase o fez cair

de joelhos. Desejava-a ardentemente de corpo e alma e a

levantou pondo-a nas pontas dos pés para saciar sua fome. Ao

cabo de uns segundos, o beijo se converteu em um frenesi carnal

de bocas, línguas e prazer quente, ardente. John abriu o zíper

das costas do vestido, o baixando dos ombros. Depois deslizou o

vestido e os finos suspensórios do sutiã para despi-la até a

cintura. Segurou os braços aos lados e logo passeou o olhar por

seu corpo para esses seios nus que se ofereciam a ele e que eram

sua visão particular do paraíso. Rodeou-lhe a cintura com um

braço enquanto voltava a olhá-la à cara e lhe deu um beijo suave

no próprio topo do peito esquerdo. Lambeu com a língua a ponta

enrugada e ela gemeu. Se arqueou para ele que sugou o mamilo

com a boca. Georgeanne tentou liberar os braços, mas ele a

segurava com força.

—John — gemeu—. Quero te tocar.

Ele afrouxou as mãos e se moveu para sugar o peito direito.

Já estava a ponto de estalar. Levava assim vários meses. O

palpitar de sua virilha o apurava a empurrá-la contra a parede,

levantar seu vestido até a cintura, e se sepultar profundamente

no interior desse corpo quente e acolhedor. Agora.

Ela liberou os braços do enredo de suspensórios e lhe tirou a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation das calças. John se endireitou e a observou com os olhos

entrecerrados. Antes de ceder a seu desejo e tomá-la ali mesmo

junto à porta principal, a pegou pela mão e a conduziu à parte

posterior da casa.

—Onde está seu quarto? —perguntou enquanto percorriam o

corredor—. Sei que está por aqui.

—A última porta à esquerda.

John entrou no quarto e se deteve em seco. A cama tinha

uma colcha de flores e uma sianinha de renda. Uma meia dúzia de

almofadas cheias de laços estavam dispostas contra o

travesseiro. Também havia flores no papel da parede e no tecido

das cadeiras. Havia uma grande coroa de flores em cima da

penteadeira e dois floreiros cheios. Acabava de entrar no ninho

da essência feminina.

Georgeanne se adiantou, segurando o vestido sobre os seios.

—O que te passa?

Ele a olhou, estava ali rodeada de flores por todos os lados e

tratando de se ocultar com as mãos, e fracassando

miseravelmente.

—Nada, o que passa é que ainda está vestida.

—Você também.

Ele sorriu e se descalçou.

—Não por muito tempo. —Ao cabo de uns segundos, ele tinha

se desfeito de toda a roupa e quando voltou a olhar Georgeanne

quase explodiu. Ela estava de pé fora de seu alcance, levando

postas só umas minúsculas calcinhas e as meias sustentadas por

umas ligas rosadas. Deslizou o olhar pela tentadora parte da

coxa a descoberto por cima das meias até os voluptuosos quadris

de Georgeanne. Seus seios eram belos e redondos, seus ombros

suaves, sua cara formosa. Se aproximou e a apertou contra si.

Ela era ardente e suave, e tudo o que tinha querido sempre em

uma mulher. Tinha a intenção de ir devagar. Queria fazer amor

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ela, queria prolongar o prazer. Mas não pôde. Se sentiu como

um menino correndo para seu brinquedo favorito, incapaz de se

deter, o único que o deteve por um momento foi a indecisão

sobre onde tocar primeiro. Queria sua boca, seus ombros e seus

seios. Queria beijar seu ventre, suas coxas e entre suas pernas.

A empurrou em cima da cama, logo começou a rodar com ela.

Beijou-a na boca e lhe tocou as mãos com suavidade sobre o

traseiro. Pegou suas calcinhas e as deslizou com brutalidade

pelas pernas. Esfregou sua ereção contra o estômago suave para

que sentisse como crescia por ela. A tensão de sua virilha era

cada vez mais premente e pensou que ia estalar.

Queria esperar. Queria se assegurar que ela estava

preparada. Queria ser um amante terno. A fez rodar sobre suas

costas e terminou de lhe tirar as calcinhas. Sentou sobre os

calcanhares e a olhou, estava nua com exceção das meias e da

liga. Ela levantou os braços para ele, e soube que não poderia

esperar. Cobriu-a com seu corpo, embalando os quadris entre as

suaves coxas, e colocou as mãos a ambos os lados da cara.

—Te amo, Georgeanne — sussurrou enquanto se olhava em

seus olhos verdes—. Diga que me ama.

Ela gemeu e lhe deslizou as mãos com suavidade dos flancos

às nádegas.

—Te amo, John. Sempre te amei.

Ele descendeu rápida e profundamente em seu interior e se

deu conta imediatamente que esqueceu a camisinha. Pela primeira

vez em anos se sentiu envolto por carne quente e escorregadia.

Lutou com desespero por se controlar enquanto a necessidade

que sentia por ela rasgava seu ventre. Se retirou, empurrou

outra vez, e ambos explodiram em um clímax vertiginoso.

Eram três da madrugada quando John saiu da cama e

começou a se vestir. Georgeanne assegurou o lençol ao redor dos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation e se levantou para observar como colocava as calças. Ia.

Sabia que não tinha outra opção. Nenhum dos dois queria que

Lexie soubesse onde tinha passado a noite. Mas no mais profundo

de seu coração lhe doía sua ida. Tinha dito que a amava. Tinha

dito muitas vezes. Era um pouco difícil acreditar. Era difícil que

ela confiasse na alegria que sentia no mais profundo de seu ser.

Ele pegou a camisa e colocou os braços nas mangas. As

lágrimas alagaram os olhos de Georgeanne e piscou para que se

fossem. Quis lhe perguntar se o veria outra vez no dia seguinte,

mas não queria parecer possessiva e ansiosa.

—Não precisa ir muito cedo ao Key Areia — disse ele, se

referindo às entradas para o hóquei que lhe tinha dado antes—.

Para Lexie será suficiente ver a partida sem as atuações prévias.

—Estava sentado sobre a beirada da cama enquanto colocava as

meias e os sapatos—. Vão abrigadas. —Quando acabou, levantou e

a pegou entre seus braços. A pôs no colo e a beijou—. Te amo,

Georgeanne.

Ela pensou que nunca se cansaria de o ouvir dizer essas

palavras.

—Eu também te amo.

—Te verei depois da partida — disse, lhe dando um último

beijo. Logo partiu, deixando-a só com a advertência de Virgil

alagando sua mente e ameaçando destruir sua felicidade.

John a amava. Ela o amava. A amava o suficiente para

renunciar à equipe? E como poderia viver ela consigo mesma se o

fazia?

Os refletores azuis e verdes rodeavam o gelo como um

caldeirão enjoativo de luzes, enquanto meia dúzia de animadoras

de roupa leve dançavam ao ritmo da estridente música rock que

bombeavam os alto-falantes do Key Areia. Georgeanne podia

sentir como os baixos lhe retumbavam no peito e se perguntava

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation Ernie o agüentava. Observou ao avô de John por cima da

cabeça de Lexie que tinha as mãos nas orelhas. Não parecia que o

forte ruído o incomodasse.

Ernie Maxwell estava igual a sete anos atrás, com seu cabelo

branco descascado ao corte de barba e sua voz grave seguia se

parecendo a de Burgess Meredith. Na realidade, a única

diferença que encontrou era que agora usava um par de óculos de

aros negros e um aparelho de surdez na orelha esquerda.

Quando Georgeanne e Lexie encontraram seus assentos,

tinha-a surpreendido vê-lo ali esperando por elas. Não sabia o

que esperar do avô de John, mas ele a tranqüilizou rapidamente.

—Olá, Georgeanne. Está ainda mais bonita do que recordava

— tinha dito enquanto lhes dava uma mão com as jaquetas.

—E você, senhor Maxwell, está muito melhor do que lembrava

— tinha declarado ela com um de seus encantadores sorrisos.

Ele tinha rido.

—Sempre gostei das garotas sulinas.

A música se sossegou de repente e as luzes do Key Areia se

apagaram, salvo os dois enormes logotipos dos Chinooks que

permaneceram iluminados a ambos os extremos da pista.

—Senhoras e cavalheiros, os Chinooks de Seattle. —A voz

masculina ressoou cada vez com mais volume no recinto. Os

seguidores se voltaram loucos e, em meio de gritos e vitórias, a

equipe local saiu patinado à pista. Suas camisetas de ponto

brancas cintilavam na escuridão. Desde sua posição, várias filas

por cima da pista, Georgeanne esquadrinhou o dorsal de cada

camiseta até que encontrou «Kowalsky» escrito com letras

maiúsculas azuis em cima do número onze. Seu coração revoou

com orgulho e amor. Esse enorme homem com um capacete

branco sobre a testa era dela. Era tudo tão recente que ainda

lhe custava trabalho acreditar que ele a amava. Não tinha falado

com ele desde que a tinha beijado para se despedir e, após, tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation horríveis momentos nos que temeu ter sonhado

tudo.

Até de longe podia ver que levava as ombreiras debaixo da

camiseta e as perneiras debaixo das meias acanaladas que

cobriam suas pernas e que desapareciam sob as calças curtas.

Segurava o pau de hóquei com as grandes luvas acolchoadas que

lhe cobriam as mãos. Parecia tão impenetrável como o apodo que

tinha recebido, tão firme como um muro.

Os Chinooks patinaram de portaria a portaria, logo

finalmente se detiveram formando uma linha reta no meio da

pista. As luzes subiram de intensidade e anunciaram aos Coiotes

de Phoenix. Mas quando patinaram sobre a pista de gelo foram

vaiados pelos admiradores dos Chinooks que abarrotavam o Key

Areia. Georgeanne sentiu tanta lástima por eles que, se não

tivesse temido por sua segurança, os teria aclamado.

Os cinco suplentes de cada equipe saíram do gelo e outros

ocuparam suas posições na pista. John deslizou ao círculo

central, apoiou o stick no gelo e esperou.

—Chutem esses homens, meninos — gritou Ernie logo que o

disco ficou em movimento ao começar a partida.

—Vovô Ernie! — disse Lexie, contendo o fôlego—. Disse um

palavrão.

Ernie não ouviu ou preferiu ignorar a reprimenda de Lexie.

—Tem frio? — perguntou Georgeanne a Lexie por cima do

ruído que as pessoas faziam. Se abrigaram com uns jérseis

brancos de pescoço voltado, jeans e botas forradas.

Lexie apartou os olhos da pista e negou com a cabeça.

Apontou para John que se movia a grande velocidade sobre o

gelo, dirigindo um olhar feroz a um jogador da equipe contrária

que lhe tinha roubado o disco. Empurrou-o duramente contra a

barreira, o plexiglás ressoou e tremeu, e Georgeanne pensou que

o derrubariam e cairia sobre o público. Ouviu a ofegante

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation ção de ambos os homens, e não duvidou que depois

daquele golpe, ao outro jogador teriam que arrastar fora da

pista. Mas nem sequer caiu. Os dois homens se acotovelaram e

empurraram e, ao final, o disco deslizou para a portaria dos

Coiotes.

Observou John patinar de lado a lado, empurrando aos da

equipe contrária pelo gelo para lhes tirar o disco. As colisões

eram freqüentemente topadas brutais, como choques de carros

e, pensando na noite anterior, esperou que não lhe danificassem

nada vital.

O público era como uma horda selvagem que enchia o ar com

grosseiras maldições. Ernie preferiu insultar quase todo o

momento aos árbitros.

—Vamos ver se abrem os malditos olhos e prestam atenção

ao jogo — gritou. Georgeanne nunca tinha ouvido tantos

palavrões em tão curto período de tempo, nem tinha ouvido

tantos gritos em sua vida. Além de amaldiçoar e gritar, os

jogadores se golpeavam e empurravam, patinavam rápido e se

cevavam com os porteiros. Ao final do primeiro tempo, nenhuma

das duas equipes tinha cotado.

No segundo tempo John foi penalizado por empurrar e teve

que sair ao banquinho.

—Filhos de puta! — gritou Ernie aos árbitros—. Roenick caiu

sozinho.

—Vovô Ernie!

Georgeanne não ia discutir com Ernie, mas ela tinha visto

como John deslizava a folha do stick sob os patins do outro

jogador e logo a tinha puxado, fazendo-o cair. E tinha feito tudo

sem nenhum esforço aparente, logo levou a mão enluvada ao peito

com uma cara tão inocente que Georgeanne começou a se

perguntar se possivelmente teria imaginado ao outro homem

deslizando-se como uma enguia pelo gelo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation terceiro tempo, Dmitri conseguiu marcar por fim para os

Chinooks, mas dez minutos mais tarde, os Coiotes igualaram o

marcador. A tensão zumbia no ar do Key Areia, enchendo os

degraus e mantendo a todos na beira dos assentos. Lexie ficou

de pé, muito excitada para estar sentada.

—Vai, papai — gritou, enquanto John lutava pelo disco de

borracha, logo saiu disparado pelo gelo. Inclinando a cabeça voou

por cima da linha central, logo saiu de um nada um dos jogadores

dos Coiotes e se estrelou contra ele. Se Georgeanne não o

tivesse visto, não teria acreditado que um homem do tamanho de

John pudesse dar voltas pelo ar. Aterrissou sobre o traseiro e

jazeu ali até que os assobios cessaram. Todos os treinadores dos

Chinooks saltaram do banquinho e correram à pista.

Lexie começou a chorar e Georgeanne conteve o fôlego, com

uma má sensação na boca do estômago.

—Seu pai está bem. Olhe — disse Ernie, apontando para o

gelo—, está se levantando.

—Mas lhe dói muito — soluçou Lexie, que olhava como John

patinava lentamente, não para o banco, a não ser para o túnel por

onde a equipe ia aos vestuários.

—Estará bem. — Ernie rodeou a cintura de Lexie com o braço

e a apertou a seu lado—. Ele é «Muro».

—Mamãe — gemeu Lexie enquanto as lágrimas lhe rodavam

pela cara—,dê a papai um band daid.

Georgeanne não acreditava que um band daid fosse ser de

muita ajuda. Ela também queria chorar, pensou enquanto olhava

fixamente o túnel de vestuários, mas John não retornou. Alguns

minutos mais tarde, soou o timbre, e a partida terminou.

—Georgeanne Howard?

—Sim? —Levantou a vista para o homem que se colocou

detrás de seu assento.

—Sou Howie Jones, um dos treinadores dos Chinooks. John

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation me pediu que viesse procurá-la e a levasse com ele.

—Está ferido gravemente?

—Não sei. Só quer que a leve com ele.

—Meu Deus! —Não podia pensar em nenhum motivo pelo que

pediria vê-la a menos que estivesse seriamente ferido.

—É melhor que vá — disse Ernie, levantando.

—E o que faço com Lexie?

—A levarei para a casa de John e ficarei com ela até que

retornem.

—Está seguro? — perguntou com os pensamentos girando tão

rápido em sua cabeça que não podia reter nenhum.

—É obvio. Agora vamos, vá.

—Ligarei para te dizer o que saiba. — Se inclinou para beijar

as bochechas molhadas de Lexie e pegou a jaqueta.

—OH, não acredito que te dê tempo de ligar.

Georgeanne seguiu Howie entre os degraus e logo se meteu

no túnel por onde tinha visto que John desaparecia uns minutos

antes. Caminharam sobre grossa e esponjosa borracha e entre

homens de uniforme. Giraram à direita para entrar em uma

estadia muito grande com uma cortina que a dividia em duas

zonas. A preocupação pôs um nó em seu estômago. Algo terrível

devia ter ocorrido a John.

—Já estamos chegando — disse Howie quando passaram por

um corredor cheio de homens, vestidos com traje ou roupa

esportiva dos Chinooks. Chegaram até uma porta fechada onde

punha «Vestuário», e girando à direita atravessaram outro par

de portas.

E ali estava John sentado, falando com um repórter de

televisão diante de um grande logotipo dos Chinooks. Tinha o

cabelo úmido e a pele brilhante; parecia o que era, um homem que

tinha jogado duro, mas não parecia ferido. Tinha tirado a

camiseta de ponto e as ombreiras e vestia em seu lugar uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation azul suada que lhe moldava o grande peito. Ainda vestia

as calças curtas de hóquei, as meias acanaladas e as grandes

almofadas protetoras das pernas, mas não os patins. Mesmo

assim, sem todo seu equipamento, se via enorme.

—Tkachuk te deu um bom golpe a cinco minutos do final.

Como se encontra? — perguntou o repórter para depois

aproximar o microfone à cara de John.

—Me sinto bastante bem. Vou ter um ou outro machucado,

mas assim é o hóquei.

—Entra em seus planos se vingar?

—De maneira nenhuma, Jim. Não estou tão mal da cabeça, e

com um tipo como Tkachuk perto tem que estar à espreita em

todo momento. — Limpou a cara com uma toalha pequena, logo

percorreu com o olhar a estadia. Divisou Georgeanne na porta e

sorriu.

—Empataram esta noite. Se conforma com esse resultado?

John voltou a prestar atenção ao homem que o entrevistava.

—É obvio que não nos conformamos nunca com outra coisa

que não seja ganhar. Está claro que temos que aproveitar melhor

as oportunidades. E além disso precisamos melhorar a defesa.

—Aos trinta e cinco anos ainda está entre os melhores. Como

consegue?

Ele sorriu abertamente e riu entre dentes.

—Bom, é provável que seja o resultado de anos de vida sã.

O repórter e o câmara riram com ele.

—O que oferece o futuro a John Kowalsky?

ele olhou em direção a Georgeanne e a apontou com o dedo.

—Isso depende dessa mulher ali.

Georgeanne ficou paralisada e começou a olhar para trás. O

recinto estava cheio de homens.

—Georgeanne, carinho, me refiro a você.

Ela voltou a olhar à frente e se destacou a si mesma.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Recorda que ontem à noite lhe disse que só me casaria se

estivesse loucamente apaixonado?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Bom, já sabe que estou loucamente apaixonado por você. —

Ficou de pé calçado só com as meias três - quartos acanaladas e

lhe estendeu a mão. Cheia de estupor caminhou para ele e pôs a

mão na sua.

—Você disse que não jogaria limpo. —A pegou pelos ombros e

a obrigou a sentar na cadeira que acabava de desocupar. Logo

olhou à câmara—. Estamos ainda no ar?

—Sim.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar que começava a se empanar.

Tentou se agarrar a John, mas foi ele quem se afastou.

—Não me toque, carinho. Estou um pouco suado. —Logo se

ajoelhou e a olhou fixamente—. Quando nos conhecemos há sete

anos, te fiz mal e sinto muito. Mas agora sou um homem

diferente e em parte sou diferente graças a você. Voltou para

minha vida e conseguiu que fosse melhor. Quando entra em uma

estadia, não sinto frio porque trouxe o sol com você. —Fez uma

pausa e lhe apertou a mão. Uma gota de suor deslizou por sua

têmpora e sua voz tremeu um pouco quando continuou—: Não sou

nem um poeta, nem um romântico e não sei que palavras usar para

expressar com exatidão o que sinto por você. Só sei que você é o

ar de meus pulmões, os batimentos de meu coração, o desejo de

minha alma e que sem você estou vazio. —Pressionou sua cálida

boca contra a palma da mão de Georgeanne e fechou os olhos.

Quando a olhou outra vez, seu olhar era muito azul e muito

intenso. Colocou a mão na cintura das calças curtas de hóquei e

tirou um anel com um diamante azul rodeado por esmeraldas de

pelo menos quatro quilates—. Case comigo, Georgie.

—OH, Meu Deus! — Mal podia ver e enxugou as lágrimas com

a mão livre—. Não posso acreditar que me esteja ocorrendo isto.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Aspirou profundamente e levantou o olhar do anel à cara de

John—. É de verdade?

—É obvio — respondeu, ligeiramente ofendido—. Acredita

que pediria que se casasse comigo com um diamante falso?

—Não falo do anel. — Sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pelas

lágrimas que lhe escorregavam pelas bochechas—. De verdade

quer casar comigo?

—Sim. Quero que envelheçamos juntos e que tenhamos cinco

meninos mais. A farei feliz, Georgeanne. Prometo.

Ela observou a aposta cara de John e o coração lhe palpitou

com força. Tinha escolhido a ela, nessa ocasião ela não tinha

perdido. E o tinha feito diante de uma câmara de televisão, com

um grande diamante, ajoelhado a seus pés e segurando sua mão.

Na noite anterior se perguntou se a escolheria. Se perguntou o

que faria se o fizesse. Agora sabia a resposta a ambas as

perguntas.

—Sim, claro que me casarei com você — disse, rindo e

chorando ao mesmo tempo.

—Jesus — suspirou John enquanto o alívio alagava sua cara—.

Chegou a me preocupar.

Fora, nos degraus, um ensurdecedor aplauso alagou o Key

Areia, seguido pela grande ovação de milhares de pessoas. As

paredes do Key Areia tremeram ante tão entusiasta resposta.

John olhou à câmara por cima do ombro.

—Estamos saindo pelo Jumbotron?

O homem levantou o polegar, e John voltou a olhar para

Georgeanne. Pegou sua mão esquerda e lhe beijou os nódulos.

—Te amo — disse, lhe deslizando o anel no dedo.

Georgeanne rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e se apertou

contra ele.

—Te amo, John — disse entre soluços ao ouvido.

Ele deixou que enterrasse a cabeça contra seu pescoço e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation com o olhar aos homens da estadia.

—Isso é tudo — lhes disse, e o câmara cortou. Georgeanne se

apoiou nele enquanto os felicitavam, e não o deixou se separar

inclusive quando já o tinha feito até o último homem da estadia.

—Vou te pôr perdida de suor — disse John com suavidade,

sorrindo para ela.

—Não me importa. Te amo e também amo seu suor. —Ficou

nas pontas dos pés e se apertou contra ele.

Ele enrugou a testa.

—Bom, porque em parte é responsável. Durante uns segundos

eternos pensei que ia dizer que não.

—Quando planejou tudo isto?

—Comprei o anel em São Luis há quatro dias e falei com as

pessoas da televisão esta manhã.

—Tão seguro estava que diria sim?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Você disse que não ia jogar limpo.

Georgeanne se aproximou e o beijou. Tinha esperado muito

tempo esse momento e pôs todo seu coração no beijo. Suas bocas

se amoldaram, abertas e molhadas. Ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe

lambeu a ponta da língua. Deslizou-lhe as mãos pelos ombros,

subindo pelo pescoço até o cabelo umedecido.

A luxúria inflamou a virilha de John e se separou do doce

beijo de Georgeanne.

—Alto — gemeu.

Dobrando os joelhos, colocou uma mão dentro das calças

curtas e reacomodou os atributos masculinos. O duro protetor

de plástico lhe beliscava os testículo e se conteve para não

amaldiçoar diante de Georgeanne.

—Meu amiguinho está muito incômodo.

—Tire o protetor.

—Estou com quatro capas de roupa e tenho que fazer uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation antes de começar a me despir. — se endireitou e leu a

decepção no verde olhar de Georgeanne.

—O que poderia ser mais importante que se despir para mim?

—Nada. —O queria e, de fato, queria estar rodeada por seu

varonil e poderoso peito. A amava de uma maneira em que nunca

tinha amado a ninguém. A amava como amiga, como uma mulher a

que respeitava e como uma amante a que desejava a todas as

horas, todos os dias. E ela o amava. Não sabia por que mas o

amava. Era um irascível jogador de hóquei que amaldiçoava com

freqüência, mas não ia se questionar sua boa sorte.

Agora não queria mais que levá-la a casa e despi-la, mas

primeiro tinham um último assunto pendente. A puxou pela mão e

a arrastou com ele fora da estadia para atravessar o corredor.

—Só preciso esclarecer algo antes de ir.

Georgeanne freou em seco.

—Virgil?

—Sim. —Franzindo o cenho, ele se deteve e pôs as mãos em

seus ombros—. Te dá medo?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Vai te fazer escolher? Vai te fazer escolher entre sua

equipe e eu.

Um treinador vinha pelo corredor a caminho do vestuário e

John se pegou mais a Georgeanne para permitir que o homem

passasse.

—Felicidades, «Muro» — disse.

John inclinou a cabeça.

—Obrigado.

Georgeanne o pegou pela camiseta.

—Não quero que tenha que escolher.

Ele voltou a olhar para Georgeanne e beijou o cenho que tinha

na testa.

—Nunca houve nenhuma escolha a fazer. Nunca teria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation uma equipe de hóquei em vez de você.

—Virgil vai te despedir?

Ele riu largamente e negou com a cabeça.

—Virgil não pode me despedir, carinho. Pode me transpassar

a outra equipe por quinhentos mil dólares no mínimo, o pior que

poderia me passar é ter que levar um pato na camiseta. Mas isso

não vai ocorrer.

—Como?

Ele apertou sua mão.

—Vamos. Quanto antes façamos isto, antes poderemos ir

para casa.

Na semana anterior tinha dado luz verde a seu agente para

contatar com Pat Quinn, o gerente dos Vancouver Canucks.

Vancouver estava só a duas horas de carro de Seattle e

necessitavam um central de primeira linha. John precisava

controlar seu futuro.

Com Georgeanne a seu lado, penetrou no escritório de Virgil.

—Pensei que o encontraria aqui —disse.

Virgil o olhou da escrivaninha.

—Esteve ocupado. Vejo que seu agente contatou com Quinn.

Já viu a oferta?

—Sim.

John fechou a porta e rodeou com o braço a cintura de

Georgeanne.

—Três temporadas e duas mais se cumprir os objetivos.

—Tem trinta e cinco anos. Surpreende-me que lhe

oferecessem isso.

John não acreditou que estivesse tão surpreso como dizia.

Era o trato usual com o capitão de uma equipe ou com qualquer

jogador livre.

—Sou o melhor — indicou.

—Teria gostado que falasse antes comigo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation only.—Por que? Na última vez que falamos me disse que

escolhesse entre Georgeanne e a equipe. Mas sabe o que? Nem

sequer tive que pensar duas vezes.

Virgil olhou para Georgeanne e logo voltou a olhar para John.

—Foi todo um espetáculo o que montou há uns minutos.

John apertou mais Georgeanne contra seu flanco.

—Eu não faço nada pela metade.

—Não, não faz. Mas se arriscou o bastante, sem mencionar a

possibilidade que o rechaçasse direto na ESPN.

—Sabia que me diria sim.

Georgeanne o olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Um pouco presunçoso, não acredita?

John se inclinou e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

—Carinho, «pouco» e «presunçoso» são duas palavras que um

homem nunca quer ouvir juntas na mesma frase. —Observou-a

ruborizar e riu entredentes. Embora tinha tido esses segundos

horríveis quando não tinha se sentido tão presunçoso. Segundos

intermináveis quando ainda não tinha lhe respondido nos que

tinha tido a fugaz tentação de carrega-la no ombro, partir da

estadia e a ter seqüestrada até que lhe dissesse o que queria

ouvir.

—O que quer, «Muro»?

John voltou a olhar para Virgil.

—Perdão?

—Perguntei o que quer.

Estava sério, mas por dentro sorria.

Cheque mate. O velho bastardo se atirou um farol.

—Por que?

—Tomei uma decisão muito impulsiva e pouco inteligente

quando ameacei te transpassar. O que quer para ficar?

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e pareceu pensar na

pergunta alguns momentos, mas já tinha antecipado que Virgil se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation .

—Um defesa para a segunda linha poderia me persuadir de

esquecer que ameaçou me transpassar. E não falo de um novato,

pode comprar a algum dos melhores. Quero um homem com

experiência no hóquei. Alguém ao que não lhe dê medo jogar nas

esquinas e se mantenha firme ante a rede. Grande. Com muito

equilíbrio. Que golpeie com força. Vai ter que soltar muito

dinheiro por um tipo assim.

Virgil entrecerrou os olhos.

—Faz uma lista e me dê isso amanhã.

—Sinto muito, estarei muito ocupado esta noite. —

Georgeanne lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, e ele a olhou à

cara—. O que? Você também estará ocupada.

—Estupendo — disse Virgil—. Me dê isso na próxima semana.

Agora, se me perdoa, tenho outros assuntos dos que me ocupar.

—Há outra coisa mais.

—Um defesa de um de milhão de dólares não é suficiente?

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça—.Peça perdão a minha

noiva.

—Não acredito que seja necessário — balbuciou

Georgeanne—. De verdade, John. O senhor Duffy já te deu o que

queria. Acredito que foi muito amável...

—Deixa que me encarregue disto — a interrompeu John.

Virgil entrecerrou os olhos ainda mais.

—Exatamente por que pediria perdão à senhorita Howard?

—Porque fez mal a ela. Te disse que lamentava ter fugido do

casamento, mas você lhe atirou a desculpa à cara. Georgie é

muito sensível. —Apertou-a brandamente—. Não é assim, neném?

Virgil se levantou e passou o olhar de John a Georgeanne.

Pigarreou garganta várias vezes e sua cara ficou vermelho vivo.

—Aceito suas desculpas, senhorita Howard. Aceitará agora

as minhas?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation pensou que Virgil podia fazê-lo um pouco melhor e ia

abrir a boca para dizer que voltasse a tentar, mas Georgeanne o

deteve.

—É obvio — disse, e colocou a palma da mão nas costas de

John. O olhou enquanto deslizava esta para baixo—. Deixemos ao

senhor Duffy com seu trabalho — sugeriu, com um brilho

amoroso e talvez um pouco peralta nos olhos.

John lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e saíram do

escritório. Apertou-a contra si enquanto iam andando lentamente

pelo corredor para os vestuários, e pensou no sonho que tinha

tido depois de retornar a sua casa de madrugada. Em lugar do

sonho erótico que normalmente tinha com Georgeanne, tinha

sonhado despertando em uma cama enorme cheia de flores e

rodeado por garotinhas saltando por toda parte. Garotas muito

femininas com cães femininos, que o olhavam como se fosse um

super héroi por matar aranhas e salvar peixes diminutos.

Queria esse sonho. Queria Georgeanne. Queria uma vida

cheia de meninas charlatonas com o cabelo escuro, bonecas

Barbie e cães sem cabelo. Queria camas com renda, empapuçado

de flores e uma mulher com uma erótica voz sulina lhe

sussurrando ao ouvido.

Ele sorriu e deslizou a mão pelo braço de Georgeanne até o

ombro. Embora não tivessem mais filhos, tinha tudo o que queria.

Tinha tudo.

Epílogo

Georgeanne parou nas escadas do Princeville Hotel na ilha de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation . O sol tropical lhe esquentava os ombros nus e a cabeça.

Tinha demorado vários dias para dominar completamente como

vestir o sarong, mas agora vestia um, fúcsia com a parte de trás

do floreado tecido atado ao pescoço e cobrindo o traje de banho.

Pôs uma grande orquídea atrás de uma orelha e sandálias

amarradas nos tornozelos. Sentia-se muito feminina e pensou em

Lexie.

Lexie teria adorado Kauai. Teria adorado as belas praias e a

água fresca e azul. Mas Lexie teria que se conformar com uma

camiseta. Georgeanne e John precisavam de um tempo a sós e

tinham deixado sua filha com Ernie e a mãe de John.

Um Jipe Cherokee alugado estacionou na sarjeta. A porta do

condutor abriu e o coração palpitou sob o peito. Gostava de como

John se movia. Transbordava confiança e caminhava com a

eloqüente segurança de um homem de bem consigo mesmo. Só um

homem tão seguro de si mesmo teria escolhido vestir uma camisa

azul com enormes flores vermelhas e grandes folhas verdes.

Estava tão seguro de si mesmo que algumas vezes a deixava um

pouco aflita. Se deixasse que John fizesse as coisas a sua

maneira, teriam se casado no dia seguinte após ter se declarado.

Tinha conseguido, atrasar um mês e assim tinha podido planejar

uma bonita cerimônia de casamento em uma pequena capela em

Bellevue.

Estavam casados a uma semana e cada dia o queria mais.

Algumas vezes seus sentimentos eram muito intensos e não podia

contê-los. Se refreava olhando ao céu e sorrindo, ou rindo sem

razão aparente incapaz de conter sua felicidade. Tinha dado a

John sua confiança e seu coração. Em troca, ele a tinha feito se

sentir segura e amada com uma intensidade que algumas vezes

lhe tirava o fôlego.

O seguiu com o olhar enquanto rodeava o Jipe. Abriu a porta

do acompanhante, logo girou e lhe sorriu. Georgeanne recordou a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software

.com For evaluation vez que o tinha visto, de pé ao lado de um Corvette

vermelho, com esses largos ombros e essa elegância inata, como

um cavalheiro com uma brilhante armadura.

—Aloha, senhor — o saudou em voz alta, descendo as escadas

para sair a seu encontro.

John franziu o cenho.

—Veste algo embaixo disso?

Ela se deteve diante dele e encolheu os ombros.

—Depende. É um jogador de hóquei?

—Sim. —Um sorriso fez desaparecer o cenho—. Você gosta

do hóquei?

—Não. — Georgeanne negou com a cabeça e baixou a voz,

sussurrando com aquela voz sulina que sabia que o deixava

louco—. Mas talvez faça uma exceção com você, carinho.

Ele a alcançou e deslizou as mãos por seus braços nus.

—Então deseja meu corpo?

—Que se vai fazer. —Georgeanne suspirou e de novo sacudiu

a cabeça—. Sou uma mulher fraca e você é simplesmente

irresistível.


End file.
